Life with Oliver
by EmilyH821
Summary: The sequel to Our Crazy life. Aria and Ezra are brand new parents learning the ropes to parenthood... but in rosewood nothing is ever easy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aria's pov

I walked into the house to see Ezra playing with Oliver, who is getting bigger by the day. He's already 6 weeks and I'm already missing the first few days after he had been born.

"My two favorite boys." I said sitting next to Ezra. He kissed my forehead and his lips lingered as he slowly pulled away.

"How did you appointments go?" He asked as we tickled Oliver's belly. I can't tell him that I haven't been going to see Sullivan, it's bad enough that I already have Toby on my case about it.

"We just talked about everything during the kidnapping again." I lied and Ezra pulled me onto his lap.

"Then Why did Toby call to say you haven't been going?" He asked softly and I groaned.

"I told him not to tell anyone!" I said groaning and covering my face with my hands.

"Why haven't you been going Ar?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Because I never wanted to go! Everyone made me go." I said. Ezra carefully moved me, so that I was facing him.

"Aria, baby if I knew how much you didn't want to go I wouldn't have mentioned it so much." He said and I cupped his face, I know he wouldn't have.

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm talking about everyone else. I just want to forget everything that happened." I said, Ezra cupped my face and softly kissed me.

"Then let's forget it all." He whispered as we pulled apart and I snuggled into him as we looked back at Oliver.

"Oh, and for my other appointment... you'll know later." I whispered into Ezra's ear, he raised an eyebrow at me and I winked.

"Well then, maybe I'll run us a bath tonight then." He whispered into my ear, making me giggle.

...

"Night my sweet boy." I whispered as I laid Oliver down in his crib. He completely looked like Ezra, especially when he's asleep and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you Oliver." I whispered as I softly rubbed his back a little before walking out of the nursery. I could hear the bath Ezra was running for us as I walked into our room to grab my hair clip.

"When was the last time either of us took a real shower?" I asked as Ezra helped me into the tub. I snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder blade.

"I literally have no clue, you still smell good though." He murmured as he planted kisses along the back of my shoulder.

"That's because instead of showering I just keep spraying that apple spray I have." I said as Ezra kissed my neck. Turning around, I cupped his face and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he carefully pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around him. As things started getting hotter than the water, Oliver started crying and we pulled apart.

"I got him." Ezra said and carefully yet quickly got out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as he made his way towards Oliver's room.

"Hey buddy, thought you were suppose to be my wingman. You're not suppose to cry when I get her." I giggled at Ezra, I laid my head on my arms. Watching the baby monitor I listened to Ezra talk to Oliver who ended up just having some gas.

...

Ezra's pov

After his little gas fit, Oliver fell right back to sleep. I kissed his head and laid him back down. I walked back to the bathroom to see Aria hanging off the tub fast asleep. After unplugging the tub I pulled my boxers on and scooped aria out, I carefully dried her off and got her into my yellow shirt.

"Goodnight Love." I whispered to her after getting her tucked into bed and I got settled in after her. As I turned off the light she rolled and snuggled into me, I laid down and put my arm over her petite body.

 **I do not own PLL characters or PLL in general, if you are coming from Our Crazy life welcome back. If you're not coming from Our Crazy life... well then you might be confused on quite a few things since this is part 2. If you'd like, I suggest checking out Our Crazy life**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Next morning

Aria's pov

I woke up and saw it was 6 in the morning, I sat up and felt Ezra's arm around my waist. He gently pulled me back down by him and getting me to giggle, I can't believe I fell asleep on him last night. I didn't get a chance to apologize anytime we had to tend to Oliver during the night, we'd get so occupied with Ollie then we'd crash as soon as we were back in bed.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered as he kissed my cheek and I rolled over to look into his eyes. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine and gently pulled me on top of him.

"I think mornings are my favorite time, I get to wake up to you." He said between kisses. Giggling, I cupped his face and rolled on top of him as he caresses my lower back.

"Good morning to you too." I giggled as he rolled us back over so we were both on our sides. As we finally broke apart he pulled me closer to him and I snuggled up against him. Looking up into his eyes, I cupped his face with one hand and gently kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, so much." He whispered as he kissed my nose, I rested my forehead against his while he slowly caressed my side. As I started to apologize about last night he stopped me with a kiss.

"Hey, we need sleep way more than sex. We haven't had a full night sleep in what seven, eight months?" He asked and I playfully smacked his chest.

"Oliver is six weeks babe, stop trying to make him older." I said and kissed him. As Ezra slipped his tongue into my mouth, Oliver started crying again. We pulled apart and quickly started doing Rock Paper Scissors.

"I win, I'll go make his bottle... ill make you one too." I said when I won the game and kissed Ezra's cheek. He chuckled as we quickly got out of bed, he hurried into the nursery and I headed downstairs to make Oliver's bottle and start the coffee.

"Hey there lil man, how come you keep blocking daddy putting moves on mommy?" I heard Ezra through the baby monitor we have for the downstairs.

"Let's go see if mommy has your bottle ready." Ezra said as I was checking the temperature of the bottle.

"All systems are a go." I said into the baby monitor and I heard Ezra chuckle.

"There's my itty bitty baby boy." I said as Ezra came downstairs and handed Oliver to me.

"You would've been disgusted by his diaper." Ezra said and I made a face at him as I started giving Oliver the bottle.

"I love how he waits for you to change his diaper to do that." I said and Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist.

"One of these days it'll be for you." He whispered and went to finish our coffee.

...

As I was coming down from putting Oliver down for a nap, I heard the front door start to open and I couldn't breathe or move. Ezra had to go to work for a little while and I wasn't expecting anyone. Before the door could open, I ran towards the side table and grabbed the lamp.

"It's just me." Toby said when he came in and saw that I was ready to throw it at him.

"I didn't know if Oliver was awake and I didn't want to wake him, I should have texted you. It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry." He said rushing over to me and taking the lamp from me. He pulled me into his arms after putting the lamp down.

"Remember, Mona is in Radley and Jason is in jail." Toby reminded me and I nodded. After Mona had been admitted into Radley, Jason had been arrested for kidnapping and breaking his restraining order. Melissa only had parole and community service since she had been trying to protect us.

"Next time could you just stand in front of the window?" I asked and he nodded.

"How are you doing? About everything?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him, there's no way he doesn't know that Ezra told me he called.

"You should call Ezra and ask him." I said and he realized that I knew.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. With everything Mona put you through and with the kidnapping... I was just worried about you." He said as we walked into the kitchen.

"I know you were, but I just want to forget everything that happened. And talking to dr doo little isn't going to help me forget." I said and Toby nodded.

"Does... does it help you? Talking to her I mean" I asked and he nodded.

"It does a little bit, but I'm also not the one who wants to forget everything." He said and I handed him a bottle of water.

"Ok, So there is a reason I came over." Toby said as I sat down next to him at the island.

"Besides scaring the hell out of me? What is it?" I asked and he handed me two tickets for the baseball game between Pittsburg pirates and the Philadelphia Phillies for Friday.

"On Friday, either Spencer and I could come here or you guys can bring Oliver to us, whichever one makes you more comfortable with. But you and Ezra are going, I know that you two are still learning and getting used to Oliver but I can tell you right now... you both need a small break, even if it's for a night." Toby said and I stared at him.

"Tobes..." I said and Toby shook his head.

"I know. But if it'll make you feel better, we can send updates and pictures to you. But you're going to the game." He said before kissing my cheek and heading out before I could object. I nearly jumped when I heard my phone vibrate on the table.

' _Cuddling with you and Oliver sounds good right about now. Should be home in an half hour to an hour.' - Ezra_

' _Well the cuddles are here when you get home.' - Aria_

...

Friday

Ezra pulled out of the parking lot as I called Spencer to see how Oliver was doing. We really did need time to ourselves but I missed my baby like crazy, and I know Ezra did too. The pictures and couple videos they sent didn't really help as much as we all thought they would, it just made me miss my baby even more.

"Who won?" Spencer asked as soon as she answered the phone. I smirked at Ezra who jokingly rolled his eyes, it had been a really close game but my team pulled through.

"Not the Phillies, how was Ollie?" I asked as Ezra took my hand in his and kissed it.

"You put him in our hands, so he's perfectly fine. Toby just put him down again after I changed his diaper, go enjoy the rest of your night. And you're not getting him back until tomorrow afternoon." She said and hung up before I could say anything. Ezra kissed the back of my hand once more as he drove towards the hotel we were staying at.

...

"Fitz." He said checking us in when we got to there. They handed him the key and he took my hand as he led us down towards the elevator. As soon as the door closed he had me pinned up against the wall, his lips were on my collarbone and I moaned. I can't believe I forgot how it gets me every time he does that. I started to undo his belt when the bell dinged, we stopped and hurried off onto our floor as someone else was getting on. We quickly made our way towards our room, Ezra opened the door as fast as he could and pulled me inside. After we dropped our bags, I continued to undo his belt as he pulled my jersey over my head revealing my black lace push up bra. He had me up against the door, slowly trailing his knuckles up and down my body.

"Do you have any..." I trailed off as Ezra lips found mine, and I ran my hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I got quite a few since I wasn't planning on taking my hands off you tonight." He said smirking as our eyes met and I pulled him closer to my face.

"Show me how you make a home run." I whispered in his ear and he lifted me up before carrying me towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Few weeks later

Aria's pov

I bolted up from my nap, Ezra put his paper down and took my hands in his. I happened to get a glance at the paper, which the front was plastered with Alison's picture with the caption 'Two years since since disappearance - 1 year since murder solved'

"Another nightmare?" He asked and I nodded, I've been having them since I came home from the hospital. Lately, they've been more about Alison since the anniversary of her disappearance is coming up.

"I had talked to Sullivan about them, she said my nightmares are psychological because of everything with 'A' and with the anniversary of Alison's disappearance." I said and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. Even though he said he wouldn't have made me, Ezra asked me to at least go one more time. And the fact I almost killed Toby with a lamp... I knew I needed to start seeing her again.

"Wasn't it Labor Day?" He asked as he kissed the back of my head.

"Yeah, now it's also the anniversary of her death. How could I ever forget that date." I said, getting up to get some more water from the kitchen and Ezra followed me.

"Also our anniversary, I was about to start a teaching job and you thought you might want to teach. Was that true or were you hitting on me?" He asked, I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you really playing B-26 or were you just hitting on me?" I teased as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe both... I followed you into the bathroom and did this." He said and pinned me up against the fridge.

"Followed me or asked to come with?" I teased again and he chuckled before crashing our lips together.

"Then I believe we ended up like this." He murmured and lifted me up onto the kitchen island. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"And I did this." I whispered when he started trailing kisses along my collarbones, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. All of a sudden his lips were softly on mine. As we pulled apart he brushed his nose against mine, making me giggle.

"I was thinking that we could recreate the day we met." He said, brushing my hair behind my ear. Before I could say anything, Oliver started crying.

"Let's go see what he's fussing about now." Ezra said chuckling, he took my hand and started leading me towards the stairs. I stopped walking and pulled him back for a kiss.

"I love that idea." I whispered as I broke the kiss and he kissed my nose.

"And I love you, come on before he starts screaming like last night." He said chuckling and we quickly made our way to Oliver.

...

Later that night

Ezra took the stroller from me, which meant I was now watching him until he falls asleep. Lately Oliver refuses to go to sleep after waking up half an hour later from us putting him down, so we've been taking him for little walks until he finally falls asleep since driving around the block doesn't really help and someone had called the cops, thinking we were robbers.

"Still not asleep." I told him after I checked on Oliver and I slightly jumped when my phone beeped. It was another reminder I had a text message from Spencer.

' _Toby and I want you guys to come over for dinner tomorrow. I think you guys need actual food, just not leftover pizza or Chinese. Don't try to get out of it, you need to get out of the house and not just to get Oliver to sleep.'_ She sent and Ezra stopped walking. I looked at him confused on why he stopped, we need to get Oliver to go to sleep again and stopping is delaying the progress.

"Hey, 'A' is gone. You don't have to live in fear of your phone anymore." He said, pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead.

"No? Tell that to my right eye, it still twitches every time I get a text." I said and he brushed some hair behind my ear, before gently kissing my right eye.

"Just remember this, Mona is in Radley with no access to any technology and Jason is in jail." He said and I kissed him.

"I needed that." I said as we pulled apart and we heard Oliver start to fuss again.

"I don't think he likes it when we stop moving him." I joked as I took the stroller back and Ezra chuckled.

"No, he does not. He also doesn't like baths or when I do this." Ezra said and kissed me.

"He may not like it, but I do." I said winking and he chuckled as we started walking again before Oliver could start crying.

"We may have a trouble maker on our hands." I said and Ezra raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wonder where he got it from." He teased and I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Before I forget, Spencer is making us come to dinner tomorrow." I said and handed him my phone to see the text.

"How does she know we're trying to get him to sleep?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She moved in with Toby... who lives above the brew, which we pass every night. You helped move her in. Ring a bell?" I asked and he seemed to remember it. We're all still pretty shocked that Peter let her, even with the fact they have dinner every week. But I think it's mostly because Spencer sort of died inside when she thought Toby didn't love her and when we thought him to be dead.

"You don't have sharp memory either these days babe." Ezra said chuckling and checked on Oliver.

"Almost there, his eyes keep opening and closing." He said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, we could hear Oliver's little snores.

"And he is out." I said as we turned down our street.

"We did not beat the record. This time it was 20 minutes, last time it was 12." He said opening the door for me as I got Oliver out of his stroller.

"Stubborn little baby." I said and Ezra carefully brought the stroller in. After silently putting the stroller down, we went upstairs to put him down.

"How long do you think it'll be tonight?" Ezra said quietly as we laid Oliver down in his crib, I looked at him after turning on the mobile.

"If we're lucky... an hour and a half." I said as Ezra took my hand and led me towards our room.

"Then let's hope." He said pulling me down onto our bed and draping an arm over me. I rolled over and snuggled into him.

...

I woke up to see it was 4:20 and Oliver hadn't woken up yet. I got out of bed and went into the nursery, Ezra had him up against him and they were both fast asleep. Oliver farted and I could tell it wasn't just gas, as I carefully lifted him up Ezra woke up.

"I got him, go back to sleep Ez." I said and Ezra followed me towards the changing table.

"Oh, that's completely gross Ollie." I said to Oliver after seeing his diaper and I shared a look with Ezra.

"Did... did he just?" I asked and Ezra slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah... he did." He said and we looked back at Ollie who was smiling back at us.

"Such a big boy." I said as I quickly finished putting his diaper on and Ezra picked him up.

"You gotta stay little Ollie." Ezra said as I wiped my hands with a wipe.

"Come on you, let's get you back to bed." I cooed at Oliver, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

Night night lil man." Ezra said softly as he laid Oliver down and turned on the star mobile, before leading me back towards our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aria's pov

"Ollie! How my favorite little baby?" Spencer asked taking Oliver from me when she let us in and I shared a look with Ezra.

"Nice to see you too Spence." I said sarcastically and I could Toby laughing over in the kitchen.

"You're not a cute baby." Spencer said as Toby took Oliver from her and she stared at him, slightly annoyed.

"You're not going to believe what he can do now." Ezra said as Toby looked from Oliver to us in shock.

"What?" Spencer asked when she noticed Toby's facial express and I took Oliver before she could see him.

"Let's show auntie Spencer." I told Oliver, who just looked at me.

"For your favorite auntie?" Spencer begged and Oliver smiled again.

"Oh my god! He's smiling now?" She asked and I nodded as I handed him to her again.

"Yep, it started when I told him his diaper was disgusting." I said and the guys chuckled.

"For once, it was her who had the disgusting diaper and not me." Ezra said and wrapped an arm around me.

"How are your parents doing?" Ezra asked Spencer.

"They're good... taking it nice and slow." She said and I could tell she was holding back her excitement that her parents were together again.

"Had anyone heard from Emily or maya lately?" Toby asked and we all looked at him.

"They went to Haiti to build houses remember? They should be back any day if not already back." I said and no one said a thing. We all knew they went to Haiti as an escape from the past year, we all had our own escapes these past few weeks. Ezra and I had Oliver, Emily and Maya went to Haiti, Spencer interned for the mayor again, and well Toby... his escape seemed to have been going to dr. Sullivan.

"What about Chloe and Caleb?" Ezra asked as Spencer got Oliver smiling again.

"Turns out, they were searching for his mom during the Washington trip, and were going to reach out to her. I don't know anything else about that though. But I do know they were in New Jersey with Elizabeth and Sophie for half the summer." I said and Oliver looked over at Ezra, who went and took him from Spencer. As soon as he had sat down, Oliver farted and it was pretty clear it wasn't just gas

"You did not just do that." Ezra said to Oliver, who smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said as I handed him the diaper bag.

...

"We'll meet up at the front of the school before we go in to register." Spencer said and I nodded as Ezra handed me a sleeping Oliver and Toby handed Ezra our half of the leftovers.

"Okay, I'll text you when I drop Ollie off with dad." I said and Toby nodded.

...

Next morning

I was standing with Spencer in line to sign up for our classes, Toby had gone up before us and was waiting for us outside.

"Damn Montgomery, your body is hot! Now I'll be thinking of you later." Some basketball player said winking at me and I gave him a weird look.

"Ew. That's why no one will date you." I called after him and turned back to Spencer, who was equally disgusted.

"Next!" One of the teachers yelled out and Spencer gently pushed me in front of her.

"Class list." They said when I walked up to the table and handed them the list I of classes that I wanted to take this year. After waiting a few moments, they handed me my schedule and I walked away so Spencer could get hers.

' _We're all out front, just waiting for you two.'_ \- Toby

' _Okay, we'll be there in a few.'_ \- Aria

' _It was decided, we're going to the grille for lunch. So hurry up.'_ \- Toby

I looked up to see Spencer walking up, I linked my arm through hers and we made our way to the front of the building.

...

"We both have English with mom first thing." Toby said as Josh brought over all our food, we were sharing our schedules to see if any of us had classes together.

"Oh, And I have my chemistry partner again!" Emily said to Toby and they gave each other a high five.

"Ar! We have gym together." Caleb said and gave me a high five behind Chloe's back.

"And I have AP French with Spence." I said happily and she giggled with me.

 **And next chapter will be Labor Day. And remember, in Rosewood... Anything could happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Labor Day

Aria's pov

I stood in my old room looking into the mirror I had in the closet, somehow it feels like it's been longer than a year.

"Somebody wanted to give their mommy a goodbye kiss." My mom said as she walked in with Oliver, who was already in his elephant print pajama onesie.

"There's my handsome baby boy." I cooed as I took him from my mom and planted multiple kisses on his cheek, which got him gurgling in response.

"Be good for grandma Ollie." I said kissing him again. I noticed the time on the clock in the hallway and gave Oliver one more kiss before handing him back to my mom.

"Have fun sweetie." My mom said and I nodded before running down out to my car.

...

"I'll be right back." I whispered into Ezra's ear and kissed him slowly.

"And you can come with next time." I whispered and he chuckled as I started to make my way towards the bathroom. I went to the mirror and started reapplying my lipstick before using the restroom. Walking out of the bathroom, it was pitch black except for multiple candles that had been lit and I could hear B-26 playing.

"May I have this dance?" Ezra asked holding out his hand. Giggling, I gave him my hand and he pulled me into his arms.

"You look beautiful as you did when we met." He whispered into my ear. So glad it's dark enough so that he can't see how much I'm blushing.

"I love you." I said, he spun me around and pulled me back so that my back was against him.

"And I love you." He said as he started kissing my ticklish spot, making me giggle and I felt him slowly let go as the song started to end. Turning around, I saw he was on one knee holding a open ring box. Oh. My. God.

"My life hasn't been the same since I met you. Before, I didn't understand love, now I do and all the love songs on the radio are about you. I don't want anyone else to kiss you, or call you theirs, hold you in their arms, or be the one you live happily ever after with. Because your my girl and I want you, I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. Aria Marie Montgomery, will you marry me?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aria's pov

Without saying a word, I cupped his face and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" He managed and I giggled.

"Yes! Absolutely, completely yes." I whispered before kissing him again. Even though we've only been together a year, nothing about us has ever been slow.

"I love you." He said softly as we pulled apart and he slipped the ring on my finger. I recognize it from an old picture of his grandparents, it had been his grandmothers for about 55 years before she passed away.

"I love you too." I said as he stood us back up and softly kissed me again.

"Whenever you want to get married, just say the word baby." He whispered as we pull apart and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to wait." I said and he gently cupped my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"I've waited my whole life for you, I don't want to wait another minute." I said and he kissed my nose.

"Okay baby, I'll go get everything ready. You might want to go tell your mom." He said and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I'll be picking you up from your mom's in about an hour." Ezra said as we pulled apart and he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Pretty soon I'll be calling you my wife." He whispered and I giggled before kissing him.

...

I quietly walked into my parents house to see Oliver in the middle of the room, fast asleep in his rock n play bassinet we keep here.

"Aria, aren't you suppose to be on your date?" My mom asked when she saw me as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah..." I said and showed her the ring.

"Congratulations! Come on, you still have a bunch of dresses up in your closet. There should be at least one or two that's white." My mom said, leading me up the stairs.

"What?" I asked confused, I know Ezra wouldn't tell her, he had told me that she would be waiting for my call.

"Aria, why else would you be here?" She asked and I pointed towards Oliver.

"And the few times someone babysat him overnight, you just randomly show up to check on him? And only you?" My mom asked knowingly and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I couldn't stay away from Ollie." I said, she gave me a look.

"How are you fine with this?" I asked as we went into my old room, which is now half a nursery for when Oliver is here.

"What have I always told you?" She asked as she sorted through my dresses that I had left here.

"You can make your own decisions, you are your own person." She said and I saw the dress that I would wear.

"I don't ever remember wearing this after I bought it." I said when my mom handed me the dress. It was a short dress, with a button up v neck and the sleeves were sheer lace. I had gotten it from a cute boho boutique in Iceland, right before we came back.

"You're not mad?" I asked still confused and she gave me a look.

"If I was mad, would I be helping you get ready?" She asked.

"Is this what you really want?" She asked and I nodded.

"More than anything." I said as she helped me. I really don't want to wait, the one thing I want more than anything is to be Ezra's wife.

"Then that's what matters most." She said and I found my white peep toe heels. As I strapped my shoes on, my mom started re curling my hair and we heard Oliver start to fuss.

"I'll get him." Mike said as he walked out of the bathroom. I opened my purse and pulled out my makeup.

"I thought Aria and Ezra weren't coming until tomorrow for Oliver? Why is Ezra here? And why is he being weird?" Mike asked as he came into the room and noticed me on my old bed.

"Didn't you leave already?" Mike asked confused,

"We're eloping." I said after looking at Ella, who nodded.

"Me and Ezra, not you and me." I said when Mike looked at me slightly scared and confused.

"That explains why Ezra was outside, yes I let him in. And you do realize there's school tomorrow right?" He said and I nodded as I finished re applying my makeup.

"What did Ollie need?"I asked as I finished my makeup.

"Don't know, I had just picked him up when I noticed Ezra and let him in... said and I quote 'here is your poop machine' I just assumed it was poop." Mike said and I stood up.

"Sometimes I worry about when we'll need you to babysit by yourself." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm going back to bed, congrats and goodnight." He said and walked out.

"He's not going to bed, he'll just be playing video games." I said knowingly after seeing it was only 9:30 and she nodded.

"Are you ready?" She asked and I nodded. I started making my way towards the door, but my mom stopped me and made me look at her.

"Just promise me one thing." She said and I nodded, I already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm not going to come home pregnant mom. Ezra and I already talked about this, there are no more grand babies on your horizon for another 5 years, 6 years tops." I said and she nodded.

"Good, because you're not allowed to come home pregnant again." She said and I nodded.

"I am not going to come home pregnant." I said and she nodded, before she could tell me not to come home pregnant again I walked out downstairs. Ezra saw me and I could tell he was trying to find words.

"Hi." He said as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi you." I said as he took my hand and my mom took Oliver from him.

"Go, you're not getting him back until tomorrow." She said and pointed to the door.

"Why does everyone us tell when we're getting OUR son back?" I asked as Ezra lead me out towards the car and he chuckled.

"I have no clue." He said as he opened my door, I cupped his face and kissed him. As we pulled apart, I got into the car and he made his way to his side.

"These are for you. They were the only ones far enough away from any daisy... I'm trying to marry you not kill you." He said handing me a small bouquet of light pink roses with baby breath.

"Well thanks for trying not to kill me, you'd have to explain that to my mother." I said and he chuckled.

"You look incredibly beautiful." He said, leaning in for another kiss. I giggled as we pulled apart and he kissed my nose.

"Just for you, and you don't look bad yourself." I said as he pulled out of the driveway, took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. Neither of us said anything throughout the car ride, we didn't need to.

"Last chance to back out." Ezra said as he pulled in front of the church and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Last chance for you to back out." I said, saying the same thing as him.

"I know what I want, and that's you and me forever." He said and brushed his lips against mine.

"As do I." I whispered as we pulled apart.

...

"I take you Aria to be my waffle wedded wife." Ezra said as he slid the wedding ring onto my finger. I started giggling as he realized what he said and he looked over at pastor ted, who was holding back his chuckling.

"I wasn't nervous until now." He said and I finally stopped giggling so much.

"Least you didn't say pancake." I said and he chuckled.

"I know better than to call you a pancake." He said and Pastor Ted swallowed his laughter.

"By the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ted said and Ezra wasted no time, his lips were on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And you are officially my wife." Ezra murmured against my lips, making me giggle.

...

Ezra's lips were softly on mine as he pinned me up against the door. I cupped his face as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and slid his hand up my dress.

"Are you gonna open the door or are we gonna do it right here?" I managed as he started planting kisses down my neck. Chuckling, he gently lifted me up and opened the door. The room was filled with lit candles and the bed had rose petals scattered on top. As he shut the door, he gently pinned me up against the door and I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you." We whispered at the same time and his lips were softly on mine again. His hands started slowly unzipping the back of my dress, I slipped my heels off just as he gently laid me onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Next Morning

Aria's pov

I slowly opened my eyes as my phone vibrated and quickly turned it off. I saw that it was 5:40 in the morning and I remembered last night. Smiling, I snuggled back into Ezra's chest and closed my eyes as he draped his arm over me.

"Good morning Mrs. Fitz." He whispered as I rolled over and he gently pulled me closer, making me giggle.

"Good morning." I said as his lips found mine.

"It is now." He murmured as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rolled us over with him slightly hovering over me.

"Mhmm, breakfast should be here any minute..." Ezra trailed off as I started kissing along his jawline.

"And here I thought you were breakfast." I managed as Ezra started nibbling on my neck.

"Just ordered us some blueberry waffles." He murmured as his lips found mine again.

"Cause I'm your waffle wife?" I asked giggling as he rolled us over so that I was on top of him.

"I'm not living that down am I?" He asked chuckling and brushed some hair behind my ear as I shook my head giggling.

"Never." I said as I leaned down and kissed him again.

...

"You're late for your first day of school." Ezra said laying back down from checking the time. Part of me really didn't care, I just want to lay here with him.

"You do realize at some point your phone is going to be bombarded with texts from Spencer and Chloe right?" Ezra asked amused and right on cue my phone started vibrating.

"We can continue this later, you can't miss the first day of senior year babe." Ezra whispered before kissing me. As I cupped his face, my phone vibrated longer which meant a call. Groaning, we pulled apart and I grabbed my phone to see that it's Toby calling.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked Toby, who started laughing. Ezra, held back a chuckle as he started planting kisses down the back of my neck and nibbled on my shoulder blade.

"Someone woke up late for school on the wrong side of the bed, I'm coming to get you. Mom told me where you two might be, since you weren't at home. Chloe's lending you some clothes... be ready in about 5 minutes." Toby said and I hung up on him.

"That's plenty of time." Ezra said, laying me back on the bed.

...

"At least he hid them better this time." Toby said chuckling as I climbed into his truck and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh shut up, how much did I miss?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only half a period, mom called me up to her desk 10 minutes in and told me to come get you." He said as he handed me a pink dress with white lace and a white varsity sweater with pink trimming.

"Don't ask, I just told Chloe to grab something for you." Toby said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

...

I pulled the sleeve of the sweater over my left hand as I made my way towards the girls, they're going to bombard me with so many questions.

"Seriously, why are you late? Anytime I asked your mom if she knew where you were, she'd start laughing and walk away." Spencer said as I got up to then and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You and Ezra just couldn't keep your hands to yourselves could you?" Maya asked smirking and Toby bit back a chuckle.

"Well..." I said slowly and pulled my hand out of my sleeve and the stared at me in shock.

"You got married?" Spencer squealed and I nodded.

"Oh my god! How did he propose?" Emily asked as she looked at my ring and I giggled.

"Well I had gone to the restroom to fix my makeup and use the toilet, I come out and it's pitch black everywhere except for the multiple candles he had lit. He had turned on B-26 and we slow danced to it, as the song ended... he planned it so, that he had me like this. So I turned around to kiss him and he's on one knee." I said, using Spencer as a prop and the girls all giggled with me.

"How did you guys come up with elopement?" Chloe asked as she examined my ring.

"He said and I quote 'Whenever you want to get married, just say the word baby.' And I told him I waited my whole life for him, I don't want to wait another minute." I said and I saw Hanna walking down the hall, part of me wishes we were still friends but I know that won't ever happen.

"I can't believe you're married!" Maya said, pulling me into a hug.

"Neither can I." I said as the other girls joined in.

"We want all the details at lunch." Spencer said as the bell rang and I nodded.

"And you can tell me before them." Maya said as she looped her arm through mine and we made our way towards music class.

"Well, I can tell you this. He said 'one day, I'm going to give you a real wedding and a real honeymoon.' But last night... I wouldn't want it any other way." I said and we giggled as she took my hand to examine my ring again.

"This ring is gorgeous, how did he find it? It has to be like vintage." She asked and I smiled to myself.

"It was actually his grandmother's ring on his fathers side. His grandparents were married young, and were together so many years before she died of lung cancer. And apparently, she left him the ring to give it to the one special girl." I said and she giggled just as we walked into class.

"St. Germain and Montgomery please go select one of the remaining instruments. Whichever one you choose will be the one you will be working with all semester and play it in the talent show for the musical acts." Mrs. Drewson said as soon as we walked in and pointed towards the back.

"I already regret this class." Maya whispered and I nodded in agreement. We walked to the back and I saw a keyboard and drum set, Maya practically squealed with delight and ran towards a saxophone.

"Will we have to bring these home?" I asked and Mrs. Drewson looked slightly annoyed at my question as other students walked in.

"Well obviously you'll need to when there's homework or a test." She said and I shared a look with Maya. I already regret this class as well.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play drums, but I don't want to disturb Ollie or hurt his ears." I said and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"You don't have to have it in the house, you could just leave the drums in the garage. And you just wanna learn the drums because of Finn on Glee." She said and I giggled.

"Maybe..." I said and grabbed the drums.

"Ezra is going to love that." Maya said as we took our seats where the instruments were and the bell rang


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - lunch

Aria's pov

I sat down with Chloe as my phone beeped and I took a deep breathe, remembering that it isn't 'A'.

"Details." Spencer said after running over to our table and I looked at her.

"Ok, eat that first THEN give us the details." She said when she noticed my mouth was full of pasta salad

"Mhmm, so many details..." I said trailing off to mess with them.

"Where did you go to elope?" Chloe asked, Toby and Caleb came over with their food.

"The church, I have no clue how he got pastor Ted to do it at last minute." I said and the girls were staring at me. I could tell by the look in their eyes, what they really wanted to hear.

"We had stayed at the rosewood inn. I seriously have no idea how he did any of this, but our bed had some rose petals scattered on it and there were a bunch of lit candles. It was really romantic, and one of the best nights we ever had." I said, even though we've had sex plenty of times... I feel like the times we're slower, it's way better since it's way more intimate.

"How did mom take it? Well obviously well if she knew." Toby asked as I handed him my water bottle to open.

"Well she reminded me of what she have always told me 'You can make your own decisions, you are your own person.' And then when I made sure she wasnt mad she said 'If I was mad, would I be helping you get ready?' They had pretzel sticks? I didn't see any." I said and offered Toby one of my cookies.

"I don't want a cookie." He said laughing as he handed me a couple from his bag.

"Best big brother ever." I teased him and he rolled his eyes at me. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, my phone beeped to remind me of the text that I had forgotten about when Spencer bombarded me.

' _Can't wait to have you back in my arms tonight.' - Ezra_

' _I've been missing you all day.' - Aria_

' _You will see me soon enough love.' -Ezra_

' _Soon isn't soon enough baby.' Aria_

"Are you wedding night drunk?" Emily teased and I giggled as I shook my head.

"Nope, but I am drunk for my husband." I said smiling at the fact that I can now call Ezra that.

...

I tickled Oliver's belly as I waited for Ezra to come home from with the Chinese he promised earlier.

"Such a big boy." I cooed as I scooped him up and he grasped my finger.

"You're gonna be mommy's little boy forever aren't you? I won't tell daddy." I said as Oliver started babbling and I heard Ezra's car pull into the garage.

"There's my two favorite people." Ezra said as he came into the house and Oliver started babbling again.

"Hi." I said as I walked up to Ezra and kissed him. He took Oliver as I took the food from him.

"Hey lil man did you go to work with grandpa today?" He asked as Oliver kept babbling.

"I'm starting to think he's going to be a talker." I said as I got the food set up and Ezra chuckled.

"I wonder where he gets it from." He teased as he came over and kissed my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - few days later

Aria's pov

I was at my locker, switching textbooks when Spencer came running towards me.

"We need to get to the pool now! No time to explain." Spencer said and I ran after her. As we made our way into the natatorium, we saw Emily sitting on the ground with Maya and a few coaches.

"Emily!" We said and hurried over towards them.

"Paige McCullers tried to drown her when she was practicing." Maya said as Emily wrapped the towel around her tighter.

"Someone stopped her then saved me from drowning when I became unconscious... I don't know who it was." Emily said quietly, the coaches went to go call Pam and find Paige. As soon as they were out of hearing, we all looked at one another... it was a reflex now.

"It obviously wasn't Mona... she's in Radley." Spencer said and I took a deep breath.

"What if there are more people on the A -team that we don't know of? Ali had a lot of enemies, and bullied pretty much everyone." I said and we all looked at one another.

' _Mona had her fun... Did you bitches miss me? Don't worry Em, I'll put saving you from pigskin on your tab. - A'_ we read and I felt like I couldn't breathe. This cannot be happening again, this has to be a nightmare.

"No..." Spencer said softly as Toby came running in and saw us with our phones out.

"I heard about calling Pam... Please tell me this is not what I'm thinking it is." He asked as he sat down next to me, and I handed him my phone.

"The police need to know now." He said and we stared at him.

"And tell them what? They haven't done anything except save Emily from Paige." Spencer said and Toby gave her a look.

"I'm serious, last year cannot happen again. We don't know what this person is capable of, we need to tell the cops. I hate to do this, but either you guys can either tell them yourselves... or I can with the text that I just sent to myself from Aria's phone." Toby said and Spencer gave me a disappointed look.

"Great job Aria." She said and I looked at her, is she seriously blaming me?

"Because I totally knew he was going to do that!" I snapped and maya held her hands up.

"Okay, enough. Technically, this 'A' did threaten Emily. 'I'll put it on your tab.' That is a threat and I'm sorry but I'm with Toby on this." Maya said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said and Spencer stared at me.

"This person could be more dangerous than Mona! I'm not risking it." I said, Emily and Spencer shook their heads. Why is Emily disagreeing when she was pretty much threatened?

"We need time, if it continues then we'll go to the police. Let's say a month." She said and I thought of what this 'A' could do to Ezra... oh god what about Oliver?

"I can't be around you right now, our lives are being put back in danger and you want to wait a fucking month? No, I'm going home. Don't follow me." I said, mainly to Spencer and walked off before anyone could stop me. I'm not letting this bitch get two of the most important people in my life, even if it kills me... they will NOT hurt Ezra or Oliver.

...

Ezra's pov

I walked into the house to see a few suitcases and baby bags by the front door, I could tell they were my suitcases. Did I forget we were going somewhere? No, there's no where we'd be going... not when school had just started few days ago.

"Where are we going?" I asked Aria, who was bringing another suitcase down the stairs.

"Not us. Just you and Oliver." She said as she finally made it down the last few steps, I noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. I reached for her hand, but she avoided it like the plague.

"You and Oliver need to get as far away from me as possible, take him to Chico in California. He'd like it there, and it's your favorite city out there." She said as she headed back upstairs.

"Aria... what's going on? Talk to me baby." I said and she shook her head.

"It's already been decided, you two are going." She said and started mumbling about me taking Oliver.

"That's not your decision to make. Aria, the only way we're ever walking out the door is if you're with us. Now tell me, what's going on?" I said, grabbing her hands and making her look at me.

"I'm NOT putting you two in danger again! I am going to change Oliver's diaper and then you're going to leave, get far far away from me and this place." She said, trying to get past me. I pulled her into a hug as she bursted out crying.

"Talk to me Aria, just tell me." I whispered as I pulled her down onto my lap. I know for a fact it can't be her period, she just had it last week.

"A's back." She whispered and I pulled her closer to me, how did I not realize it? She pretty much said it when she said she wasn't going to put us in danger again.

"If you think for one minute I would just walk out that door then you are insane. The only way we would ever leave... is if you're coming with us." I said, rubbing her back as she cried and I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not ever leaving you behind." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I... can't put you two in danger again." She managed between sobs.

"Fine, go pack your bags. Because you're coming with." I said and she shook her head.

"Then we're not leaving." I said, she got up and walked out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and turned towards me.

"Yes you are, it's been decided." She said looking at me and walked out of my sight. Jumping up, I hurried after her.

"You think I'm going to listen to you and walk away just like that? Either you're coming with or we're staying, you can't just decide one day that I'm taking Oliver and leaving. Like hell I would leave you when 'A' is back, even if 'A' wasn't back... I wouldn't walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said and she started breaking down again, I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered, as I softly rubbed her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aria's pov

I handed Ezra my phone and he gently pulled me onto his lap. I looked over at the tv, which we had just some old movie on.

"Toby, Maya and I think we should tell the cops now... but Spencer and Emily think we should wait a month." I said quietly as Ezra handed me my phone when Spencer started calling me again. I pressed ignore and placed my phone on the coffee table, Ezra wrapped his arms around me and took my hands in his.

"Is that why you keep ignoring her calls?" He asked softly and I didn't say anything, he already knew the answer.

"You do realize you're going to talk to her at some point right? You two can't go very long without speaking, remember how long she didn't speak to you when she thought you and Toby were fooling around? Not even a full day." He said and I knew he was right.

"I'm going to order dinner, what do you want? Just anything but Chinese." I said, quickly changing the subject. I started to get up and he gently pulled me back into his lap.

"You pick and I'll order it." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Then you might wanna go get the take out menus." I whispered as he kissed my nose and he chuckled before getting up. Oliver started crying, I got up as Ezra started heading towards the stairs.

"I got him." I said and walked up towards the nursery. Oliver started getting louder as I scooped him up and started bouncing him a little.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked as I kissed his forehead. After checking his diaper and found nothing, I continued bouncing him and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"You just wanted mommy didn't you?" I asked him as he seemed to go back to sleep.

"I'd cry for you too." Ezra said as I came down with Oliver, who had already fallen back asleep.

"You wouldn't start screaming though." I said as he chuckled and held up two take out menus.

"Which one, Indian or pizza?" He asked, we shared a look and he chuckled as he went to order.

"Want your usual?" He asked and I nodded as Oliver started getting fussy again.

"You hungry too Ollie?" I asked and Ezra took him from me so I could make Oliver a bottle.

"Mommy will get you in a minute baby." I said when Oliver started fussing.

"Go to mommy." Ezra said as I took Oliver from him and started feeding him his bottle while Ezra called in for delivery.

...

I put Oliver in his little swing as Ezra came in from getting the food.

"Ok, vegetarian korma for you." Ezra said, as he came over by us and handed me my food. I started opening my food and Oliver started fussing, I shared a look with Ezra.

"Really? We're going to do that?" I asked Oliver and picked him up. Wrapping one arm around his little body, I had him sit on my leg facing me.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Ezra asked and I shook my head.

"I got him. Besides, he might start screaming his head off if you hold him." I said and he chuckled as Oliver just babbled to us.

"Then what?" I asked Oliver as I took a bite of my food and he kept babbling.

"Did you get the bad guy?" Ezra asked playing along and Oliver smiled as he babbled.

"I got it love." Ezra said, taking Oliver from me the minute he farted and we knew it was more than gas.

"And I'll see who is at the door." I said to myself when the doorbell rang, I hurried to open the door to see a guy around my age that looks a little like Ezra.

"Hi, does Ezra Fitz live here by any chance?" The guy asked and I nodded.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked.

"I'm Wesley, Ezra's little brother." He said and I could hear Ezra start coming down the stairs.

"Ez, you have a guest." I said as I let Wesley inside.

...

"So let me get this straight, you flirted with your physics teacher to purposely get kicked out of school?" Ezra asked Wesley as we sat at the kitchen island.

"Yeah, I wanted to annoy mom. She's crazy, I needed to get away from her like you did. Aunt Lillian is letting me stay with her at her place in Westport." Wesley said before looking around and I shared a look with Ezra, Wesley was going to want to stay with us.

"You do realize that if you're headed to Connecticut you are going completely the wrong way." Ezra said and Wesley nodded.

"I know. But you know how mom is, she'd find me already if I went right to aunt Lilian's. Please, it'll only be a day or two." Wesley asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know about this Ar." Ezra whispered after he led me far away from Wesley.

"He's your brother." I reminded him quietly as we listened for both Oliver and in case Wesley tries to eavesdrop.

"That doesn't mean I don't trust him. The only family I trust is you, Oliver, Heather, my dad and granddad." He said and I nodded.

"We are not leaving Oliver alone with him though. He needs to go to your dads when you go to school." Ezra said and I nodded.

"I just met him, why would I leave Oliver with someone I just met?" I asked and Ezra shrugged.

"You left him with Heather that one day." He said and I looked at him.

"I hadn't just met her." I pointed out and he chuckled. We walked back into the kitchen where Wesley was looking through the grocery store coupons we had.

"Okay, you can here for a couple days. We don't have much of a guest room right now..." Ezra said.

"It's literally a room of boxes and junk." I said and Ezra chuckled.

"But the couch pulls out into a futon and it's really comfortable." I said and Wesley nodded.

"If you want, you can come with me to Hollis tomorrow." Ezra said as I heard Oliver start to fuss.

"I'll get him." Ezra said and practically ran out the room.

"You go to Hollis?" Wesley asked and I shook my head.

"No, I actually go to Rosewood High." I said and he nodded, not sure how much I should be telling him without Ezra here.

"What grade?" He asked and I couldn't tell if Ezra was coming back now or not.

"Senior, just started few days ago." I said.

"Me too, Well I was a senior." He said and I nodded.

"Is it serious between the two of you?" He asked and I knew he was trying to flirt with me.

"Yeah really serious." I said, not sure if I should tell him that we had gotten married.

"He just wanted to be held for a few minutes." Ezra said coming back in and sat down next to me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aria's pov

I was at my locker with Toby as we got our stuff for English.

"So, Ezra's little brother is staying with you?" He asked after I finished telling him about Wesley and I nodded.

"Yeah, Ezra apparently doesn't trust him. I wanna ask him if he wants Wesley here for his birthday... but I don't know." I said and Toby nodded.

"You should, didnt Ezra say that they used to be pretty close when they were younger?" He asked as we shut our lockers.

"Yeah, they were. But I guess they lost contact at some point after Ezra left home." I said and I saw Spencer over at her locker.

"She'd Kill me for telling you this, but she knows she's wrong. And she even told me that." Toby said when he noticed me staring at Spencer. I really need to talk to her about 'A' being back and more importantly, I need my best friend back. As I made my way towards her locker, she looked up at saw me.

"Cause you got me, and baby I got you." I sang, using the our white flag song. She ran over towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that it's not just the four of us anymore. You're right, we shouldn't wait to tell the cops." She said when we pulled apart.

"I told Ezra... Okay! I tried to make him take Oliver and run far from me. But he kinda agrees with you, not with waiting a month but waiting. He says a week or two." I said and Spencer looked at me.

"But what if 'A' does something before that time?" Spencer asked and I realized she was scared of last year happening all over again after we told our parents.

"Spence, last year is NOT going to happen all over again. Mona is locked up, bitch is crazy. Besides, something could happen within a month." I said and she nodded. My phone beeped as we walked into class and I saw it was a text from Ezra.

' _I have a meeting that will last awhile, I'm giving Wes my car to get back. Do you mind hanging with him for a little bit? I could pick Oliver up from your dad.'_ \- Ezra

' _Yeah, I can bring him with to the store with me. But how are you getting home?'_ \- Aria

' _Frankie said he could give me a ride home, already took the car seat out of my car and put it in his.'_ \- Ezra

' _Okay, just let me know when you're on your way home and I'll start dinner.'_ \- Aria

' _Sounds great, I love you. And tell me if my brother does anything.'_ \- Ezra

I didn't get a chance to ask Ezra what he meant because the bell rang and I quickly put my phone away.

...

Chloe and I were going over the list of clubs during study hall.

"Are you doing the play this year?" I asked quietly and she shrugged then shook her head.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered and I took her hands in mine.

"Just remember, Trevor is gone now. I know it's scary, but you love performing for everyone. And they're doing your favorite musical 'Grease' plus, you'll have an understudy to go on for you if you can't." I said softly and she looked at me.

"I still have nightmares about him... please don't tell Caleb." She whispered and glanced over towards Caleb and maya, who were playing cards.

"I won't, it's not my place to tell him Chlo. But have you thought about talking to someone about it? I know I wasn't real happy about going, but turns out it's actually helping me. It could help you too." I said and she looked at me.

"Really? You like threatened not to go, you like it now?" She asked and I sighed.

"I did stop going, but then one day I almost threw a lamp at Toby. He was coming into the house and he hadn't told me he was coming by, I freaked out and grabbed the lamp to throw it." I said and Chloe raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who do you see?" She asked and I took her pen and ripped a small piece of paper.

"Anne Sullivan, this is her number. You don't have to see her, you could just ask her for another therapist's name." I said and handed her the number.

"Thank you. So what club are you thinking about?" She asked and I shrugged.

"The Oliver club." I said and she started giggling. I don't really want to join any clubs, but Ezra told me I had to join at least 1 activity.

"I wanna join that club too, but Ezra wants you to have a somewhat normal senior year. Sooo, you gotta join an actual club. You could do grease with me." Chloe said giggling and I looked over the clubs and sports again.

"Maybe, But acting is more you than me Chlo. Ok, I'll do either art club or the writing club. And we both know Spence is going to make me be on prom committee with her." I said as Spencer came into the library and I waved her over.

"Have you decided on a club yet?" Spencer asked and I shook my head.

"I'm stuck between writing club, art club or photography. What about you?" I asked and she pulled a notebook out of her backpack.

"I have debate,speech, prom committee, student council, field hockey, and decathlon." She said and we looked at each other then at her.

"To choose from? Or you're doing all of them?" I asked and she gave us a look we knew way too well.

"To do, if I want to get accepted into Harvard or UPenn or Yale then I need one hell of a good looking application." She said and showed us her schedule, which was all AP classes and some college level classes.

"Please tell me that you have breathing and eating scheduled as well." I said jokingly and she looked at me.

"College early admission applications are due in the next few weeks. I need this to get out of this town, we all need to get out of this town. And college is our ticket out." She said and I looked down at the list of clubs.

"Aria? You can go to college, just because you have Oliver doesn't mean you can't go." Spencer said softly and I looked back up at her.

"I know, and I will... when he's three. He's still so little and I don't want to be missing anything important that could happen. So I'm going to Hollis when he turns three, I'm even going to be doing online classes until then." I said, I knew that I would have to have the same talk with Ezra pretty soon.

"I have it all planned out... ever since I learned I was pregnant I had it all planned out." I said and got up and left before either of them said anything.

...

"So how long are you staying in town?" I asked Wesley as we walked through the store. I already knew he would be here for Ezra's birthday, which happens to the day after tomorrow. But I don't know whether or not to bring up Ezra's birthday dinner to him.

"Just a few days." He said as I grabbed the German chocolate cake mix and tossed it into the cart.

"What's that for?" He asked picking it up as I looked through the frostings to find Ezra's favorite.

"Ezra's birthday cake." I said, guess that's how to bring it up.

"You're making German chocolate? You know his favorite is Tiramisu right?" He asked and I looked at him. Does he actually think I don't know Ezra?

"Really? I've been with him for a year and he never mentioned liking it let alone eat it." I said, challenging him.

"Trust me. I'm his brother, I think I know him a little better than you." He said and I stared at him.

"Wesley, I can tell you that I know what his favorite cake is." I said, starting to get annoyed. Wesley shook his head, he took the cake mix and put it back on the shelf.

"You don't know him." Wesley said and I was already wishing he would leave town already.

"I don't know my husband? Wesley, I live with him and I've been with him for a year. I can tell you right now, his favorite cake is German chocolate." I said and put the cake mix back in the cart before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - few days later

Aria's pov

I woke up before both alarms, carefully I got out of bed and turned off the alarms. I quickly made my way to the nursery to see Oliver start waking up, I scooped him up and changed his diaper before changing him into his little onesie that says 'Daddy's little stud' that Toby had gotten him.

"Let's go wake daddy up." I whispered to Oliver. As I walked back into our room, I could see Ezra's arm trying to find me and I carefully laid Oliver on my side.

"Happy birthday Daddy." I whispered into Ezra's ear and Oliver started babbling.

"Hey there Ollie, hows my lil man?" Ezra said sitting up and scooping Oliver up.

"Happy birthday baby." I whispered as I sat down next to him and he kissed me.

"Thank you." He murmured as we pulled apart. Oliver started fussing for a bottle.

"Let's go get your bottle Ollie." Ezra said and I took Oliver from him.

"For the next 24 hours, you sir are off baby duty." I said and Ezra looked at me as he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I still on mommy duty?" He asked as he slowly slid his arms around me and I giggled.

"You are definitely still on mommy duty." I whispered as his lips found mine.

"Go get ready for work mister." I murmured as we pulled apart and he chuckled. I went downstairs to make Oliver's bottle and saw Wesley making some coffee.

"Morning." He said when he saw us.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" I asked as he took Oliver from me so I could start his bottle.

"Really good." He said and started cooing at Oliver.

"Thanks for holding him." I said when he handed Oliver back so I could feed him. As I started to feed him, Wesley placed a mug of coffee in front of me.

"You didn't have to do that." I said and he shrugged.

"I wanted to." He said as I noticed that Oliver was finishing his bottle. I quickly burped him and sat him in his high chair, all of a sudden Wesley grabbed me and his lips were on mine. I quickly pulled away and slapped him.

"What the hell?" I asked and he looked confused. Why is he confused for?

"You're totally into me, we both know it." He said as I went to go pick Oliver up.

"What is wrong with you? I'm your brothers wife! How could you kiss your own brothers wife and on his birthday?" I asked him and without waiting for him to say anything, I went upstairs. I pulled my poker face and went into our room, I can't tell Ezra. At least not today, not on his birthday.

"Be a good boy." I cooed at Oliver, when I laid him in the bedside crib Ezra had put together. Of course we only used it for a few days before putting him in his nursery, we kept it in place for when we bring him in here in the mornings.

"You should join me in the shower tomorrow." Ezra murmured into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Giggling, I turned around and cupped his face.

"Maybe I will." I whispered as his leaned in and kissed me, I really hope he can't taste Wesley on my lips... Wait how would he even taste Wesley? I'm being paranoid.

"You better get a move on, don't wanna be late for work." I whispered as we pulled apart, he chuckled and gave me one more kiss before going to finish getting dressed.

...

"Give me a reason not to call in and just lay with you in bed all day." Ezra whispered as I finished tying his tie and I looked up at him.

"Because Frankie told me to make sure you go to work today." I said and he groaned.

"That makes me not want to go even more." He said and Oliver started babbling. Not sure where Wesley went, but Ezra had said that he had gone to explore Rosewood.

"You're not helping either." Ezra said kissing Oliver's head.

"Well mr babbles will be home when you get home later." I reminded him and he sighed before handing me Oliver.

"I'll have something for you later tonight." I whispered in Ezra's ear before kissing his cheek.

"That's also not helping me leave for work." He said and I giggled. I only had a few minutes left to get him to go, I cupped his face with one hand and kissed him. He gently pinned me up against the door frame as I slipped my tongue in his mouth and he pressed his body against mine, careful of Oliver.

"Gotta save something for later." I said as I pulled away and he chuckled.

"Love you, and love you." He said kissing my forehead then Oliver's.

"Bye daddy." I said as I took Ollie's hand and had him wave bye bye to Ezra as he drove off.

...

Ezra's pov

"This next song goes out to Ezra from your girl, she says 'Happy birthday baby, b-26 forever.' Well happy birthday to you Ezra, have a good one and this one is for you." The radio host said before playing our song and I chuckled. When I stopped at a red light, I grabbed my phone and called Aria.

"You are one slick woman Mrs. Fitz." I said when she answered.

"I'm slick huh?" She asked and I could hear Oliver in the background babbling.

"Very-" I stopped when I heard what was going on in the background.

"I'll have to call you back." Aria said and I felt bad that she had to deal with those diapers by herself.

"Stay strong baby and I'd probably hold your breath if I were you." I said and she giggled before we hung up.

...

Aria's pov

"You need to tell him." Emily said as we stood at her locker, I know she's right but I just can't. Not today, it would ruin his birthday.

"I can't tell him on his birthday! I feel like this is a repeat of Jason, except Wesley knows where we live." I said as Emily pulled her notebooks out. I sighed and leaned against the locker next to hers, I still can't believe Wesley would do that to his own brother.

"Aria, breathe. This isn't a Jason repeat, I know you don't want to... but the sooner Ezra knows about it the better. And even though we all know that Ezra would never believe him, Wesley could try and reverse it so that it sounds like you kissed him." She said, shutting her locker. We headed down towards history

"I know, but I can't tell him today. I'll tell him first thing in the morning, or maybe I'll tell him right after midnight. But he cannot know today, I don't want to ruin his birthday." I said and she nodded. Walking into class, my phone beeped and I pulled it out as I sat down.

' _Tick tock, tick tock. Tell Ezra or I will -A'_ I looked over at Emily who was looking at my phone screen. I had to beat 'A' in telling Ezra.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - later that night

Aria's pov

"Make a wish." I said after I finished singing happy birthday to him. Wesley was no where to be found and Ezra was more than okay with that, and frankly after this morning... So was I.

"Don't need to, I already have everything I could ever want." He said after quickly blowing out the candles and rested his forehead against mine. He cupped my face as he brushed his lips against mine, making me giggle. Ezra gently pulled me into his lap.

"I love you." He whispered before brushing his lips against mine again.

"And I love you." I said softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to plant kisses along my neck.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." Ezra managed as I started kissing his jaw and his lips found mine, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I giggled as I pulled away and took his hand in mine before leading him out of the living room.

"I got a little something for you upstairs anyway." I said and winked at him.

What am I going to do with you?" Ezra asked chuckling as we headed up the stairs, I turned to look at him and smirked.

"Whatever you want." I said and he chuckled again as we continued up the stairs.

...

Next morning

Aria's pov

I was trying to find something to wear when I heard Ezra's phone beep.

"Babe, can you check that?" Ezra called from the bathroom.

"Yeah." I said and walked over towards his nightstand. I nearly gasped when I saw the text message.

' _You might want to talk to your wife about this. -A'_ I read and saw a picture of Wesley kissing me in the kitchen. Wait from this angle... 'A' was in the house! I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Spencer.

' _Ok 'A' was in my house and I'm creeped out, I'll explain at school'_

Sighing to myself, I walked into the bathroom to see Ezra shaving. I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned against the sink.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he glanced at me before chuckling.

"Shaving, what does it look like I'm doing babe?" He asked and I giggled.

"You have nothing there to shave." I pointed out and he finished shaving whatever it was he thinks he was shaving.

"Wesley kissed me." I said and handed him his phone.

"When?" He asked and I couldn't make out any emotions from his voice.

"Yesterday morning, you were in the shower... I slapped him." I said and he took my hands in his, intertwining our fingers together.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"I wasn't about to ruin your birthday Ezra." I said, he kissed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"You did nothing wrong Aria, this isn't the first time he has done this." Ezra said and I stared at him.

"Your brother has issues." I said and he let go of my hands to cup my face.

"This is what I meant when I said to tell me if he did anything, I had a feeling he might try something." He said and kissed my nose.

"I'll take care of him okay?" He asked and I nodded as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

...

Ezra's pov

I waited until Aria had left for school to confront Wesley. Luckily I don't have any classes until ten on Thursdays, I walked downstairs to see Wesley playing with Oliver on the floor.

"I know about yesterday." I said as I got closer and he stood up.

"So Aria told you that she kissed me?" He asked and I stared at him, was he actually trying to reverse this?

"Oh, she kissed you? Not that you kissed her?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm you're brother! You know me!" He said and I looked him dead straight in the eyes.

"You're right, I do know you. I know you well enough that this is not the first time you've done it. First it was Kenzie, then it was Maggie, Jackie, and now Aria... MY WIFE!" I said and Wesley walked around me. Without thinking, I spun him around and threw a punch at him.

"Don't come near Aria again, either you can leave on your own by tonight or I'll tell mom where you're going." I said and went to go pick up Oliver.

"Sorry you had to see that Ollie, let's go get you ready for grandpa." I said cooing at him and he started babbling to me.

...

Aria's pov

I was in gym with Caleb, we were walking the track until coach Fulton blows her whistle to tell us all to start running.

"So Chloe has an appointment with one of Sullivan's colleagues tonight, Dr. Amy Thompson. And she told me about the nightmares, Chloe didn't want to keep it from me. I told her to call me if she has anymore." He said and I smile at how much he cares about Chloe, before I could say anything Noel came over by us.

"Hey, I'm throwing my annual back to school party tomorrow. You guys should come, bring the others too." Noel said and ran off before either of us could say anything.

"I'd rather stay home and play with Oliver." I said when he was out of ear shot and Caleb laughed.

"Can I play with Ollie too?" He asked and I nodded as coach Fulton blew her whistle for everyone to start running again.

"Anytime, just let me know when." I said and tripped when I thought I saw Alison walk by,

"Aria, are you okay?" Caleb asked as he helped me up and I nodded, trying to see where the figure had gone.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to figure out what has my attention. I shook my head and looked over at him.

"Nothing, I'm just seeing things. Come on Rivers, I'll race you." I said and took off running.

"You know how Wesley kissed me yesterday?" I asked Caleb after he caught up to me, as the whistle was blown again we started walking. He nodded as I saw the figure again but heading into school.

"Aria?" He asked, snapping me from the trance I was in from the mysterious figure.

"Yeah, Sorry. Well turns out, Wesley had done it before... and Ezra had a feeling he would try something with me." I said and Caleb gently held me by my shoulders, making me look at him.

"Okay, you need to tell me what it is that you keep seeing. You're starting to freak me out, I'm about to tell Ezra that I think you're losing your mind." He said and I gave him a look.

"Come on over here, I don't want anyone hearing this because it's going to sound insane. I keep thinking I see Alison, there's this figure that looks just like her and I saw her go into the school." I said quietly and Caleb just stared at me.

"Pretend you feel sick." Caleb said and rushed off to coach Fulton, she didn't even bother looking over at me when she nodded at Caleb.

"Come on, I got us some time." He said and we quickly went back into the school.

"Where would She have gone?" Caleb asked as we looked around. There was no one around, not even a hall monitor trying to write someone up.

"No clue, what if it wasn't even her?" I asked and he shrugged before smiling.

"Then we just got out of running." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"But we should hide, in case someone sees us." He said and we hurried to the staircase that people go to when they ditch class, luckily no one else was here.

"Ok, so back to the little brother. He had kissed other girlfriends of Ezra's?" Caleb asked shocked and I nodded.

"Ezra called me at lunch to tell me had talked to Wesley, but I don't think he had only talked." I said and Caleb raised an eyebrow at me.

"If Wesley seems to have a broken nose or a black eye... I'll know." I said and I felt my phone vibrate in my bra.

' _Wanna see me? Come to Noel's party tomorrow. -A'_

"Wait... see me? Think it could've been 'A' that you saw?" Caleb asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know... this is so confusing. It's like one of those tv shows that have the most confusing plot lines." I said and sighed.

"Let's say Alison is alive, then who is in her grave?" Caleb asked and I looked at him.

"How about we don't make this even more confusing." I suggested and he chuckled.

"We'll wait until everyone is together to do that." Caleb said and I nodded.

"We better go get dressed." I said and he nodded.

...

We all stood around Spencer's locker as she spoke with peter on the phone. Something was going on and none of us knew what it was.

"Guys... Ian didn't kill Alison, they got an anonymous tip that Ian wasn't the killer and they started going through everything... and none of it is points to Ian." Spencer said after hanging up and we all looked at one another.

"Anonymous? Think it could have been 'A' that sent that tip?" I asked quietly and Spencer sighed.

"Maybe. But if Ian didn't kill Ali, that means her killer is still out there." She said and Toby wrapped an arm around her before kissing her forehead.

"Then does that mean Ian's note could have been written by someone else? And Ian was just suppose to take the blame?" I asked and Maya spoke up.

"Can I just say, this girl is way more complicated than trigonometry." Maya said and I nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Friday

Aria's pov

I was playing with Oliver when Ezra came into the house with Spencer.

"Hey." I said as Spencer came over towards me and Ollie.

"We need to go pick everyone up." Spencer said and I looked at her.

"Noel's party remember?" Spender said as she scooped Oliver up and I groaned.

"Do we have to? I had plans with Ollie already." I said and Spencer raised an eyebrow at me.

"There's a chance we could discover who 'A' is tonight. You're coming with, and then spending the night at our place." Spencer said and I gave her a look.

"You're going babe." Ezra said as he joined us and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I am not going." I said and Spencer giggled at Oliver.

"Aria, what did I tell you when school started?" Ezra asked and I smirked.

"You can't miss the first day of your senior year." I said, knowing he didn't mean that. He chuckled before taking my hands in his.

"Well that, but I meant that you need to have a normal school year. You can either go out the door yourself, or I could let Spencer drag you out." He said and I groaned as I took Oliver from Spencer.

"Go have fun and get drunk, then you can come home tomorrow." Ezra said as he and Spencer somehow got me off the floor and I looked at him.

"Why are you encouraging underage drinking?" I asked as Spencer went to grab my purse and my phone.

"Because I love you and I want you to have somewhat of a normal senior year. Oliver and I will be fine, I'll even send you a picture when I put him down for the night." He said and I refused to give him Oliver.

"If you go to the party, we'll do nothing all day tomorrow. No one but you, me and Oliver." Ezra whispered, as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'll even order some Chinese or some other type of takeout, and we can introduce Ollie to the black and white movies." He said and I giggled.

"He would fall asleep." I murmured as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Then we can watch the movies while we snuggle Oliver." He said softly and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Hopefully, He'll stay asleep when I try to snuggle you." He whispered and softly kissed me again.

"You are one smooth talker." I said as Spencer came back and I sighed before letting Ezra take Oliver from me.

"Bye Ollie." I said kissing Oliver and looked at Ezra.

"Bye handsome." I said and kissed him before walking off with Spencer.

...

"Am I boring?" I asked, mostly to myself but Maya shook her head.

"You could never be boring, but you just had a baby. It's going to take some time to balance school, life and Oliver, but you're not alone here Ar. You have Ezra, your parents, Mike, and you have us to help." She said and handed me another drink.

"Here, someone said it's giggle juice and I made you one because... girl you need to giggle." She said and I took sip.

"Wow that's really strong, what's in it?" I asked as I swallowed it.

"Moscato, pink lemonade, and vodka. I may have added a bit more vodka than I probably should have." She said and did a double take when I saw Jenna Marshall, who seemed to have her vision back.

"I heard she got surgery over the summer." Maya said as Caleb and Chloe came over to join us.

"I heard she got her eyesight back naturally during junior year and has been faking it this whole time." Chloe said and I looked at her.

"Do you believe every rumor you hear?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Jenna, I see you got your sight back! How does it feel?" Caleb called out to Jenna and she turned to look at us.

"Right now, bad that I'm looking at the four of you." She said before walking off. I sighed and handed maya my drink before going after her.

"Jenna, Wait up." I said, she stopped and turned around.

"I know it's way too late, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. We should've stopped Alison from tossing the firecracker, but we didn't." I said and Jenna looked at me.

"You know, you're not as good as a liar as you think. And for your information, you'd definitely never be as good as Alison was." She said before walking off and I went back to my spot.

"You tried." Chloe said as maya handed me back my drink and I sat down. I looked around trying to find Emily it Spencer, but had no luck.

"Emily left already, and Spencer is inside trying to beat Toby at air hockey." Caleb said and I stared at him.

"There's air hockey?" I asked excitedly, he got up and I followed him over towards the cabin. We walked inside to see Spencer and Toby in a intense game and we walked over to them.

"I play the winner." I said just as Spencer scored another point and Toby chuckled.

"Aria vs Spencer. Who will win? And will their friendship last after this game?" Toby asked in a fake game announcer voice and I playfully shoved him.

"We'll last forever." I said and Spencer giggled at me.

"Not when I defeat you." Spencer said as I took Toby's spot and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you forget that I am the air hockey queen?" I asked and handed Toby my drink.

...

"And Aria wins." Caleb said as he gave me a high five.

"Air hockey queen." I said as I briefly saw familiar blonde hair and without saying anything, I started following it. Before I could get far, Noel and Jenna appeared in front of me.

"Game of truth, you and me Montgomery." Noel said in a way I knew there wasn't a chance to decline.

"Refresh me on the rules." I said and followed him towards a couch.

"It's like truth or Dare, except there's no Dare and we're timed. Ask whatever you want, there's no rules." He said smiling the smile that would melt any girl... but not me, not since I met Ezra.

"I'll start. Ever kissed a girl." He asked smirking at me and Spencer, getting me to roll my eyes at his choice of question.

"No, I haven't." I said and he spoke up before I could ask my first question.

"You should, like tonight... it's a party after all Montgomery." He said and I rolled my eyes again.

"My turn. You had told me not to trust Mona... Did you know Mona was stalking us?" I asked, Ive been wanting to know this for awhile. Never had a reason to even talk to him, but this was my chance.

"No, I didn't. But I did know that there was something really wrong with her." Noel said and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why did you blind Jenna?" He asked and I glanced over at Jenna, who gave me a dirty look. I looked at Spencer and Toby, they nodded. I'm really glad that Toby already knows and understands, but he swears he wasn't watching us and he couldn't lie to us even if he wanted.

"Alison claimed to see Toby watching us change clothes. She threw what we thought to just be a smoke bomb in there, we didn't know Jenna was in there. Now assuming you heard about Alison's case, who do you think killed her?" I asked and Noel smirked before chuckling.

"You know, I always liked to think you did it. After all, you left rosewood pretty fast after she was declared missing." He said and someone yelled at us that time was over.

"Drink up ladies, the night is still young." Noel said and disappeared into the crowds of people with Jenna right behind him.

"When did that even happen?" Spencer asked pointing towards Jenna and Noel, we all shrugged.

"Who knows, but we came here for a reason." I said quietly and Spencer nodded.

"I know, but Ezra told me to make sure you actually enjoyed yourself a little." Spencer said.

"Trust me, you're always better off with a really good lie." We froze and I shared a look with Spencer.

"Is it me or did that sound a lot like..." She trailed off and we turned around to see someone with blonde hair, just like Alison's.

"Alison." We said together, the girl turned around and saw us looking at her as if she were a ghost.

"Something wrong?" She asked coming over towards us and I quickly found words after realizing it wasn't Ali.

"Oh no sorry, you just sounded a lot like one of our friends." I said and she smiled.

"Hope she's brilliant. What's her name?" She asked.

"Alison Dilaurentis." I said and I couldn't make out her expression.

"You were Ali's friends, me too. Cece Drake." She said and Spencer spoke up.

"Spencer Hastings and this is Aria Montgomery." She said and Cece looked like she knew her.

"Melissa Hastings little sister. How is she anyway? She, Simone and I parted ways after high school and I haven't really spoken to them." She said and I could tell Spencer wasn't sure.

"She's doing well." I said and Cece looked between us, I could tell she was confused on why I was answering about Melissa instead of Spencer.

"Well, I have to get going. I have an early day tomorrow, opening the new boutique Dive Dish. And if you ever wanna do some free shopping, I'll gladly look the other way." She said winking at me.

"You're thinking of Hanna, and long story short we're no longer friends with her." I said, she smiled then walked away.

"Okay, did she rub you the wrong way too?" I asked Spencer as Maya came up and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Damn, what did I miss?" Maya asked, taking a bite of a burger. Before either of us could say anything, our phones went off.

'I wonder if Cece knows about this. -A' there was a video attached to the text. We left the cabin and found a quiet spot outside to play the video.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I covered my mouth. It was a security footage from the Dilaurentis garage and we saw Alison's hand reach out of the ground.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Maya asked quietly as we saw someone pull Alison out of the grave. I stared at the figure, who was pulling her out and tried to see if I could make out who it was.

"Someone could have killed her after this." Spencer whispered and we all looked at one another.

"Let's call it a night." Spencer said and we nodded in agreement.

 **What a crazy party! So next chapter someone will be introduced... I wonder who it could be? Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aria's pov

I lifted Oliver out of his car seat as he started crying. My mom had taken Oliver for the morning, since she wanted to spend some time with him and she also knows about me going to Noel's party.

"Shhh, it's okay Ollie. You want daddy don't you baby? Yeah, you just want your daddy." I cooed at him, gently bouncing him in my arms. I grabbed the bag of leftovers from my mom and shut the car door, before making my way into the house.

"Someone wants their daddy, and for once its not for a diaper change." I said as I walked in the house from the garage.

"Oh, hello." I said when I looked to see Ezra wasn't alone.

"You must be Aria. I'm Mrs. Fitzgerald, Ezra's mother. Wesley told me all about you and Ezra. Now, I must be going but I expect both of you to be at my gallery exhibit on Thursday night." She said and walked out of the house.

"I feel like I've just been drafted. What just happened?" I asked, not sure what to make of anything.

"Im sorry baby, I tried to get you out of it." Ezra said coming over, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead as Oliver started getting fussy.

"Come to Daddy." Ezra cooed as he took Oliver, then took my hand before leading me over towards the living room.

"Wesley was never running away, he lied about everything. My mother had him come spy on me, then turn around to tell her anything that could gain her interest... so pretty much just you." He said as I snuggled up to him on his free side.

"There are quite a few reasons why I want nothing to do with either of them." Ezra said as he started to gently bounce Oliver in his arms.

...

"What should I wear? I need to look insanely sophisticated for this." I asked Emily as we were finishing up our math homework. Ezra and Maya went to go get the takeout since we had ordered so much, plus Emily and I still had to finish our homework.

"What about a hello kitty t-shirt?" She asked jokingly and I gave her a look, she cannot be serious about that.

"Help me, please. This is Ezra's Mom, completely different from his father. She's my mother in law Em, help me. Please." I begged her

"So what's she like?" She asked and I shrugged. I don't really know very much about her, since Ezra doesn't get along with her or talks about her much. And the only time I've spent with her was the few minutes yesterday.

"Diamonds and Chanel on a Sunday morning." I said as she shut her textbook and tossed it onto her backpack.

"I think you're in Spencer territory, and I call dibs on watching Ollie that night!" She said and I nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Thursday

Aria's pov

"You looked lonely over here." Diane said as she came up to me few moments after Ezra went to the bathroom. I know he didn't want to leave me alone, but he was literally about to pee himself.

"Oh, I'm fine. These are amazing. Ezra said these all came from your parents." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, my parents were art collectors for many years. You know, it's quite easy to learn about someone. Ezra hadn't told you much about himself has he?" She asked and I smiled.

"We're still learning about each other." I said and took a sip of my soda, not sure what to say.

"And you two got married while still learning about one another? There must have been another reason... like another one on the way?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Oh I'm not pregnant again, but we knew that we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Your parents are divorced aren't they? Ella and Byron?" She asked and I nodded, what the hell does she know about me? I know from Ezra's attitude about his mother, he didn't tell her and Wesley never met my mom or anyone really.

"Yeah they are. But Byron. He isn't my father... not anymore." I said and Diane smiled softly.

"That must have been terribly hard for you and your brother, I would hate to see Oliver go through that when he's older." She said and I realized why Ezra hadn't want to leave me alone.

"Here, take this. Raising Oliver must be so hard for you." She said and handed me a check for $30,000.

"Take it and leave Ezra. You're only going to ruin his life." She said and I remembered I've dealt with bitches worse than her.

"You can keep your money because I'm not a shallow bitch, I love your son and no amount of money could ever get me to leave him." I said after ripping the check up in half and placing it back in Diane's hand before walking away.

"You're acting as if I hurt your feelings." She said and I walked back over to her.

"You know, you're right about one thing. It is easy to learn about someone, and what I've learned about you is that you're a shallow butch who only cares about herself." I said turning around to face her.

"I care about my children!" She said as Ezra came back from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked as he took my hand in his.

"Your mom is trying to pay me to leave you." I said as Ezra gently pulled me behind him.

"Just take the money, Maggie did it! She and the baby are doing just fine now." Diane said and we stared at her, did she just say Maggie and the baby? Wait... does that mean that Ezra has a kid out there somewhere?

...

"Are we not going to talk about it?" I asked as Ezra drove us home.

"That's why I wanted nothing to do with her, it astounds me how she could do stuff exactly ike she did tonight and wonder why I want nothing to do with that family." Ezra said and I glanced over at him, I could tell he was stressed by the way he was clenching his jaw.

"Pull over." I said. He looked at me confused as he pulled the car over to the curb, and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Breathe." I said and cupped his face.

"Not everyone is going to accept us Ez, but you can't let your mom get to you like this. If she doesn't accept us that's her problem and she can suck it." I said softly as he chuckled and brushed his lips against mine.

"I still wanna know why you didn't slap her." Ezra whispered and I looked at him.

"There's a time and place for everything... and that was not the time or the place to be slapping the Botox out of her face." I said and he chuckled.

"Better?" I asked after a few moments and he nodded. As I started to sit back down, he stopped me and kissed my nose.

"People are wrong." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Care to elaborate on that?" I asked and he brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"They think Laughter is the best medicine... but it's really you." He said, I giggled and cupped his face as I leaned my forehead against his.

"You are such a dork." I whispered as I kissed him. There was a knock on Ezra's window, making me jump back as he rolled down his window.

"Is there a problem officer?" Ezra asked and the officer pointed to a sign that I realized we were in a no parking spot.

"Sorry Officer, he seemed stressed and I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be driving while stressed." I said and the officer nodded.

"Well make it quick, but take over driving if you have to." He said and walked off.

"Man, That was quick thinking baby." Ezra said and I looked at him.

"That's why I told you to pull over, I wasn't just pulling that out of my ass babe." I said and kissed him.

"Better now?" I whispered as we pulled away and he nodded.

"I love you." He whispered as he caresses my face and brushed his lips against mine once more.

"I love you too." I said and sat back in my seat as Ezra pulled away from the curb. We're going to have to talk about what his mom said about Maggie sooner or later, I just don't know if either of us have the words for it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aria's pov

I woke up shivering when the alarms went off. I pulled the blanket around me and I heard Ezra sit up to turn them off. Draping his arm over me, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Aria, do you feel okay? You feel hot." He said concerned and I groaned as I wrapped the blanket around me tighter.

"No I don't, I'm cold." I said as my eyes slowly closed and I couldn't make out what Ezra was saying.

...

I opened my eyes to see that I was late for school.

"Crap." I muttered as I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I grabbed my boot, I pulled it on before grabbing my keys and running to my car as Ezra pulled up in his car.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked as I tried to open my car door with no luck.

"I'm late for school... oh my god, I forgot Ollie!" I said and Ezra pulled me into his arms.

"Ollie is already with your dad, I just dropped him off before getting you some things. You love, are not going to school today. For one, you woke up feeling cold but you felt hot to the touch, and secondly you're still wearing pajamas with one boot while you're trying to open your car with a banana. You're delirious with fever and you're still burning up." He said and started leading me back inside.

"But... but..." I stammered as he scooped me up and carried me back upstairs.

"Lets get you tucked back in." He said, laying me in bed and tucked me in.

"But I have to go, Mars needs me for gym! No one will help Mars when we go climbing mountains." I said and Ezra seemed confused.

"Well I already told Spencer, and she's going to bring your work and notes later. And your mom said she'll come by and bring you something during the day." He said and I felt him kiss my forehead as I fell asleep.

...

I opened my eyes to see Ali pushing something under my dresser.

"Ali?" I asked as I sat up and she turned her head to look at me.

"You're going to want to read these... not now though." She said and I stared at her.

"What happened that night? Why did you drug us?" I asked as she came over and down next to me.

"I did it for answers, if you want answers then you need to actually go get them." She said and smiled.

"Oliver is adorable, so is Ezra of course. Is Ezra still a perfect gentleman?" She asked picking up the picture of the three of us off my nightstand and I nodded as I tried to make sense of this.

"Who killed you?" I asked as Ali put the picture back and started to tuck me back into bed.

"Mona knows exactly what happened that night." She said as I drifted off to sleep.

...

"How are you feeling Aripop?" Ezra asked as he brought me some more soup and ginger ale.

"Better than the last time, but I feel like crap still." I said as I flipped through one of the magazines that my mom had brought me from Maya.

"Well, good news is that you're not as hot as you were this morning." He said as he felt my forehead.

"Well I had a pretty awesome doctor... Wait didn't you have classes today?" I asked and he chuckled before shaking his head.

"No. It's Tuesday babe, I don't have any classes on Tuesdays." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Even if I did, I would've cancel them. You were trying to go to school wearing your pajamas and only one boot... and you were also trying to get into your car with a banana." He said and left the room. After a few minutes, I felt nauseous and I ran to the bathroom. My head fell into the toilet as Ezra came back.

"Spoke to soon." He said as he held my hair back.

"Ugh." I muttered, resting my head on the toilet as Ezra reached over to flush the toilet and wrapped his arms around me.

"You should probably get some more rest baby." He said softly and scooped me up.

"I'm fine." I said as he laid me back down in bed.

"At least lay down then, I'm going to make you some dinner. Do you want ginger ale again or would you rather have some tea?" Ezra asked as he tucked me for the 100th time.

"Ginger ale." I said and I could feel my eyes starting to close.

...

"You seem to be feeling much better." Ezra said, climbing into bed as I watched YouTube videos. My mom had said Oliver could stay the night, and that I'm not going to school tomorrow either just to be on the safe side.

"Well I haven't tried to get into any cars with a banana lately." I said as he leaned over and tried to kiss my cheek but I dodged.

"I am NOT getting you sick." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm immune to getting sick." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You are not, no one can be immune to being sick Ez." I said and he shook his head.

"So you never got sick as a kid?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Okay then, I'm immune now." He said and I jokingly rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure you are." I said as Ezra chuckled and grabbed his book off the nightstand.

"What was my fever throughout the day?" I asked and Ezra looked over at me.

"It went up and down a little bit all day. But it stayed around 102.4 for most of the day, why?" He asked and I looked over at him.

"Just wanted to know." I said softly, he gently pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into him.

"Thank you." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"For taking care of me today, you didn't have to." I said and he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"In sickness and in health Ar. No way in hell I was going to not take care of you when you were so delirious with fever. Besides, I like taking care of you baby." He said and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I said as I snuggled into him and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too baby, so much." He said as I drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aria's pov

I took a deep breath before walking into Radley. Ezra might kill me for this, but I need to get these answers.

"Name and patient you came to visit?" The lady at the receptionist desk asked as I walked up.

"Aria Montgomery, I came to see Mona Vanderwaal." I said and the lady looked at me then walked away. I looked around to see if I could find Mona, as I started walking towards a room with a piano the lady came back.

"You're not seeing her dear. Miss. Mona has a no visit list and you're on it." She said walking over to me and showed me the list, which consisted of all our names.

"I heard about you on the news, you didn't come for a friendly visit. You came for answers, honey you're not getting them." She said and I sighed.

"What if I said I had a different name?" I asked slowly as I pulled out a $10 bill and the lady pointed out the door.

"You don't need to be triggering Miss. Mona, she's making a lot of progress and you'll only make her worse." She said and I sighed.

"So I get nightmares and she gets a no visit list." I said and walked out of Radley.

...

"Why am I getting a call from Radley saying that you went to visit Mona?" Peter asked when he saw me at the brew and I sighed.

"She knows more about the night Ali was killed." I said and took a sip of my tea, Peter raised an eyebrow at me before motioning if he could sit and I nodded.

"How do you know this?" He asked as Ezra walked in and saw us.

"Why did your mom call and ask me why you went to Radley?" Ezra asked, sitting down and Peter spoke up before me.

"She went to go see Mona." Peter said and Ezra looked at me, with slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Why did you go see Mona?" He asked and I hate making him be disappointed in me.

"She knows what happened the night Ali was killed." I said and Ezra looked confused, so did Peter.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked and I sighed.

"Ali told me this." I said and Ezra looked a little confused as Peter felt my forehead.

"Aria... Ali is dead." Ezra said softly, taking my hands in his and I sighed. I can't tell either of them that I don't believe she's dead.

"I know that! I was at her funeral blah blah." I snapped and then felt bad about snapping at him.

"Wait, When did Ali visit you?" Ezra asked and I looked at him.

"I don't know, maybe a little after lunch yesterday." I said and Ezra nodded.

"That's the real reason you asked about your temperature isn't it?" He asked softly and I nodded.

"I'm done talking about this." I said, grabbing my tea and purse. Before either of them could stop me, I quickly walked out of the brew.

"Aria, baby please stop." Ezra called after me and I turned around.

"Why? You don't trust me to walk home by myself?" I asked angrily as he walked up to me.

"I trust you more than anything, Aria... why didn't you tell me about going to Radley?" He asked.

"You would've tried to stop me." I said and he pulled me into his arms.

"Or I would have gone with you. I know that you already know this, but she put you through so much that you're now seeing a therapist and still having nightmares about it all. Yes, I would have suggested you don't go but I would have gone with you. Especially when there's a chance that seeing her could upset you, or she could have possibly hurt you." He said and brushed some hair behind my ear as I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up at him and he caressed my face.

"You do not have ever to apologize Aria. But why didn't you tell me about seeing Ali?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Since my temperature was 102.4 majority of the day, I knew that was why I was seeing Ali. Unless I was at a normal temperature, there was no need." I said and he sighed.

"Are you still upset with me? Or can I take you out for lunch now?" He asked and it hurt me that he thought I was upset with him. I set my tea down on top of a trash can and cupped his face.

"I am NOT upset with you, it's everything else. Mona, Ali's case being wide open again, this 'A' crap, but not you. I could never be upset with you." I said as he softly ran his thumb along my jawline and I looked into his eyes.

"Well then, can I kiss you now since you're well enough to be outside?" He asked and I giggled.

"I would be upset if you didn't." I said and his lips were softly on mine.

...

"Okay, can I ask what made you want to go see Mona? Besides seeing Ali." Ezra asked softly as he helped me and Maya with making posters for 'Grease' when Maya went to go get some juice.

"When we were at Noels party Friday, 'A' sent us a video of Alison's backyard the night she was killed... her hand was reaching out of the ground and someone pulled her out." I said and Maya came back with her juice.

"Yeah, like a carrot." Maya said and we looked at her.

"What? That's what it looked like to me." She said as she sat down.

"And I didn't tell you this earlier, I've been trying to make the picture a lot more clear to see who it is that's pulling Ali out of the ground." I said and pulled out the picture from one of my textbooks.

"And it was Mona." Ezra said not even looking at the picture and I nodded.

"No more secrets Aria." He said and I nodded as he kissed my forehead.

...

I looked to see Maya was asleep and carefully got off the couch, I pulled my boots on before putting the note that told her where I went on the coffee table in front of her face. Hopefully, she doesn't wake up and even need to read the note. I hope that I'll be back before Oliver wakes Ezra up for his bottle, I'm not going to keep this from him. I just plan on telling him in the morning, if I wake him up now to tell him he might try to stop me.

"Mhmm Aria, where are you going?" Maya asked as she sat up as I was about to grab my car keys.

"Radley, I have questions that only Mona could answer. Plus this is the only way I'd be able to get in. I'm on a not allowed to visit list apparently, we all are on that list." I said and she quickly got off the couch.

"I'm coming with, no arguing because you can't stop me. If something were to happen, I wouldn't forgive myself and Ezra would kill me. Or I could go wake Ezra up, whichever one works better for you." She said as she grabbed her jacket and I sighed.

...

"Did you bury Alison?" I asked Mona as she brushed the hair of a doll and she looked at me smiling.

"I saved her." She said and Maya hurried inside.

"A nurse was coming." She said when she came over by me.

"What happened after you pulled Alison out of the hole? You know something and not telling us, now tell!" I snapped as Mona looked at Maya suspiciously.

"Fearing Alison knows enlightens Daren, dear Emily are they here." Mona started saying and I shared a look with Maya, what the hell kind of drugs do they have Mona on in here?

"What the hell does that mean?" Maya asked and Mona looked at her.

"Fearing Alison knows enlightens Daren, dear Emily are they here." She repeated and we heard someone coming, we need to get out of here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aria's pov

"So you went to Radley again?" Ezra asked as we walked in and I nearly screamed.

"Damnit Ezra, don't scare the hell out of us like that." I said and he held out the note I had left for Maya.

"Why were you at Radley... and in the middle of the night?" Ezra asked and I gave him a look.

"Well you know I can't go see her in broad daylight. But this time I brought Maya with me, I was going to tell you I promise." I said and Ezra shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I couldn't bring both of you, Oliver is here. And don't say we could have dropped him off with Toby, because we would've woken up Spencer and she would've had questions. Then she would've stopped us." I said and Ezra knew I was right with that.

"Get any of those answers that are so important that you risked Mona hurting you?" He asked annoyed and I knew we would have to talk about it later.

"Not really, only that she 'saved' Ali and then she started speaking gibberish." I said and couldn't tell what Ezra was thinking.

"Fearing Alison knows enlightens Darren... dear Emily are they here." I said to myself as I walked over towards the cookies I had left on the island.

"What?" Ezra asked confused.

"That's what Mona kept saying." Maya said and they both looked at me when I gasped.

"Faked death, Alison faked her death!" I said spinning around to see Ezra and maya confused.

"It's like a code, take the letter of each word and create a new word." I said and Maya seemed to understand what I was saying.

"In the beginning of school last year I heard Mona say to Hanna 'She lives under trees' which I didnt understand. Now I know she was really saying slut, I'm gonna use it to talk about people in front of them." Maya said and I pulled out my phone.

"Babe, it's 4 in the morning. Who are you calling?" Ezra asked, as he came over by me.

"The only person that could wake Emily up. If I'm right and Mona for once isn't lying, then Ali could be alive." I said as I quickly called Toby.

"What the hell do you want?" Toby asked groggily as he answered.

"Wake Emily and Spencer. You guys need to get over here now, I'm not playing Cavanugh." I said and hung up.

"This isn't something that should wait, if Ali is alive... that changes everything." I said looking at Ezra and Maya, who both seemed freaked out by all this.

...

"So, I've been trying to get a clearer shot of the person pulling Alison out of that hole." I said and I pulled out the copy I made.

"You woke us up for this? Do you have any idea how many times Em kicked and punched me?" Toby asked annoyed.

"There's more if you'd zip your mouth. Mona was the one who pulled her out, and we went to go see her tonight. She kept saying 'Fearing Alison knows enlightens Daren, dear Emily are they here' which I decoded." I said, Emily and Spencer looked at me in shock.

"And by we, she means her and maya. I didn't know they were gone until I came down to give Oliver his bottle and saw the note." Ezra pointed out and I glanced over at him to see he was still upset with me. Everyone could tell, it was pretty obvious that he's upset.

"Faked Death." I said and they looked at me confused.

"That's what I decoded, Ali might have faked her death." I said and Emily looked really confused.

"Why wouldn't she try to tell us she's alive then?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Same reason we came up with when we learned she drugged us... she thought we could've been -A." I said and then I thought of something.

"But didn't Hanna say she saw Alison when she was in the hospital? And I was convinced I had seen her when I was doped up with fever and medicine the other day." I said and Spencer looked at us.

"I never told you guys this. But when Melissa and I were in Philly shopping the other day, I could have sworn I saw her reflection in a door. When I turned around to do a double take, She was gone." Spencer said and we all looked at one another.

"Wait, we never found out who 'A' is at the party." Toby said and I remembered the text we had gotten.

"No, but we might have met someone important to that night. When did we get the message? Right after we met CeCe, and what did the message say?" I asked as Ezra came over and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, I know he's upset that I went to see Mona. Hopefully I can try and get him to understand why later.

"Wonder if CeCe knows about this." Spencer said repeating the text we got.

"But I'm not getting how CeCe could have any importance to this." Toby said confused, he's not the only one that's confused about a this.

"When we met her, she talked and acted EXACTLY like Ali. Even dresses like her, and why would 'A' just say something like that? Cece could either A. Be the one who tried to kill Alison. Or B. She knows whether or not Alison is really alive. She rubbed all of us the wrong way." Spencer said and we all went quiet.

"But that footage, it was from the security camera. Wouldn't the cops have gone over that and see Mona was there?" Maya asked after a few moments.

"I think we need to find Ali." Spencer said and no one said anything, we didn't need to. We were already all thinking the same thing - Alison has all the answers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aria's pov

"Can we please talk about it?" I asked the second everyone left, Emily and maya were going to crash at the loft. I think Maya just wanted us to talk about what happened tonight.

"We can talk about it in the morning, it's late Aria." He said as he walked up the stairs and I followed him. Hollis and Rosewood High both have the day off tomorrow, so we were going to take Oliver to the zoo. But I don't think that's happening anymore, especially after the stunt I pulled tonight.

"So you're just going to go to bed angry." I said as we walked into our room.

"Not angry." He said as he went into the bathroom and I sighed.

"Come with me." He said, walking back out and took my hand in his before leading me into Oliver's room. He stood behind me as we watched Oliver sleep for a few minutes.

"Look, If Mona had killed you..." I turned around and pulled Ezra out of the nursery.

"Are you seriously trying to use our son against me right now?" I asked as soon as we were in our room.

"I was going to tell you in the morning!" I said and he looked at me.

"Not If Mona had killed you! Then I'd be learning about it from officers on our porch telling me!" He said, we were trying not to yell at each other.

"I'm sorry! What more do you want?" I asked as Ezra walked over to me.

"For you to stay alive and what I told you earlier Aria, No. More. Secrets. And stop trying to see Mona, at least not without me knowing first... I can't lose you." He said, pulling me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I promise." I said looking straight into those blue eyes of his and he shook his head.

"No, double pinky promise me." He said and I took his pinkies in mine, not taking my eyes away from his.

"Double pinky promise." I said and he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." He said softly and kissed me.

"Well we had to seal it." He whispered as we pulled apart.

"Let's get to bed." He said and led me towards our bed.

...

"You don't look very impressed Ollie." I said looking at Oliver, who was more fascinated with opening and closing his hands. We've been here for only 20 minutes and each time we had checked on him, he was paying more attention to either his hands or the dangly toy we have hooked up in his stroller.

"Well, he's almost three months love. According to him, the only thing actually interesting are his hands and dangly things." Ezra said chuckling as he went to pick Oliver out from the stroller.

"Maybe it'll be more impressive to him when he's older." He said and Oliver started fussing.

"It's not his diaper." Ezra said after he carefully checked and I took Oliver from him.

"Maybe he's hungry?" I said and Ezra pulled out the bottle that we brought for him.

"He shouldn't be, we fed him 10 minutes before we left." Ezra said as he handed me the bottle. I offered it to Oliver, who didn't want it.

"Let me try something." He said before taking Oliver back and carefully opening the diaper bag.

"Ollie, Want your binky?" Ezra asked and offered the pacifier, which was exactly what Oliver wanted.

"How is it that it's always the last thing we try?" I asked and Ezra chuckled.

"Because that's just our luck." He said before placing Oliver back in his stroller.

"Well we need better luck." I said and he looked over at me.

"I got plenty of good luck... especially with you as my good luck charm." He said and kissed me.

...

"Babe? Think you might want to come see this." Ezra said, standing in the doorway of the nursery as I tried to get Oliver to fall asleep.

"What is it?" I asked as I followed him into our room where he had the news playing.

"Detective Barnes and detective Foster are not the first officers to be killed over the case of Alison Dilaurentis. Last year, Detective Wilden was killed by someone, who we had believed to be the person that kidnapped Toby Cavanugh and Aria Montgomery. Now, we are receiving notes about Alison Dilaurentis -" I muted it when my phone started ringing, Ezra took Oliver from me and handed me my phone.

"I'm already watching it." I said, my eyes had never left the tv screen.

"Is Mona breaking out of Radley to kill officers?" I asked and I heard Spencer sigh.

"Or is it the new 'A' that's doing it?" She asked and Ezra turned the tv off, before leading me out of our room.

"You and maya got into Radley pretty easily didn't you?" She asked and I glanced over at Ezra, I know he won't be happy to hear about this.

"Yeah, we had gotten in pretty easily." I said and Ezra looked up as he laid Oliver down.

"Then Mona could probably get out just as easy." Spencer said and neither of us said anything as Ezra and I went and sat on the stairs.

"Would we rather want it to be this new 'A' to be the one doing it or Mona? As insane as it might sound, I would actually prefer it to be Mona." I said and I could hear Toby banging around in the background.

"I would rather have it be new 'A' to be honest. That way there's not much of a chance happening of last year repeating." Spencer said and I got where she was coming from.

"Would you be willing to break into Radley again?" She asked.

"No, not unless Ezra comes with to break into Radley." I said looking at Ezra, I handed him my phone knowing he would be wanting to talk to Spencer.

"She's not breaking into Radley again. And I'll be telling Toby to keep his eye on you." Ezra said and hung up on her.

"Can't believe you actually hung up on her." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Well, she shouldn't be breaking into mental institutions either." He said before quickly texting Toby.

"Let's get to bed." I said and stood up.

"You coming?" I asked holding out my hand, he chuckled and stood up before taking my hand in his. As I started leading him towards our room, he stopped and pulled me back into his arms before kissing me softly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - next day

Aria's pov

I was looking at my phone when Ezra came back from dropping Oliver off with my dad.

"Aria, What are you still doing at home? Aren't you going to be late?" He asked. My head snapped up when he asked about being late.

"What is it?" Ezra asked concerned as he came over and kneeled in front of me.

"I am late." I said and he looked confused.

"Then why aren't you at school?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Ezra, I mean I'm _late_ with my period. It's a week late." I said and he finally got what I was saying.

"Do you want me to go get you a test?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll go after school. I need to go into the city anyway. And before you ask, if my mom gets wind that we're getting another pregnancy test she'll come over and kill us... pregnant or not." I said, he stood up before sitting down next to me.

"I'll pick you up from school, then we'll go get a test. And then I plan on taking you out for dinner, pregnant or not." He said and kissed my forehead.

"What if I'm pregnant?" I asked barely in a whisper, not sure of anything right now. He took my hands in his and rested his forehead against mine.

"One step at a time, if you're pregnant then we'll go from there to figure it out." He said softly and kissed my nose.

...

"Aria." Toby said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"What?" I asked and he pointed towards Mrs. Welch, who looked a little concerned. She was substituting for my mom, who was going to be a little late today.

"Aria, do you need to see the nurse?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, sorry. Just didn't sleep enough last night." I said quickly and she didn't look convinced, but she shrugged and looked over at someone else.

"What's going on? Are you and Ezra okay?" Toby asked quietly and I nodded.

"We're fine, I'm just tired." I lied, I knew he knew I was lying but for some reason he let it slide.

"Okay, 'The Winter's Tale' what do you guys think of Hermione's pregnancy being used against her?" My eyes widened at the mention of pregnancy and I swallowed as other students raised their hands to answer.

...

"Aria, are... are you pregnant?" Toby asked quietly as I rushed to my locker go switch my textbooks.

"I don't know, Ezra and I are going to find out later. You cannot tell anyone!" I whispered and he nodded.

"I'm a week late." I whispered and Toby looked around before pulling me into a hug.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered as I started breaking down.

"What if it's not? What if I'm pregnant and it turns out that we're not ready for another baby? We barely know what we're doing now." I said and he started making calming noises to me.

"What did Ezra say?" He asked as I wiped my eyes and I took a deep breath.

"That if I'm pregnant, we'll take it from there." I said softly as Toby opened his locker.

"You can't start stressing yourself out like this, there could other reasons why it's late." Toby said and handed me a small bag of gummy bears.

"Here, I've known you since we were four. When you start stressing you eat, usually its gummy bears." He said as Ezra walked into the hallway with another teacher and I quickly turned around, I opened my locker and wiped my eyes again.

"Did he not tell you that he was here today to fill in for mom for her second class?" Toby asked and I shook my head before fixing my eyeliner.

"He said he was going to pick me up from school." I said as I caught Ezra's eye and winked.

"See you at lunch, gotta go meet Chloe for history." I said and Toby nodded before we parted ways.

...

"Mona, you can sit next to Aria." My head snapped up like lightening when I heard mr. Jones say that. Everyone knew mona had stalked us last year and kidnapped me, why the hell is she even here?

"I'm going to say this nicely, Mona...is the freaking devil! I am NOT sitting next to her!" I said and Chloe rushed over towards me when mr. Jones brushed off my words. She pulled me out of my seat moments before Mona got to the empty seat next to me.

"Chloe, do not be pulling aria away from her desk! Aria, get over whatever made up paranoia you don't have and be nicer to Mona." He said and I glared at him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked annoyed and I pointed towards Mona, who smiled sweetly at me.

"Yeah there is! Mona stalked me for a year and you want me to sit next to the freaking devil! She shouldn't even be here!" I yelled, feeling panic starting to rise.

"She got the help she needed, you need to get over it." He said and Chloe stood in front of me as I started to have issues breathing. As soon as it was getting harder to breathe I squeezed Chloe's hand, using our signal.

"Focus on me Ar, look at me. In and out, in and out." Chloe said breathing with me, as I breathed I heard Mona.

"I'm all better! I can't wait to meet Oliver!" She said and the room started to spin as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Over my dead body that you will ever be anywhere near my child!" I yelled and Travis coming towards us was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

...

"Aria? Are you okay?" I heard Chloe ask after I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I realized I was in the nurse's office. Chloe handed me a Dixie cup of water as she helped me sit up.

"You fainted, Travis brought you here and I got your mom. She's in with mr. Jones and the principal right now. Your mom says it's up to you to stay the rest of the day or not." She said as I took a few sips of water.

"As much as I don't want to be near her, I'm not letting her interrupt my education any further." I said as my mom came in. Chloe squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile before leaving me

"Honey, how are you feeling?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Honestly... mom I'm scared. We weren't told she would be back, let alone out of Radley. No one really knows what she put us through! She kidnapped me for damn sake and I'm just suppose to get over it?" I asked crying and she pulled me into a hug, I've pushed all my feelings about Mona and what we went through all the way in the back of my head. I haven't really talked about anything other than being kidnapped with Sullivan, maybe I could get an appointment earlier than Thursday.

"You girls weren't even told she was back?" She asked shocked and I shook my head. Even if Spencer or Emily had learned during class, they would have sent a text or something. Hanna... I don't know what she would've done.

"I'm calling Peter, you girls were supposed to to be informed. I know I said it was up to you, but I'm pulling you girls out for the rest of the day. Sweetie, you should tell Ezra." She said and I nodded, he has to know.

"Mom, we weren't even told she was out of radley." I said hoping Mona would be put back in radley.

...

Ezra kissed the top of my head as we waited for the results, I knew I had to tell him about Mona being back at school. I was going to tell him after school, then I was going to tell him over dinner but I chickened out each time. The timer went off, I walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath before looking at the test.

"Aria?" Ezra asked and I turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"I'm not pregnant." I said and he sighed of relief when he saw the relief in my eyes. The relief isn't because I don't want to be pregnant, it's because I won't be bringing another baby into this whole 'A' and Mona mess.

"Mona's back at school." I blurted just like when I had when I was telling him about 'A' and the jenna thing.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ezra asked as he took my hands in his and led me towards our bed.

"I was in history and mr. Jones told Mona she could sit by me. I flipped out and he brushed it off like she never stalked us and I was being a drama queen. She mentioned Oliver... I fainted, Chloe and Travis brought me to the nurse. Then Mom pulled the girls and I out for the day." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not going to let her hurt you again." He whispered as I snuggled into him.

"Babe, we weren't even told she was out of Radley." I said as he held onto me, as if I'd slip out of his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aria's pov

"You knew? And you didn't tell us?" I heard Spencer yelling as Ezra and I made our way towards the loft.

"Who knew what?" I asked walking in and seeing Hanna standing in front of Spencer and Peter. Ashley was there as well and she looked ashamed of Hanna, I realized what was being said when we had walked in.

"Mona's my friend!" Hanna yelled back. How could Hanna not tell one of us? I seriously highly doubt she was really ever our friend. Ezra rubbed my back soothingly, and I took his hand in mine. He knew being near Hanna would stress me out, and turns out he was right.

"Some friend! She tried to kill me, kidnapped me and Toby, made us believe Toby was dead! And do you not remember the fact she hit you with her car?" I yelled then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized Peter and Ashley never found out about that.

"Bitch!" Hanna yelled at me as Emily stormed in with Maya right behind her, with Pam Fields and my mom.

"Oh I'm the bitch? At least I would've had the decency to let you know if our stalker was coming back to school, let alone getting out of the nuthouse! I shouted and Peter held Hanna back from coming at me.

...

"Mona's all better now, her mom decided it was time for her to be released from Radley. The board and I agree with her." Hanna said after our parents, Ezra and Toby left the four of us alone. I could tell Ezra and Toby wanted to stay with us, but we needed to have this conversation with Hanna alone.

"And it didn't cross your mind to tell any of us?" Spencer asked as I took a sip of my water.

"I knew your dad would tell you." Hanna said and we stared at her.

"He didn't even know!" Spencer said frustrated with Hanna, we all were. How could she be this ruthless go not even give us a heads up? Whether Peter knew or not, she should have given one of us a heads up.

"How long did you know?" I asked and Hanna took a sip of her water.

"A couple days, her mom decided this last week." She said and I stood up.

"I can't do this anymore." I said and walked out. As I walked down the steps, I turned around and went back inside when I realized I forgot about Ezra.

"Did you seriously forget I was here?" Ezra asked, trying not to laugh when I went into the kitchen to get him.

"Least I remembered before I got very far." I said as he took my hand in his before leading me out.

...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ezra asked as we sat on our bed, he was watching the news and I was flipping through some trashy magazine that Maya gave me when I was sick.

"Not really." I said and snuggled into him as we watched the news. I groaned when I heard my phone vibrate with a text.

' _You two are having dinner with us Thursday night.'_ I read the text from Spencer.

"Got any plans Thursday?" I asked Ezra as I showed him the text.

"I do now." He said chuckling and turned off the tv as we got ready to go to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - next day

Toby's pov

I knocked on my dads office door before opening it.

"Hey dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said when he looked up as he fed Oliver.

"Don't you have school today?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, But when I had learned about Mona being out of Radley and being back at school. I started thinking... about getting my GED and joining the police force." I said as my dad handed me Oliver and a burp rag.

"To protect Spencer and your sister." He said knowingly and I nodded.

"The cops have never been any help to them, we need someone on the inside." I said as Oliver finally burped then started babbling.

"Does Spencer know?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you about it first. Especially since I would be getting a GED instead of a diploma." I said and I tried to figure out what my dad was thinking.

"I want to know the truth, is this 'A' back? And I'm not just talking about Mona being back at school, which Ella told me about." He said and I sighed, which answered his question.

"Is doing this 100% what you want?" He asked and I nodded as I handed Oliver back to him.

"Dad, I've always been protective over them. And knowing that they could be in danger again... it kills me inside, I want to protect them more than anything." I said as Kevin knocked on the door.

"Hey, really hate to interrupt. But Daniel, there's a very unhappy client on the phone. And refuses to talk to anyone but you." He said and my dad nodded.

"Be there in a minute." My dad said and looked at me after Kevin left.

"If it's 100% what you want, then you should do it. Hey, can you stay here a little bit longer to watch him? Claire doesn't punch in for another 10 minutes and I don't know how long this phone call will be. I'll take care of your school." He asked and I nodded.

"Your mommy and auntie Spencer aren't going to like this plan. You won't tell them will you Ollie?" I asked and he started babbling.

"Thank you." I said, kissing the top of his head.

...

"Where were you? Aria said you missed first period and you weren't in French." Spencer asked as I got to her locker. The sooner I tell her my plan, the better.

"My dad needed some help with something real quick. Do you have any club meetings today?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Good, I'm taking you out to the grille for dinner tonight." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh really?" She asked giggling and I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah I am, got something for you." I said and let her hand go, so she could switch her textbooks.

"What is it?" She asked and I chuckled.

"You're going to have to wait until later." I said and Aria walked over.

"Hey! What happened to your hair? I thought you were growing it out?" She asked and ran her hand through my now shorter hair. Ever since Mona kidnapped me, my hair had been growing and I cut it for the police academy.

"Wanted a change." I said as Spencer noticed it.

"How did I not notice? I live with you." She said and Aria started laughing.

"You were tranced by his blue eyes, happens to me all the time with Ezra's eyes." Aria said.

"Glad you finished that sentence that way, I was about to ask why your brother's eyes were putting you in a trance." Spencer said laughing and the bell rang.

"Later." We said as we parted ways.

...

Aria's pov

"What is it?" Spencer asked for the millionth time as we did our homework during study hall.

"It's him, he's the surprise. He's gonna jump out of a cake." I said, she stared at me and I stared right back.

"Spence, if I didn't know the first 100 times you asked I'm not going to know this time. I honestly do not know what it is. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I said as Maya came over with her homework.

"I swear, Mona needs to be locked back up." She said and we glanced over to Mona, who was watching us with a sweet smile and waved to us.

"How could her mom just pull her out like that? She saw what Mona put your mom through, and you when she sent messages or pictures." Spencer said and I glanced over towards my mom.

"We should've escaped earlier... but they would catch us every time." I said softly and Toby came over.

"I'm upset with Ezra by the way." Spencer said and everyone looked at us.

"Well you shouldn't be trying to break into mental hospitals... I shouldn't have done it. Especially since I hadn't told Ezra what I was planning on doing." I said and Maya looked over at me.

"You only went because you didn't want to take a chance of Mona doing something and... and I didn't want Ezra to know in case he tried to stop me." I said quietly.

"What are we talking about?" We looked up to see Mona sitting down next to Toby. Without missing a beat, he stood up and picked up her chair.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mona asked as he carried her chair away and sat her on the other side of the room.

"Stay away from them, you have others fooled but not us." He said and walked back over to us.

"I'm all better!" She yelled as Ezra walked in, I forgot he was having lunch with my mom. He wanted to have lunch with me, but he obviously can't.

"Then prove it by staying the hell away from us." I yelled standing on my chair.

"Don't start chanting 'Oh captain, my captain' please." Toby said and helped me back down.

"Like I would ever call Mona my captain... Spencer on the other hand." I said, and Spencer started giggling.

...

Spencer's pov - That night

"I enrolled into the Rosewood police academy." Toby said as Chloe went to put our food order in and I stared at him in shock.

"Toby, you can't just become a policeman!" I said. Doesn't he understand how many officers have died lately? And it's because of Alison's case!

"Why not? I thought the uniform was a turn on?" He asked and I shook my head, he cannot be serious about this whole thing! I thought I lost him before, and I don't think I can go through that again... especially if I really do lose him.

"No, it's not! Wait a minute, is this the real reason why you cut your hair?" I asked running my hand through his hair. He took my hand and rested our hands onto the table.

"Well since the uniform didn't work.." He said and I gave him a look. Did he think after all the times the police harassed us about Alison, I'd be seduced by a police uniform?

"Haven't you noticed that a bunch of the officers are now dropping like flies? I thought I lost you once and I nearly went insane! I can't lose you for real!" I said and he placed his other hand on top of ours.

"Spence, I'm doing it. I know it's scary for you, but I'm tired of not being able to protect the two girls in this world that matter most to me. Especially when I know 'A' is targeting you again. And when I know _she's_ back at school and not in Radley." He said and I stared at him. I know he'll be safe, it just scares me.

"Here, I told you earlier that I have something for you." He said getting up from his side and coming over next to me.

"Don't get too excited, it's not a ring... yet." He said winking, and getting me to giggle. He handed me a small blue velvet box, I opened it to see a pendant necklace with a 'S' scrabble piece.

"Toby, it's beautiful. Thank you." I said leaning in to kiss him. As we pulled apart, he came around towards my chair.

"You're my girl Spence, and you always will be." He said taking the necklace and placing it around my neck.

"I love you." I said, kissing him again when he sat back down.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aria's pov

"Come here." Ezra said as he came in from putting Oliver down and I walked over towards him. As soon as I got up to him, he had my hands behind my back.

"Someone attacks you from behind, what do you do?" Ezra asked and I tried not to laugh at the fact he's holding my hands like he's arresting me.

"Scream and kick." I said and I heard him chuckle softly.

"This is serious Aria, what if 'A' decided to attack you when you're alone or someone just decides to hurt you." He said and I turned my head to look at him.

"Well you might wanna show me, because I really would just scream and kick." I said and he chuckled at that and released my arms.

"Ok, just stand there with your back facing me." Ezra said and I pretended to look at my nails.

"Sneak attack!" He said and tried to grab my arms. I spun around, putting one arm in front and grabbed both his arms.

"I took karate as a kid, Emily made me do it with her. You probably shouldn't say sneak attack when you're actually sneak attacking someone." I said and he chuckled before kissing my nose.

"How am I not surprised?" He asked as I let go of him.

"Sneak attack!" I said and jumped into his arms, kissing him softly when he caught me.

"I hope that's not your plan." He murmured as he brought me towards our bed.

"Nope... just for when I plan on sneak attacking you." I said softly as he laid me down.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aria's pov

"That pop quiz sucked." Chloe said as we walked out of History, I'm so glad that my mom got Mona transferred out of all the classes she shared with any of us.

"I know, mr. Jones is still evil." I said as we got to my locker where everyone was waiting for us.

"I'm ready for lunch." Maya said and my phone started vibrating. I saw it was a FaceTime call from an unknown number.

"It can't be Mona, she's over there." Toby whispered and pointed down the hall, where Mona was talking with Mrs. Welch. I answered the call and we all gasped.

"Ali?" We said all together when we saw her. I couldn't make out where she was, but I could hear a bunch of traffic.

"Did you miss me? I wanna come home, but it isn't safe for me yet. You need to come here." She said and we didn't know what to say.

"Where are you Alison? What happened that night?" Emily asked and Ali shook her head. She wasn't going to tell us over FaceTime, especially if 'A' could be around.

"Alison, the police know it's not you that's buried." Spencer said and Ali looked at us in shock, why isn't she answering any of our questions.

"Ali, do you know who 'A' is?" I asked, hoping she'll know or at least answer.

"Yes. Do you still have what I gave you Aria?" She asked and everyone looked at me.

"When you were sick, I think you should look into it. You deserve to know." She said and I was so confused. What did she give me?

"Know what?" I asked and she hung up.

"What a great reunion that was." Spencer said sarcastically and Toby shared a look with her.

"Why don't we do that dinner tonight instead?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'll let Ezra know, if he can't make it then I'll still come." I said and I got a text from Ezra.

' _You have no idea how much I miss you right now.' - Ezra_

' _I miss you too, do you have any meetings after work?' - Aria_

' _Only one, that should last at least 5-10 minutes. Why?' - Ezra_

' _Toby suggested we move dinner up to tonight. You sir are behind on the latest news.' - Aria_

' _I hope you guys were planning on catching me up.' - Ezra_

' _Well we weren't going to be leaving you in the dark. It's a lot, so you might want to prepare yourself. I'm ready to go home after knowing, and it's only 2nd period.' - Aria_

' _Should I run us a bath later?' - Ezra_

I didn't get a chance to respond because the bell rang and I had to run.

"Almost tardy Montgomery." Coach Fulton said as I stumbled into the girls locker room.

"Sorry, won't happen again." I promised her and went to go change.

"We're going outside today! So bring a sweater or something." Fulton yelled out and I sighed as I remembered I left my gym hoodie at home.

"Here." Caleb said, handing me his hoodie when we met up in the gym for attendance.

"I knew you forgot your hoodie." Caleb said.

"What about you? You'll get cold!" I said and he shook his head as I realized he had another hoodie.

"Chloe said to ask you about a FaceTime?" He said as we walked outside with Everyone.

"Alison... she FaceTimed us. She's alive." I whispered and realized why Chloe had him ask me.

"Do you think you could track the location of the number?" I asked and he nodded.

"It might take a few days, but I can try." He said then thought of something.

"I'm telling him tonight when we're at dinner." I said, reading his thoughts.

"Good." He said and Fulton looked over at us. Crap, everyone was already running.

"Do you two want to share with the class?" She asked and we shook our heads. How would we if they were all running?

"Then get to running." She said and we took off.

...

"Your brother is dropping out of Rosewood high and joining the police academy." Spencer said, Ezra and I looked at Toby in shock.

"All of you need protection from the inside, an officer to actually be on your side instead of just saying that they are." Toby said and I gave him a look.

"Are you insane Toby? Last time you tried to protect us, we thought you were DEAD." I pointed out and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm not changing my mind on this, especially after what happened today." Toby said and I knew Ezra was confused.

"Alison's alive, She FaceTimed us after second period." I told him quietly.

"She's hiding, but she knows who 'A' is." Spencer said and looked at her as Ezra tried to comprehend what we just told him.

"What if she was just talking about Mona?" I asked and Toby shook his head.

"I don't believe that, she had to have been lurking around town. So there's a high chance that she knows that Mona isn't 'A' anymore." He said and Ezra looked over at me.

"Then you really did see Ali, you weren't just doped up on medicine and fever." He said and I nodded, I didn't want Spencer or Toby to bring up what Ali had asked me.

"But what we need to know is what happened that night." Spencer said and none of us said anything else.

...

"Alright Marine, drop and give me twenty!" I said walking into our room after putting Oliver down.

"Come here." Ezra said motioning me to come closer and pulled me into his arms. Before I could blink, I was laying on the floor as he started doing push ups above me and marking each one with a kiss.

"18. 19. And 20." He said softly before kissing the ticklish spot on my neck, making me giggle. Remembering what Alison had told me the other day after she knew I saw her, I turned my head a bit and looked under the dresser to see a big notebook. I wasn't imagining that then, which means Ezra is hiding something from me... something big.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aria's pov

"I'm going to head home, my head is killing me." I lied as Toby pulled his textbooks out of his locker.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I can make it home. But could you pick Ollie up for me after school? Ezra or I could come get him later." I said and Toby nodded.

"Yeah, But why don't he spend the night? I can tell you right now, that Spencer and I won't want to give him back tonight." He suggested and I nodded.

"We still have plenty of formula, diapers and clothes for him at our place. So don't worry about that, let me know if either of you need anything else." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Tobes." I said and started heading towards the school parking lot.

...

' _I should be home a little earlier than usual today.'_ I read the text from Ezra as I made my way upstairs. With step closer to our room, my stomach got more knots.

' _Okay, well Oliver is staying the night at Toby's.'_ I replied quickly and took a deep breath as I hurried into our room. I looked under the dresser to see that the notebook was still there, thank god Ezra hadn't gotten suspicious about anything. I opened the notebook to see a bunch of printed pages, which looked like a manuscript for a book.

'The first thing Alison ever told me was a lie, Lying was her oxygen. She could do it while she was laughing; she could even do it while she was kissing you.' I read and I couldn't breathe as I felt the tears start to come. No, this is cannot be real.

...

I stared at the pages, unable to breathe as tears ran down my face. Ezra knew who Ali was this whole time... and knew who I was when we met. He _dated_ Alison before she disappeared, I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Ar? I'm home baby. And if I had known you were home earlier, I definitely would have come home a lot sooner." He called as he walked into the house, I shut the notebook and stood up from the kitchen table.

"What's the matter?" He asked as I walked past him.

"Aria, talk to me baby. What's wrong?" He asked as I walked towards the wedding picture we got from one of our witnesses.

"Was this part of your little game? Making me fall in love with you?" I asked. He looked confused as he walked over towards me and I threw the picture down onto the ground, I pushed the notebook into his hands.

"Is it true? Read it and tell me that it's not." I said and he opened it up. After a few moments of reading one of the pages, he looked up and knew he was caught. And I knew it was true, he never really loved me.

"Aria, I wanted to tell you so many times. But I was scared that you wouldn't forgive me." He started but stopped when I started shaking my head at him.

"You made me look like an idiot! I defended you, defended us! I fell in love with you, I had a child with you, I fucking married you! This whole entire time you had known who I was when we met, and knew who Ali was, hell you _dated_ her. You were using me... for a damn book! Hell for all I know you could've been the one who tried to kill her!" I yelled and pushed past him to go upstairs.

"I never hurt Alison. Aria, I can explain." He said as he followed me and I spun around.

"Oh, You can explain? You've had PLENTY of time to explain! Hell, you've had a year to explain!" I snapped as fresh tears rolled down my face.

"I made a mistake, please Aria..." He said and I slapped him before continuing up towards our room. I grabbed one of my suitcases and started throwing my clothes in there,

"I can explain, Aria please. I lied about a lot of things, but I have never lied to you about how I feel about you." He said, I turned around and could see pain in his eyes.

"You knew who I was when we met! I had honestly believed that we met because of fate! Turns out you just happened to set it up. I don't even know who you are." I cried before going back to my suitcase, why can't he just leave me alone?

"You do know me. I made a mistake, please... let me explain." He pleaded. I grabbed my hairbrush and without thinking, I threw it at him.

"I know that I messed up badly, and that I hurt you-" Ezra started to say but I shook my head and he quickly stopped talking mid sentence.

"After all the times you said that you never wanted to hurt me, you didn't... you broke me." I said and turned back to my suitcase. As I started closing my suitcase, I saw the picture frame with the picture of the two of us that we had taken at the baseball game.

"Aria... baby please talk to me." He said and I spun around to threw the picture at him.

"I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU! AND YOU DON'T GET TO 'BABY' ME ANYMORE!" I yelled at him before closing my suitcase.

"Please, Aria... please let me explain." Ezra said as he walked up to me and took my hand in his, I took my hand back and glared at him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me! I bet you fucked her then thought about her every time you fucked me!" I yelled.

"I have never had sex with Alison, or thought about anyone except for you. Ever! Just let me explain!" He tried as I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"Stop with the lying Ezra. There's nothing you can say that will change how I feel right now." I said, wishing I could just teleport away.

"I'm not lying. Just let me explain, you deserve to know." Ezra said softly and I made myself look at him again.

"You actually made yourself believe that you did love me and managed to convince yourself that all of your own damn lies were the truth. You should get an Oscar for that performance, bravo Ezra." I said sarcastically at the end.

"I'll explain everything, please. I made a mistake." He said and I could feel a fresh round of tears falling down my face.

"So did I... by falling in love with you." I said looking him dead straight in the eyes before pushing past him to go downstairs.

"Aria, please don't go." Ezra begged as I grabbed my keys and towards the front door. I saw the notebook on the ground and picked it up before turning to face him.

"This... this is what you chose to destroy us for. You want it? Take it you stupid jerk!" I said holding up the notebook and threw it at him as hard as I could.

"Aria, please don't go. Just let me explain. I can't lose you." He said and I looked at him.

"I DONT WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT! You say that you can't lose me, but I think you already did." I said crying and ran towards my car. I threw my suitcase in, and got in before speeding off towards Spencer and Toby's loft.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aria's pov

I struggled with getting my suitcase up the last couple stairs to the loft and somehow dropped it. I tried to hold back the tears and slowly sat down as I watched my suitcase fall down. The tears started coming again as the door opened and I covered my face with my hands.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Toby asked, sitting down next to me as I shook my head and he pulled me into his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay, it'll all be okay." He whispered as he rubbed my back.

"No... it won't." I managed bursted our crying again.

"What happened?" He asked softly and wiped my tears away when I looked at him.

"He. Never. Loved. Me. It. Was. All. A. Lie." I cried between sobs and he pulled me back into his arms.

...

"He was dating Alison, before she disappeared. He.. he was writing a book about her and her disappearance, I was his ticket to the inside." I said softly as Spencer wrapped her arms around me. She had offered to call the others, but I don't want to be around anyone else.

"He never loved me. Every kiss, every touch, every time he looked me in the eyes..." I said crying again and Spencer slightly tightened her hug.

"I need Oliver." I said and Spencer didn't look so sure about it.

"Are you sure Ar? Ollie wasn't..." I knew what she was trying to stall saying.

"I know he wasn't conceived out of real love, but he's the only boy that actually truly loves me." I said and Toby came over with some food as Spencer went to go get Oliver.

"You probably didn't even eat lunch, and you obviously didn't have any dinner." He said and sat down a small bowl of scrambled eggs on the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." I said and he sat down next to me.

"Yes you are, I can hear your stomach... just as loud as when we were kids." He said. I knew he was just trying to lighten my mood, but nothing will... not right now.

"Pick any ice cream flavor or anything you want and I'll go get it right now." He said and I just stared off into space.

"What about some cookies?" He suggested and I slowly nodded my head.

"I know what flavor." He said as I started to tell him and pulled me into a hug as my lips started quivering.

"So did he. He knew everything about me." I cried and he rubbed my back.

"Look who missed his mommy." Spencer said walking down with Oliver.

"Oh there's my baby, the only boy who truly loves me." I said taking him and Toby kissed the top of my head.

"Toby..." I called as he headed out and he looked back at me.

"I know something I want. I want you to hurt him." I said and he walked back over to me, kneeling down.

"You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you..." He said trailing off and I knew what he was getting at.

"You're not going to hurt him." I said and kissed Oliver's head as he started babbling.

"At least not right now. Especially when your judgment is being clouded with emotions." He said, I nodded as he stood back up and I went to give Oliver my full attention.

...

I stared up at the ceiling, listening to every sad song I have on repeat. It's not like it's going to help, my heart is in like 30 thousand million pieces and I don't think it'll ever heal. After listening to 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift for the third time, I pressed next and felt like I couldn't breath again when B-26 came on and I had a flashback.

 _ **Flashback**_ _\- Sept 3rd, 2010_

" _You alright down there?" I looked up to see a pretty cute guy looking at me concerned._

" _I'm just a bit jet lagged, just got back from Europe." I said as he came closer to me._

" _So do you go to Hollis?" I asked and he smiled._

" _Just graduated, I'm about to start my first teaching job." He said and I smiled as I heard one of my favorite songs come on._

" _I love this song." I said mostly to myself._

" _B-26." He said and our eyes locked, I wonder if it's also one of his favorites._

" _What's your major?" He asked, of course he thinks I'm in college. I'm in a college bar, well at least it's not like I'm ever going to see him again._

" _I'm leaning more towards English." I said and his smile got a little bigger._

" _That's what I'm teaching." He said and I laughed a little bit._

" _And I write too. But so far it's mostly personal though, just for me." I said._

" _Well maybe you'd let me read something of yours?" He asked._

" _Yeah, you'd really want too?" I asked and he chuckled._

" _Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, got great taste in music... I'd like to know more about you." He said and I smiled at him._

 _ **End of flashback**_

I bolted up and ran into the bathroom, making it to the toilet in time.

"Aria?" I looked up to see Toby looking concerned and before I could say anything, he sat down next to me.

"I promise it will get better." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug and I broke down again.

"It doesn't feel like it will ever get better." I cried and he rubbed my back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aria's pov

I played with Oliver as we waited for Spencer and Toby to wake up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I looked up to see Spencer coming down the stairs.

"Honestly? I'm numb, I don't know anything anymore." I said quietly as she sat down next to me. I should have let Ezra explain himself, but I just didn't want to hear it at that moment.

"You might not want to hear this, but my dad had called... and the police want to talk to us about Alison. My dad had been stalling them as much as he could but..." she said and I nodded.

"We need to tell them everything we know. From Ali drugging us, to Mona pulling her out of the hole." I said and she looked a little concerned.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said when I noticed her facial expression, Ezra had seen her the night she disappeared and broke it off. I know because Toby told me as he brought me to the couch, I didn't want to hear it but he made me listen. I'm still a little upset that he went to go see him, but I get why since I refused to listen to Ezra myself.

"Did you eat?" Spencer asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I stole a couple waffles." I said and Oliver started babbling as I scooped him up.

...

I went into Spencer and Toby's room to check on Oliver and watched him sleep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I felt it vibrate to see 6 more texts from Ezra and about another 5 missed calls. Knowing that Oliver would be waking for a bottle very soon, I grabbed the formula and a bottle out of his diaper bag before heading downstairs to start it. Looking out the window as I passed it and saw Ezra leaning against his car looking nervous.

"You do realize this can be pushed as form of stalking." I said as I walking down the stairs over to him and crossed my arms. Even though I'm still pretty pissed, I want to hear what he has to say.

"I swear on my life I destroyed it all when we got serious." He said.

"And yet, I had the notebook!" I snapped and he sighed before opening his car door. Before I could say anything he handed me a small Manila folder.

"I screwed up, the ball is in your court. It always has been, you know that. I screwed up our relationship, our family, all trust you had in me, everything. If you want I'll sign them, if it's what you really want. But I swear, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make everything okay between us. I don't care if I'm on my last dying breath, I'm going to make it okay between us." He said after I looked up from looking at the divorce papers.

"You may not believe me, but my feelings for you have always been true. That's the one thing I never lied to you about." He said before walking around and getting into his car. As he drove off, I started breaking down again.

"Aria?" I looked up to see Spencer at the door, holding Oliver.

"Divorce papers." I said quietly as she made her way down to me.

"I don't know what's real or what's a lie." I said as Spencer handed me Oliver and took the folder from me.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea." She said, leading me back up the stairs and Oliver started fussing.

"Mommy's gonna make your bottle now baby." I told him and followed Spencer inside.

"Actually, I already made it. Would have given it to him, but I heard you outside." Spencer said and I gave her a grateful look.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... but what did Ezra say?" Spencer asked as I gave Oliver his bottle and I sighed.

"He swears that he destroyed all of it when we got serious. And that the ball is in my court on whether or not we divorce, but either way he's going to spend the rest of his life try to make everything okay between us." I said and looked at Oliver.

"I don't want to be making this decision this early. Especially with how I've been with my emotions." I said, Spencer nodded as she added tea bags to our cups and I started burping Oliver.

"Good job." I cooed at him when he finally let out a decent sized one and opened the file to look through the papers.

"What the hell? He put in that I get the house and have sole custody, and that he gets no visitation or anything with Oliver." I said, did he even care at all about Oliver?

"Well for the house, it pretty much came from your grandparents and you have Oliver." Spencer said and I looked at her.

"Does he not care about him?" I asked, getting slightly angry.

"Don't think like that, there has to be a reason good enough that he put that in the papers." Spencer said as she placed a mug of tea in front of me.

"But he didn't even talk to me about this!" I said and Spencer took the papers from me before giving me a look.

"Aria, you're not being fair to him. You refuse to talk or listen to him, and now you're upset that he's giving you what he probably thinks you want. You need to have an adult conversation with him about everything." She said and I sighed, Spencer's right as usual.

"Before you go have that conversation, take a couple days to think about everything and evaluate your feelings." She said and I sighed.

...

"Have you known Alison was alive long?" Detective Barry asked us and I spoke up.

"Few days, but we had received a text with video of someone pulling Alison out of that hole. She had been targeted by Mona Vanderwaal as 'A' and drugged us to see if it was us." I said and pulled the picture out of my backpack. Everyone looked at Spencer, she shrugged since we didn't have this conversation with everyone.

"Mona was the one that pulled her out and she knew Ali had faked her death. And we found out Alison was alive when she FaceTimed us." I said and Barry looked at us before walking out of the room with Peter.

"What the hell was that Aria?" Emily asked as Caleb and Chloe looked worried.

"We shouldn't be keeping this shit from the cops!" I snapped and the girls looked over at Spencer.

"Wait, where's Ezra? Shouldn't he be here too?" Chloe asked and I shook my head. Why is she so concerned about him?

"He isn't coming, so get over it! I'm leaving." I said as Barry walked back in.

"We aren't done yet." He said and I stared at him. I told him everything that the others wouldn't.

"Well I am. Alison is hiding somewhere, so do your damn job and go find her!" I yelled and stormed out. I'm not dealing with anymore stupid questions about Alison or Ezra, he's dead to me. I took a deep breath and I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Aria! Where are you going?" I turned around to see Maya running after me as I turned down Maple lane.

"What do you want?" I asked and Maya looked at me concerned.

"The truth, you're snapping at all of us. Ezra wasn't there and you're pissed about something." She said and I turned around and kept walking.

"Aria just stop and talk to me!" She called and I spun around to look at her.

"Why should I? Ezra never talked to me! And he was using me! He never... He never loved me." I said breaking down again and Maya ran over, pulling me into her arms.

"But where were you going... were you going to Hacketts house?" She asked and I nodded.

"I shouldn't be the only one to suffer through this!" I said, getting out of her arms.

"Ezra completely lied to me about everything, I had found a card for a publisher... I had called it earlier when no one was around. He's there now, talking to the publisher about a release date. He had told me that he destroyed it when we got serious, now I know that everything he ever said to me was all a lie. Just a big fat lie." I said and started heading down the street again.

"Publisher? If you tell Hackett about you and Ezra, he's going to go to jail. Aria, just wait a minute, what do you plan on telling Oliver when he's older and asking about his dad?" Maya asked and I turned to look at her.

"I don't know yet! It's not like Ezra even cares about him, he wrote his rights away... like Byron." I said and Maya came closer to me.

"Aria, you may not believe me but Ezra isn't Byron. Now come on, I know a place that you can take all your stress and pain off by breaking plates." She said and dragged me towards her house, which unfortunately for me was by Hacketts.

"Afterwords, you're going to sleepover." She said as we got into her car.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked and she looked over at me and shook her head.

"No, not right now. But it's a pretty decent car ride... so why don't you tell me what happened." She said and I sighed, there's no way to avoid this conversation.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - week later

Aria's pov

I stared out the window as my mom talked about the book, at least I think she still is. I stopped listening while ago, I knew Toby was watching me carefully.

"Since you guys finished 'Winter's Tale' so quickly, we're going to be reading 'Winesburg, Ohio' for the next few days." I snapped back when I heard my mom say what the book title was.

"Aria? Where are you going?" My mom asked as I grabbed my stuff and started walking towards the door.

"Aria." She said when I ignored her, I turned around to see her look confused with the rest of the class. Toby looked concerned, especially since I haven't been emotional since my out burst with Maya.

"Class isn't over yet." She said and I swallowed back the tears.

"I know." I said as my mom walked over to me and take my hands in hers.

"Do you wanna go in the hallway to talk about what's bothering you?" She asked and I pulled my hands back.

No! I don't want to be here, and I definitely don't want to talk to you!" I snapped and she took my hand before pulling me towards the door.

"Toby, you too. Everyone else, just talk quietly among yourselves." She said and Toby quickly followed us out.

"I'm not talking to you about anything." I said and my mom looked at Toby.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped as my mom looked back at me concerned.

"Aria sweetheart, what's going on? Did you and Spencer have a fight?" She asked and I groaned.

"You and Ezra? Honey, just talk to me about this." She said, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

—

Toby's pov

"What's going on with her?" Ella asked a few moments after Aria walked away.

"Turns out, Ezra was writing a book about Alison and her disappearance when he met Aria... and had dated Alison before she disappeared. He and Jackie were taking a small break, he met Alison and she lied to him about her age. When he found out, he broke it off... but it was on the night she disappeared." I said and Ella looked at me in shock.

"She believes that he never loved her, but I went to see him. I could tell right away that wasn't the case, he told me I should kill him for breaking her heart then said I shouldn't because he should suffer for breaking her heart." I continued and she shook her head.

"I don't believe that he never loved her. Way too many chances for him to prove he didn't, but he had proved that he did... has she talked to him?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not since he came by the loft, to give her divorce papers. He doesn't know what she's thinking and he just figured she would want a divorce, and I saw him after that. He wrote that he doesn't get any visitation or any rights for Oliver because he feels like he doesn't deserve to see Oliver, but Aria won't listen to me when I try to tell her." I said quickly, I wasn't sure if Aria would be coming back or not.

"Mom." Aria cried running back and went straight into Ella's arms.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Ella said and looked at me. Even though I'm dropping out, my dad wants me to wait until the the end of the month.

"You too." She said and I knew she just didn't want Aria to be alone.

"Just walk off campus, I'll deal with the school." She said and I took Aria's hand before leading her away.

...

Aria's pov - later that day

"I managed to track where that number was coming from this spot in Soho, in New York." Caleb said and I looked over to where everyone was standing by the island, looking at his laptop.

" _You may not believe me, but my feelings for you have always been true. That's the one thing I never lied to you about."_ I heard Ezra say in my head for the millionth time, and I kissed the top of Oliver's head as he took his nap in my arms. Toby told me earlier what Ezra had told him when Toby went to see him, of course he pretty much had to hold me down for me to listen.

"Maybe we should have the cops go get her." I looked over at Emily.

"She'd run, especially since it's the cops. It has to be us, we have to be the ones who bring her back home." I said and everyone looked at me, I've been ignoring everyone ever since they got here. The only exception was Oliver and Toby, at least until he had told me that he went to see Ezra.

"Ali would expect us, not the cops. If we send cops out there... I really think she'd run, then we would never get the answers from that night." I said and went back to watching Oliver sleep.

"Should we ask Hanna if she wants to come?" Maya asked as I stood up and went over towards them.

"I'll do it." I said and went to go call Hanna. But before I could get to her number, she walked in.

"I know I dial fast, but I'm not that good." I said and she looked at all of us.

"I was questioned by the cops... about Ali. Is she really alive?" She asked and we all nodded.

"She's out in SoHo, New York." Caleb said and Hanna saw me holding Oliver.

"He's really adorable." She said and I held back my tears. Was this a white flag?

"Thanks." I said and we all shared a look.

"We should leave in an hour or two, and if it goes well... we'll be back before midnight." Spencer said and I had a realization.

"Aria? What is it?" Chloe asked and I turned to her.

"I've been thinking about what Ezra had told Toby... and I keep hearing his voice repeat the same thing. 'You may not believe me, but my feelings for you have always been true. That's the one thing I never lied to you about.' That's what he said to me the other day. Guys, I need to go home... I'm not coming with you." I said and Spencer came over towards me.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"He looked me straight in my eyes when he said that to me. Even though everything we had built was based on a lie... he never lied to me about his feelings for me. When he would lie to me, he couldn't look me in the eyes. I've been upset not just because of the book, but because I thought he truly didn't love me. But he does, and I love him still... I need to go home." I said and Spencer smiled at me.

"Why don't you leave when we leave? That way, you have time to figure out what you're going to say to him." Spencer said and I nodded.

...

I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath, we had a lot to talk about. I looked in my rear view mirror to look into the little mirror attached to Oliver's car seat and saw him playing with the little key set Ezra had hooked up for him to play with.

"You ready to see daddy?" I asked and I heard him start babbling. Even though everyone else went to New York about 2 hours ago, I couldn't get myself to leave when they did. Spence told me to take my time, and to lock the door when I leave as if I didn't know that. Getting out of the car, I quickly unbuckled Oliver and scooped him up before looking at the house. It seemed pretty quiet, especially for it only being 7 at night.

"Ezra?" I called as I walked into the house, all the lights were off. I turned on the living room light as Oliver started babbling.

"You calling for daddy too?" I asked him, I flipped on the light for the stairs and made my way upstairs to see if Ezra was in our bedroom.

"No daddy here." I said and went into Oliver's room to lay him down.

"I'm gonna go find daddy." I said as I turned on his mobile and grabbed the baby monitor from my room.

"Ez?" I called again as I made my way downstairs and looked into the office then the library. Sighing, I went into the garage and saw his car was gone.

"Where are you Ezra?" I asked, knowing he wasn't going to be answering me. I walked towards the kitchen table and sat down as I saw an envelope with my name on it, I quickly opened it to see a letter and I knew it was from Ezra.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Aria's pov

' _Aria, not sure if you decided to read this or not. But if you are, you have no idea how sorry I am. I broke all trust you ever had in me, and it kills me knowing I hurt you so badly. Assuming you read over and probably signed the divorce papers already, I wrote the house to be completely in your name. You have Oliver and the house came from your grandparents, it's more right to move out myself instead of you. Aria, I know I said I would never do what Byron did... but I don't deserve any rights to Oliver or deserve to be with you, especially after screwing up so badly. I really do love you, even if you don't believe it.'_ I read, he had underlined 'I love you' a couple times. I wiped the tears as I felt them coming and pulled out my phone. Before I could call Hardy, my phone lit up with a call from Spencer.

"Aria, you need to get New York. Something happened, I can't say it over the phone. But just trust me that you need to get here now, don't make any stops just get here." Spencer said and hung up. I tossed my phone into my purse and ran up towards Oliver's room, he was asleep so I was careful not to wake him as I picked him up.

"Come on Ollie, apparently I cant stop at grandma and grandpa's to drop you off." I said quietly and got us into my car before driving off, oh god I hope I'm not bringing Oliver right into A's hands by bringing him. If I am... I'll kill Spencer for telling me not to make any stops.

...

I got off the train to see Toby waiting for me.

"I thought the train would be the quickest way here." I said as I got up to him, I couldn't make out his facial expression.

"I have a cab waiting specifically for us." He said and took the car seat from me, I practically had to run to keep up with him.

"Toby What is going on? Spencer's being weird and not answering any of my calls or texts, She was weird when she called and now you're being weird." I said as we got into the cab.

"Something... something happened tonight. We're almost there, we'll tell you more when we get there." He said and I looked out the window, no matter how hard I push for answers I know he won't give them to me. I pulled my phone out when Toby wasn't looking and texted Hardy.

'Is Ezra staying with you by any chance?' I sent to Hardy and Toby looked over at me.

"Who are you texting?" He asked and I could tell he was nervous.

"Hardy, Ezra wasn't at home and left me a letter... I wanted to see if he was staying with Hardy." I said and Toby seemed concerned.

"Why is it that you can ask me questions but I pretty much can't ask you any?" I asked annoyed and he looked out his window and I sighed.

...

"Manhattan General hospital." I looked at Toby worriedly as he handed the cab driver some money and opened his door.

"Why are we at the hospital? Damn it Toby what is going on here?" I asked and he took Oliver's car seat before helping me out.

"Toby! Just answer my damn questions!" I said as he pushed me towards a the emergency surgery waiting room. The girls and Caleb all looked up when they heard me, Spencer rushed over towards me.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but you should sit down for this." She said as she sat me down in a plastic chair. Before she could say anything Hardy ran over towards us.

"What happened to Ezra?" He asked and I whipped my head to face Spencer. Something happened to Ezra... my Ezra


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Aria's pov

 _ **Previously**_

" _What happened to Ezra?" Hardy asked and I whipped my head to face Spencer. Something happened to Ezra... my Ezra._

 _ **Present**_

"What the hell is he talking about 'What happened to Ezra?' Spencer tell me what happened!" I yelled and Maya came over as Spencer sighed. Anyone in the lobby looked over at us, I didn't care

"We were talking with Ali in SoHo, and 'A' showed up. We ran away, up onto a roof... Ezra came out of nowhere. 'A' had pulled a gun, ready to shoot us... Ezra jumped in front of us, he took the bullet." Spencer started saying but Maya took over since Spencer couldn't look me in the eyes anymore.

"Aria... 'A' shot Ezra, about right here." Maya said holding a hand up right under her left rib cage and I stared at her as I tried to comprehend what they were saying. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and before I could get away, I bursted our crying.

"We called an ambulance right away, but 'A' happened to get away from the boys." Maya said as she rubbed my back.

"He said something to me. It must have been from the blood he lost, he must have thought I was you." Spencer said slowly and I looked at her, she seemed hesitant to tell me what Ezra had said.

"He said 'Least I got to see you one last time' that was when... he became unconscious." She said and I covered my face with my hands. Can they please stop talking about this? I can't hear this anymore.

"But according to one of the nurses that came out to update us during his surgery, she said that he's doing pretty well during surgery and looks like he'll be perfectly fine." Emily said and I ran off. After running past multiple people, I found a couple vending machines with no one around. I leaned against one and slid down to the ground as my sobs become louder.

"Everything is going to be okay." I looked to see Hardy sitting down next to me.

"No one gets it, if he had died... he would have died thinking I hate him! I went home to him, and... and he wasn't there." I cried and Hardy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I should have went home sooner." I whimpered and Hardy made me look at him.

"Do not start doing this to yourself, who knows what would have happened if you had. Okay? We just need to hope that Ezra gets out of surgery soon." He said and I wiped my eyes.

"Before we head back to the others... who is this 'A' person?" He asked and I groaned.

"A psycho apparently. Remember what Ezra had told you about 'A' when they took me? Well it's happening again, except so far not as dangerous as last time... well not as dangerous until now." I said quietly and we heard someone coming.

"I would have told you... but we all thought it would be best to come from Spencer." Toby said and Hardy helped me up.

"Doesn't matter who told me, any updates?" I asked and it killed me.

"No, but they called his dad." Toby said and both of them led me back towards the waiting room.

...

"Everything is going to be okay." Hanna said softly as everyone paced around the waiting room.

"He can't die." I whispered and she wrapped her arms around me as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Don't think about that." She said as Alison came over.

"You know, none of this would have happened if he never met you." Ali said and I realized that she was right.

"Alison, shut up!" Hanna said standing up. Hardy and Caleb looked over here as I stood up and starting heading towards the exit.

"I need some fresh air, and it'll be good for Oliver." I said as I took him from Caleb.

"Want one of us to come with?" Hardy asked and I shook my head.

"Let me know if anything changes with Ezra." I said and Hardy nodded. Before they could say anything else, I quickly walked out and took a deep breath. Leaning against the building, I closed my eyes as I listened to Oliver's soft snores.

"Aria?" I opened my eyes to see Emily coming back from getting some coffee.

"I just needed some air." I said and we shared a look, she took my free hand in hers before leading me back inside.

...

"Ezra Fitz?" A nurse asked and I nearly pushed an older man out of my way to get to her.

"I'm his wife, is... is he out of surgery?" I asked, and wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"He's in recovery Mrs. Fitz, you can go see him. But please keep it short." She said and I nodded.

"Want me to wait outside?" Maya asked and I nodded, she took my hand in hers before leading me towards his room.

"Wait." I said before she could push me into his room. I took took a deep breath before looking at her.

"The last time he saw me... I told him that falling in love with him was a mistake." I whispered and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"That's in the past now. Take another deep breath, and just take it slow." She said softly and I took another deep breath. Looking into Ezra's room, I could see him still asleep from the anesthesia. I slowly walked into the room and looked back at Maya, who gave me a supportive smile and a thumbs up. I looked back at Ezra and slowly took his hand in mind, I looked at the spot where I had thrown the picture at him and softly traced the scratch with my thumb. I looked back at maya to see her watching me carefully, and I knew it was because I've been a emotional mess all day.

"You're going to be okay. I said softly when I turned back to see Ezra slowly wake up.

"Everything is going to be okay." I said when he noticed me. He tried to take off his oxygen mask but I placed my hand on top of his.

"No, don't take that off. You need it Ez." I said and he seemed to look behind me. His eyes filled with fear and before I could look to see what it was, he started having issues breathing.

"Maya get help!" I yelled looking over at her and maya took off. I turned back to see Ezra's hand reaching for my face. He caressed my face and before I could stop him, he removed his oxygen mask.

"So...beautiful... I'm sorry." He said, using his thumb to caress my face and his eyes started closing.

"No you stay awake, do you hear me? Don't you dare close your eyes! You and me, Ezra that's how it's suppose to be." I said as some nurses ran in and stared tending to him.

"Ezra, stay with me baby. Come on Ezra, Please Ezra stay awake baby. Don't leave me Ez." I cried as male nurse pulled me away.

"Mrs. Fitz you need to wait in the waiting room." The nurse said as he led me out of Ezra's room and I slowly made my way back towards the waiting room. I bet it was me he was looking at, but... why would I put fear in him?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aria's pov

 **Previously**

" _Mrs. Fitz you need to wait in the waiting room." One of the nurse's said as he led me out of Ezra's room._

 **Present**

"What happened?" Emily asked as I sat down next to her.

"Im not sure, he was fine... then he saw me. I'm the reason he's having issues." I whispered and Emily looked at me, everyone was already watching me.

"Aria, there's something you should know. Maya told me about what you told her after you left the police station, Aria you have it wrong." Toby said as he walked over to us and sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him. What do I have wrong?

"Ezra wasn't going there to talk about any release date or anything. He was going there to pull out of the deal, and to find Alison." He said and I glared at him.

"You... you knew he wasn't home. And you knew he was out here?" I asked, slightly angry and he shook his head.

"I didn't know he was still here, not until tonight. He left after giving you the divorce papers, said he was going to be out here for a couple days to look for Ali then come back." Toby said and we continued up the stairs.

"Before you ask,I had checked in on him. Especially since it seemed like I was the only one who still had faith in the two of you." He said and Emily took my hands in hers.

"Aria... you know deep in your heart why Ezra was looking for Ali. He wants to win you back and try to make it okay between the two of you. Does he have a chance?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Em, I don't even know if he's still alive! In my heart, I forgave him days ago and then I went home to him... but he wasn't there and now we're here. In the hospital as... as he fights for his life." I said as I started crying again and she pulled my into a hug.

"Everything will be okay." She said and rubbed my back.

...

Everyone watched me as I continued to pace back and forth. After glancing over towards Ezra's room for the tenth time, Hardy came over to me.

"Why don't you go to my place? I'm right down the street, one of us will call you if anything changes." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not leaving him again." I said and Hardy made me look at him.

"Aria, I know you don't want to leave him again. But you need a change of scenery and going outside isn't cutting it, I can tell. Plus, I'm sure Oliver would like a better place to nap. Here's my address and go take a shower. I'll call you if anything changes." Hardy said, giving me a piece of paper as Toby walked over.

"Come on, you can also get him a change of clothes." Toby said as he gently pulled me away.

"But... I can't leave him again, he could have died! Who knows what will happen if I leave again." I tried but Toby kept pulling me to follow him.

"We'll call the second we hear anything. Just remember, he's out of surgery." Hanna said as she handed me Oliver and I nodded. Were we... friends again?

...

"He said Ezra's room is the the first door on the left." Toby said as he let us in. I looked around, it was a pretty decent apartment. I walked towards the hallway and went into the first room on the left.

"Ez." I said quietly as I saw the pictures he had on the nightstand. One was our wedding photo, one was of him and Oliver on a swing that I took, another was a picture I didn't know he took of me with Oliver. Then there was a picture of a three of us, and one of just me or just Oliver.

"Stay strong baby." I said, looking at Ezra in the pictures and I started breaking down again.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Toby asked running into the room. I slid off the bed and onto the floor as he came over to me.

"He really does love me." I managed and Toby rubbed my back. He does love me, but I keep putting him in danger.

"Want anything? Hardy said to help ourselves to anything." Toby asked as I composed myself and I shook my head.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I said and Toby nodded before walking back out. I looked back at the picture of Ezra and Oliver, I know what I have to do.

"I love you... but I need you to be safe baby." I whispered to the picture and sighed. It might break my heart even more, but this is the only way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - few days later

Aria's pov

"Do you remember anything?" Toby asked Ezra as we sat around his room. I needed this time to try and figure out what I'm going to say, I'm just glad Ezra hadn't noticed.

"Not much, I remember seeing a face. That's about it, the face is all foggy to me right now.." Ezra said and I knew he was trying really hard to remember whose face he had seen. When neither of the boys were looking, Spencer glanced my way. I know she can read through my poker face, but I need to do this... it's for Ezra's safety. I'm glad that Oliver is with Hardy at the moment. If had brought him with, it would make this a lot harder.

I opened my purse to grab the rings Ezra gave me and the divorce papers.

"I need you to be safe." I told Ezra as I placed the papers on his lap with the rings before running out. I couldn't have anyone stop me.

...

Toby's pov

"I need you to be safe." Aria said placing the divorce papers and rings on Ezra's lap before running off.

"I got it." I said as Spencer starting to get up and ran after Aria. She was almost towards the reception desk when I finally caught up to her.

"Aria wait!" I called and as she turned around, I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her over towards a secluded corner.

"He didn't ask for any of this to happen to him! Didn't ask to date a student, or knock up that same student and risk going to jail! He didn't ask to date someone with a murderous stalker, can't you see? None of this would have happened to him if he had never met me!" She cried and I pulled her into a hug.

"He needs to be able to live his life without risking it!" She said, pulling away and ran off again. I sighed and hurried back towards Ezra's room.

"She's blaming this all on herself, said none of this would have happened if you never met her." I said and Ezra seemed confused.

"What put that in her head?" Ezra asked and Spencer groaned.

"Not what, who. And that who would be Alison." She said and we all shared a look. Everything that has happened is starting to really get to Aria, who knows what she'll do next.

"You're going to sign?" Spencer asked as Ezra reached for a pen.

"I don't know what she's thinking or what she really wants. And I'm in no position to argue with her about it, if she ever wants to take me back even though she shouldn't... we'll go from there." Ezra said and started flipping through the divorce papers.

"Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?" I asked when I saw Ezra was making a strange face.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Aria... she put that we have joint custody. But, I don't deserve to have any type of custody for Oliver." He said and Spencer looked up from her phone.

"You made a mistake, you can't beat yourself up forever." She said and Ezra picked up a post it note.

"You deserve to see your son and Oliver needs his father... he needs you." Ezra read and we looked at him.

"Aria seems to agree with us." Spencer said and I saw Ezra sigh

...

Aria's pov

I stared at Emily after she told me where Alison is staying.

"Why the hell didn't she go home?" I asked and Emily sighed as I bounced Oliver in my arms.

"Her mom was the one who buried her. She doesn't know who tried to kill her, but she remembers trying to scream for her mom that she was alive. Mrs. D buried Alison, to protect someone else." Emily said and my eyes widened.

"I'm not going back there, I don't give a flying rats ass what her reason is. I'm NEVER going back to that shed." I said and Emily nodded.

"We had tried to tell her, she said 'well I can't come back yet.' And she knows that you were kept there, it's like nothing matters to her except for... you know herself." Emily said.

"It's always been about Ali and it's always going to be about Ali! Did she say anything about Mona being 'A' or anything?" I asked as Maya came back with water for us.

"She was lurking around the time Hanna got hit... she saw Mona hit her. That's when she realized Mona was 'A' And didn't want to risk Mona going after her." Emily said and I stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious? She saw Mona hit Hanna and didn't bother telling the cops anonymously?" I asked and both of them shrugged.

"How's Ezra doing?" Maya asked and I gave Oliver his pacifier when he started fussing.

"Better... probably until I gave him the divorce papers. I don't want to talk about it, not right now at least." I said and they nodded knowingly.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Aria's pov

I stared at biology homework, trying to concentrate. I know Ezra had been released this morning, Hardy texted me about it. As I started getting some of it done, I felt my phone vibrate in my boot and pulled it out.

' _I know that it's over between us, but we should discuss the papers soon... face to face. Just let me know when.'_ \- Ezra

' _I can come by Saturday if that works for you.'_ \- Aria

' _Yeah, Hardy will be out but I'll be here.'_ \- Ezra

I held back the urge to type I love you to him and quickly put my phone away. Caleb looked at me and I went back to my homework, he knew I was texting Ezra and that this was killing me inside.

"It has to be this way, I love him too much to put him in danger again." I whispered and Caleb rubbed my back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Saturday

Aria's pov

I looked up at the building. I've been dreading this ever since Ezra and I agreed on the time. It has to be this way if Ezra is going to be safe, if we're really meant to be like I still believe... then fate will be on our side one day.

"Are you sure?" I turned to look at Spencer, she said she'd drive me over and watch Oliver while she waits for us to be done.

"This might be the only way to keep him safe." I said and she nodded.

"I'll be back around 10." She said as I started getting out of the car and I nodded. Shutting my door, I opened the back door and Spencer looked over at me.

"Bye baby, be a good boy for auntie Spencer." I said kissing Oliver's cheek as he started babbling.

"Good luck." Spencer said and I gave her a soft smile before shutting Oliver's door and heading towards the building. Hardy had told me that he left the door unlocked for me, as sweet as that was... it still scares me that anyone could just go in there and possibly hurt him or Ezra.

"Hey." I said as I walked into Hardy's apartment. Ezra was just sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, how was the traffic?" He said and I shrugged since I was too busy trying to calm myself down to notice.

"Not bad, how are you feeling?" I asked and he shrugged back.

"I'm good, thanks for meeting me about this." He said as I sat down next to him. It was pretty obvious that we both felt the awkwardness.

"Ive been thinking about this all day. You were dating Ali before she disappeared, but I thought you were dating Jackie?" I asked confused and Ezra nodded.

"Its sort of complicated. So I met Jackie my first day of college, after a few weeks we started dating. Couple years later she wanted to take a break, see other people. I met Alison a few days after that and we dated for a few weeks before I found out that she lied about her age. That was when I broke it off then Jackie reached out the next day, and we got back together. You already know the rest, we did our final year abroad in Italy then I proposed and then she broke it off 6 months later." Ezra said and I realized

"I lied about my age." I said and Ezra gave me a look I knew all too well.

"No, you never even said an age. Not even a fake one." He said and our eyes met, it took me back to before this whole entire mess. But it can't, I need him to be safe.

...

"I'm sorry." I said as we were going over the divorce papers, and Ezra looked up.

"You didn't do anything." He said and I gave him a look.

"I almost got you killed! None of this would've happened to you if you never met me!" I said and Ezra stared at me.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Aria. I don't ever want to hear you're sorry ever again." He said and stood up, before I could say anything he lifted up his shirt to reveal his scar.

"See this? If it meant knowing you were safe, I'd do it over again. And you say I'd be safer if I had never met you, I say I don't care about that. Even if it's just seeing you across the street or passing Oliver back and forth,but a life without you in it somehow isn't a life I would ever want. But if I could go back I'd meet you again... but without knowing who you are." He said and I stood up.

"No." I said and I held my hand up before he could say anything.

"That's how its suppose for us. It could have been any of the girls that walked into Snookers, but it was me for a reason. It was suppose to be you and me, and it's always going to be." I said and kissed him the way he had kissed me a year ago, the night we conceived Oliver.

"Aria..." Ezra said softly as he pulled away and when I looked into his eyes, I could tell he wasn't sure whether or not I was kissing him because I was emotionally vulnerable. Before he could say anything else, I placed a finger onto his lips.

"Ezra... just kiss me." I said softly as I looked straight into his eyes. He brushed some hair behind my ear before leaning in and kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue into his mouth as he gently cupped my face. He carefully lifted me up onto the table and I looked at him when I heard him grunt a little."

"Does that hurt?" I asked as he kissed my nose and he looked at me.

"I can handle it." He whispered and kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair as he rested his hands on my waist and slowly trailed his lips along my neck. Our eyes met and we knew where we wanted this to go. I hopped off the table and he took my hand before leading me towards his room.

...

"You're the one, you always have been." I whispered as Ezra and I were laying in his bed. He kissed my nose and brushed some hair behind my ear, I placed my hand on top of his before moving closer to him. Placing my head on his chest, I started listening to his heartbeat.

"Ar?" I snapped out and realized I haven't been listening to a word Ezra's been saying.

"Shh, I just wanna lay here with you." I said and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

...

"On Friday, I'm coming and going to bring you home." I said as I quickly buttoned up my top.

"Don't do anything stupid, and call me if you need anything." I said sitting down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Ar... He started to and I gave him a look. I knew he wouldn't want to make me come out here again.

"Call me if you need anything." I said looking into his eyes and he nodded.

"Ok, I promise." He said, caressing my face.

"Double pinky promise." I said, holding up my pinkies. He chuckled as he gently twisted his pinkies with mine and looked into my eyes.

"Double pinky promise." I said and he chuckled again.

"I Double pinky promise." He said and I softly kissed him. As he cupped my face, we heard the apartment door open.

"I just saw Spencer pull up." Hardy call out and we knew we had been caught by Hardy, there was no other to get around this.

"Hey." We said as we emerged from Ezra's room, Hardy looked over to see us walking out and smirked.

"Figures." He snickered and I heard Ezra quietly sigh. Hardy's totally gonna poke at Ezra about this when I leave.

"And what did you do tonight?" I asked and both of them chuckled at that.

"Point to you." Hardy said chuckling and my phone dinged, and I knew it was Spencer.

"I gotta go. Bye." I said turning around and softly kissed Ezra.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aria's pov

"How did it go?" Spencer asked as I climbed into her car. I can't tell her right now, I have no clue how she'll react. And I just don't want to hear any lecture she would end up giving me.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked and she nodded.

"How was Oliver?" I asked and she smiled.

"He was a perfect date, we went to the park for a little bit and saw some duckies. We stopped and got something to eat, then we went back to the park and saw some more duckies." Spencer said and I glanced into the rear view mirror to see Oliver fast asleep.

...

"Daddy's coming home soon baby." I whispered as I laid Oliver down in his crib.

"Really soon." I said softly, more to myself since Oliver was fast asleep. As I turned to walk out of his room, I saw Toby standing in the doorway.

"Good." He said and smiled.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not Spencer, I need to tell her when I'm ready." I said quietly and Toby nodded.

"Everyone else is waiting for you, I got it under control here." Toby said and I looked at him.

"I don't know if I can go back there, she's knows exactly what happened with us last year. And she's making us come to her, I... I don't think I can do it." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, if it gets to be too much for you just call or text me and I'll come get you." He said and wiped away the tears that were forming.

"Thank you." I said as he nodded and I headed downstairs.

...

"Tell them what you told Emily, or would you like to have me do it?" I asked Alison as Spencer took my hand in hers and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I hate being back in this shed, it's been freaking me out for the past hour and a half.

"She saw Mona hit you, and that's when she realized Mona was 'A'." I said and Alison tried to stare me down.

"And it didn't occur to you to tell me this when you visited me?" Hanna asked, I could tell she was upset about this.

"I couldn't take the chance of her coming after me. That way people wouldn't become suspicious of my death." She said and I jumped at the branches hitting the shed from the wind.

' _Please come get me, I can't take being here.'_ \- Aria

' _Actually, I'm already here.'_ \- Toby

"Ali, If you've been lurking around town... how come no one has noticed you?" Spencer asked and Ali looked at her like she asked the most stupidest question.

"I had a wig and sunglasses." She said and I stared at her.

"I'm going to go home to my parents soon, I just need a couple more days to figure out what to say to them." Ali said and I groaned.

"You knew exactly what Mona had put me through in this shed... and you're telling you could've put a wig on to come see us! I've been freaking out all night in here and you could have put on the damn wig! I'm done here." I said and stood up, ready to walk out. But but I could take a step, Ali grabbed my hand.

"Aria, I need you to be there for me when I come back to school. I need all of you, I've been gone so long... and missed so much. I need you to be there waiting for me." She said, staring into my eyes.

"I have to go." I said, taking my hand back and walked out. Toby was close by, I got into the truck and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to make an appointment with Sullivan tomorrow? I could reschedule my session if you can't go alone." He said, I nodded with out looking at him.

"She said one day I'll be ready to face this place and everything that has happened here." I said quietly and Toby made me look at him.

"She had said when you're ready. You weren't ready to face it yet, everyone knew that you weren't ready yet." Toby said and I shrugged.

"The girls tried to get Alison to come to us, but she wouldn't budge and made it that I had no choice in coming. It's always going to be Ali's way... nothing has changed." I said as Toby pulled away and I turned to look at Oliver through his car seat mirror.

"I'll call Sullivan in the morning." Toby said as he drove into town and I realized something.

"Go to the police station." I said and Toby glanced at me.

"Aria... what are you thinking?" He asked as he came up to a stop light.

"Ali doesn't get to cause so much and then call the shots." I said just as we got to the police station.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Aria's pov

I jumped out of the truck before Toby try to talk to me about it. Seeing a couple desk lights on inside, I started banging on the door. Before I could try and open the door, Barry appeared and opened it when he saw me.

"Alison Dilaurentis is hiding out at the shed." I said and Barry noticed Toby and motioned for him to come in with us.

...

"So you say that Alison Dilaurentis is at the shed... as in the same shed that Mona Vanderwaal kept the two of you?" Barry asked as I rocked Oliver in my arms.

"Yes, she's there now." I said and shared a look with Toby.

"No one will be in trouble, but is there anyone with her?" Barry asked and my hesitation to answer must have showed.

"They won't be in trouble." Barry promised and I looked at him. Does he actually expect me to believe him?

"You have my word." He said and I nodded, still not fully believing him.

"Spencer, Hanna, and Emily." I said and Barry nodded, Toby gave me a reassuring look.

"I'll go first thing in the morning and bring her in." He said and I finally felt like I could finally start trusting the cops.

...

Next morning

I was giving Oliver his morning bottle when the girls walked into the house.

"You told the cops where Ali was staying?" Emily asked when they walked into the kitchen.

"Did you not hear anything she said last night? She KNEW Mona was 'A' since Hanna had been hit, she could have found a way to tell us that but she was more worried about herself!" I said and Emily held her arms out for Oliver.

"Let me finish feeding him and burp him first." I said and Hanna spoke up.

"She knew what Aria went through with the shed, but still made her go there last night." She added as Oliver finished his bottle.

"I was tired of Alison calling the shots, and it being all about her. She's not being targeted by 'A' anymore but we are." I said and Spencer looked at me.

"We don't know if 'A' is planning on targeting Alison or not. For all we know, they could be planning on attempting to kill her again." She said and we all shared a look.

"So we believe this 'A' is the one who tried to kill Ali?" Hanna asked and Spencer realized what she had said as I finished burping Oliver. Emily gladly took him and started giving him kisses.

"None of this is making sense. Does Ali know that Ian tried to kill us over those videos?" I asked and Emily sighed.

"She was the one who pushed Ian off the bell tower, they were suppose to meet afterwords." She said and I stared at her. Wait Alison was going to meet with Ian after the bell tower accident?

"Does that mean Ian knew Ali was alive? And was she apart of the whole thing?" I asked and Spencer shook her head.

"No, well he knew she was alive at least by that point. She told him to do what he did in the interrogation room." She said and then shook her head when I made a face.

"Not shooting himself... that I have no explanation for. She told him to pressure us into giving him the tapes, to see if we would remain loyal to her." She said and I stared at her in shock.

"Are you fricking kidding me? We almost died! And for what to see if we would remain loyal to someone who we honestly believed was dead?" I asked annoyed and I placed my hands over my face.

"I'm SO done with her." I said and Emily handed Oliver back to me.

"Well I'm not waiting for her when she comes to school." I said, Emily and Spencer agreed with me.

"Ali is still our friend." Hanna said and I turned to her.

"Han, When has Alison ever been a friend to any of us?" I asked her and she thought about it.

"She was there for me after my dad left and I felt it was because I was fat." She said and I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Han, she taught you to throw up... which could have ended badly for you." I said softly and Hanna seemed to realize we were right.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Monday

Aria's pov

We were all standing by the front doors of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. Everyone knows that Alison is coming back to school today, why she chose to come back so soon is beyond me.

"Oh my god! Alison Dilaurentis is coming!" We heard someone say and all turned towards the doors. When Alison and Hanna walked into the school, all conversations ceased. She looked around at everyone, and I knew she was looking for us. When Ali finally caught sight of us, she gave us a look that we knew all to well - she wasn't happy with us. She excused herself from Hanna and a few other classmates for a moment and came over to us.

"Thought you girls were going to wait for me? Hanna was the only one there." Alison said walking up to us.

"I couldn't, not after everything that has ever happened." I said and she looked at me, challenging me to stand up to her.

"So you can forgive Fitz, but not your best friend?" She asked and I resisted the urge to scoff. She actually believes that she's a best friend after everything that she has put us through?

"Im not just talking about recent events Alison, you've never been a real friend. Real friends don't let their stalkers target their friends, or drug them to see if said friends was the said stalker. You let us believe you were dead this whole time, only coming to see us when it was convenient for you. Maybe you did have a few moments where you really did care for us, but 99% of the time you were a bully and only cared about yourself. Ezra... he may have lied about a lot, but he never lied to me about his feelings for me. Or blackmail me into doing what he wanted me to do, and he took a bullet for all of you. So yes, I can forgive him... but I can't forgive you for anything you ever did to us or anyone else." I said and walked off.

"You'll be sorry." She called after me and I turned around.

"Get over yourself Alison, this isn't your school anymore. I've lived my life without you long enough to know that... I don't need you. I know who my real friends are, and hell will freeze over before I get close to you again." I said and walked off to class.

...

I was picking around at my salad when Spencer and Toby sat down next to me.

"Okay, what's the deal? You've pretty much avoiding having any kind of conversation with me since I picked you up Saturday. Please tell me you and Ezra actually talked about everything." She said, and I knew I had to tell her.

"We talked... and we may have had a slip." I said and she stared at me.

"What do you mean a slip?" Spencer asked and I heard a hint of judgement in her voice.

"Well technically, it was two slips. We were going over the papers and one thing led to another..." I said as Spencer stared at me.

"You couldn't sleep or eat for days after you found out! Aria, your heart was broken like a broken nesting doll. Shattered pieces all over the place, no one knew how you would be from one minute to the next!" Spencer pointed out to me like I didn't know any of that. But before either of us could say anything else, everyone else came and sat down.

"What are we talking about?" Chloe asked, noticing the staring contest between me and Spencer.

"Aria and Ezra had a slip on Saturday." Spencer said and as I was about to open my mouth, she continued.

"Ar, you know I've always been team Ezria... but he broke you bad enough that the memories made you sick, and you couldn't eat or sleep for days! Then barely a week after that night, you two just jump into bed as if none of the past few weeks didn't happen?" She said and nobody seemed to know what to do or say.

"What do you think happened when you dropped me off? That I just pushed him onto the bed and went to town with him? We talked, for a long time before and quite some time after. Especially after I was done listening to his heartbeat... that he could have lost! You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." I said and picked up my tray.

"Aria don't go." Toby said and I shook my head before walking off. I dumped my food and headed towards the library, as I made it halfway Spencer caught up to me.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I just don't want to see you hurt like that again, it broke me to see you the way you were." She said and I knew what she meant.

"I know you don't and I know you mean well." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"So does this mean you two are back together?" Spencer asked and I nodded.

"Yeah... we are." I said smiling.

"When is he coming home?" She asked and I couldn't contain my happiness about him coming home to me.

"If everything stays perfect, I'll bringing him home Friday after school." I said quietly and Spencer smiled at me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Aria's pov

I opened my gym locker to grab my uniform after checking in on Ezra, I seriously can't wait until Friday when I'm finally able to bring him home. I hate not being with him in case something happens to him, plus I miss him like crazy. All our FaceTiming this week so far either gets cut short or Oliver ends up joining in, not that either of us minded him joining... Ezra just wants to talk to me about everything and work through all of it, even though he knows I already forgave him.

"How is mr. Fitz after he got shot? It's horrible that someone would do something like that to him." I looked up to see Mona standing by my gym locker. Why the hell is she even in here? She knows that she has stay far from us.

"He didn't get shot, he was mugged. Whoever said he got shot was wrong." I lied, where the hell did she hear about him getting shot? Something in her eyes changed, along with her facial expression.

"No, he was shot. I would know... I'm the one who shot him." She said and my heart dropped as a few other students look over at us.

"DIE!" I screamed before jumping towards her and slammed her against a locker.

"You almost killed my husband!" I screamed with tears running down my face. A few other girls tried to break it up and I heard another couple of girls go get a teacher.

"He was going to steal MY game!" She yelled as she pushed me into another locker, I gripped her wrists and swung her into a locker just as Kristen Cullen pulled me off of Mona.

"Let me at her!" I screamed as I tried to get around her, with no luck. Spencer ran into the room and saw everything, she hurried over and took me from Kristen.

"She tried to kill him! I cried as the tears came and Spencer held onto me, Toby came running in after I heard a teacher yell at him not to.

"Tell Ezra that he can't have my game! I DECIDE WHO PLAYS THE GAME!" Mona yelled as a teacher pulled her out and we shared a look.

"I think mom would consider this a pass for us to just leave school." Toby said and I looked over at him.

"We can't keep just leaving school, I just want her to stay the hell away from me and Ezra." I said and Spencer rested her head against my shoulder.

"At least we know who shot him." She whispered and I swallowed back more tears.

"I wish Kristen had let me kill her." I managed to choke out and Toby rubbed my back, my mom walked in and saw us.

"What made you attack Mona?" She asked and I couldn't tell her about Ezra.

"Mona was pushing her buttons." Toby said for me and my mom didn't look like she believed it, but she shook her head.

"I know you guys don't feel safe with her being here, but you guys need to try and avoid her at all costs. At least until we can get her back in Radley... or jail." She said and we nodded.

"Fulton said you and Caleb could go into the library instead. Yes, she's sending a bodyguard with you." My mom said and walked out with Toby.

"I couldn't tell her about what happened." I whispered and we heard a knock.

"We're decent!" Spencer called out and Caleb walked in.

"Toby texted me what happened. Are you okay?" He asked and I shrugged, part of me is relieved that I now know who shot Ezra... but freaked because that means Mona has access to a gun.

"Wait, did Mona just pretty much say that she decides who plays her game?" Spencer asked and we looked at her.

"Maybe we should wait until later for this." Caleb suggested before helping us up and Spencer nodded.

"I'll see you in French." Spencer said as we walked out of the locker room.

"Lets go." Caleb said before leading me to the library.

...

"So how's Ezra doing?" Caleb asked quietly as we searched the Internet for ways he could ask Chloe to homecoming.

"He's doing really good, his doctor gave him the go ahead to come back home Friday." I said happily.

"I'm glad he's doing better." He said and I pointed to the computer screen.

"I don't understand why girls like these things." Caleb said and I looked over at him.

"Are you talking about Homecoming? You don't wanna go?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Of course I want to go, it's one of our final school dances all together and I may... want to finally... you know... kiss Chloe. Preferably during a slow song." He said and I looked at him.

"Wait, So you haven't had your first kiss yet?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, we haven't. Anytime I was about to lean in, one of her dads would walk by or I freaked because I don't want to rush her because of what had gone down last year." He said.

"Wait, What's Chloe's favorite candy?" I asked and Caleb looked a little confused.

"Those Hershey kisses, why? Wait shouldn't you already know that?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Give her a Hershey kiss then tell her that you'll give her a real one at homecoming." I said and he seemed to actually consider it.

"Not a bad idea." He said and gave me a grateful smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Friday

Aria's pov

"There's something you should know. The person who shot you-" I said as I pulled away from Hardy's building and turned to Ezra, who nodded like he knew where I was going with this. We both knew that there was a lot that both of us need to talk about, so might as well cut to the chase now.

"It was Mona. She was behind you, that's why I started losing it when I did. If she had done anything, I wouldn't have been able to do anything to protect you." He said as I peeked into the mirror to check on Oliver.

"You do realize I could have just kicked her ass right?" I asked.

"From what I've heard is, you did." He said knowingly.

"Well she's lucky we weren't by a cliff." I said. I could tell he was holding back a laugh

"That would have been murder." Ezra pointed out. As traffic got bad, I turned to look over at him and raised an eyebrow

"Well, technically she attempted murder, so I believe it evens out." I said and he couldn't help but chuckle this time.

"Please don't ever become a lawyer." He said and I playfully smacked his arm, laughing.

"Oh shut up." I said and he laughed again. We both knew I had more questions and there was more we to discuss.

"Aria... the other night." Ezra said and I looked over at him. Which other night is he about to tell me about?

"Which other night? There were a few of those." I pointed out and he gave me a look a I knew extremely well.

" _The_ other night." I nodded when I realized he meant that night we got back together and made love.

"We shouldn't have done it so soon after everything that happened." He said, I glanced over at him as traffic finally started to budge.

"I need to earn back your trust and my way to be that close to you again." He said and I looked over at him, as the stupid traffic stopped again.

"You deserve to trust me Aria, and I am going to do everything in my power to earn back that trust." He said, continuing before I could say anything. I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. Slowly, I lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"Okay. So you told me about how you met Ali, but how did you find out she lied about her age?" I asked, Traffic had came to another halt.

"The night that she disappeared, I was with Hardy and some girl he had been seeing. CeCe... something. She said she was Alison's older sister, then proceeded to tell me that Alison had lied about her age." He said and I looked at him in shock...CeCe outed Alison? Wait... could it be that CeCe really is Ali's older sister?

"Wait, CeCe Drake?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you know her too?" Ezra asked and I shook my head.

"Yes and no, we met her at Noel's party. But she told us she was only a friend of Ali's. So, either her being Alison's older sister is a cover or there's something that no one knows about the Dilaurentis family." I said as Oliver's soft snores, could be heard in the back. I let go of Ezra's hand and reached to softly caress his face

"I love you." He said softly as he took my hand in his, and kissed it.

"I love you too." I said looking over at him.

...

Ezra and I were getting dinner in a small diner, before hitting the road. We were both hungry and Oliver needed to eat as well. So we had stopped at a cute little family diner that was a few blocks from Hardy's, it had taken at least 20 minutes to even get over here. And I'm glad we don't live in New York, traffic here is nuts

"With our luck, Mona probably snuck in and took the notebook." I said, after Ezra told me he honestly had no idea how Alison could have gotten the notebook.

"But how would Alison have gotten it from Mona?" Ezra asked as he fed Oliver.

"Maybe this new 'A' took it from Mona then somehow got it to Alison. I wouldn't be surprised if this CeCe person took it from Mona and gave to Alison." I said as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

"I should have burned it right when I stopped writing it instead of shredding it,when we became serious." Ezra said and I looked up from my piece of bread.

"When did you stop writing it?" I asked, pulling a piece off and popping it into my mouth.

"I stopped writing it when I become serious about you. Obviously, I destroyed it when we became serious officially." He said and I looked at him a bit puzzled. And I realized what he was saying.

"You mean when you were giving me mixed signals?" I asked and took a sip of my Diet Coke.

"Yeah... But by the time you yelled at me about the mixed signals, I knew exactly what I wanted. You just needed to figure out what you wanted." He said and placed Oliver back into his car seat after burping him.

"I knew exactly what I wanted... he just happened to be giving mixed signals at the time." I said and giggled. Ezra chuckled before reaching across the table and took my hand in his, I laced our fingers together before looking into his eyes.

"I am going to fix this, and everything. More importantly, I'm going to get us to work again." He said softly and I reached my other hand out and caressed his face.

"I want us to work too Ez. And we will, we're going to work." I said as he took my hand in his, pressing his lips to it.

"I really do love you." He said as he released my hand. I softly caressed his face and he rested his hand on top of mine.

"I know you do, and I love you too." I said just as the waiter came our way with our food.

 **So sorry this is so late, I've been working on future scenes and I couldn't figure out how to do this scene. I'm actually going to make this a trilogy, and I've been coming up with quite a lot of ideas for the last story. Which is another reason why this chapter is so late, but I'm going to be working on Life with Oliver all day today and Monday. I'll post whatever I have Monday or Tuesday night.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Aria's pov

I carried Ezra's pillows downstairs while he finished setting his blankets up for the pull out. As much as he would like to sleep in our bed with me, he doesn't want to strain himself going up and down the stairs just yet and I completely agree with him on that. But he also believes that he should be sleeping on the couch first, from his thought of needing to earn his way back to be intimate with me.

"Need anymore blankets or pillows?" I asked as I handed him the pillows. He looked at his temporary bed then shook his head.

"I'm good." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You call me if you need anything." I said as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Ok." He said softly and I shot a look at him

"I mean it Fitz." I whispered before leaning on my toes and gently kissed him goodnight.

"I will call you if I need anything." He said as he gently pulled away few moments later.

...

My eyes fluttered open the second Oliver started to fuss . I scooped him up out of the co-sleeper. I didn't want to chance it and have him wake Ezra up. Plus since I came home from New York after the accident I didn't want to be alone in here.

"Shh, mommy's here. I know, you're hungry. But daddy is sleeping downstairs, you don't want to wake him up do you Ollie?" I whispered and slipped his bedtime pacifier back into his mouth.

I quickly and quietly made my way downstairs to make his bottle, sneaking past Ezra.

"Want me to hold him or make the bottle?" I turned around to see Ezra, completely wide awake like me.

"Thought you were sleeping." I said handing over Oliver. I then started to make his bottle as Ezra gently bounced him in his arms.

"My mind is set like an alarm clock for his feeding schedule." He said I looked over at him and finished up the bottle.

"He is an alarm clock." I said as Ezra took the bottle from me, I rested my head against his shoulder as he fed Oliver.

"A cute one though." Ezra said and I giggled, I've missed moments like this.

"No one can argue that." I said and he chuckled before kissing my forehead. When Oliver finished his bottle, Ezra handed it over to me and I went to rinse it out before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Why don't you back to sleep? I can get him settled." He said, as he began to burp Oliver and I shook my head as I walked back over to him snuggled a bit closer.

"No, you need to rest... and I need you in one piece." I said and he looked at me, a little concerned.

"I went home to you and... and you weren't there. Ez, you could have died thinking I hated you and I didn't. I need you in one piece." I said and Oliver made some babbling noises to himself.

"I'm right here, Aria... I'm right here." He said and I looked at him.

"You almost weren't!" I said just as Oliver burped and Ezra carefully placed him in the stroller that we have in the kitchen.

"Shh, I'm right here." He said as he took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him. He lifted my face, so that I was looking at him and softly brushed his lips against mine.

"See, I'm right here and in one piece okay?" He whispered as we pulled apart, I cupped his face and kissed him again.

"You're going to stay that way, no more doing anything stupid that could get you shot again. I need you here, with me." I whispered as we broke apart and he kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep now. I'll be right here, in one piece when you come downstairs in the morning. Promise." He whispered as he brushed away the tears that had been forming.

"I love you." I whispered before going to get Oliver.

"Love you more." He said and kissed Oliver's head before softly kissing me once more.

"You know the drill." I said and he nodded before I made my way upstairs. As I laid Oliver back down, he smiled in his sleep.

"You like daddy being home too don't you?" I whispered and softly rubbed his back. I got into bed and pulled the comforter over myself, I looked at the picture of Ezra and I that was back on my nightstand. Rolling over, I saw the one Ezra had on his and closed my eyes

...

I opened my eyes from tossing and turning from the past 20 minutes trying to fall asleep. I sighed and moved my pillow over to Ezra's side, I shut my eyes, to fall back asleep with no luck. I got out of bed, grabbed my throw blanket and carefully scooped Oliver up again.

Silently as possible, I made my way back downstairs and laid Oliver in the rock n roll bassinet we keep at home. Why we have 2 of them I don't know, but it made this a lot easier. I grabbed a couple of the extra pillows I had brought Ezra that he didn't use and carefully got onto the pullout next to him, as I closed my eyes I heard him stir.

"Aria? Why aren't you up in bed?" He asked and looked at him.

"I'm not sleeping without you... not anymore." I said and he motioned me to come closer. I gave him a look and he motioned me again.

"I'll be fine, come here." He said, I snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - Monday

Aria's pov

I slid into my desk and saw Billy doing some last minute studying for the history test. Luckily, Ezra helped me study all day yesterday, so I felt pretty good about it.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked when he put his study guide away, noticing me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, he looked a little nervous.

"It would be just as friends, because I know your married and we're like bros. Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" Billy asked nervously. I realized this was the last homecoming for us, and that it hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Yeah, that would be fun. To be honest, I didn't want to go alone again." I said,he nodded.

"Neither did I." He said and the bell rang, indicating classes should begin.

...

"Stop looking at me like that." Toby said as I watched him take everything out of his locker.

"I'm not looking at you any differently. Stop thinking the world revolves around you, because it doesn't and I'm looking at you the same way I always have." I said, I knew that today would be hard with him leaving. But I never thought he would have to leave in the middle of the school day.

"Well then, stop looking at me like you're never going to see me again." He said, and those words brought me back to when Ezra and I thought Noel was going to go to the principal with our relationship.

"Stop thinking my whole world revolves around you buttercup." I said and turned to go. This is too much to handle, not seeing him everyday is going to be harder than it was when Ezra transferred to Hollis.

"I hate when you call me that!" Toby called and Spencer came out of the bathroom.

"Suck it up buttercup." I called, getting Spencer to burst out laughing.

"Are you doing that to hide your emotions?" Spencer whispered when she noticed my eyes were filled with tears.

"No." I said, my voice shaky. She took my hand and pulled me back over towards Toby.

"She doesn't want you to leave." She said and Toby looked over at me.

"Well who else am I suppose to annoy all day long?" I asked and Toby looked both shocked and offended.

"Good luck with getting a new gym partner." Toby said and I gave him a look.

"That line would have worked last year, when you actually were my gym partner. Now I have Caleb." I said just as Caleb came over and looked confused.

"What about me?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"You're my Toby replacement." I said and he started laughing at that.

"I'm not even gone yet and you already replaced me? That's just rude." Toby said and I giggled. I was about to say something but my phone vibrated and I rushed to get to it in case it might be Ezra, he was at home with Oliver until my dad picks him up after lunch. I didn't want Ezra to possibly strain himself, so he agreed that my dad would pick Oliver up after lunch and I would swing by my parents house after school to get him as usual. I pulled my phone to see it was a text from Hanna instead.

' _Wanna go homecoming dress shopping after school?'_ -H

' _Yeah, I have to pick Oliver up first.'_ \- A

' _Can Oliver come with? He's so cute!'_ \- H

' _Yeah, let me just let Ezra know.'_ \- A

' _How is Ezra by the way?'_ \- H

' _Better each day.'_ \- A

I quickly dialed Ezra's number and walked away from everyone.

"Hey, how's school going?" He asked when he picked up and I smiled at the sound of his voice, even though I heard it a couple hours ago when I checked in on him.

"Good, So Oliver and I are going to be home late today. Hanna wants to go shopping for homecoming dresses after school." I said and I noticed Spencer looking over at me when I mentioned Hanna.

"Okay, let me know when you're on your way home and I could start dinner." He said and I couldn't hold back my smile, even if I wanted to.

"Ok. I love you." I said and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke again.

"Love you too." He said and the bell rang, indicating lunch was over.

"I will see you when you get home." He said and I giggled as we hung up. Toby motioned all of us to get to our next class and Spencer linked her arm with mine as we made our way to math.

"So you and Hanna are going dress shopping? I say this because I love you, please be careful with her." Spencer said and I nodded.

"I know, and I will. To be honest, I forgave her for what she did, I actually tried to make amends over the summer... but at the time she pretty much ignored my attempts. But she was there for me like everyone else was after... well you know." I said and Spencer nodded.

"I just don't want you getting hurt by her again." She said as we got to class.

...

Hanna and I were in a changing room with multiple dresses, Oliver watched us from his stroller in the corner when he wasn't dozing off.

"Could you zip me up?" Hanna asked and I nodded as she walked over to me. I quickly zipped her up and she looked into the mirror.

"This is the one, Travis is gonna drool all over me in this dress. I just know it." She said and showed me, it was a cherry red knee length strapless v neck that showed off her goods.

"You're already owning it!" I said as I unzipped her dress and went to try on my last option that I had.

"You should totally get that one, It shows off your legs!" Hanna said as I looked in the mirror. It was a champagne and mini dress with an embellished short sleeved bodice and ivory tulle skirt.

"What do you think Ollie?" I asked going over towards him and he gave me a smile.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I said and kissed the top of his head, before quickly changing back into my regular clothes.

"You ready?" Hanna asked I pulled my jacket back on and I nodded, we went to go pay for our dresses.

"This was fun, we should do this again sometime." Hanna said as we went to go pay for our dresses and I nodded.

"Ezra's calling me. Can you watch Oliver for a minute? I'll be right back." I asked and she nodded as my phone started playing B-26, I stayed to answer Ezra's call while she went to my car.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the second I answered.

"I'm fine and still in one piece. Thought you should know, Hanna's texting me... things she shouldn't be, I told her to knock it off but she wasn't listening so I blocked her number." Ezra said and I looked over at Hanna who was cooing at Oliver as she placed him in his car seat when I realized she had done it right in front of me.

"By any chance, did she send a bra pic?" I asked quickly, I'm hoping Hanna doesn't catch on.

"Yeah... she did. I'm sorry I had to tell you over the phone." He said and I pretended to look a little concerned when I saw Hanna glancing over here.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it babe." I said and we hung up, I quickly made my way to my car. Hanna, you did me wrong for the final time.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Aria's pov

I pulled up in front of Hanna's house. As she unbuckled her seatbelt, I pretended to check my phone and groaned.

"Can I borrow your phone? Mine died and it wasn't charging." I lied and she handed me her phones we both got out of the car. Knowing I only had a few minutes, I quickly went into her text messages and saw Ezra's number. The first text was pretty innocent, the rest went down hill from there.

' _It's Hanna, I'm glad you're getting better.'_ \- Hanna

' _Um thanks Hanna, how did you get my number?'_ -Ezra

' _I could help you get better, it's a B size but you might give it an A+ ;)'_ -Hanna

' _Hanna that's not appropriate at all! Stop texting me, I will be telling Aria about this.'_ -Ezra

I could tell she had sent her bra picture before he could even send his text, I can't believe she did that right in front of me!

"You didn't even bother to delete any of the damn texts or pictures?" I asked and she turned her head to look at me.

"He liked those texts!" She exclaimed. As she reach over to grab her phone, I held it away from her and deleted the texts. Along with Ezra's number as well, she's won't remember his number, she can't even remember her mom's number.

"Not according to the responses he sent. Stay the hell away from me and my husband." I said and handed her phone back. She quickly got out of my car and I rolled down the passenger window.

"Oh Hanna!" I called out and she turned around.

"He only likes those types of messages when they come from me." I said smirking and she rolled her eyes before going into her house.

...

Oliver was fast asleep in his bassinet as Ezra and I were watching 'His Girl Friday' on the couch. As I snuggled a bit closer, I slipped my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. Ezra's hand twitched, I barely noticed it and rested my other hand on top. I know he's not sure about holding my hand since he wants to take his time with me and fixing us.

"Just hold my hand you big chicken." I said softly, he looked at me and chuckled.

"Can't believe you just called me a chicken." He said chuckling as I snuggled into him.

"Then just hold my hand." I said giggling as he brought our hands to his lips and kissed my hand.

"Always." He whispered. I let go of his hands and gently cupped his face, tracing my thumbs along his features.

"I'm right here." He said softly, looking in my eyes and took my hands in his.

"Good." I said and snuggled into him as he kissed the top of my head. Just as we went back to watching the movie, Oliver started to fuss.

"I got him." He said, getting up and walking over towards Oliver.

"You wanna watch the movie with me and mommy don't you?" Ezra cooed at him as he scooped Oliver up and sat back down next to me.

"My two favorite boys." I said, resting my head on Ezra's shoulder once more.

 **I know there have been quite a few time skips, but there's going to be one more. The next chapter will be at homecoming! And what could possibly happen at Homecoming?**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44- Homecoming

Aria's pov

I stood with Spencer, Toby, and Billy as we waited for Emily, Maya, Chloe and Caleb to arrive.

"Maya said she's bringing her niece with, something about having to watch her tonight. Pretty sure she said her niece's name was Haley, or Haisley... oh! It was Harley." Toby said as we looked around the gym once more, Billy shared a look with Toby and they looked at us.

"You two want any punch?" Billy asked and we nodded. They went to go get the punch, just then Emily appeared in a black mini halter dress that hugged her body and had some cut outs on the side.

"Maya and Hadley will be here in a minute, they just wanted to verify Hadley's age with the school." She said and I stared at her dress.

"How did your mother let you out of the house? Didn't she nearly send you to boarding school once because you _tried on_ a crop top?" Spencer asked and Emily nodded.

"I... snuck out before she could see my dress." She said and I bursted out laughing.

"Did you get your dress based on the fact that the theme here tonight is 'A midsummer nights dream'? Because girl, you're matching the theme." Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at Spencer, she had a long flowing greyish nude halter gown with black ribbon crisscrossing the bodice.

"Maybe..." Spencer said as a girl about 9 came out from behind Maya as the boys came back with the punch, she must be Hadley.

"Hadley, these are my friends that I told you about. If you need something and I'm not around, look for them." Maya said and Hadley looked at us.

"I'm Aria and this is Billy." I said, she smiled shyly at us.

"Nothing is in that punch right?" Maya asked noticing the punch and Toby shook his head.

"No, Ella and Ezra are watching the punch bowl like a hawk." Toby said and we all looked over towards Ezra, who was sitting in a chair as he talked to Ella.

"What would be in the punch?" Hadley asked and none of us expected that question right away. I could tell Maya didn't know how to answer, and I quickly spoke up.

"Prune juice." I said and Hadley made a weird face.

"I hate prune juice, it's nasty. I never want to be old, that's all the old people ever drink." Hadley said and Maya sent me a grateful smile.

"What's your name?" Hadley asked Toby seemed to realize he hadn't introduced himself.

"This is Spencer and I'm Toby." Toby said, and Hadley looked at all of us.

"Aria, Billy, Spencer, Toby, Emily." Hadley said pointing at each of us when she said each of our names.

"There's also Chloe and Caleb, But you already met Chloe." Maya said and Hadley nodded.

"Are you two engaged?" Hadley asked, looking at Billy and I before pointing at my ring.

"No, we're just friends. I'm actually married to that guy." I said, pointing over towards Ezra.

"Wait... you can get married in high school?" She asked and I looked over to maya, she's going to kill me... I just had to open my big mouth.

"Only if you're 18, like me." I said quickly and Hadley looked satisfied with that.

"Cool!" She said as 'Just Dance' from Lady Gaga came on and she turned to Emily.

"I love this song! Wanna dance with me?" She asked and Emily nodded.

"Of course! Come on." Emily said, taking Hadley's hands and leading her towards the middle of the dance floor. Not many people were dancing yet, mostly just getting their pictures taken and everything.

"Guys, I've been meaning to tell you guys something about-" I stopped talking the moment I saw Mona.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here? I thought she wasn't allowed at school dances!" I whispered when everyone noticed what I was looking at.

"Didn't you and Ezra go to the cops over the weekend about her.. you know?" Spencer asked, I shook my head.

"I was about to, but Ezra was more worried what could possibly happen to me or any of you if we had." I said as Mona came over to us.

"Ladies, looking fierce tonight and you boys look as handsome as ever." Mona said and I kept glaring at her.

"If you go _anywhere_ near my husband or anyone I care deeply about... I will make you very sorry. If it were up to me... you'd be rotting in jail for everything you've done." I said and I couldn't detect what flashed in her eyes.

"Don't live in the past Aria." Mona said and walked off.

"Please tell me neither my mom or Ezra saw any of that." I said looking at everyone and Toby shook his head.

"No, I kept my eye on them. Especially since we all know that Ezra would've done something if he saw Mona that close to you." He said and I glanced over towards Ezra, who was talking with my mom.

"Before you ask, he's isn't just trying to fix everything with me. He's trying to redeem himself with everyone. Because you guys saw how broken I was when I thought he didn't love me, and he wants to make everything right." I said and Spencer smiled at me.

"We all knew he did love you, but you had to figure that out yourself." Spencer said, just as Chloe and Caleb arrived.

"Ezra's here? Shouldn't he be resting?" Chloe asked worriedly and I nodded.

"He was going to stay home with Oliver and my dad, but he heard mom would be here and he wanted to talk to here. He's already talked with dad about everything, even though I'm not sure what he knew or if he knew anything." I said as the boys looked at each other.

"Let's cut the chit chat." The guys said and they took our hands, before leading us onto the dance floor.

"If mom or Ezra saw that we were still just standing around, they would've had questions." Toby said as he twirled Spencer in a circle.

"Lets just talk about everything afterwords. The grille?" I suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys do know there's a mirror maze right?" Spencer asked as Emily and Hadley came back around by us. Billy and I shared a look.

"Come on, we can time each other." He said and we ran off to go to the maze.

...

Toby's pov

I was waiting for Spencer to return from the restroom, when I noticed Mike and Mona over by a table. Turning my head to make sure Ella and Ezra couldn't see them, I started making my way over to them when I noticed the way they were looking at each other. This cannot be happening, Mike knows EXACTLY what Mona put all of us through. Hell, that monster put our mom in the hospital! Mona caressed Mike's face before walking off.

"Whatever it is that I just saw, it needs to end... now! You know exactly what Mona put aria through, what we all went through because of her. You're going to break Aria's heart, and don't tell me it was just friendly conversation. Because I know what friendly conversation looks like, and that was beyond friendly." I said when I walked up to Mike.

"I didn't mean for this to actually happen. We were partnered up for this history project, and we sort of clicked." He said and I stared at him.

"I'm going to give it to you straight. Mona... doesn't care about you. She may have you believing she does, but it's all an act. You're going to hurt your sister over an act? Think about what's important to you then I'll let you decide what to do." I said and walked off. As I started looking for Mona to give her a piece of my mind, Billy came up looking nervous.

"I can't find Aria, she had gone into the mirror maze and I was timing her. After 5 minutes, I went in to look for her and I only saw this. I've been looking for her all over, avoiding the punch table." He said and handed me one of Aria's heels. Before I could say anything, the others came over and our phones beeped.

' _Oh dear, looks like Cinderella left the ball. -A'_

"Where's Aria? And why do you have her shoe?" Hadley asked and none of us wanted to tell her.

"We're playing Cinderella, I have to find her before midnight." Billy said quickly and Hadley pointed over towards Lucas.

"You should ask Lucas, he might know. I saw him and Aria leaving the gym together a little while ago." She said and we all looked at her.

"How do you know Lucas?" Maya asked and Hadley seemed hesitant.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I couldn't remember if you had said go left or right. He asked if I needed help and then he told me which way the bathroom was." Hadley said and we looked at one another.

"Ella and Mr. Fitz cannot know about this yet okay?" Spencer asked her and Hadley nodded as 'Check Yes Juliet' by we the kings came on.

"How are we gonna find Aria without them questioning us? Plus we have one of Aria's shoes, they'll see us with it at some point." Billy said curiously.

"We could pretend to be helping her find her other shoe." Hadley said and we all looked at each other than at her.

"But wouldn't Aria need the shoe to find it?" Billy asked and we all looked at him.

"Well, seems like Aria has the other one if you only found one shoe. And I'm pretty sure she knows what her own shoe looks like." Hadley said and Billy held back a laugh when he realized how dumb he had sounded.

"Miss. Hadley, would you like come announce the Queen?" Coach Fulton asked coming up and Hadley looked at maya.

"Go, could be once in a lifetime opportunity." Maya said and Hadley went with Fulton.

"Why don't we go closer to the stage?" Emily suggested and we quickly shuffled closer to the stage. Hadley stood next to principal Hackett.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 homecoming King is... Noel Kahn!" Hackett called out and we saw Alison kiss Noel before he hurried onto the stage.

"Wait... I thought he was dating Jenna?" Emily asked, we were all confused. Spencer's phone beeped and we looked at her as she checked her phone.

"It's from Aria, she said to record the crowning right now." She said and quickly went into her camera to begin recording.

"Now What is a king without his Queen? Miss. Hadley here will announce the Queen." He said said and handed the microphone to Hadley.

"First, a King isn't a King without his Queen. And the moment ya'll are waiting for, your 2011 homecoming Queen is... my girl Chloe Rohland!" Hadley said and Chloe looked freaked out.

"What?" Alison exclaimed angrily and we looked at Chloe.

"Guys, I didn't run. Aria even told you to record the stage, something is going to happen." She said and Caleb took her hands in his.

"None of us is going to let anything to you, especially me and Aria... wherever she is." He said and Chloe nodded before making her way towards the stage.

"She didn't even run!" Alison yelled and we all looked at her. I notice that she pulled her phone out, and I slowly started inching towards the stage.I have a bad feeling about this and knowing Chloe, she would keep looking at Caleb.

"Yet people wanted her to be queen instead of you!" We heard someone yell and I held back a laugh. Chloe got up onto the stage and Hadley placed the crown onto her head, as Hackett handed her the flowers Hadley came back by us.

"As homecoming Queen, would you care to say a few words?" Hackett asked and Chloe walked up towards the microphone stand. We could all tell that she was still freaking out about this, I noticed a bucket above Chloe's head.

"Chloe!" I heard someone yell as they ran like a rocket onto the stage, grabbing and pulled her out of the way just as the bucket got turned upside down and fake blood spilled... right where Chloe had been.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Aria's pov

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I examined Chloe. As I was making sure there was no blood on her dress, Caleb ran up towards us.

"I'm fine, I knew something would happen." She said, I fixed the tiara on her head and Caleb cupped her face.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, before she could answer, Hackett spoke up.

"Who did this? I want to know now!" Hackett said angrily to everyone, I walked over to him and stepped in front of him to speak into the microphone. He motioned for us to step away from the microphone, since everyone seemed to want to know what would happen.

"Spencer, can you bring your phone up here. You too Cindy, and can I have my shoes?" I asked, knowing Spencer or someone would have the shoe I lost in the mirror maze. Both Spencer and Cindy hurried up onto the stage, I showed Hackett the videos.

"The second I saw Hanna and Naomi, I had Spencer record the whole stage. Hanna and Naomi didn't just think of that, someone put them up to it." I said and Hackett looked at me.

"Who would this person be?" He asked, not sure if he believes any of this.

"Alison Dilaurentis." I turned to see Toby standing next to me when I heard him say it.

"If you look at the times of the pictures I took, they line up with the videos." Toby said, showing his phone.

"I'll take care of her." Hackett said and Chloe came over.

"Can I still say a few words?" Chloe asked and Hackett nodded before motioned for her to go up to the microphone.

"At least no one ever wanted me dead Alison." Chloe said and everyone clapped at that.

"Come on sleeping beauty, lets go have some fun." I said, and the guys led us off the stage.

"If I'm sleeping beauty, then you're Cinderella." She said and we started giggling.

"Okay, where the hell were you?" Toby asked as we made it over where no one would hear us.

"Lucas tied me up in some janitors closet." I said and Hadley looked at everyone.

"I told ya'll it was Lucas." She said and Toby held up my shoes.

"Here you go Cinderella." He said as he slipped on both and a flash went off. We looked to see someone from yearbook, taking a picture of that.

"You do realize that Cinderella only lost one shoe right? She lost both her shoes." Maya said and I started laughing at that.

"There's so many things we need to discuss after the dance." Spencer said and we all nodded in agreement.

...

I was walking back towards the gym from the bathroom when a couple police officers walked into the school.

"Aria Montgomery, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Alison Dilaurentis." One of the officers said, a couple of football players walking by saw what was happening and quickly hurried into the gym.

"I didn't try to kill her!" I said as they led me out of the building.

"Wait, my shoe!" I said, but they ignored me as they opened the door of the police car.

"Aria?!" I look to see Toby standing on the stairs, confused.

"Get mom! I didn't try to kill Alison!" I yelled as they slammed the door in my face, I watched him from the window, he stand there on the stairs of the school... holding my other shoe.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Toby's pov

Seeing Aria being driven away in the police car made me realize, I'm glad I'm going to be on the inside now. Especially if these cops think they can keep arresting them like this! I walked back into the school, trying to figure out how to tell Ezra and our mom.

"There's a problem." I said as I got up to the punch table, and both of them saw Aria's shoe in my hand.

"I'd say, your sister needs stop losing her shoes." Mom said and Spencer came up.

"Why the hell did I just see Aria being driven off in a police car?" Spencer asked me.

"What?!" Both Ezra and mom asked standing standing up.

"You sit back down before you strain yourself." Mom said looking at Ezra, who sat back down.

"Ok, explain." She said looking at me.

"Pretty sure they believe that she was the one that tried to kill Alison." I said and all three of them groaned.

"This again? What made them believe this?" Ezra asked and Spencer looked out into the crowd.

"It was Alison, she's mad that Aria refuses to be under her control and the fact Aria outed her for what Hadley calls A real Carrie moment." Spencer said and I noticed Alison was watching us with the evil smirky smile that Spencer and I knew all too well.

"Alright, last song of the night everybody. Grab your date, and grab your friends for it." The DJ called out and Spencer looked at me as 'I got a feeling' by the black eyed peas came on.

"Go get Aria, I'll explain everything to everyone else." Spencer said and I nodded.

"And the school isn't going to let us leave before the students, so you'll have to get your sister alone. I'm going to call Peter to let him know, and give her the shoe back." Mom said, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I wasn't planning on keeping just one shoe... that's not even my size." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay smart ass, go get your sister." She said and Spencer pulled my keys out of her cross purse.

"We'll meet you at the grille." Spencer said and I nodded.

"Just order aria some cheese fries or something." I said and Spencer nodded as I ran off to go get Aria.

...

Aria's pov

"I'm not telling you how it happened. You already know, especially since you're the one who tried to kill her." Detective Tanner said, she was a new detective here and Alison had convinced her that I was the one who tried to kill her.

"How could I? She had drugged us, which means I was passed out! I didn't try to kill her! Read my record, anytime I was arrested for her murder it showed I didn't do it and I was falsely accused! This is like the millionth time I've been arrested and I'm sick of it!" I said and she finally sat down.

"If you want to leave, you're more than welcome to... as soon as you confess. You killed Alison then few days later you move to Iceland? Seems like the perfect way to get away with it." She said and I gave her a look.

"How stupid do you think I look? You want me to confess so that legally you could arrest me for a murder I did not commit! I. Did. Not. Attempt To. Kill. Alison. I had been knocked out cold from her drugging me! And I was moving to Iceland whether or not someone tried to kill her." I said annoyed and she sighed.

"She was hit in the back of her head with a rock. Which knocked her out." She said and I looked at her.

"She was knocked out FROM BEHIND and she claims it was me?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"She barely regained consciousness and remembered that it was a brunette who was burying her." She said and Toby stormed in with Peter before she could say anything else.

"You're done here with my client." Peter said and motioned for her to take the handcuffs off of me.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us at the grille." Toby said and held up my other shoe.

"Can I say one more thing?" I asked Peter and he nodded, though I could tell he wasn't sure if I should.

"Detective Tanner, do you have any idea how many brunettes there are in this town? A lot." I said and walked out with Toby following.

"The school wasn't about to mom and Ezra leave before the students, so she called Peter had us come get you." Toby said as he slipped my heel back on.

"If they contact you about this again, call me right away." Peter said and Aria made a face.

"What if they don't give me a phone call?" I asked and Peter looked at me then Toby.

"They didn't?" Toby asked and I shook my head.

"No, if they had... I probably would've used it for delivery from the grille." I said and Toby tried not to laugh.

"Get going you two, I'll handle this new detective." Peter said and I briefly thought about mentioning Mona, but I know I can't. Not when Ezra is against it because of what it could possibly do to my safety.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Toby said and led me out of the station.

...

"Oh look it's the tiny killer." Caleb said and we all looked at him.

"That was horrible, how long did it take you to come up with that?" I asked as I sat down next to Maya, Caleb shrugged and by the look on his face... he just came up with it.

"You're tiny but you're big." Spencer said and I looked at her giggling.

"I ordered you curly cheese fries." Chloe said as food was brought.

"This is why you're my second favorite cousin." I said and she bursted out laughing.

"Well then, we know Aria plays favorites." Caleb said and I looked at him.

"Oh hush." I said as I popped a fry into my mouth.

"There's a lot that we all need to discuss." Spencer said and I noticed Hadley wasn't at the table with everyone. Maya noticed me looking for Hadley and discreetly pointed to the other side of the grille, where Ezra and my mom were eating with Hadley.

"At one point during the dance she told Ezra and I quote 'You're pretty cute, Aria really does have some really good taste' his reaction was hilarious." Maya said softly and we started giggling.

"Ok Carrie and Samantha, can you two pay attention?" Spencer asked, getting us to stop giggling.

"Before we dive into everything else. On Friday when I was bringing Ezra home, we talked and he told me that CeCe Drake told him the truth about Alison's age." I said and everyone stared at me.

"Well I think CeCe may have had something to hide, I overheard Alison and Noel talking about her time away... and Alison told him that he and CeCe were her lifesavers." Chloe said and I could tell she still wasn't sure about being homecoming queen.

"Wait, remember Noel's party? Right before we met CeCe, you asked him during that game of truth who he thought had killed Alison." Spencer said and I realize where she was taking this.

"He thought I had done it, and since I refuse to be Alison's little bitch... she claimed I was the one who tried to kill her. But CeCe had told Ezra that she was Alison's older sister." I said and we all shared a look with one another.

"Could CeCe be on the A team? And what about Lucas?" Emily asked and everyone looked at me.

"It's a possibility, but I think he helped Alison tonight. After he shut me in the closet I heard him, he said 'she's out of the way now' so he had to have helped Alison. She knew I would protect Chloe before anything else, so she got me out of the way." I said and Chloe looked at me.

"If he tied you up, how did you get out?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"Lucas couldn't tie a knot to save his life, it was a little struggle with getting the door unlocked though." I said and finished off my cheese fries.

"Ok, Lucas and Mona are possible A team members. What about CeCe?" Toby asked and none of us really could tell.

"Who knows, but we should figure out whether or not CeCe was telling the truth about being Ali's big sister." Spencer said as she tried to hold back a yawn. We all shared a look, it was getting pretty late.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" Caleb suggested, we all nodded and I felt my phone vibrate in my bra.

' _Your mom says we're not getting Oliver back tonight.' - Ezra_

' _Why do people tell us when we can or cannot get OUR SON back?' -Aria_

' _Don't know, I'm just the messenger boy.' - Ezra_

' _You're a pretty cute messenger boy' - Aria_

I glanced over to see Ezra chuckling at my last text and looked back over at everyone else before he could see me looking over at him.

"How is he doing?" Chloe asked me and I realized she saw me looking over at him.

"Better everyday, he's slowly getting back into his workout routine." I said as she took her tiara off.

"I think it's time we headed home." Toby said as Spencer started falling asleep on his shoulder. We all pulled out our cash and tossed our shares onto the table.

"Tomorrow?" Spencer mumbled as Toby scooped her up.

"Yeah tomorrow, at the library." I said and everyone agreed.

"Night everyone." Toby said and carried Spencer out. We all decided to call it a night as my mom and Ezra came over.

"Night." We all said as we parted ways. I took Ezra's hand as we headed home, luckily we live two minutes away from the grille.

"Well tonight was... interesting." He said. I looked at him and giggled.

"I think interesting is an understatement." I said and he chuckled.

"Pretty sure you broke the record for the times a girl could lose her shoes in one night." He teased and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"And I forgot to tell you earlier... you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered as we waited for the cross light to come on.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said, he let go of my hand wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

...

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." I said as we walked into the house and I took off my heels.

"Why don't we throw a movie on to put you to sleep?" Ezra suggested and I nodded as I walked towards the kitchen to grab us a couple bottles of water.

"Chinatown usually does it, but first I have to take a shower because I'm 99% sure I smell." I said and Ezra came over, I handed him his bottle. He took my free hand and started leading me towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've been practicing going up and down the stairs during the day." He said.

"Ar... what did you think I did during the day?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Take naps." I said sheepishly and he started laughing.

"Well I do that too." He said as he led me upstairs. Walking into our room, he went over to the tv stand and I walked towards the bathroom.

"Be out in a few minutes." I said as I came back for my pajamas, he looked at me.

"I'm putting Chinatown on, So take your time Ar." He said and I left the bathroom door open a little bit. I quickly hopped into the shower and turned it on, as I washed my face I heard the toilet seat.

"I got a huge urge to pee." Ezra called out as I started laughing at him.

"Is there a chance you're pregnant?" I teased and he chuckled.

"No, but I did have plenty to drink tonight." He said. Our eyes met as he stood at the sink, washing his hands and I motioned for him to come over to me. I'm glad we have a walk in shower, that way if something were to happen to him while in here I could see it and help him if he couldn't call out for help.

"I love you." I said, cupping his face with one hand. Leaning in for a kiss, he slightly dodged my lips and ended up kissing the tip of my nose.

"One kiss isn't going to hurt you Ez, unless you know I bite you." I said and he chuckled before brushing his lips against mine.

"Finish your shower Ar." He whispered as he pulled away and walked back into our room. I quickly finished and got out.

"You know you could've taken as long as you wanted." Ezra said chuckling as I snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Aripop." I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Aria's pov

I felt Ezra's lips on my forehead as I slowly began to wake up. Giggling, I snuggled closer and opened my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." He whispered looking into my eyes and I softly caressed his face.

"Good morning to you too. Mhmm, why don't I go make us some breakfast?" I asked quietly, knowing that he's going to pull away in a second before this could go any farther. Even though we haven't even kissed.

"Would you like some help?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'd love some help." I said, he took my hand in his and led me downstairs.

"What would you like? We can make eggs, pancakes, waffles, an omelette..." I listed as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"How about waffles? We haven't had that in awhile." He suggested and I tilted my head a little to look at him.

"Well then, you're in luck. I just found a new waffle recipe the other day." I said, he chuckled.

"Let me guess, Pinterest? Because except for maybe 3 boards, all your boards are waffle related." He teased. I lovingly rolled my eyes as I turned around and he took my hands in his.

"Okay sunshine, what do we need for the waffles?" He asked, I let go of one of his hands and grabbed my iPad off the counter. Finding the recipe, I started listing the ingredients and he went to go get them while I got the bowls and the whisks.

"I forgot something." Ezra said and I looked at everything in front of us.

"What did you forget?" I asked confused and he gently turned me around.

"I forgot to give you a good morning kiss." He said softly and his lips were softly on mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his hands on my waist.

"Good morning... again." He whispered as we broke apart and I giggled before kissing him once more.

"And good morning once again to you too." I said as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"We might wanna start these waffles before we get to hungry." I said smiling and he chuckled, knowing how both of us get when we're really hungry.

"Good idea." He responded and we got to work on the waffles.

...

"You have a little something right there." Ezra said as he wiped his thumb on my nose and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Did you just wipe flour on my nose?" I asked and he made a face.

"Who me? Of course not." He said chuckling and winked before going back to watching the waffles cook. Careful not to let him see me, I covered the palms of my hands in flour. As Ezra turned around, I quickly cupped his face and kissed him.

"You just kissed me so you could put flour on me didn't you?" Ezra murmured as he gently pressed me up against the island.

"Prove it." I said, he quickly lifted me up onto the island. He chuckled as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I can prove it, you're the only other person here... and it wasn't me." He whispered and I cupped his face again.

"You got a little something on your face baby." I said and he rubbed his forehead on mine, making me laugh.

"Wait there's something else." I said and Ezra chuckled.

"Oh really? What is it?" He asked, and I cupped his face.

"Me." I said and brushed my lips against his. He chuckled as he kissed my nose and kissed me once more.

"I don't think you're going to like burnt waffles." Ezra whispered as we broke apart and I hopped off the island while he went to remove the waffles.

 **Sorry for the late and short chapter, but next chapter there will be a heart to heart. And I still do not own any of the PLL characters or anything to do with the show**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Aria's pov

Ezra was coming downstairs as I walked back into the house from getting the take out.

"Did you pick a movie?" I asked, he nodded and picked up 'To kill a mocking bird' which we haven't seen in awhile. I set the food on the coffee table and he softly kissed me.

"I think mr. Oliver wanted to watch the movie with us, he refused to go to sleep.. until I had put him in his rocking swing. Knocked him right out." He said and I shook my head giggling.

"That boy can be stubborn." I said as Ezra gave me a look.

"I wonder where he got it from." He teased. I playfully smacked his arm, which got him to cup my face and kissed my nose.

"Me." I whispered and he breathed out a chuckle. As we pulled apart, he went to put the movie in and I started opening the food.

"Before the movie, I think that we need to have a conversation that we should've had when you were pregnant." Ezra said and I looked at him, please tell me it's not the conversation that I've been dreading.

"I did not eat the last of the ice cream, that was one time and you hate rocky road so I did you a favor." I said quickly and he looked a little confused.

"That's not what I meant Ar. And that was me who ate the last of the ice cream, which it was actually mint chocolate chip... which at the time was making you sick." He said sitting down next to me.

"You learned your lesson... don't eat the last of anything if your girlfriend is a crazy pregnant person." I teased and he shook his head chuckling at the memory.

"What are your plans for college?" He asked and I realized this was the exact conversation I was dreading to have with him.

"I'm going to Hollis when Oliver turns three." I said and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Aria, you shouldn't have to settle on Hollis. You should be able to go to your dream school." He said softly.

"I'm not settling, I want to go to Hollis." I said and he didn't look convinced at all.

"So if I ask Mike, he'll say exactly what you're saying?" He asked, slightly throwing me off by using Mike and he got his answer.

"Aria if you stay here, you might grow to resent me and possibly regret us." He said and I stared at him, how could he actually think that?

"Ezra I don't regret being with you, at all." I said and we both heard the defensiveness in my voice as the words came out. He took my hands in his before speaking again.

"Maybe not now, but if-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"If? Ezra we're married!" I said and stormed outside. I sat on the porch swing and stared across the street, trying to comprehend what he just tried to tell me. If? We're married for better or worse, through thick and thin! I glanced over when he came outside and I saw he had the baby monitor with him. I didn't bother looking over at him as he sat down next to me, and took my hand in his again.

"I want what's best for you, Aria. You should be meeting new people, discovering yourself, and this is suppose to be the most exciting time for you. If you stay here, there's a chance you might grow to resent me... but if you take this time for yourself there won't be any regrets or resentment." He said and I turned my head to look at him when I heard him mention time for myself.

"What do you mean _take this time for myself_?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Legal separation." He said, barely audible. I looked away as I felt the tears coming. We just got back together and now he wants to send me off, along with legal separation? He cupped the side of my face that was farther from him and wiped a tear away with his thumb. I quickly stood up, I can't hear anymore of this.

"I'm going to Chloe's, I'll be back in a little while." I said quickly and hurried off before he can say anything.

I quickly made my way down the street to Chloe's,this is one of my favorite things about our house. It's literally just a few houses away from hers, so we could just pop over to each other's place whenever. Walking up her sidewalk, I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. I looked around and held back the tears, how could he want me to just up and leave? We just got back together, and now he wants me to leave in what 9 months? And for the next 4 years? No! I won't do that! I want to stay here with him, I'll go to Hollis right away if it makes him happy but I'm not going anywhere else.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Chloe asked. I turned around. I couldn't hold back the tears and she pulled me into a hug before bringing me inside, shutting the door behind us.

"He... wants me to leave." I managed to say as she calmed me down a little.

"Wait what?" She asked, stroking my hair and I sniffed.

"He said I shouldn't settle on Hollis. We just got back together, and now he gives me this 'you shouldn't settle on Hollis' crap." I said. She handed me the tissue box off the coffee table and rubbed my back as I took a deep breath.

"So he wants you to go off somewhere for college." She said softly, figuring out what I was crying about.

"You're not going to like this, but I agree with him." She said and I looked at her.

"Ever since we met in 2nd grade, you've dreamt of getting out of this town... and now you wanna stay? Do you remember our plan? Spencer would go to UPenn while you and I went to NYU. I would go for theater and you for whatever you wanted to do." She asked, reminding me of the plan we had made. I nodded my head, she spoke up before I could respond.

"Now you have a chance to go to NYU and write your heart out and you want to stay?" She said and I looked at her, she said it like I would be going without her if I do go to NYU.

"My dads decided that I would be the one to inherit the grille when the time comes. So I will be stepping up from waitressing to assistant manager while going to Hollis for business and food." She said, reading my mind and we shared a look.

"I think we're in the same boat as you and Ezra, Caleb keeps talking about Hollis's tech programs. I'm clearly Ezra on our side of the boat." She said and I realized I would be leaving her behind as well.

"Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean you need to be here too. Aria, think of everything that has happened over the past few years. From the beginning of 'A' and Hanna's betrayal, to Alison not being dead, along with what had just happened with Ezra, and let's not forget the kidnapping... you deserve the chance to get away from Rosewood and forget most of that. You know that the others will get as far away from rosewood they can get, you should too." She said. I hate the fact that if I do end up at NYU... she wouldn't be there with me.

"But, I can't leave everyone..." I started to say before Chloe held up her hand, cutting me off.

"I'm not done. It's not like he's telling you to move across the world, he wants to you to have an actual college experience. And you're not going to be there forever, plus there's holidays where you'll come home or we can come to you. And NYU, it's only two hours away." She said as she wrapped an arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"He said we could do legal separation." I said softly and she brushed some hair behind my ear.

"That's the real reason you're upset isn't it?" She asked and I nodded

"Well and the fact that I had a plan for this. Oliver should just grow up without his father?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Do you honestly believe Ezra would let Ollie grow up without him? No, he loves Oliver. Let's say Ezra is right, you stay here and go to Hollis. Can you 100% say you won't end up resenting him or ever regret your relationship? No you can't, and I know Ezra can't either. He loves you, he wants you to have normal school years." She said and I sighed.

"I don't want to leave him." I said softly and she took my hands in hers.

"Talk to him, he wants what's best for you. Aria, you've only dated him... and then you got married a year after you met. You never dated around or anyone else really, there is a chance that you could end up resenting him." She said, I sighed and stood up.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." She said and I quickly fixed my makeup in the mirror by the front door.

"Thanks Chlo." I said as I hugged her again

"Bring baby boo jr. around soon." She said and I laughed.

"I will." I promised and walked out. Taking a deep breath, I made my way back home.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Aria's pov

"Hey." Ezra and I both said as I walked towards the house, and he literally has not moved from his spot when I left.

"Come here." He said as I climbed the porch steps. I sat down next to him and he gently pulled me onto his lap.

"Aria, baby... you went from being a carefree teenager to teen mom who had a baby with their English teacher and married said English teacher, while dealing with a stalker." He said softly and I looked at him.

"Unless you count Iceland boy and Noel, you only dated one person. You should be able to date other people, not just one person." He said and I knew this time he wanted to talk about the legal separation.

"I don't want to date other people, I just want to be with you." I said and he caressed my face with his thumbs.

"And I only want to be with you too, but you've been through so much this past year. You deserve to go off to experience college and other people, not just settle on Hollis." He said softly and caressed my face with his thumb.

"How about this, you at least apply to two colleges. And if they both reject you... which I highly doubt, then you can go to Hollis." He suggested and I nodded. Even though I don't want to agree, I just want this whole conversation to be done.

"You know I only what's best for you." He whispered and I cupped his face as he kissed my nose.

"I know, you're what's best for me." I murmured as I kissed him softly, I guess I'm applying to NYU. At least it's sort of close to home.

...

I snuggled into Ezra sleepily as 'Chinatown' ended and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think the Chinese made someone a little sleepy." He whispered and I giggled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Chinese or Chinatown?" I asked and he softly brushed his lips against my forehead.

"I'm going to say both." He said as we slowly sat up. I held out my hand, he took it and I led him upstairs.

"You were snoring a little bit too babe." I said as I changed into my pajamas and he just removed his shirt since he wore his sweatpants all day. As we climbed into bed, my phone beeped and I saw it was Emily.

' _Tuesday - big swim meet!' - Emily_

' _How big?' - Aria_

' _College scouts are coming.' - Emily_

' _In that case I'll definitely be there.' - Aria_

' _You were coming on your own or if I had to bring you myself!' - Emily_

' _I'd be there even if there weren't any college scouts coming.' - Aria_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 - Tuesday night

Aria's pov

I sat with Chloe as we waited for everyone else to come. The buzzer indicating the swim meet would begin in 5 minutes, and I could see some of the college scouts throughout the stands.

"What happened when you went back home?" Chloe asked we covered Caleb's seat with our jackets. I could see Caleb coming back in with Spencer, Toby, Maya and Mrs. Fields.

"We talked for awhile, I get his views on this. But he came up with that I apply to a couple schools. If I get into one, I go there but if I don't then I'll go to Hollis like I had planned." I said, it still hurt knowing there's a good chance that I could be leaving him behind.

"NYU will obviously be one of the colleges you apply to." Chloe said and I nodded.

"Yeah and University of Southern California. But USC is only my safety school, it always was. I've thought a lot about what Ezra said, he's right in a way. About going from a carefree teenager to being a teen mom, I wouldn't change for anything... but he does have a point." I said and Chloe nodded, she has looked different ever since class after lunch.

"Wait a minute... you're glowing, oh my god! Did Caleb kiss you?" I asked quietly and she nodded.

"At homecoming, but he took me out to Rive Gauche for lunch today, we got seated in one of those romantic booths. Neither of us were really hungry so we just split some black cherry mousse. Well... while we waited for the mousse, he took my hands and said 'I don't want you to say it if you're not ready, but I can't hold it back anymore. I love you, more and more each day.' I nearly bursted into tears. And I said it back, then I made sure he knew I wasn't just saying it." She said and I nodded.

"Wait, you guys left school to go out to lunch?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Do you not remember that senior assembly the first day? We can leave school grounds during our lunch hour as long as we're making a 3.0 gpa... where were you during this assembly?" She asked and I realized I had gone home early.

"You ditched to have sex?" She asked when she noticed my face and we bursted out giggling.

"I was still wedding night drunk and may I remind you I was late to school because I was having sex." I said giggling with her as Mrs. Fields and Caleb came up.

"Hey Mrs. Fields, how are you?" I asked as she sat down and smiled at me.

"I'm good, how are you and Ezra doing with Oliver?" She asked and I smiled.

"We're learning something new everyday with Oliver, he's starting to copy our facial expressions." I said, giggling and Pam smiled at that.

"I remember when Emily started doing that, feels like only yesterday. Now you girls are in your senior year, off to college and pretty soon all of you will have kids of your own." She said as everyone else came up.

"What's new?" Toby asked and I looked at him.

"Caleb and Chloe sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I sang, Maya and Spencer squealed as Caleb shook his head chuckling at me and Chloe.

"I'm going to add that I had kissed her at homecoming."

"I want details later!" They both said and Chloe nodded as the buzzer went off and the swim meet began.

...

"Who is Emily talking to?" Pam asked and Toby looked to see.

"Looks like a college scout." Toby said, we all looked at one another excitedly.

"I wonder if it's Danby. I saw a scout from there, Emory university, and Stanford." Spencer said and we watched Emily with the college scout. She smiled at us as she walked back over and we just stared at her.

"Danby...They want me!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"I'm so proud of you Emily! Friday night, celebration dinner on me everyone." Pam said as she hugged Emily.

"I have to go call your father, he's going to be so happy to hear about this. Make sure your home before curfew, but go have fun with your friends." She said before walking off.

"I'm so proud of you babe, I knew you could do it." Maya said and kissed her.

"Your dream for Danby is finally coming true!" Toby said as we all gave her hugs or high fives.

"Dessert at the grille, on me!" Toby said and we all headed out towards the parking lot.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Aria's pov

The house was quiet when I walked in, I went to put Ezra's pie away before grabbing my copy of 'Dear John' off the kitchen counter and went into the living room to read for a little bit. Passing the couch, I noticed Ezra was asleep with Oliver on his chest. As quietly as possible, I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them.

"Mhm, didn't you go to Emily's swim meet thing?" He asked groggily and I giggled.

"Ez, it's almost 9:30. The meet ended at like 9, I got you some pie." I said as he carefully sat up without disturbing Oliver's sleep.

"Why pie?" He asked. I took his hand and led him upstairs to the nursery.

"Why not pie?" I asked as he laid Oliver down and he chuckled, remembering the last time we had the same conversation.

"How did it go?" Ezra asked. Taking my hand in his, he led me into our room.

"Rosewood sharks obviously won and Danby wants Emily." I said and he chuckled.

"That's awesome." He said, I nodded as I crawled into bed next to him. As we got comfortable, my phone beeped and I groaned before sitting up to grab it.

' _My mom wanted to make sure you knew that Ezra and Ollie are to come Friday too' - Emily_

' _I'll let Ezra know, Oliver usually just goes with the flow lol.' - Aria_

"You and Ollie are coming with to dinner Friday, Mrs. Fields will come and find you... I'm really not kidding about that." I said as he pulled me back closer to him and I snuggled in once again.

"Anything else new?" He asked and I nodded.

"At homecoming Caleb finally kissed Chloe." I said and he looked at me.

"It's about time. Ever since Footloose last year it's been like Will they or won't they game." He said and giggled at that.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that!" I said and he chuckled.

"Well we are one person baby." He reminded me and kissed my forehead as we fell asleep.

...

Next day

I sat a computer, as I waited for Emily to get to study hall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Emily asked as she walked over and sat down next to me, I really hope she'll help me.

"Remember Junior year and how I told you what Ezra said after I went to talk to him about everything on New Years? And how he had gotten his high school girlfriend Maggie pregnant, but his mom paid her to 'take care of it' and stay away from Ezra?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, when we had gone to Mrs. Fitzscary's art exhibit... she said after she tried to pay me away, that Maggie took the money and she and the baby are doing just fine." I started to say and she understood where I was going with it.

"You want to look for Maggie." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I took Ezra's senior yearbook... I'm hoping he doesn't notice. I know that if I find Maggie and their kid, a lot will change. But that child doesn't know who their biological father is. And if Ezra had... died, they never would have gotten to know their dad." I said and Emily nodded.

"Ok, I know that look in your eyes. What happened?" I asked, shutting the yearbook and looking into Emily's eyes.

"I haven't told anyone else this yet, but after the swim meet... I got this text." She said and handed me her phone.

' _Emily, you honestly think you'll be able to leave me behind? Think again mermaid -A'_

"We're going to unmask this bitch and you are going to Danby." I said and she looked at me.

"There's more, 'A' left this in my locker. It's Ali's diary from before everything, she wrote about 'A' targeting her and how at times she thought one of us could be behind it." She said, holding Alison's old diary in her bag so only I could see.

"Why would 'A' give it to you? Did you read it?" I asked and she nodded.

"I color coordinated it. The purple sticky notes means it's about you, the yellow for me, pink for Hanna, and blue for Spencer. There's white and that was meant for anyone else." She said.

"That's so Spencer of you." I teased and she laughed, as she shook her head.

"No, that's so Pam Fields of me. I'm becoming my mother, and I'm worried I might scare maya off with it." She said as maya came over at the last part.

"Whatever you're talking about, don't worry. Because nothing is going to scare me away from you." She said and noticed the diary.

"Is that a diary?" Maya asked softly and we nodded, I noticed a green sticky note.

"What about green?" I asked and Emily seemed hesitant to answer.

"It's fine, I was only hurt about him dating Ali and the book for a few days. I thought he didn't love me, that's what hurt me most. But I know he loves me." I said and she shook her head.

"It's not about Ezra, I would've just put purple and put his name on it." She said and I looked at the diary then back to her.

"It's about Byron." She said and I stared at the diary, what about him could be in there? Him cheating on Ella and got me to keep it from her?

"I wasn't sure how to tell you." She said and handed me the diary.

"Before you ask, no I didn't read the entire thing. I read the first few sentences then realized it was about Byron then I just put the sticky note." She said quietly and Ella walked into the class as the bell rang.

"I'll be substituting for your teacher today." She said and hid the diary in my backpack.

"Would you two like to help me find Maggie?" I asked quietly and they both nodded.

"I'm down. If you go meet her, I'll come if you need." Maya said and Emily nodded.

"Me too." Emily said as I remembered the text.

' _Wait why did A call you mermaid?'_ \- Aria

' _Ali had called me her mermaid in her diary.'_ \- Emily

' _Do you think that means Ali could be 'A'?'_ \- Aria

' _Maybe, But we would need to go undercover to find out.'_ \- Emily

"Emily, Aria phones away. I don't want to confiscate them." My mom said and we put our phones away quickly. I know she'd let me take Ezra or dads call if they did call me, mostly because they would only call me in case of emergencies.

...

I sat in the back corner of the library staring at Alison's diary. Even though it was lunch time and I'm starving, I needed to know what she had wrote about Byron and also what she wrote about me.

"Is that a diary?" I looked up to see Toby standing there.

"No, it's a book that just looks like a diary." I said and he sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the police academy?" I asked and he gave me a weird look.

"Do you not remember that we had plans to have lunch today?" He asked and I shook my head, he noticed the pages and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Can we still get lunch?" I asked, hopefully and he nodded.

"I'll explain in the car." I whispered as I grabbed my backpack and followed him to his truck. We got in and I pulled the diary out of my bag, he glanced over at me as he started the truck.

"Spill." Toby said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Alison had this diary, either Mona or this new 'A' gave it to Emily. According to Em, she wrote about Byron and I need to know what it is. I don't know why, but I have this gut feeling like I need to know about it." I said and he nodded.

"And I can't have Alison finding out I have it." I pointed out as he pulled up to the grille.

"Emily told me about the text from 'A' when I found her in the cafeteria. I honestly think we should go to the cops, about Mona... and about this new 'A' person or team." He said and I saw him pull up to the police station.

"I already told the others, and I told Ezra. Dad knows about 'A' being back and decided if they were to try anything to him, it would be better if he was around." He said and I looked at him nervously.

"Can't get out of this." He said softly, reading my mind. I sighed as we got out and headed up towards the station.

"So this is it, last year is about to happen all over again?" I asked and he gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No one is going to get kidnapped, not on any of our watches." He promised and I took a deep breath.

"You still owe me lunch." I said as he led me in.

"We'd like to speak to detective Barry." I said to the first officer we saw and they motioned for us to sit down in the waiting chairs.

"I seriously hate this place." I said and he took my hand in his.

"I know, but for once you're not in the interrogation room." He pointed out and I gave him a small smile.

"I needed that." I said and Barry walked over.

"It's happening again, this new 'A' sent us the video of Alison Dilaurentis being pulled out of a hole." Toby said and I knew what I had to do.

"Here a few texts from my phone." I said handing him my phone and he looked through the messages.

"Where are the others?" Barry asked.

"Not with us, they're having lunch at school. But they forwarded the texts to us that they got." Toby said and showed Barry his phone as well.

"Why don't we go sit down at my desk?" He suggested and we walked over to the desks.

...

"I'll look into everything. We will not let what happened last year happen again." Barry said and Toby stood up.

"Mona Vanderwaal shot my husband." I said and Toby looked at me.

"The night Alison Dilaurentis came home, they had gone to New York to bring her back. Someone, who we had believed could have been the new 'A' appeared and Ezra took the bullet when they shot the gun." I said, my lip trembling. I still hate the fact I wasn't there with him when it happened.

"I'll need to speak to him, just to clarify what your saying." Barry said and I knew Ezra would be worried about our safety, but she needs to be put back in Radley or jail.

"Ok, I can bring him after school." I said and Barry nodded, I got up to follow Toby out by the truck.

"Ezra's worried about our safety if we do tell. But what I realized as we spoke about 'A' with Barry is that what if we don't tell? Anything could happen anyway! Mona had access to a gun Toby, if she shot Ezra once who's to say she won't shoot him again or someone else?" I asked and he seemed to realize I was right.

"But it's been a few weeks, do you honestly believe she's dumb enough not to get rid of the gun?" Toby asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows, but Mona admitted out loud that she shot Ezra." I reminded him.

"There should be a group meeting about all of this. For now, let's just go get lunch because I can hear your damn stomach growling." Toby said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Aria's pov

"So, I'm going to pick you up after I get Ollie when I get out of school." I said to Ezra when he called to check in on me before 7th period.

"Let me guess, to talk to the cops about Mona shooting me?" He asked and I knew that Toby had told him.

"Did Toby tell you?" I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"No, he didn't. But I had a feeling you would say something when Toby told me that you two were telling the cops about 'A' being back." He said and I pulled my binder out of my locker.

"For once my brother didn't open that big mouth of his." I said and Ezra chuckled at that.

"Get to class love, I'll see you after school." He said and as much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to hang up.

"Love you." We said at the same time and I hung up, knowing the cops knew about Mona shooting him made me feel a little better.

...

"Dad?" I called as I walked into the house, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Mike doing homework with... Mona.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, is my brother this stupid to bring her by Oliver?

"We're studying." Mona said and I stared at Mike.

"Where's dad?" I asked and he had the face he would make as a little kid whenever someone caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Out in the garage, working on moms car." He said.

"She's at the art gallery." He said, reading my mind. I'm hoping Oliver is with my mom, but I doubt it.

"Upstairs... now." I said and made my way up into his room.

"What the hell Mike? My ex stalker? Do not give me 'it's just homework' bull crap! She's hanging all over you, and why the hell would you bring her here when Oliver is here?" I yelled as soon as Mike shut his door.

"I didn't think they'd be home this early!" He said and I stared at him.

"Obviously you didn't think! 4:00 is when I pick Oliver up EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Of all the girls at school why her? Why my ex stalker, who I may remind you KIDNAPPED ME AND MADE US BELIEVE TOBY WAS DEAD!" I yelled again and I could tell he felt bad.

"I didn't think we would click, Ms. Montez paired us up for a project... and we just sort of clicked." He said and I sat down on his bed.

"Mike, you two did not click. She's faking it! But what did click was the gun she used to shoot Ezra and could possibly shoot you as well!" I said before I could stop myself and Mikes eyes widened at what I said about Ezra.

"Wait, he got shot? I thought he only got mugged." He said and I shook my head.

"Him getting mugged... that was just a cover. I didn't want you to know that 'A' is back." I said softly and he stared at me.

"Toby and I went to the cops today about 'A' and I told them about Mona. It's bad enough you know about 'A' but I will not give her any chance of shooting you too." I said and something flashed through his eyes.

"I'm the worst." He said, barely a whisper.

"Hey, you thought it was love okay? But it's not, I can tell you this right now that it isn't love. But there is a girl out there for you, and she'll have actual feelings for you." I said and pulled him into a hug.

"But seriously, you couldn't bring her to the library?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm 15, I'm not Einstein." He said and I motioned my head towards the door.

"Should I just kick her out?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll take care of it." I said and went downstairs to see Mona watching the stairs, I knew she was waiting for one of us... most likely me. I grabbed her stuff off the coffee table and went to open the front door.

"What the hell?" She asked as I threw her stuff out onto the porch and I looked at her.

"Get out of this house, and stay the hell away from my brother! I've told you once, go near _anyone_ I love and I will make you regret it." I said, she grabbed her backpack and left.

"Ok, I need to go get Ollie and go pick up Ezra so we can go talk to the cops." I said just as Ella came in.

"Aria, good you're still here. Can I talk to you about something?" She said and I nodded before following her towards the stairs.

"Can you get Ollie ready for me?" I asked mike as I passed him and he nodded.

"This will only be a few minutes." Ella said as we walked up the stairs.

...

"Do you feel better about this now?" Ezra asked as we walked out of the police station and I gave him a look.

"If it means that Mona won't go around shooting you again or anyone else... yes. And if they lock her up again, even better." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked and I shrugged. I haven't even thought about dinner at all today.

"I honestly don't care." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm not falling for that again. What about pasta?" He asked and I nodded.

"Pasta sounds good." I responded as he placed Oliver in his car seat.

"There's a small pasta place called 'Toscana' that's outside of town, your dad mentioned it earlier today. He's was shocked that we didn't know about it already." Ezra said chuckling.

"That says a lot about our eating habits." I pointed out and he chuckled as we got into my car. He quickly put the address into my phone's GPS and I pulled away from the curb.

...

"How was school?" Ezra asked as our waitress went to go put our order in.

"Let's see... math sucked, history legit put me to sleep, 'A' gave Emily Alison's old diary and I'm pretty sure Toby made me miss out on tater tots." I said and Ezra chuckled then realized I mentioned 'A' and Alison's dairy. Before he could ask about it, both our phones went off and we saw it was a group chat.

 _ **Group chat**_

' _Group meeting tonight?'_ -Spencer

' _Can we finish our dinner first?'_ \- Aria

' _I don't get off work until 7.'_ -Chloe

' _Maya & I can bring you.'_ -Emily

' _Aria stop bringing me into these damn group chats!'_ \- Toby

' _I didn't! Spence, your boyfriend is cranky!'_ \- Aria

' _I'm at the library, but I can get there. Just let me know the time.'_ \- Caleb

' _Aria and I can lick you up.'_

' _Damn auto correct, pick you up.'_ \- Ezra

' _Hey! Focus guys, does 8 work for everyone?'_ \- Spencer

' _8 works for me as long as Ezra doesn't lick my boyfriend.'_ \- Chloe

' _I'm not going to lick him.' -_ Ezra

' _I'm done with this chat, come by the loft at 8.'_ \- Spencer

 _Spencer has left the group chat_

"So, 'A' had given Emily Alison's diary... Wait, Mona had the diary when she was 'A' but this new 'A' had the diary?" I asked and Ezra watched me carefully, talking about the time during the Kidnapping is never easy for me. And he can tell that's where I'm headed in this conversation.

"She had shown me the diary and that's how she knew our secrets in the beginning. But if this new 'A' has the diary, that means either 1. Mona gave it to them at some point while locked up in Radley, 2. There was an 'A' team member we didn't know about and decided to restart everything , or 3. Mona is still playing the game." I said.

"This might sound crazy, but is there a chance Alison could be a part of the 'A' team?" He asked and I took a sip of my water.

"We did think it was her playing one of her games when it first started happening, then 'her body' was found." I said.

"If it wasn't her that was found in the hole... then who was it?" Ezra asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know. But when it was discovered that Ian didn't kill her, the case became wide open... which means they should be doing something to see who is really in her grave." I said and he nodded.

"So 'A' gave Emily the diary?" He asked, bringing me back on track and I nodded.

"Alison wrote from her teaching Hanna how to lose weight to Byron's affair, which turns out she was black mailing money from him." I said as my phone buzzed again.

' _Too good to be true, Alison knows one of us has her diary.' -_ Emily

"Once again 'A' gives a little and takes back a lot." I said showing Ezra the text.

"Did 'A' tell her this?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Probably, we'll find out soon enough." I said, I can't wait until we unmask this bitch and get all the answers we want from all of this.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 - later that night

Aria's pov

"First things first, Alison knows we have her diary and she wants it back." Spencer said and I placed the diary onto the coffee table, Emily looked at me since I told her that I'd tell her when I find out what Alison wrote about Byron.

"Alison was blackmailing Byron for money about his affair." I told her.

"Well that explains how she was able to stay hidden in New York." Spencer said and we all looked at each other.

"That, plus CeCe and Noel were helping her stay MIA." Maya pointed out.

"Who has her diary according to Alison?" Chloe asked as I rested my head against Ezras shoulder.

"Well she just showed me a text from 'A' that mentions us having it... she made it pretty clear that she wants it back." Spencer said and we all went quiet, the only thing anyone could hear was Oliver quietly babbling to himself.

"So let me get this straight. This girl bullied everyone from you guys, to the school and your parents, faked her death with people helping her. All while knowing you guys were being tormented and knew who was behind it... and was more worried about herself? And then falsely accuse you of killing her, all because you won't bend backwards and go back under her command?" Caleb asked a little shocked. Spencer, Emily and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said and Toby looked at the diary before picking it up.

"Why does she want it so bad?" He asked and flipped through the white post it notes.

"Does Alison know anyone named Courtney that you know of?" Chloe asked as she read some of the entries with Toby.

"No." We said and Toby held up the diary.

"Well she definitely knew a Courtney, she lives in Brookhaven." Chloe added and Toby looked over the entries again.

"But why is Courtney the only one who doesn't have a code name? There's Suzy clueless, hefty, mermaid, and Jane Bond. Like we all know Alison would call Hanna heft Hanna so we know that it's Hanna." Toby said confused, Spencer and I shared a look with Emily before looking back at Toby.

"Well the fact that I had my phone on airplane mode for most of 9th grade I'm gonna say I'm Suzy clueless." I said as I took Oliver from Ezra and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How did that happen?" Ezra asked amused and I shared a look with Spencer.

"I thought it meant no one can message me unless I'm awake or something." I said and he chuckled.

"Did Alison write Courtney's last name?" Emily asked, Toby and Chloe shook their heads. I grabbed my phone and went online to check Alison's friend list, and saw no one.

"Caleb, don't you have that laptop that can't be traced?" I asked and he nodded before going to grab it.

"What are you thinking?" Ezra asked, taking Oliver back when Caleb handed me the laptop.

"Alison has ways of keeping things hidden. And if my theory is correct, she's probably friends with Courtney online." I said and logged into Alison's profile, I went into her friends list and searched the name Courtney.

"Spence, how possible is it for anyone to have.. um I don't know a doppelgänger?" Ezra asked, looking at the screen with me and Spencer shrugged.

"Well one study said that there's 1 in 135 chance that a pair of complete doppelgängers exist. Why?" She asked and I turned the laptop around to show everyone.

"That is NOT a doppelgänger... that's a twin! Fraternal twin maybe but still a twin." Maya said as they looked at the picture of Alison and Courtney.

"I'm literally done with this whole mystery, it's giving me a headache." Spencer said and I gave Caleb his laptop back.

"Before I forget, here you go." Caleb said handing me a box.

"I swear these better be the tater tots SOMEONE made me miss out on." I said and opened the box to see a bunch tater tots.

"Those were all of our leftovers together." Chloe said and I gave her a look.

"They're still tater tots and I'm probably going to eat them all before we get home." I said and Chloe shook her head smiling at that.

...

Ezra came back and got back into bed from putting Oliver down for the night as I did some last minute homework.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about this... do you know where your applying to yet?" He asked softly as I snuggled into him and finished the last of my homework. I really didn't want to talk about it, but I also knew we did need to have this discussion.

"NYU." I said as he took my hand in his, and I intertwined our fingers.

"Is that your dream school?" He asked and I nodded. I knew that if my dream school was in California or anywhere in the country, he'd tell me I should go.

"Yeah, plus it's close to home. There's also either Southern California or NorthWestern in Chicago." I said, hoping this conversation would end already.

"Why don't I pick you up for lunch tomorrow?" Ezra suggested, changing the subject as I snuggled into him and looked up into his eyes. I have a feeling he sensed that I wanted the conversation about college to end, he's always able to sense when I have a sneeze coming.

"I'd like that." I whispered as he kissed my nose before kissing the top of my head.

"I thought you'd might." He murmured into my hair and I could tell he was getting as tired like me.

"Before we go to bed, I'm going to go get a bottle of water. Do you need anything?" I asked, looking over at Ezra and he shook his head.

"I still have mine from last night..." He said as I leaned over and brushed my lips against his.

"Yell if you do need anything." I whispered, he chuckled as I broke away and made my way out of our room. Quickly heading downstairs, I grabbed a water bottle and double checked that the doors were locked before heading back upstairs and decided to check on Oliver.

"Please sleep through the entire night." I whispered to him as I watched him sleep. He sneezed in his sleep as I started walking out of his room and into mine and Ezra's room. As I entered our room, I saw Ezra was fast asleep and there was plenty of space on the bed behind him.

"I could move baby."Ezra mumbled sleepily as I slipped my arm over his chest, careful not to go anywhere near his scar.

"Shh, go back to sleep Ez." I whispered, as I fell asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Aria's pov

Spencer and I were at her locker, so she could grab her stuff for French class. None of us had said a word about what we learned about Alison and Courtney since last night, I checked the time on my phone even though I know it isn't lunch yet. I put my phone in my bag and glanced over towards Alison, we were supposedly her best friends back then and she never told us about Courtney or anything else. And how could she just blackmail someone who at the time was my father and would willingly call my mother to tell her? I know I should have told Ella myself... I just didn't want our family to break up, even though it broke anyway.

"Don't do it. I know you want to snap at Alison, I get it Aria." Spencer said quietly as I kept glancing over at Alison, who was talking with Hanna and Naomi down the hallway.

"No, Spencer you don't. She wasn't blackmailing your dad for $5,000 about some affair and threatened him to tell your mom about it, not caring if it hurt you or not. And she didn't date your man." I snapped quietly and realized I wasn't fully over the fact that Alison and Ezra dated.

"I thought you were over that and forgave him?" She asked and I nodded.

"I honestly did forgive Ezra, but I didn't forgive her. She could have told us about him and everything else, but as usual she didn't." I said and Spencer nodded.

"Well if it helps, she got my man sent to juvie." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"He wouldn't have gone if we told the cops the truth." I pointed out and she gave me a look.

"He took the blame instead _for_ us, and also to get away from Jenna." She reminded me just as two police officers walked into the hallway with the principal, who pointed down the hall.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Spencer, who was checking her phone.

"No idea, Toby didn't send a warning of any kind." She said and we looked down the hall to see them stop at Mona's locker.

"NO!" She screamed, she ran towards us and slammed me into the locker when she noticed that I was watching.

"I can make your worst nightmare come true bitch!" She screamed as an officer grabbed her. Without missing a beat, Mona bit the officer and ran off.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked and I couldn't speak. I can't have Ezra get hurt again.

"Ezra's home alone..." I whispered and she pulled out her phone.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, I'll call Toby and see if he can have someone stay by your place. Wasn't he coming here to have lunch with you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's planning on taking me to Rive Gouche." I said, knowing she's just trying to calm me down.

"Rive Gouche, that's a pretty romantic place isn't it?" She asked and I nodded again, not really being able to speak.

"Search everywhere for her!" We heard, I felt my stomach turn to knots and I couldn't breathe.

"Take deep breathes Aria. In and out, in and out, in and out. Good, keep it up and close your eyes." She instructed and I closed my eyes while continuing my breathing. As started to feel a bit better, an image of Ezra getting shot at home made my eyes pop open and I couldn't stop the tears.

"I need to go home! Ezra needs me!" I cried and Spencer pulled me away from my locker as I tried to open it.

"Aria, look at me. Breathe, Toby is having someone go to him right now. Ezra is safe, no one is going to hurt him." She said and I took another deep breath, before I could say anything the fire alarm went off.

"Come on." She said, she took my hand and I followed her along with everyone else in the hallways towards the exits. As everyone started pushing and shoving as they ran out of the building, I lost grip of her hand and I felt a hand go over my mouth. The person started to get me farther away from Spencer and everyone else.

"Stop struggling." I heard as they led me through the crowds, until there was an empty hallway and I started trying to fight back. I saw who it was as they slammed my head into a locker before tossing me in a janitors closet. I tried to elbowed them but they placed an oxygen mask over my mouth and I couldn't get it off, no matter how hard I tried.

"I'll tell Ezra you said hi." He said as everything went black, but not before I got a look at the person.

...

Spencer's pov

I stared at the entrance of the school, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Even though I lost grip on her hand, I knew Aria was right behind me. It wouldn't take her this long to come out.

"Maybe she went to find Mike." Chloe suggested and I shook my head.

"Mike was out front when I got out, that's how I knew she wasn't with me anymore. He asked where she was after awhile, he thought I knew she hadn't come out." I said.

"Where's Aria?" I turned to see Caleb, the second he saw my face they could tell something was wrong.

"I... I lost Aria." I said, my lip trembling. Chloe pulled me into a hug just as Toby came up... with Ezra.

"I don't know where she is... she was right behind me. People started pushing and shoving... I don't think this is a normal case of getting separated in a crowd." I managed and Ezra's eyes widened as he looked at the school and it strangle got a lot warmer.

"Aria..." he whispered as we turned around to see the school starting to burn.

"Aria!" Ezra yelled and tried to go into the building, but Toby and Caleb held him back as some students looked over at us.

"This was all Mona's plan!" I cried and they looked at me.

"She knew Aria would go to the cops about her shooting Ezra, she resisted arrest and then disappeared! Now Aria's missing, and probably still freaking out!" I cried and Ezra looked confused.

"Aria Montgomery is still in the building, we believe this is foul play. Mona Vanderwaal may have something to do with this." Toby said into his walkie talkie, I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

' _This is why you shouldn't tattle. -A'_

"Damnit!" Ezra said went by a tree, before any of us could say or do anything he punched it.

"Get him some ice, Aria isn't going to be happy that you're injured again." I said as Caleb went to go find someone who might have ice.

"I need to go find Aria." Ezra said, we held him back as he tried to go towards the school once more.

"We're going to find her, but you can't go into the building." I told him and he stared at the building.

"My gut is telling me she's fine... but I don't know if I believe it, not until I see her." I said and Ezra looked at me.

"What did you mean when you said Aria was still freaking out?" He asked.

"When the officers came to arrest Mona, she slammed Aria into the lockers and said 'I can make your worse nightmare come true.' And right now, her worst nightmare is you getting hurt again." I said and he looked back at the school.

"Where's Aria and Maya?" Emily asked coming over and we shared a look with one another before looking back at the school.

"I'm going to go ask people if they saw anything when you lost Aria and if they saw Maya." Toby said and we nodded as he walked off, radioing in about Maya as well.

...

Aria's pov

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the temperature rising faster and noticed that I was no longer in the closet but in the hallway. I started coughing as smoke entered my nose and mouth, how the hell did I get out here?

'You're not going to win this way Mona.' I thought as I coughed and tried getting myself to stand up. I noticed someone within the smoke that was building up.

"Aria?" I heard and Maya appeared.

"We need to get out of-" Maya started to say but we heard some sort of explosion and more flames came. We looked at each other then at a window, there's only one way out of here.

"It's either jump or burn." She said and I took my sweater off, I held out my hand for her. Flames started towards us and we looked at one another.

"There's no time to count!" I said and we ran towards the window. I held my breath, bracing myself...


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Aria's pov

"Damnit!" I said as we smashed into the window, and failed to break through. I noticed some people looked up to the window as maya tried kicking the window and then they started pointing up towards us as a bunch of smoke came and I couldn't see anything. I felt for Maya's hand and I led her away from the window.

"One more time." I managed between coughing. Just as I was about to run towards the window, I lost grip of Maya's hand and everything went black.

...

Toby's pov

I was about to ask a few more students if they've seen Maya or Aria when I noticed a bunch of people looking up at the school. I looked up to see Maya in the window, holding something. Wait no, someone... Aria! I quickly made my way over towards where most of the students were, maya saw me and smacked the window in a cry for help.

"I found the two girls, one seems to be unconscious. Front of school third window to the right, get them out now." I said into my radio as windows below them broke by the heat, it's only a matter of time before the second story goes too.

Before the fire truck could get towards the school, the window got busted by the heat and I saw Maya looking for me. She motioned for me to catch Aria, I prepared myself and nodded to Maya to toss Aria.

"One! Two! Three!" I yelled up to her. She somehow managed to toss Aria out the window when I hit three. The moment I caught Aria, I handed her over to the paramedics so they can get her checked out.

"I got you!" I yelled up to Maya, she looked behind her and backed away from the window.

"Where are you going maya?" I asked quietly and I saw her running towards the window and jumped out as flames blew the window. I caught her and rushed her over by the paramedics, where Aria was trying to pry the oxygen mask off her face. They took maya from me and I went to sit next to Aria.

"It's okay, I got you. It's just oxygen Aria, it's just oxygen." I said, trying o sooth her.

"Go find Spencer, Emily and Ezra." I said looking at Billy and he nodded before running off to find them.

"What happened?" I asked maya as she got checked out.

"I can't speak for her, but I had fallen asleep during history. Woke up hot and well half the classroom was on fire." She said and I noticed Aria was trying to pry the mask off again.

"It's clean air, I wouldn't let them hurt you okay? Breathe, in and out. It's only oxygen." I said as Ezra and Spencer came over as fast as they could.

"Make sure she doesn't take off the oxygen." I said and Ezra kissed the top of Aria's head as she snuggled into him.

"Emily will be here as soon as one of the teachers stops questioning her." Spencer said as she hugged Maya.

"Cavanaugh." I looked to see Officer Barry, who I'm shadowing today motioning for me to come by him.

"I'll be back." I said and quickly made my way over to him.

"That was something I haven't seen in a long time. I can see there's passion inside of you for this job, good job." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said and he looked around before leaning closer.

"We found Mona and she's now in custody. But she's saying things about her team and how she has people working for her, anything about what happened with Aria?" He asked and I nodded.

"I asked around, and a few people said they saw someone around 5'8" with dark hair with her around the time Spencer lost her. Also said it was a guy." I said and Barry nodded.

"Alright, I'll go find Hackett to get access to school records." He said and I nodded.

"Go see your sister." He said, motioning towards Aria and everyone else. I hurried back over towards them as Mike walked over and sat on the other side of Aria.

"Lucas... he's on the 'A' team." Aria said quietly and we looked at her concerned.

"Are you sure?" I asked her softly and she nodded.

"I got knocked out with laughing gas, but I know for a fact that I saw his face when he locked me in the closet." She said and Ezra kissed the top of her head. That explains why she didn't get out of the building in time, she was knocked out.

"How tall would you say Lucas is?" I asked Spencer quietly and she shrugged.

"5 ft 8 inches... why?" She asked and I pulled her aside.

"I was asking around to see if anyone saw anything with Aria, some people said they saw a guy about 5'8" with dark hair. Which does fit Lucas's description, along with most guys in the school. What if Aria only thinks she saw Lucas? He was the one who took her at homecoming, and we've both seen how she reacts to laughing gas." I whispered to her and she looked over at Aria.

"But of all the faces she could have seen, why his?" She asked and I sighed.

"Don't know, but if she's right... we may have unmasked an 'A' member." I said and she knew where I was headed with this.

"And we need to be ready for any attacks." She said, I wish I could just unmask all these 'A' bitches for them.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Aria's pov

After everyone was cleared to go home, Ezra and I had gone to pick up Oliver from my dad before coming back home. Maya just had some cuts on her hands with some 1st degree burns, and I just had 1st degree burns on on my upper right arm.

"I found the lotion, ointment, and some gauze. Which one would you like first?"Ezra said walking into our room, where I was playing with Oliver and I looked up.

"Hmm, ointment please." I said as he sat down next to me. Before I could try to take the ointment from him, he squirted a tiny bit onto his hand and carefully rubbed it into the burn on my arm.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, noticing the fact I flinched a bit.

"No, just stings a little." I said, he finished with the ointment.

"There." He said, placing the gauze in place and brushing his lips against it.

"I should be the one taking care of you." I said softly, he carefully pulled me closer to him and took my hands in his.

"Hey, this is a partnership. That means equality in taking care of each other, injured or sick or healthy." He said, letting go of my hands. Before I could say anything, he cupped my face and brushed his lips against mine.

"Mhm, you do realize there is a 4 month old baby in front of us right?" I murmured, even though I didn't want the kiss to end.

"I'm surprised he hasn't started crying yet because I kissed you." Ezra joked as we broke apart and I giggled.

...

"How's your arm?" Ezra asked as we were watching some cartoon that was on.

"Better than earlier. You know, something has been bugging me since we came home. If Lucas put me in the closet, then who the hell got me out? It wasn't Maya, and unless I did it while knocked out... it wasn't me." I said and looked over at Ezra just as my phone beeped.

' _Trust me, it's better if you don't find out. - A'_

"That number isn't blocked." Ezra said quietly and I looked at the number to see that he was right.

"I'm not even going to do anything because Im tired and to be honest, I don't really care right now." I said as Ezra wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead

"Then why don't we just forget about 'A' and the rest of the world?" He asked and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Perfect." I whispered and he pulled me into his lap, careful of my arm and his scar. My eyes slowly started to close as I felt his lips on my forehead.

"You're tired love, why don't we go take a nap upstairs?" He suggested and I nodded.

"Okay." I mumbled, he took my hand in his before helping me up off the couch and led me up towards our room.

...

I slowly woke up to see Ezra wasn't in bed with me. Sitting up, I checked my phone and saw that it was 5:40. I felt someone get on the bed behind me, I turned to see it was him.

"Hey sleepy head, you hungry?" He asked and I nodded. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together and led me out of our room.

"Did I miss the daylight savings time or something?" I asked, noticing it was completely dark in the house.

"No, I just turned the lights off." He said, holding back a chuckle and I noticed there was a twinkling glow coming from the kitchen.

"Don't give me the look I know you'll give me. I didn't do it, I had Toby do it." He said, turning around and I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled as he led me down the rest of the stairs, walking into the kitchen I saw the table was set up with dinner with twinkle lights in little mason jars scattered around the table. And there where multiple strands of twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling.

"I tried making that Italian veggie skillet you like, but it tasted like burnt tires. So, I went and picked it up from the little Italian place over on the sketchy side of rosewood." Ezra said and I giggled as he helped me into my chair before sitting down next to me.

"I also got some key lime pie, because let's face it - we're obsessed with pie." He said and I giggled before gently cupping his chin.

"That might be true, but I'm obsessed with you more." I whispered as I kissed him.

"The feeling is very mutual." He murmured as we broke apart.

...

"Are you sure you're up to it?" I asked maya as Ezra took a shower, we had found Maggie and contacted her. Obviously not telling her the real reason why we wanted to meet with her, the soonest she was available is tomorrow.

"I should be the one asking you that. Not just because of what happened today, but this will change everything for you and Ezra." Maya said and I listened for a few moments.

"I'm doing this _for_ him." I reminded her after I heard that Ezra was still in the shower.

"Ok, I'll say I'm taking you shopping. But where that's not in rosewood?" She asked and I thought about it.

"How about the King James mall? It's in the city, so there would be a drive he wouldn't question the timing." I said and Maya made an agreeing sound, I heard the shower turn off and I knew that I only had a few moments before he came out."

"See you tomorrow Maya." I said before hanging up. Ezra walked out in his boxers and pulled his sweatpants up before noticing I was checking him out.

"Come on you, let change that gauze of yours." He said coming over to me and took my hand in his. I really hope this Maggie thing ends well, he deserves to know his child.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Aria's pov

Maya and I looked in through the window on the door of the classroom to see Maggie. Even though we only know what she looks like through pictures, it's clear she hadn't changed much since her senior year.

"Hi, you must be Amy and Shelby." Maggie said when she saw us and we nodded.

"Hi, are you Maggie?" I asked even though I already knew.

"That's right, did you find the place alright?" She asked and we nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find." Maya said and Maggie nodded

"Did you say you were grad or undergrad?" Maggie asked as Maya looked around at the kids playing.

"We're both undergrad." I said quickly and she smiled.

"Of course, you look so young. Come have a seat, so have you thought about what grade you'd like to teach?" Maggie asked as we sat down. I couldn't think of any response when I noticed that she didn't have a ring on.

"First grade. I like this age, they make me feel taller." I said,and Maggie chuckled at that before turning her attention to the kids.

"Ok everyone, time to clean up." She said and a little boy, who looked like Ezra came over towards Maggie.

"Can Brian come over for playdate later?" He asked her and I caught the glance Maya was giving me. She also thinks he looks a lot like Ezra as well.

"Not today Malcolm." She said and the little boy waved to us before walking back over towards a few other kids.

"That's sweet, they just want your permission for everything huh?" Maya asked and she smiled as she looked over at the little boy.

"Well he's an exception, Malcolm is also my son." She said and I didn't know what to say, I could tell maya didn't know either.

"You're doing the math aren't you? I was a teen mom way before it was a reality show." She said and I didn't know whether to tell her now or not.

"Amy are you okay?" Maggie asked and Maya looked at me.

"My name isn't Amy, it's actually Aria." I blurted out and Maggie looked over at Maya concerned.

"Truth is, my name is really Maya not Shelby." She said and Maggie looked between the two of us.

"What's going on? Who are you really?" She asked and I looked at Maya and she nodded.

"My name really is Aria... Aria Fitz. If the last name sounds familiar, it's because my husband shortened it after he estranged himself from his family. His full last name is Fitzgerald." I said and braced myself for what would come.

"Ezra Fitzgerald?" She asked shocked and I nodded. I'm really hoping, doesn't have any leftover feelings for him... that would make this a lot more awkward.

"I... I think you should leave." She said standing up and we stood up as well, I shared a look with maya and she was equally confused.

"I'm only telling you two this, and it's going to stay between the three of us. Ezra may not even be the father, I was mad at him and I went to a party where I had too much to drink. I mistakenly slept with some other guy." Maggie said quietly and looked around before speaking up again.

"I don't know which one of them is the father. I gave myself the answer I wanted and that would secure money with a place of my own from Diane." She said and I stared at her in shock, she told Diane that Ezra was the father just for money? But before I could ask her anything, she spoke up again.

"You cannot tell Ezra about any of this, that I kept the baby and that it might not even be his." Maggie said and I knew I couldn't keep a secret like this from him. We've been through enough involving secrets, it may not be my business but if there's a chance that child is Ezra's... I'm going to tell him.

"You need to tell him then, I cannot keep a secret like that from my husband. Ezra already knows that you had kept the baby Maggie. According to him, he is 100% the father, and if there's a chance he isn't he deserves to know." I said as I grabbed my purse.

"I'm not telling him and neither are you, this isn't any of your business." She snapped, quiet enough that only maya and I could hear.

"He knows you kept the baby, Diane told us. I only tried to find you and this sweet little boy of yours for him, he believes he _is_ the father. If there's a chance he isn't, doesn't he deserve to know? I'm sorry, and it may not be any of my business but I'm not keeping a secret like that from him." I said and walked out with maya.

...

"Well, that was... something." Maya said as we got into my car and I looked over at her. Before I could say anything, my phone rang and I saw it was Ezra calling me.

"Hey Ez." I said answering his call. I still can't believe Maggie would tell me about Ezra possibly not being the father and then think I wouldn't tell him.

"Hey you, how's shopping with Maya going?" He asked and I looked at Maya, who shrugged.

"Well we didn't buy anything. We couldn't find anything good or worth buying here." I said and maya gave me a thumbs up.

"So no bank damage then. So the reason I called, thought you should know my mother just called me with interesting information." He said and I started looking around to see if Diane possibly had someone watching us. Does she know we found Maggie?

"Remember how she mentioned Maggie at the art exhibit?" He asked and I could tell he was being careful about this conversation since we haven't discussed what had been said that night.

"Yeah, did she say anything about that?" I asked, placing him on speaker so I could start the car.

"It turns out, according to my mother there's a chance Maggie's baby might not even be mine. Apparently, Maggie cheated and didn't know who the father was at the time." He said and I looked over at Maya, who was equally as shocked.

"Why don't we talk about this more when I get home? We're on our way back anyway." I said, not sure how to even tell him.

"Ok, I'll order the pizza unless you two ate already?" He asked and I smiled.

"We did not, are you getting our usual?" I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"I was going to unless you want a different kind this time." He said.

"Lets just get our usual, I've been thinking about it all day. I'll see you at home babe." I said and I heard him chuckle before we hung up.

"I have to tell him, I feel so guilty about lying to him about this. And now that I know there's a chance he isn't even the father of that little boy, he deserves to know." I said and maya nodded.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Aria's pov

I pulled into the garage and took a deep breathe as I put the car in park. I have to tell him, Ezra deserves to know and this isn't a secret that should be kept. Even if he gets upset with me, he needs to know that there's a chance he may not even be the father.

"So you might be mad, I lied earlier." I said walking into the kitchen and Ezra looked at me then at the pizza on the table. I need to tell him now, before I chicken out and we end up possibly going through what we went through with his book on Alison.

"You did want to try a different-" He started to ask but I shook my head.

"No, not about the pizza. Maya and I weren't shopping, we... we went to see Maggie." I said and Ezra looked confused.

"Wait... you found Maggie?" He asked and I nodded. He motioned for me to follow him into the living room.

"Yeah, I took your yearbook to school last week and searched for her. At the time, we thought you were 100% the father." I said and Ezra pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"What did she say?" Ezra asked.

"That you may not be the father because she had went to a party when she was mad at you, had too much to drink and mistakenly slept with some random guy." I said and Ezra seemed to understand what I was saying.

"I'm not really surprised by that. She was the kind of person who liked attention." He said and I looked over at him.

"You're not mad that I went looking for her?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, to be honest I'm glad it was her and not some psychopath in the nuthouse." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Still not really over that are you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not really." He said and pulled me closer to him as we heard Oliver start fussing over the monitor.

"Rock, paper, scissors or coin?" Ezra asked, we shared a look and held our fists out.

"Rock, paper, scis-" We said but I cut him off with a soft kiss.

"I'll get him, he probably wants me anyway." I whispered and he chuckled before kissing my nose.

"I'd want you instead too." He said softly as I rose and walked upstairs.

"Look at you big boy!" I said as Oliver saw me and smiled.

"You wanna come watch mommy and daddy eat their pizza?" I cooed as I scooped him up and kissed the top of his head. I grabbed his toy keys and quickly headed back downstairs.

"But why would my mother not tell us this when she mentioned Maggie at the exhibit?" Ezra asked, I sat down and I gave him a look.

"Well she's your mother, you know her better than I do Ez. Think she had people following me? That would explain her call on the same day." I asked, he shrugged before taking Oliver's keys from me and started jingling them in front of him.

"That wouldn't surprise me, it really wouldn't." He said as Oliver grabbed onto his keys before letting go.

"There's more, she said that she gave herself the answer she wanted and that would secure money and a place of her own from your mother." I said and passed Oliver over to him as he held out his arms for Oliver.

"Still doesn't surprise me." He repeated, bouncing Oliver and I looked at him.

"Let's just say, she liked drama and attention. She told me she was pregnant and I haven't seen her since. If you remember when I first told you about Maggie then you know the rest, she avoided me like the plague at graduation then later that night she emailed to tell me my mother paid her to go take care of it and she was going to go through with it." He said, making her sound like Alison a little bit in the beginning.

"What's going through that head of yours Ez?" I asked as he sort of just stared into space.

"There is like a million thoughts fighting in my head right now. I don't even know." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his free hand around mine.

"At least you told me, my mother and Maggie probably never would've. Hey, of all the people during my life, you're the only one I trust." Ezra murmured as he kissed the top of my head and I looked at him.

"I love you." He said softly and I caressed his face.

"And I love you." I whispered as he leaned over and kissed me.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 - few days later

Aria's pov

I woke up to an empty bed and I heard Oliver fussing over the baby monitor.

"Mommy's coming Ollie." I said, getting out of bed and hurried to the nursery. I walked in to see Ezra in the rocking chair, bouncing Oliver on his lap.

"I was trying to keep him quiet so that you could sleep." Ezra said as I kneeled next to him and kissed him good morning.

"You misbehaving Ollie?" I cooed at him, Ezra passed him over to me and I gladly took him.

"I think he's just excited for this weekend." Ezra said and I looked at him.

"Babe unless you're teaching him the days of the week while I'm at school, I don't think he knows when the weekend is." I said and Ezra chuckled.

"Well, he knows what we're doing this weekend. And before you ask, which I know you will..." He said trailing off and I gave him a look.

"We are going to California for a long weekend with Chloe and Caleb." He said and I stared at him.

"Road trip. Caleb is going to see university of California and you're going to see university of southern California." He said and I realized that there wasn't a way out.

"Chloe is borrowing her dads' minivan that way there's enough room for all five of us. And I have the 'go ahead' from my doctor to drive again." Ezra continued and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I was going to tell you when you woke up today, since the plan was set in stone yesterday. And before you say anything, Spencer's going to visit Harvard and UPENN with Toby while Emily and maya visit Danby." He said, taking Oliver from me and holding him facing me.

"Road trip, road trip, road trip." Ezra chanted in a baby voice and Oliver made a face.

"You think Daddy is crazy too don't you Ollie?" I cooed and Oliver did a little laugh.

"You heard that too right?" I asked Ezra and we looked at Oliver.

"Is daddy crazy?" I asked Oliver, who did his little laugh again.

"Such a big boy now, aren't you?" Ezra cooed and kissed Oliver's head.

"I'm just loving the fact he thinks you're crazy." I teased and Ezra chuckled at me.

"Daddy is crazy... for mommy." He said and I giggled as he brushed his lips against mine.

"And mommy is definitely crazy for daddy." I murmured into the kiss, he slowly pulled away.

"There you go." Ezra said as he put Oliver back in his crib. Before I could say anything, he had me in his arms.

"Now, I can kiss you properly." He said. His lips were on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dipped me a little.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast? We could go to the little breakfast place on the corner of Maple and Main Street." Ezra suggested, I nodded as he kissed my nose.

"Do you want to walk or take the car?" I asked, as he brought me back up and he checked the weather on his phone.

"We're probably better off taking the car. Even if the two of you are bundled up... one will still be cold." He said and turned me around, so I was facing the door.

"Go get ready, I'll get Ollie ready." He said softly and I looked at him.

"I got him under control." He said, I snickered at that and he looked at me.

"Oliver is half of me, if you think you have him under control... you're mistaken." I said and he chuckled before gently ushering me out of the nursery.

...

"Try this." Ezra said, holding out his fork that held a bite of his loaded breakfast skillet and I made a face at him.

"No, I saw you do something to it Ez."I said and he gave me a look while Oliver played with his keys that we have hanging from the car seat handle.

"I just took the bacon out of this bite, unless you wanna eat the bacon." He said and offered me the bite again, which this time I took.

"That's good, try mine." I said and offered him a bite of my fruity pebble French toast.

"That's... different, good but different." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"So, do you wanna explain this road trip to me?" I said and Ezra chuckled as he took a sip of his juice.

"You can't tell if USC is a good fit for you if you don't see it, I've been thinking about this since our conversation. When Caleb mentioned that they were going so he can check out UC, I told him how I was planning on taking you soon to see USC and somehow we decided on a road trip." He said and I held back a laugh.

"What?" Ezra asked, noticing my trying not to laugh.

"You two planned this the same way Chloe and I would've." I said as Oliver started fussing and Ezra gave him the pacifier.

"Well, we're pretty much the equivalent of the two of you. But in male bodies and taller." He pointed out. I giggled at him and remembered what he said about the road trip.

"Wait, when would we be leaving?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't interfere with Emily's dinner.

"Not until after her dinner." He said, reading my mind and took another sip of his juice.

...

Ezra and I were playing with Oliver in the living room before his nap. I held his feet gently moving his legs up and down, which Oliver loved.

"Go, Go, go!" Ezra cooed, making Oliver giggle. As I finished, Ezra lifted Oliver up.

"You did it!" He blew a raspberry on Oliver's stomach, making him giggle some more and we heard the doorbell just as Oliver started making the face he makes when he poops.

"I'll change him. But if it's the brownies at the door, I have money in my purse for cookies." I said as I took Oliver from him and he chuckled.

"Hold your breath, I think it could be a messy one." He said and I made my way upstairs. When I walked into Oliver's nursery, I grabbed his grey onesie that says 'Pretty fly for a small fry' and gently laid him down.

"Yucky yucky Ollie." I said in a baby voice making him smile as I opened his diaper to see the damage, I quickly cleaned him and changed his diaper.

"There you go, all nice and clean." I said as I finished putting him in his new onesie.

"How was _that_ fair?" I heard Ezra and I could tell he was trying not to yell.

"Lets go see who's here." I whispered, scooping Oliver up and slowly made my way towards the stairs. I tried sneaking a peek to see if I could see who was here with no luck.

"Tell Aria that I'll see her another time." I heard and I knew it was Diane Fitzgerald. Sighing internally, I started making my way downstairs.

"Why? So you can try to bribe her out of my life again?" Ezra asked and I heard her sigh. I know he won't be able to hold his anger back for very long.

"I made sure Malcolm had the best and that his needs were more than just met. I did what was best for everyone's best interest." Diane said and I rolled my eyes. As I got closer, they went quiet when they noticed me coming down.

"I was worried that I had missed you Aria." Diane said and Ezra scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"I heard." I said as I noticed the way Ezra kept glancing in my direction. Knowing what he was thinking, I walked over towards him and slipped my free hand in his.

"A child grew up without their father because of the choices you and Maggie made." I pointed out andI could tell she was looking at Oliver. Ezra must have known too, because he gently took Oliver from me, and held him so that Diane couldn't see Oliver's face.

"Fine, let some little girl ruin your life. You'll learn soon enough that she's been manipulating you into believing she actually loves you. Aria, you should've just taken the money at the exhibit... my offer still stands." Diane said and I heard Ezra quietly groan, knowing what had happened at the exhibit was happening all over again.

She started rummaging through her Chanel purse. When she found whatever it was that she was looking for, she pretty much forced a piece of paper in my hands and I knew it was another bribe check. Without breaking eye contact with her or even looking at the check, I ripped it

"Wow, right in front of Ezra. You really be desperate... or that shallow of a bitch." I said. Diane looked at Ezra, and I could tell she was expecting him to defend her.

"Get out. I'm so sick and tired of you. You're the only one here who's manipulating. And don't ever talk about Aria like that." Ezra said staring at his mother.

"It's oka-" I started to tell Ezra but he shook his head.

"No, it's not okay Aria. I'm not going to apologize for loving you. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let her stand there and pretty much try and say that you're the worse thing to ever happen to me, especially when you're the best thing." He said looking at me. I caressed his hand soothingly, getting him to calm down a bit and breathe.

"You think you can try to to manipulate me, but you can't. I've dealt with bitches worse than you." I said, looking at Diane and she looked insulted.

"I will not stand here and be spoken to like that!" She exclaimed. Before I could say anything, Ezra released my hand and motioned towards the door.

"Well the door is right there, don't bother coming back. You're the reason two of your own kids want nothing to do with you." Ezra said.

"Very well. If I were you Ezra, I'd look into your paternity to that baby Aria has brainwashed you into believing is yours." Diane said and looked between us, picked up her purse before walking out. The second she was gone, I lifted Ezra's chin and made him look at me.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not going anywhere Ez, there's nothing that could ever get me to leave you. I love you too much." I whispered, caressing his face and he looked into my eyes.

"Good, because you're the one I'm spending the rest of my life with. Everyone else can get used to it." He said softly and I kissed him softly. As we pulled apart, Oliver blew a raspberry at the door and Ezra chuckled.

"And we know 100% that I'm Oliver's Daddy is, especially since he looks exactly like me." Ezra said and I giggled.

"Well I didn't push him out of my body to look like me." I said and Ezra chuckled, brushing some hair behind my ears.

"Then next baby needs to look like you." He whispered and Oliver blew another raspberry, which we could tell was an agreement.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were trying to decide what to have for lunch, while trying to get Oliver down for his nap. Even though I knew Ezra was trying to hide it, I know that what just happened with his mom was stressing him out.

"How about Mac and cheese? We haven't had that in awhile." I suggested as Ezra finally got Oliver to asleep and laid him down in his little swing.

"That sounds perfect, how about I bring the tv into the kitchen and we watch while we cook?" He suggested as he me into his arms. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed my nose.

"Or I can bring the tv in the kitchen and you can pick the movie." I said and he gently cupped my face.

"I can do it Ar. I'm pretty sure if I can drive again, I could move a tv." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

...

"You're tense Ez." I whispered as I massaged his shoulders. I knew he was stressed, but I didn't think that he would be this tense.

"Welcome to the life of a Fitzgerald. You know I should be the one massaging you." He said, turning around and gently pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not the one who's hard as a rock." I said softly, resting my forehead against his.

"But your skin is a lot softer." He murmured as he brushed his lips against mine, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently pulled me closer to him. I giggled as he started planting little kisses along my neck then brushed his nose against mine, I cupped his face and started kissing along his jawline. Just as it was getting a bit hot between us, my phone started beeping like crazy and Oliver started crying. I shared a look with Ezra as he got up to go comfort Oliver and I picked up my phone.

 **Group Chat**

 **Spencer,Toby,Aria,Chloe**

 **Aria** \- Thanks for waking Oliver guys, and what's going on? Where's Em?

 **Maya** -I'm sorry Ollie!

 **Aria** \- it's fine, Ezra's snuggling him now

 **Spencer** \- Why isn't Emily in the group chat?

 **Maya** \- Don't add her! I wanna throw Em a surprise party for her birthday, Mrs. Fields already knows and she's on board with it. I just need your guys' help, you've known her longer than I have and well... I'm horrible with surprises.

 **Toby** \- What do you need help with? I can help with anything.

 **Chloe** \- If you want. I can get my brothers to cater the party, the grille will be doing catering in the future and I think that should be now

 **Maya** \- Her mom said she's going to talk to your dads about possibly catering even though they don't

 **Chloe** \- Have her talk to me and Graham instead, they want me taking over the grille... and I'm gonna do that. Just let me know when she comes to talk to me.

 **Aria** \- I can help decorate or help get the cake and keep you from accidentally telling Emily. Ezra said he can help as well.

 **Maya** \- Great! We'll need to meet up soon and discuss everything and run it by her mom.

 **Chloe** \- Why don't we meet at my place? It's not near Main Street or by your guys' places, we'd just have to do it while my dads are both out of the house for awhile.

 **Maya** \- Sounds good

 **Aria** \- Ok

 **Spencer** \- Great

 **Toby** \- Awesome

I put my phone away as Ezra put Oliver back down in his swing.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, sitting down and pulled me back into his arms.

"We're meeting at Chloe's sometime soon to help Maya plan the party." I said. As I snuggled into him, my phone beeped and I groaned before grabbing it. Seeing it was blocked ID, I shared a look with Ezra.

' _I do love a good party, did you bitches think I wouldn't be in attendance? Think again, I'm always around. -A'_

 **It's getting crazy in Rosewood isn't it? It'll only get crazier, and to the guest that asked if Hanna is in the story, she is but not friends with the liars anymore and only makes appearances from time to time. I do recommend reading 'Our Crazy Life' to understand why.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Aria's pov

"What are you packing for Cali?" I asked Chloe over the phone as I started packing for California. Ezra's way of packing is completely different from mine, and he's a guy so he's literally just grabbing a few shirts and few pairs of pants.

"Just some shorts, a pair of jeans, couple dresses... I'm meeting his mom." She said and I stopped what I was doing when she said that.

"Really? How are you feeling about that?" I asked, even though I can tell by her voice that she's freaking out.

"Nervous, this is the first time I'm meeting his family let alone the first time I'm meeting a boyfriends's mother. Add the fact that Caleb and I have never been alone like this before." She said and I could tell there was more.

"How about you and I get some frozen yogurt? You can tell me what else is going through your head while we eat." I suggested as Ezra walked in with Oliver, who smiled when he saw me.

"Ok, when do you wanna meet?" She asked as Ezra was trying not to laugh at the piles of clothes on the bed.

"Half an hour?" Chloe suggested and I looked at Ezra's alarm clock to check the time.

"Yeah, I can meet you at Stella's shoppe." I said, taking Oliver from Ezra.

"Meet you there." Chloe said and we hung up.

"I'm meeting Chloe for frozen yogurt, I was thinking if bringing Ollie with. If you want me to bring you home any, text me what you want." I said and Ezra chuckled.

"Ok. And since you're taking Ollie, then I'll probably go for a bike ride." He said and I stared at him.

"I'll be alright love, I'm only going around a couple blocks." He said softly, pulling me into his arms.

"Just come home to me in one piece." I said and he nodded.

"Promise." He whispered as he kissed my nose and I caressed his face with my free hand.

...

Chloe and I were in a small corner booth at 'Stella's frozen shoppe' while Oliver napped in his stroller. I could tell Chloe was nervous, she kept looking around and stirring up her mixed berry yogurt with her sprinkles for the third time.

"Chlo, I've known you ever since first grade. I know when you're nervous, what's going on?" I asked and she looked at me.

"We... we have a hotel room." She said and I was starting to see what was making her nervous.

"Like do I snuggle him or does he snuggle me? I don't know what to do in one bed with a guy, I only know what I've seen in movies. But when Caleb sneaks in my room when I call him after having nightmares, he stays on the chair across the room... we've never shared a bed." She said and I looked over at her.

"I don't think Caleb would try to do anything, he cares for you way too much. Just remember, Caleb isn't Trevor." I reminded her and she nodded.

"I know, sometimes I have to remind myself of that." She said, taking a bite.

"Do your dads know that Caleb sneaks into your room?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, unless Graham told them and they don't care since he doesn't sleep in my bed." She said, shrugging and I took a bite of my mixture of mint and toffee yogurt.

"I know that Caleb wouldn't pressure me on anything. Look at how long it took him to kiss me, he wasn't alone with me long enough for him to be able to without my brothers walking by." She said smiling and switched our containers just as Ezra rode past on his bike with Caleb.

"Well Ezra and Caleb seem to be having fun, think they might join us?" Chloe asked and I shrugged.

"Not sure, Ezra knows we're talking about something. But he doesn't know exactly what it is." I said and she nodded as the guys walked in. They quickly got their treats and we waved them over.

"We were drawn to the beauty." They said, Chloe and I looked at each other before playfully rolling our eyes.

"Smooth." We responded as they sat down next to us. Caleb had his piled with cookies and candy pieces, Ezra just had some sprinkles on his.

"What did you get?" I asked Ezra, he held his spoon up and I took bite.

"What did you mix with the peanut butter?" I asked after swallowing the bite, even though I wanted to spit it out.

"Coconut, I've always liked that combination." He said and I stared at him.

"That's how I know you won't try to steal anymore." He said, chuckling at my facial expression.

"I meant to tell you, I got us a room with two beds. Didn't want you think I had intentions about that. Plus, I kick in my sleep and I don't want to accidentally hurt you. Especially if I'm asleep and not aware of it." Caleb said, looking at Chloe. Before she could say anything, both our phones beeped.

 **Group chat**

 **Spencer,Aria, Chloe,Emily**

 **Emily** \- Update - my mom is going to see my dad on Friday so she wants to make sure no one has plans Thursday instead.

 **Spencer** \- Works for me and Toby, he might be in uniform.

 **Aria** \- Ezra and I have no plans except play peek a boo with Oliver. But for you, we can push peek a boo back a couple hours.

 **Chloe** \- I have to work, but I can convince Graham or Josh to cover my shift... they both owe me favors and I've had to cover them when they had dates. I'll be there, Caleb is always there.

 **Emily** \- I see him there whenever I pass the grille. Aria, my mom says she'll play peek a boo with Oliver. So dinner at the grille Thursday at 530!

"All we ever do is play peek a boo with Ollie." Ezra said, looking at the group chat. When we heard Oliver's little laugh, all four of us looked to see him smiling at us.

"You heard your name, didn't you lil man?" Ezra cooed as he scooped him up. Oliver looked at everyone before trying to reach for the spoon in my hand.

"No spoon for you yet baby. Ez, can you grab his keys off his stroller?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll give you my child if I can have my yogurt back." I said. Chloe held out her arms for Oliver, I passed him over and she slid my yogurt back towards me.

"There's my favorite Ollie!" Chloe cooed, Ezra passed her the play keys and she gave it to Oliver.

"Well since there's no dinner Friday, should we head out afterwords on Thursday instead?" Ezra asked and we looked at one another.

"Yeah, That sounds good." We said as Lucas walked in with Jenna Marshall.

"What flavor did you get?" Ezra asked and I held up my spoon for him.

"That's interesting." He said. I quickly glanced over towards Lucas and Jenna, who were watching us.

"Don't look. Jenna and Lucas are watching us." I said quietly for only our table to hear.

"I had gotten a text from 'A' after the fire... that wasn't from a blocked number." I whispered as Caleb and Ezra both pretended to show us something off the menu.

"I'm starting to think you two are always hungry." Chloe said laughing.

"Would you girls like anything to drink?" Caleb asked and we nodded.

"I just want a water." I said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back, don't go anywhere." Ezra said and kissed my nose before getting up to go to the counter. Just as the guys had gotten to the counter, I could smell Oliver's diaper.

"I'll be right back, he needs to be changed." I said and Chloe stood up with me.

"I can come with, and learn how to change his diaper." She said, I held back a laugh and grabbed the diaper bag.

"Can you behave for mommy this time Ollie?" I asked him, making him giggle.

"Did you make a stinky?" Chloe cooed at him and he gave her a huge smile.

"Do you think that Jenna and Lucas could be?" Chloe whispered as I quickly changed Oliver.

"I wouldn't put it past them, Lucas was one of the few Alison had bullied the most. Jenna... well, she and Alison seemed to have it out for each other anyway and add the fact we blinded her." I said softly and Chloe scooped Oliver up as I threw out the old diaper.

"Let's get back." I said. I quickly washed my hands and grabbed the diaper bag before we headed back.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Aria's pov

Ezra and I woke up to hear Oliver crying over the baby monitor and we sat up. It was 3:30 in the morning, we had put him back down an hour ago.

"We just fed him an hour ago, there's no way that's his diaper already." He said as we stumbled into the nursery.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Did you make a stinky?" I asked, scooping him up and checked his diaper.

"It's not his diaper, and obviously he's not hungry." I said bouncing Oliver in my arms.

"Here, let me try something." Ezra said, taking him and blew a raspberry on Oliver's stomach.

"That usually works." He said, and I took Oliver back.

"Ollie, would you like your binky?" I asked, but Oliver just kept crying and refused to take his pacifier. Ezra walked out and I tried rubbing Oliver's back.

"Shhh, mommy's right here. Shhh." I whispered as Ezra came back with his guitar and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have an idea. Ollie, want daddy to play your song?" He asked as Oliver kept crying. I walked over towards Ezra, who had sat down with his back against the crib and I sat down next to him.

"You're a man of hidden talents aren't you?" I whispered as he strummed the guitar to the chords of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and Oliver began to calm down a tiny bit.

...

Ezra sighed as he paced back and forth, bouncing Oliver in his arms as I played 'twinkle twinkle little star' on the guitar. He was starting to fall asleep when Ezra first played, but he woke himself up and we haven't been able to get him back to sleep.

"Why isn't he going to sleep?" Ezra asked as Oliver continued crying.

"I can't read his mind." I snapped then realized it wasn't his fault. I placed the guitar down and walked over towards him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't apologize baby. We're all tired and neither of us are in our right mindset." Ezra said as I took Oliver and gently rocked him in my arms.

"But you're not taking it out on me." I pointed out quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You get cranky when you're overtired. Remember when you had to study for that midterm last year? You got mad I fell asleep instead of staying up until 2 in the morning with you." He reminded me and we noticed Oliver was slowly falling back asleep.

"I didn't want to be awake by myself, and let's not forget that I was pretty pregnant at that point." I said and he pointed to Oliver, I looked down to see that he was fast asleep again.

"Go back to bed, I got him." I whispered.

"Last time you said that, you tried sleeping in the rocking chair with him and you woke him up." He said, like I hadn't been there maybe half hour ago? I don't know, I lost track of time.

"Lesson learned, but I'll in there in a few minutes." I promised and he looked at me.

"Ok, but if I try pulling you in my arms and you're not there... I'm coming back in here and carrying you out." He said, and walked out of the nursery.

"Stay asleep" I said quietly. As I started to lay Oliver back down, he squirmed a bit and I held my breath.

"Night night Ollie." I whispered and Oliver giggled in his sleep, which brought me back to when I heard Ezra giggle in his sleep for the first time. Silently as I could, I hurried out of the nursery and walked into our bedroom. Ezra was wide awake waiting for me, I raised an eyebrow at him as he motioned for me to come into bed.

"I thought he was going to wake up." I said snuggling into him, and he turned his lamp off.

"I stayed up in case he did." He said as we drifted back to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 - Thursday

Aria's pov

"We want to hear all the details of your road trip and time in California when you guys get back." Spencer said as the girls and I stood in front of the grille after Emily's dinner. Ezra was changing Oliver's diaper before we head out, Mrs. Fields had already left and Toby was over by Caleb.

"Ok, and we want to hear about your visit to Harvard and Upenn, and we definitely want to hear about your visit to Danby." Chloe said and the girls nodded.

"His mom is going to love you." Spencer whispered to Chloe just as Ezra came out with a fussy Oliver and Maya walked over to them.

"Bye Ollie, don't be getting cuter while you're gone." She cooed as Ezra passed Ollie to her.

"He's still mad at us." Ezra told me as Oliver started crying.

"We managed to get him in to get his 4 month shots before the trip. There is no way that we were taking a chance and bringing him to who knows where without his shots." I said as Maya rubbed Ollie's back and he seemed to like that.

"Luckily for us, car rides put him to sleep." Ezra said and I stroked Oliver's head, which got him to smile a little.

"There's my happy little boy." I cooed and he giggled.

"Hate to break up the Sister Tribe, but we need to hit the road. It's a long drive and I already know these two are going to drive me insane with a California playlist." Caleb said motioning to me and Chloe.

"I didn't say anything to him." Chloe and I said at the same, looking at one another.

"Bye." The girls and I said as we hugged goodbye. Chloe and I started headed towards the car when one of the girls coughed.

"Aria." I turned to see Maya holding Oliver out for me.

"Oh my god." I said as I hurried over to them.

"Normally I wouldn't have said anything, but you guys have a long drive and I don't have access to your house." Maya said laughing.

"Now I'm not the only one who almost forgot him." Ezra said as I walked back to the car and he helped me get in.

"I left him with another human being, you left him in the house alone." I pointed out and he chuckled as I buckled Oliver in.

"I need details on that too." Spencer called as Chloe got into the drivers seat since Caleb was already up in the passenger seat.

"I'll text it to you!" I called and Ezra shut the door.

"Next stop... California." Chloe said and played the first song, which was 'California Girls' by Katy Perry and the guys groaned at the choice of song.

...

I stared out the passenger side window as Caleb drove. It was 3:40 in the morning and we had just switched from me driving to him driving, with Ezra and Chloe fast asleep in the backseat. Oliver had been asleep for most of the car ride, but we've stopped a few times just when he had woken up for a bottle or to be changed.

"Are you excited to see UC and USC?" Caleb asked, I looked back to make sure both Ezra and Chloe were actually asleep.

"No, because if I get into USC but not NYU... Ezra will want me to go to USC and not Hollis." I said and he glanced over at me.

"You know he only wants what's best for you." He reminded and I sighed.

"I know, I get why he wants me to go off for college. But, he had brought this up so soon after everything with the book and New York. Not even a week after we get back together, he says he wants me to go off for college?" I said and Caleb seemed to understand.

"Well applications are going to be due pretty soon. Chloe wants me to go to UC, I'd rather go to Hollis with her." He said, I realized Chloe was right about her and Caleb were in the same boat as Ezra and I.

"I know she means well, she knows my past and just wants me to have a better future." Caleb said and I looked over at him.

"Anything I tell you, Chloe already knows." He said when he glanced over at me.

"I've been in the foster system since I was five and my mom left me at my Aunt Pattys' place, my aunt couldn't get me out of there fast enough. But there had been a few families that were wanting to adopt me, and I'd be lying if I said if I didn't want them too. But then it they learned that I would be 'expensive' or someone said that I stole from them and faster than I could blink, they dropped the adoption process... and me along with it." He said and I stared at him in shock.

"What about your foster mom right now?" I asked and he seemed to hold back a snicker.

"Please, Janet takes the money the system gives her to take care of me even though she kicked me out two weeks after I was placed with her." Caleb said and I stared at him.

"She doesn't even give you any?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not one single penny, I had to learn to survive on my own again. To her and a few others, I was just an easy paycheck for a pain in the ass kid."

"Does your social worker know about that?" I asked and he shook his head again.

"I tried, but it somehow got twisted around and now he thinks I'm a delinquent."

"Wait, where are you staying now?" I asked and he glanced back before merging into a different lane.

"I've been crashing at Billy's when I'm not at Chloe's." He said and my heart broke for him, how could someone just take the money that's for caring for him and not actually care for him?

"If you ever want, we have a futon ready in the guest bedroom and we're literally a minute and a half away from Chlo." I said and he smiled a thanks.

"Thanks." He said, giving me a small smile and I could tell something was on his mind.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I can sense that there is something bothering you." I said carefully and he glanced over at me.

"Luckily, we have a long drive for this." Caleb said chuckling and I giggled.

"Remember how Chloe and I were trying to find my mom?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, we found her during the summer... it took me awhile but I had messaged her and it turns out she had hired a private investigator to find me. She invited Chloe and I for dinner when I told her that we were going to be visiting UC and USC and well... we're going to have dinner with her." He continued. Ezra stirred and I shared a look with Caleb, he nodded as we heard Ezra yawn.

"Where are we?" Ezra asked sleepily.

"In the car." Caleb said and I covered my mouth as I started laughing.

"Where the hell am I?" I turned to see Chloe waking up, facing the window.

"In the car." I said, saying what Caleb had said to Ezra.

"Ugh." Ezra and Chloe both mumbled.

 **Hey guys, pretty soon I'll be changing my updating schedule. So I won't be posting Tuesdays and Fridays anymore.**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 - Early Saturday morning

Aria's pov

I slowly opened my eyes to see it was still dark out. Ezra was fast asleep on the other side of Oliver, and Chloe was curled up on the passenger seat.

"Where are we now?" I asked when Caleb noticed I was awake.

"Bridgeport, California. In a few miles, I'm going to get some gas and we can all stretch our legs." He said and I nodded.

"I'm warning you, these two are probably going to make us crash a college party or two. And no, they won't be crashing with us." Caleb said. I looked over at Oliver to see him still asleep and noticed Ezra slowly waking up.

"What year is it?" He mumbled and I held back a giggle.

"It's 2011 babe." I whispered as he opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked confused, I giggled and caressed his face.

"You wanted to know what year it was. Did you have that time traveling dream again?" I asked as he took my hand in his.

"Pretty sure." He said and I giggled as we heard Oliver wake up.

"There's my happy little boy." I cooed at him as Caleb pulled into the gas station and I noticed it was 5:40 in the morning.

"Chloe, wake up princess." Caleb said and Chloe stirred.

"Where are we?" She asked and I shared a look with Caleb.

"Finally in California. I'm surprised we got here so fast with how many stops we made." I said and Ezra unbuckled Oliver.

"Let's go change your diaper lil man." He said and Oliver smiled as Ezra scooped him up.

"I'm going to get food, any requests?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Whatever you get." He said and I followed him into the gas station. As we neared the back, he took my hand in his free one and pulled me in for a quick yet soft kiss. He pulled away and went into the bathroom to change Oliver before I could say anything.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you this the other night. How are you feeling about... you know, seeing your mom again?" I asked Caleb as he came in to pay for the gas and I grabbed a small bag of doughnuts.

"I'm having a lot of mixed feelings, from anger to confusion. It's like my feelings are tangled up together, I don't know which one is in control." He said.

"Daddy will feed you in a minute Ollie." Ezra told Oliver, who was getting fussier for his bottle. I handed the cashier the money and walked out with the food, I hurried over towards Ezra and we switched.

"I could've fed him babe." Ezra said as he sat the food down and helped me get a bottle out of the cooler.

"Well you changed his diaper, so I got his bottle." I said, and Oliver happily took his bottle, despite we've been giving him the bottles cold and not warm like it usually is. I heard my phone start ringing and Ezra took Oliver from me. I grabbed my phone and saw it was grandma Marie... Byron's mother

"Hi grandma." I said, answering my phone and Ezra looked over at me.

"I saw on the online that you're in California, I hope you were planning on coming to see me. I want to meet that little cutie Oliver and that hunky hunk of yours, and there's something of yours that I have." She said, why she always calls me in the middle of the night I will never know.

"I'll have to let you know when there's time, I'm visiting a couple colleges." I said, wanting this conversation to end.

"How come your father didn't tell me?" She asked, should've known that would be brought up.

"It's a long story, but he's no longer in my life or Mike's." I said. Ezra looked concerned, he knew exactly who I was talking about and I haven't talked about him for awhile.

"We'll talk about it when you come over." She said and hung up.

"So that was Byron's mother... she wants me to come see her. Could you come with? I don't know if I can go alone, plus she knows about Oliver and you." I asked, even though I already know he would.

"Of course, you do realize there's nothing I wouldn't do for you right?" Ezra said, as he finished burping Oliver.

"I know." I said caressing his face and he kissed my forehead. We got Oliver back into his car seat and he looked up at us.

"Just a little bit longer lil man." Ezra cooed and tickled Oliver's belly, making him laugh. He helped me out of the car just as Chloe and Caleb came back with their car snacks.

"Is everyone ready?" Chloe asked and we nodded.

"Ready." We said at the same time before getting back into the car, with Chloe and I up front.

...

I was sitting on mine and Ezra's hotel bed with Chloe as I changed Oliver's diaper. Caleb had taken Ezra to go get us a rental car and breakfast for everyone.

"You're just happy to be out of your car seat, aren't you baby?" I cooed at Oliver, who laughed.

"Still cannot believe he's laughing already. I still remember the day I came to see you two after you gave birth." Chloe said and I looked up from Oliver to look at her.

"I miss those days, he was so tiny." I said as I finished putting Oliver's clean diaper on and blew a raspberry on his tummy, making him laugh.

"Stop growing Ollie" Chloe cooed as the guys came in with lunch.

"We got pizza, there were either fast food places with no vegetarian options or it was just sit down places and we were not about to even try to figure out what you two wanted." Caleb said as they set the pizzas down.

"Why are there four?" Chloe asked as they started getting their pizzas and I scooped Oliver up.

"They got one with meat and veggies, just meat, just veggies and a cheese." I said and the guys stared at me then looked at each other.

"I'm just that good." I said and shared a secret look with Chloe. Before

"I will trade you this plate of pizza for Ollie." Ezra said holding out a plate with a few pieces of plain cheese and just veggies. I held back a giggle as I passed Oliver to him and he handed me the plate.

"You two have at an hour and a half to get ready to go look at UC. Your guys' tour starts at 1:00 but you two should probably get there at 12:30." Chloe said and I shared a look with Caleb. We knew exactly what she wasn't saying out loud.

"When were you two going to tell us that you weren't coming with?" Caleb said and I could tell he had realized something. Ezra and Chloe looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at us.

"Now." They said together. I rolled my eyes as I took a bite of my pizza, and Ezra started gently bouncing Oliver in his leg.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Aria's pov

Caleb and I were walking around the campus to get a feel of it, I can tell that he loves it here. So do I, but I don't want to be so far away from Ezra... especially since I'll have Oliver with me

"So, Ezra and Chloe didn't want their presence to possibly effect our decision about the college. That's why they didn't come." Caleb said as we sat down by a tree and looked around the campus.

"Then why did they even come with us to California?" I asked and he gave me a look, which gave me the answer. They wanted to make sure we went to look at colleges, even though they won't be with coming with us.

"To make sure we went to look at colleges." We said at the same time.

"But for all they know, we could've just went to see a movie or something." I pointed out and he chuckled.

"True, how do you like UC?" He asked and I sighed.

"To be honest, as much as I love Cali... I don't love the idea of being so far away from everyone." I said and Caleb looked at me.

"By everyone, you mean Ezra mostly." He pointed out and I nodded.

"Why don't you apply to that college in Chicago that you mentioned? It's not as far as California but still far away to forget everything that has happened, and I'm sure there's a great college there for you." He suggested and I sighed, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. Before either of us could say another word my phone beeped and I saw it was a text from Ezra.

'You and I have dinner reservations tonight.' - Ezra

'Where?'- Aria

'It's a surprise love.' - Ezra

"And Oliver won't be with you tonight." Caleb said when I looked up from my phone and he showed me the text messages between him and Ezra, about watching Oliver tonight.

...

I walked into our hotel room to see my Landon animal Jacquard zip front dress laying with my black ankle bootie heels. As I walked towards the bed, I noticed there was a note next to my dress.

'Be ready by 540 love, and Chloe's coming by our room to help you get ready. - Ezra'

Not even a second after I read Ezra's note, there was a knock on the door.

"I told Ezra that I would help you get ready and it's a girl thing." Chloe said as I let her in.

"Go get in the shower. You may have plenty of time, but we both know how long it takes you to get ready." Chloe said, handing me my towel and I walked towards the bathroom to start getting ready for my date

...

"I'm just going to give you a more natural look, and you can do your lipstick." Chloe said as she brushed some eyeshadow onto my eyelids.

"We both know that you know where Ezra's taking me. I won't tell him you told me." I begged once more and I heard her laugh.

"Nice try, I promised that I wouldn't tell you. But what I can say is... you're going to love it." She said and I sighed.

"There." Chloe said. I opened my eyes as she picked up my dusty pink lipstick/lip liner and gave it to me.

"After that, you're all set for your date." She said as I carefully applied my lip liner and I gave her a look.

"I won't tell anyone if you tell me." I said and she gave me a look back.

"He knew that you'd try to get me to spill the date. So all I'm allowed to tell you is this," She motioned me to come closer, I walked over towards her and sat down on the bed.

"He's taking you... to a restaurant." She said. I sighed just as there was a knock on the door, and we looked at each other.

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I'll be sticking with my regular schedule of Tuesdays and Fridays.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Aria's pov

I made my way towards the door, trying to contain my excitement about my date with Ezra. Opening the door I locked eyes with him and he flashed that smile that melts my heart every time.

"Looking beautiful as always." Ezra said as he took my hand in his.

"And you look handsome as always." I told him after checking him out, getting him to chuckle and I laced our fingers together.

"You ready to go?" He asked gently. I nodded. As he started leading me out. I stopped and turned him around.

"One thing though. No talking about school or 'A' tonight." I told him and he nodded.

"Ok,How about we talk about us, then?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him and I giggled.

"My favorite topic." I said softly as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Bye, have fun you two!" Chloe called as we opened the door to leave. We waved goodbye to her.

"You ready to tell me where we're going?" I asked Ezra and he chuckled.

"Nice try love, not telling just yet." He said.

...

Ezra had somehow gotten us reservations at this swanky French restaurant that has a waitlist.

"Have you contacted Maggie?" I asked carefully and he shook his head.

"I don't know Ar, I might not even be the father." He pointed out, taking a bite of his ratatouille as I did the same with my Mushroom Bourguignon.

"Yes, there's a chance that you may not be the father. There's also a chance you could be, but I want you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make." I told him. He reached across and softly placed his hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He said and I kissed the back of his hand.

"I love you too Ez." I told him.

"But, what if I am his dad and everything changes... including us?" He asked and I took his hands in mine.

"What did you tell me when I was pregnant with Oliver?" I asked him and he seemed to not remember.

"Things are going to be different. But nothing is ever going to change us, there's not one thing that could." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"How do you manage to remember that?" He asked

"Because it's true." I said and I could tell he was thinking about everything that we just went through.

"Hey. From the very beginning and what we just went through, I chose you knowing all that came with it. Nothing that comes could ever change my feelings for you. It's a choice I'm really happy I made and I'd make it over and over again." I said, reaching my hand out and caressing his face.

"I love you, so much." He said softly, taking my hand in his.

"I love you too." I said, and he caressed my hand with his thumb.

Before either of us could say anything more, both our phones beeped. We shared a look as we broke apart and check to see that it was a text from Spencer.

'There's going to be a hearing and a trial on what happened with Mona in a few weeks.' - Spencer

Sharing a look, we put our phones away. I knew we would have to talk about it later.

"We can talk about that later. Now, guess what we're doing tomorrow." Ezra said and I didn't have a clue.

"Changing diapers and multiple feedings." I said and he chuckled.

"Well yes, but I'm taking you and Ollie out to Chico." He said and I giggled.

"Gonna show us what got you to love it?" I asked and he nodded.

AN - Hey guys, so sorry that this chapter is late. I was working on this chapter and the next few chapters as well, along with not knowing how to pull the scenes together.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Chloe's pov

I was rocking Oliver to sleep when Caleb's phone started vibrating on his bed. He looked at it, before quickly picking it up and I walked over to him. I could tell it was be his mom by his reaction to the phone call.

"Hey... Mom." He said and I sat down next to him.

"Hi, are you and Chloe still coming tomorrow? It's completely alright and I understand if you're not." I heard through the phone and Caleb glanced at me.

'It's up to you.' I mouthed to him quickly.

"Yeah, we are. What time should we come?" He asked as I noticed Oliver was fast asleep.

"6:30 is good. Do you or Chloe have any kind allergies or dietary restrictions?" His mom asked. He didn't need to double check, he remembers everything about me.

"We don't have any allergies or restrictions." Caleb said as I brought Oliver over towards the portable crib and gently laid him down.

"Spaghetti's still my favorite. See you tomorrow, bye." He said and hung up.

"Wouldn't she know if I had any allergies?" He asked as I walked back over to him.

"Not if you developed them after you were five. Anyway, what did you think of UC?" I asked, knowing that he wants to change the subject but didn't know how to say it.

"It was okay, I think Hollis is a better fit." He said, and we shared a look. We both know Hollis doesn't have the tech program that he wants to go into, or any at all.

"Caleb, you could get out of that town and go to UC tech, it's the best tech school in the country. We both know Hollis doesn't have the tech program that you want, actually there's no tech program at all." I said, this might end badly.

"But you'll be in rosewood." He argued, and I looked at him.

"I cant be the reason you stay." I pointed out. He gave me a look and we heard Oliver start to fuss.

"Give me one reason why I should go to UC." He said, walking towards the crib and scooped Oliver up

"You deserve to go to the best school, and possibly build a better relationship with your mom." I pointed out to him, and he shook his head.

"Not good enough for me. But I have a pretty good reason to stay, and I'm looking at my reason." He said and I shook my head at him.

"I shouldn't be the reason you stay. I'm stuck there, but you don't have to be." I said and Caleb sighed.

"Lets say I go... what about us?" He asked and we both realized that neither of us had thought about that.

"We can make long distance work. There's always FaceTime and visiting." I said, walking over to him. Before he could try to argue some more, I spoke up again.

"I love you Caleb, but you need to go to tech school. You deserve to go to the best tech school and have a bright future." I told him, and we could both tell that we were thinking the same thing but didn't want to ask it out loud - What If we cant make long distance work?

...

Aria's pov

Ezra wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to our hotel room. Even though we wanted to have Oliver, we knew that Chloe and Caleb weren't going to let us get him back tonight. He led me into our room and rested his forehead against mine as the door closed.

"I love you." He whispered. I cupped his face, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. And that is why, you are going to make love to your wife." I said softly.

Before he could say anything, I softly pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer to him, slowly unzipping my dress. As I began to unbutton his shirt, he removed my dress and slowly laid me down onto the bed. He took his shirt off and I trailed my fingers along his back. Resting his forehead against mine, he kissed my lips before trailing kisses along my neck.

...

I pulled Ezra's yellow shirt on as I waited for him to come back from going to the bathroom. As I climbed into bed, I heard my phone ding and I saw that it was a group chat with Toby and Mike.

Group Chat

Aria, Toby, Mike

Toby- 'Warning - you & Ezra are hosting thanksgiving... you didn't hear it from me.'

Aria- 'How was that even decided?'

Mike- 'DUDE! I wanted to tell her!'

Toby- 'There was a vote, and you had your chance Michael.'

Aria- We're not even there to vote!'

Toby/Mike- 'Exactly. That's why there was a vote'

Aria- 'Wait... Tobes, why are you calling him Michael? What did you do Mike?'

Mike- 'Nothing! He's just mad that I kicked his ass on Xbox'

Toby - 'The only reason was because you cheated!'

Mike- 'Did not! You just suck at video games bro.'

Aria- 'I'm going to bed so night and stop acting like toddlers.'

Aria has left the chat

"Apparently, we're hosting thanksgiving this year. There was a vote on it... because we're not there." I told Ezra as he came out from the bathroom.

"How does that not surprise me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"And my brothers are acting like children, Mike beat Toby at Xbox and so Toby told me about us hosting because now he's convinced Mike cheated. They had a deal, the winner gets to tell us." I said and he chuckled.

"It's a good thing we have no game consoles that they will argue over." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok we do, but they don't know that." He said. I giggled as he climbed into bed and snuggled up to me.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Aria's pov

I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was 6:40 in the morning. Slowly sitting up, I felt Ezra's arm around my waist pulling me back closer to him. As I laid back down, I rolled over to see him already awake. Last night after we made love, we had decided to pick up Ollie from Chloe and Caleb early and head to Chico.

"Good morning." I whispered as he brushed some hair behind my ear and softly kissed me.

"God, I love waking up to you." He murmured into the kiss, making me giggle.

He pulled me closer, lightly kissing my forehead. I snuggled into him, and slowly caressed his chest. Taking my hand, he intwined our fingers together and slowly caressed my hand with his thumb.

"I wish we could freeze time. That way, we can just stay like this for awhile longer." I said softly and Ezra lifted my face to look at him.

"Sounds perfect. I already gave Ollie his bottle, so he should be good for another hour to an hour and a half. That means, I should be able to have you all to myself for a little bit longer." He said softly, giving me that smile.

"Now that, sounds perfect." I whispered, and softly brushed my lips against his.

...

"Just be honest about the two of you. But also be careful with her, she can be... deceiving. With Marie, anything could happen." Ella said as I sat down on the chair.

Oliver gave me a big smile when he saw me watching him do his tummy time on the bed. While waiting for Ezra to finish his shower, I had called Ella to let her know that I'd be seeing Marie at some point during our trip, because she wanted to meet Ezra and Oliver.

"Can I FaceTime you?" I asked, knowing she would love to see Oliver.

"What? What's FaceTime?" She asked and I tried not to laugh.

"Mom, keep an eye on your phone screen and press accept when the option appears." I said, moving my phone so that she would see Oliver and pressed the FaceTime option.

"There's my little goose!" She said happily when she saw him on the screen.

"Ba ma oh na." Oliver babbled and looked at me. I picked him up, before sitting down onto the bed with his back against me as Ezra came out from the bathroom after his shower.

"How's it back there?" I asked Ella and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"It's November, its freaking cold here. And looking at you in that short sleeve is making me feel even colder." She said.

I held back a laugh. If Ella could see my whole outfit she would probably freeze, especially since I have my lemon print skort on.

"Well it's nice and warm here." I said and she gave me a dirty look.

"I'm beginning to understand why your brothers call you evil." She said and looked a little confused, looking at the screen.

"Are you trying to hang up on your sweet little grandson who's so happy to see you?" I said and Ezra looked over at me as he pulled his jeans on.

"He's not always sweet Ar. Who are you trying to fool?" Ezra said chuckling and I glanced down at Oliver, who was smiling at that.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were walking around the farmers market. We've been exploring Chico for a couple hours and I can see exactly why Ezra loves this town so much. We've already visited some of the art galleries, and a few different stores. We also stopped at a cute little 50's styled diner to get breakfast, and Oliver had enjoyed the music they had playing.

"So tell me about your grandma Marie." Ezra said.

As we walked past some people selling stuff from homemade soap to fresh oranges, Oliver dropped his favorite green rattle again. Luckily, it fell into the little basket on the bottom of the stroller instead of the ground. Ezra kneeled down and picked it back up for the hundredth time.

"I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose lil man." Ezra said, handing him the rattle again and Oliver laughed.

"Well, Marie the origin of my middle name. That's only because, mom refused to name me Marie Annette after her. She was livid when she found out. Ella said my middle name would be Marie and she could take it or leave it." I said and he chuckled.

"Didn't she mention that she had something of yours? What could she have?" He asked as I shrugged.

"No clue, haven't seen her in at least four years. If I had left a book or something over there, she would have just mailed it." I said and my phone rang, I held back a groan.

"Hi grandma." I said, so Ezra knew who it was.

"I just made some muffins for when you guys come over later." She said and I internally sighed at her words.

"What time?" I asked and Ezra glanced over over as he made faces at Oliver.

"Come around four." She said and hung up.

"Please slice my head off. We're expected to to be there at four." I told Ezra, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not slicing off your head, I don't wish to explain that to your mother or Spencer." He said, making me giggle.

"Come on, I saw some organic gummy bears with your name on them." He whispered, taking the stroller with one hand and my hand in the other.

...

Ezra pulled up in front of Marie's house, and memories of playing with Mike and Uncle Scott during summer trips crossed my mind. I haven't been here since Scott's funeral, I got sent home early from that trip and stayed with Spencer until Ella, Byron and Mike came back.

"Can't we just say we got sick?" I asked, Ezra turned to look at me and rested his forehead against mine.

"No, we can't do that baby." He said and kissed my nose.

"Just drive off really fast." I begged as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Come on, you can hold Ollie the whole time. He's like his daddy, always wanting to snuggle with you." He said softly, resting forehead on mine.

"You're definitely getting those tonight." I whispered and he kissed my forehead.

"I could just throw you over my shoulder. Come on love, you'll have to get out of the car at some point." Ezra said softly and got out of the car.

"Think mommy could hot wire the car and take off Ollie?" I asked, turning to look into the little mirror attached to see him smiling at his keys.

"Nice try love." Ezra said chuckling.

I turned to see him holding the passenger door open. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and he took my hand to help me out of the car. Ezra bent down to grab the diaper bag and my purse from the front as I got Oliver. Closing the door, Ezra took my hand and we made our way towards the house.

"Nice purse, looks good on you." I teased him, and he chuckled.

"Thanks, I should borrow it from you sometime." He joked, getting me to giggle.

We got to the front door and I pressed the doorbell. We heard some shuffling, then the door opened. Marie looked exactly the same as I remember, just a bit older.

"There she is!" Marie exclaimed.

She opened the door, letting us in. The second we walked in, she pulled me into a hug, she still smelled like perfume and fresh apples.

"Grandma. This is Ezra, my husband." I said, feeling even more nervous than before.

"So you're the one who took my pookie bear's heart." She said and Ezra nodded, no one had called me by Pookie Bear since I put an end to it years ago.

"Grandma, no one has called me that since I was seven." I said.

"He's even more hunky in person." She whispered, ignoring my comment about my childhood nickname.

I held back the urge to throw up. It's not that I don't find Ezra hunky, I absolutely do. It's just really weird and quite gross to me when a 78 year old woman calls anyone young hunky.

"And this little guy is Oliver... Oliver Scott." I said as we sat down in the living room.

Marie smiled as I passed him to her. I knew that Ezra could tell I was hesitant about letting her hold Oliver. For all we know, she could have anything that's contagious and possibly give it to him. And I haven't even seen her in years, which doesn't help my nerves. But I knew she would probably throw a fit if I didn't let her hold him at some point.

"How did you two come up with the name Oliver?" Marie asked, we knew we would have to come clean about us to her.

"We were reading 'Oliver Twist' in class... and we both knew that if it was a boy he'd be Oliver." I said, and we could see Marie doing the math in her head.

"I'm twenty four. We met before school started last year... then we found out I was her teacher." Ezra said carefully.

"That's nice, I just thought you had gotten held back a lot." She said, paying more attention to Oliver.

"Anyway, what is this about your father not being in your life or Mike's?" Marie asked, looking up from Oliver.

Ezra took my hand in his. He knows this might be hard for me to talk about Byron, sometimes it's easy and other times it's not.

"During the start of the divorce, he wasn't there for us. Byron knew that the divorce papers said that he'd be signing away his rights to us, and that's exactly what he did. He never wanted me or Mike, he made that crystal clear." I said.

"That can't be true, he loves the two of you so much." Marie said defensive of Byron.

"Then where was he when I was in a car accident or when I got kidnapped? Ezra and Daniel were there, but Byron wasn't. You say he loves us, but did you know he tried to get mom to terminate the pregnancy when she found out about me? Or that he considers Mike a mistake?" I asked and Marie didn't believe anything I'm saying.

"That's not true, Ella put those ideas in your head." Marie said and I felt my blood beginning to boil.

"Mom wasn't even there when he told people that he thinks she should have done it and that Mike's a mistake." I told her, Ezra laced our fingers together and caressed my hand with his thumb.

"There's something you should have gotten years ago, I always forgot to give it to your father." Marie said, quickly changing the subject and I was glad of it.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly confused.

"The letter your uncle Scott wrote after the crash." She said.

I felt a knot in my throat. No one had ever mentioned Scott writing a letter or anything. Wait... why should I have it?

"In the top left drawer of my desk in the office." Marie said and I turned to Ezra.

"I'll be back." I said softly.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." He told me.

...

I came back from the bathroom to see Ezra rocking Oliver's car seat, as he talked to Marie about our relationship.

"The truck is out in the shed, why don't you go see it?" She said as I sat back down. And in a way that I understood I didn't have a choice.

"It's pretty dusty in the shed, I'll watch Oliver while you two go look at the truck." Marie said and Ezra softly caressed my hand with his thumb. We stood up and made our way towards the back of the house, each room seemed to be the same from years ago.

"I'm not sure about leaving Oliver with her Ez." I whispered, and he kissed my hand.

As we walked out and into the backyard, He laced our fingers together and brushed his lips against my fingers once more. I'm thankful he's coming with me to see the truck, because I don't think I could see it alone.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ezra asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm sure, it's been 9 years. If I'm not we can just go back inside." I said and he kissed my hand.

Nearing neared the shed, I let go of his hand and went to punch in the passcode to open the door. Of all the things to remember, I can remember the passcode like the back of my hand... because it's Scott's birthday.

"It was a four cycle, six cylinder engine. I forgot what the horsepower on this thing was." I said and Ezra looked impressed that I knew that.

The door lifted opened and we saw Scott's red truck, still in the form it was after the crash. Seeing the truck, I felt my stomach begin to knot. Why would anyone keep it in that condition? They could have fixed it up and sold it.

"You help fix the truck a lot then?" He asked.

I nodded as Ezra watched me carefully, not giving the truck the time of day. I know he's worried that it might bring up old painful memories. Like when Spencer tried keeping the information from me about the driver who crashed into us last year.

"Scott had gotten it as a broken truck that had been pretty much just a frame with a dead engine. Byron said Scott wasted his money and that it'd never be a trust worthy vehicle. Before.. that day, he and I fixed up that truck enough that it was safe enough for him to take me to school or anywhere for the two years he lived with us." I said and as I looked through the passenger side window I had a flashback from that day.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Aria's pov

Flashback - Summer 2003

Iwatchedas the ambulance took Uncle Scott away from me, it's my fault. I looked away from the ambulance to see mom running past mr. Hastings, towards me when she saw me. I looked back over to the trail leading into the woods. I never should have gotten out of the truck, it's all my fault he's gone.

"Aria! What happened baby? Are you hurt?" She asked.

Mom kneeled down next to me, and wrapped me in her arms. She can't know that I'm the reason Scott's gone, no one can. I have to take it to my grave, at least I know Spencer won't tell anyone.

"I... I was in the truck." I lied pointing to the now smashed truck into the tree.

"Are you okay?" She asked, brushing some hair out of my face.I just looked out towards the lake again, no... I'm not okay.

"Scotty's gone..." I whispered and started crying again.

End of flashback

"Aria?" I snapped out of my flashback to see Ezra looking concern.

"I wasn't ready yet." I said and he pulled me into his arms.

"One day you will be." He whispered and I glanced at the truck.

"Not sure if I ever want to be ready." I said quietly as I heard a couple cars coming

"Think you need some Ollie snuggles." He said softly and I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"No Ezzy snuggles?" I asked, using Sophie's nickname for him and he chuckled.

"You can definitely get those later." He said.

"Can we just go now?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and softly kissed my forehead. I took his hand and he led me out of the shed, I caught one more glance at the truck before putting the passcode in for the door to shut. Making our way back towards the house, we could hear Oliver crying.

"Hungry or diaper?" Ezra asked as I went to open the door, the knob wouldn't turn.

"That's weird, I wonder if the door is getting old." I said and Ezra motioned for us to try the front door.

"With Ollie crying and who knows if he'll start screaming, she may not hear us knocking." He said.

We made our way towards the front of the house and we could hear Oliver start getting louder. Walking up the porch I tried opening the door with no luck, Marie appeared in the window with him. it killed me to see him so upset as it hit me that she was purposely keeping us out. Before we could say anything, someone cleared their throat and we turned to see four police officers.

"I'm detective Kenzie Wilson, these are my partners officers Macie Miller, Eddie Stone, and Aiden Patterson. We received a phone call concerning a teacher/student relationship, we're going to need to ask you two some questions... separately." Wilson told us.

Before I could look at Ezra, I was being escorted away by Wilson and Miller. Of course, nowhere near Rosewood and we have to deal with cops about our relationship - great.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions. Firstly, when did everything with him begin?" Miller asked as we stood across the street and I held back my urge to look towards Ezra.

"Before my junior year last year." I said.

I can hear Oliver screaming his lungs out and it pains me that I can't even get to him or try to soothe him through the window. Marie better be at least trying to soothe him!

"Were either of you aware that he was your teacher when you two met?" Wilson asked me.

I shook my head. A few people came out of their houses to see what the commotion was, the lady next door looked over at the house concerned about Ollie's scream crying and I could tell Ezra wanted to go get him. I just feel a little better that he's closer to Ollie than I am, that way Marie can't try to possibly escape with my baby... I just had to think that.

"No, neither of us knew. I never told him my last name and my school has this weird thing that teachers get their roosters on the first day of school." I said, Miller and Wilson nodded before looking at one another.

"Did he force you into the relationship? Or ever use his power of authority over you?" Officer Miller asked and I shook my head at her.

"No he didn't, he broke it off when we learned that he was my teacher. But neither of us could put our feelings to the side, no matter how hard we tried. And he never used his power of authority over me, he isn't like that." I said and both of them nodded again.

"Are your parents aware of this relationship?" Detective Wilson asked.

"Yes, my mother and step father have been aware for quite awhile and approve. Would you like to call them to ask?" I asked him, holding out my phone and he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary miss. But were they aware of him being your teacher during your relationship?" He asked and I nodded.

"Just one final question, was the sex consensual?" She asked softly. But before I could answer, I heard Ezra from Marie's yard.

"Go ahead arrest me for loving her, but hell will freeze over if that woman thinks she's going to keep our child away from us." I heard Ezra.

Even though I needed to look into his eyes, it may not help with these cops. Especially since who knows what will happen, I just need both my boys.

"The sex was completely consensual." I said honestly.

They looked at one another before looking over at the other officers. My answer right after Ezra's comment may not have been a smart choice.

"We're all good over here, what about you?" Miller spoke into the wallow talkie.

I did my best not to look at him, even the fact that I need to look into his eyes. Not risking the chance they'll take it as a hidden message and arrest him, I can't lose him.

"Everything is good here too." They said and I was led back towards Ezra, who kissed my forehead in a comforting manner.

"We apologize for all of this, it wouldn't be the first time Marie called us for something insane. Please have a good day." The chief said and I cleared my throat as they turned to leave.

"She still has our son inside, please go get him or you'll just get called back here again because I broke the door down." I said.

Officer Miller and the Chief walked up to the door. We watched as they talked Marie into opening the door, and let them inside.

"You okay Ar?" Ezra whispered.

"Ask me that after we get our son back." I said softly and he took my hand in his.

"You want your mommy and daddy huh buddy?" Officer Stone asked Oliver, who was still crying.

Stone came over and handed Oliver to Ezra, while I took the diaper bag and car seat. I rubbed Oliver's back, trying to soothe his crying. Ezra kissed the top of Oliver's head, which calmed Ollie down a slight bit.

"Shh, you're okay Ollie." Ezra cooed to him and passed him to me.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He whispered to me, and started leading me towards the car.

"It's all your fault!" I turned to see Marie looking at me. But before I could say anything, Ezra spoke up,

"Leave her alone!" He yelled.

He helped me into the car, and I handed him Oliver. I stared out the window as I waited for Ezra to get into the car, we'll have to talk about everything soon. There's no other way, but I know he won't push the subject.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were playing with Oliver on our bed. After we got back, I had changed into Ezra's yellow shirt. We haven't mentioned what happened with Marie, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to bring it up in case it upsets me.

"Let's go get something to eat, we haven't eaten since lunch hours ago." He whispered and I looked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked and he checked his phone.

"It's 6:00, what are you in the mood for?" He asked and I smirked at him.

"You." I said. He chuckled, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"Food wise Ar, what are you in the mood for? You want anything specific?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Im good with anything, I'm not in a picky mood." I said softly as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"How about Italian? We can go to that place a few blocks from here." He suggested and I nodded.

"Italian it is then. Why don't you get dressed and I'll change Oliver's diaper? As much as I love it when you wear only my shirt, I don't think the restaurant will." He teased, getting me to giggle.

I got up and walked over to my suitcase. Opening it up, I saw my spaghetti strap leopard print maxi dress that I had packed. Ezra made cooing noises to Oliver before getting off the bed to get the diaper bag.

"There's like one hundred outfits in that little suitcase. How did you fit all your clothes in there?" Ezra asked, seeing how I had my suitcase packed.

"First, it's more like 10 outfits. And secondly, Spencer taught me how to pack for long periods of time and also for emergencies." I said and he chuckled.

I pulled out my dress and my white and black textured clasp belt. Quickly, I pulled off Ezra's shirt and pulled my dress and belt on. Walked over towards our bed where Ezra was putting a clean diaper on Oliver, I sat down behind Ezra and rested my chin onto his shoulder.

"My two favorite boys." I said. Ezra chuckled and turned his face to kiss my cheek.

...

Oliver was fast asleep in his carseat as Ezra and I were having dinner. It was a cute little Italian family restaurant, but it had more of a romantic feel to it.

"At least we have room for everyone, but we'll need to get a new couch so there's more seating in the living room." Ezra said, taking a bite of his mushroom and shrimp gnocchi.

"Which means we'll need to get it right when we get back." I said, taking another bite of my veggie skillet and a sip of my Diet Coke.

"What else do we need? We could just get it all done at once." He asked.

I pulled the novelty notebook that had my favorite quote on the front out of my purse, Ezra had given it to me for Christmas and I haven't left home without it ever since. Quickly, I opened to the page that held the list of furniture we made for when we go to buy new furniture for the house.

"Oh, we'll need nice china and silverware too." I read and noticed him staring at Oliver.

"He is just staring at me, it's kinda creepy." He said and I looked over to see Oliver was actually just looking at the food.

"I think he wants your food babe." I said and he chuckled.

"Why don't we just hit a bird with two stones and... what?" Ezra asked when he noticed I giving him a funny look.

"It's two birds with one stone babe." I corrected him and he chuckled.

"At least I didn't completely mess up the phrase.." He pointed and I giggled.

"Anyway, we need a new couch, a tv for the living room, entertainment center, new China, silverware, and a dining room table... which means we're going to have to move all the boxes out of the dining room." I said and he nodded.

"We have a high chair right?I'm pretty sure Ollie is going to need one soon." Ezra said and I nodded.

We both looked at Oliver, who was still eyeing Ezra's food. I internally sighed, Oliver is getting big so fast.

"Remember how I wanted to freeze time?" I asked and Ezra nodded.

"He's getting too big too fast. Can we go back in time too?" I asked, pointing to Oliver.

Ezra chuckled. Reaching across the table, he took my hand in his and gave me the smile he gives only to me.

"Just remember, we have a long time to have more." He reminded me.

"I like the sound of that." I said softly as he caressed my cheek with his free hand.

"As do I." He responded, brushing his lips against my fingers.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Caleb's pov

Chloe glanced over at me as I drove into the gated community that my mom lives in. My stomach is in a bunch of knots, I haven't felt this nervous since I finally got the courage to kiss Chloe. After twelve years since I've seen my mom - let alone talk to her, I'm a few minutes away from seeing her again.

"I don't know if I can do this Chlo, I haven't seen her since I was 5 years old and now I get to see her after the past 12 years?" I said, pulling over in front of some giant house and she fully turned to look at me.

"Caleb honey, look at me and breathe. Okay yes, it's scary but remember that you did want to find her. Are you sure you still want to go? I'm sure she'll understand if you change your mind." She said softly.

Looking into her sky blue eyes, I could feel myself relaxing a bit. Who knows how I would have been able to do this whole dinner without her.

"Just think, she's probably just as nervous as you are." She pointed out.

"Thank you for coming with, I don't know if I would have been able to do this on my own." I said softly.

"Anything for you." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"What's the address again?" I asked and she looked at the text from my mom.

"315 Oakwood dr. Actually, this is it." She said looking at the house I had pulled in front of.

"Do you need a few minutes?" Chloe asked as I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, here's the keys." I said, taking the keys out and handed them over to her.

"If I don't take the keys out, I may just keep driving and I also don't have anywhere to put them." I said and she kissed my cheek.

I got out of the car and went to the other side, Chloe got out of the car before I could open her door.

"Hey, I'm not leaving your side... unless I have to use the bathroom. Breathe." She said and I kissed her forehead.

I took her hand, and led her up towards the front door of the Spanish colonial mansion.

"Everything will be okay." Chloe whispered, squeezing my hand.

"Have I told you, how much I love you?" I asked her.

"I love you too." She said softly.

As we stepped onto the porch, I took deep breathe and pressed the doorbell. I felt Chloe squeeze my hand softly as I heard footsteps coming, and she let go of my hand as the door slowly opened


	73. Chapter 73

Caleb's Pov

I feel like I can't speak or move as my mom and I looked at each other for a few seconds, both of us taking everything in.

"Hello, Caleb." My mom said, sounding the same as I remembered.

"Hi, mom." I managed to say. Taking a deep breath, I motioned towards Chloe.

"This is Chloe, my girlfriend," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dawson." Chloe said smiling.

"It's wonderful to meet you Chloe, but please call me Claudia. Come on in you two." My mom said as they shook hands.

We followed her inside and I felt out of place, this house screams money and I come from no money... I don't think tonight is going to end well.

"Can I offer either of you something to drink? We have water, juice, soda, and sweet tea." She asked.

"Water would be lovely," Chloe said and I nodded in agreement.

"Water's great." I said.

"Why don't you two go make yourselves comfortable in the living room? I'll be right back with the water." My mom said.

We entered the living room, as Chloe gently squeezed my hand and I looked around the living room. Before either of us could say anything, my mom came back with a serving tray with three glasses of ice water.

"Here you go. So, how did you two meet?" She asked, and Chloe could tell I was nervous about talking about that.

"We were the leads in our school's production of Footloose last year, the time I was seeing someone else and Caleb was my safe haven. Let's just say my ex was the opposite of heaven.

"And we actually started dating around March. And to our friends, we were a will they or won't they thing ever since the play. You know, I still have no idea how I got the lead, because I'm a horrible actor." I said.

"Ezra saw potential in you." Chloe said and I chuckled.

"To be honest I wasn't going to audition but Toby said Aria would make me."

"Aria and Toby, they're the couple that came to Cali with you?" My mom asked.

"No, actually Aria's with Ezra, Toby is Aria's stepbrother," Chloe said.

"But Aria and Toby were the first ones to know we liked one another." I added and my mom nodded.

"To be honest, I'm a little shocked that Aria didn't do to us what she did to Spencer and Toby." Chloe said.

"What did she do?" My mom asked and Chloe realized that my mom didn't know any of our friends.

"She literally just told them 'You like her, and you like him! Just become Spoby already.' It's was a pretty good day in study hall that day." Chloe said.

"You seem to have a tight-knit group of friends." Mom said and we both nodded.

"Yeah, there's eight of us. Nine if we count Oliver, he's Aria and Ezra's son. Aria just had him last year." I said and Chloe showed her a picture of all three of them.

"They must be a lovely couple." Mom said and we nodded.

...

Chloe's Pov

Caleb and Claudia were discussing her leaving him, while we ate dinner. Claudia makes such amazing spaghetti, I can tell why spaghetti became Caleb's favorite food.

"I had you during my 3rd year of college. When I learned that I was pregnant, all I wanted was to give you the best life. Jamie, thought we should try to be a family Claudia said

"But after you were born, he began to make bad choices. We had fought about it constantly." She continued and Caleb take my hand in his.

"I remember Jamie walking out, and not coming back. When did he leave?" Caleb asked, and I could tell he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I don't want you to think your father as a horrible person. He made mistakes, but he did it so he could provide for you. But to answer your question, he left on your third birthday." She said, and Caleb nodded.

I could tell she didn't want to badmouth Jamie. The oven went off, and she quickly excused herself to go get the garlic bread. I looked over to Caleb, he was trying to comprehend everything his mom had just said.

"How are you doing after learning all that?" I asked him quietly and he just shrugged.

Claudia came back, sat the small basket of garlic bread on the table and sat down again. I can tell Caleb looks exactly like her, and from what we saw in old pictures, he also looks like his dad.

"One of the guys Jamie wronged came to the house we were renting when they found out. I got him to leave as you came inside. I had you go to get ready for your midday nap. But you had heard us, and ran to me... to make sure I was okay." She said and Caleb seemed to know the rest.

"He kneeled down, told me that he'll see me later and he'd bring me back a special treat from the little bakery," Caleb said and Claudia nodded.

"I knew he wasn't coming back, I just didn't have the heart to tell you then. Do you remember what I told you by any chance?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Mommy is never going to leave you. But why did you leave me two years later then?" Caleb asked, slightly upset.

"I really struggled to be a good mom while paying bills. To be honest, I thought you would be better off without me." She said.

"But after your dad left, most of the time I had you in any of his old shirts or your clothes that no longer fit. I took up more side jobs, that kept me from you for so many hours. So I talked to your aunt patty and we decided you'd stay with her for awhile while I got my life in order." She continued.

"But Aunt Patty couldn't get rid of me fast enough, she placed me in foster care not even a week after you left. From there on out, it was just me until I met Chloe." Caleb said, taking my hand in his.

"She was never suppose to do that. But that would explain why she always said that you were either busy or didn't want to talk to me." She said and Caleb looked confused.

"You called?" He asked and she nodded.

"I did. I called twice a week until Patty blocked my number and moved somewhere else, making sure I had no knowledge of her whereabouts. I also tried to find you a few times, but each time I got close... you disappeared from my grasp." She said.

"That was probably when I went into different foster homes. But what did Jamie do to get that guy to show up to the house?" Caleb asked and Claudia sighed.

"He had gambled with these men, but he was cheating so that he won every time. Jamie had convinced me that he stopped gambling all together, We agrued about how he had put you in danger of these men... And these were mobster men, which means it could have gone very wrong the day your father left." she said and I could tell she was pulling a poker face.

...

I could tell Caleb didn't want to be here anymore. Anytime his mom looked away, he would carefully glance at the clock.

"We should probably get going, it's getting kinda late Chlo." Caleb said, pretending like he hadn't kept looking at the clock.

"Mom, I do want to stay connected with you... but I just need some time to process all of this. I haven't seen you in 12 years, and this is just a lot for me to take in." Caleb said

"Take all the time you need Caleb." Claudia said.

Caleb nodded, I handed him the car keys and he went to go start the car. I knew he just wanted to get out of here fast, this was a lot for him.

"Dinner was lovely Mrs. Dawson." I said, even though she told me I could call her Claudia.

"Im glad you two could come. But , please do all me Claudia. When he's ready, could you give this to him? It's what I've been wanting to tell him since the day I left him." She asked, handing me an envelope.

"I will." I promised her.

"Oh, and Chloe? I'm glad he met you." She said and I smiled softly.

"I'm very lucky that I did." I said. She led me to the front door and I saw Caleb in the passenger seated she opened the door.

"Drive safe." She said. I nodded, walking towards the mini van and got in.

...

Caleb's pov

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"I don't know, tonight was a lot for me." I said and noticed an old envelope sticking out of her purse.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's for you, it's from your mom... when you're ready." She said.

As she pulled away from the curb, I leaned down and picked it up. Fiddling with it between my hands, I took a deep breath and opened it

'To my sweet Caleb Tyler Rivers, I don't know when or if I'll ever be able to give this letter to you or even forgive myself for hurting you the way I had. On your 3rd birthday, I had promised you that I would never leave you like your father did that day. But, these past 2 years have made me realize that you may be better off without me. I've been struggling to pay bills and keep proper sized clothes on your back. I love you more than you'll ever believe, but I need to get my life in order so that I can give you the best life that you deserve.

One day, when my life is in order I will find you and hope you can forgive me. I also hope that I can be a part of your life again.

Love mommy

5-15-99'

AN - I'm so sorry this chapter is late, I've been having issues on how to go with this chapter. I'll be posting a chapter tomorrow and Sunday to make up for it.


	74. Chapter 74

Aria's pov

Ezra took my hand as he helped me out of the car. As he got Oliver from his car seat in the back, I looked to see that we're across from the beach. He turned around and I took Oliver from him, so he could get the stroller from the trunk.

"I thought it would be nice to enjoy some dessert on the beach when the sun is gone and can't give us sunburn." Ezra said, placing Ollie into the stroller.

"Don't want you getting cold." He whispered.

He placed his blue hoodie over my shoulders. As I put it on properly, he grabbed a picnic basket, my beach bag, and a few towels.

"Is sneaking onto the beach at night even legal?" I asked.

We started making our way towards the beach, Ezra looked at me and chuckled.

"Out of all the illegal things we've done, you're worried about this possible one?" He asked slightly amused.

"Oh hush Fitz." I said.

"Make me." He said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow at him as we found a nice spot, it wasn't too far or too close to the water. Ezra placed the sheet down and I rolled Oliver's stroller onto it, so he was facing us. Ezra sat down on the sheet, and gently pulled me down closer to him.

"Perfect." Ezra whispered.

He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering. We laid on our backs to look at the sky, the stars were twinkling in the sky.

"It's beautiful out tonight." I said.

"It's alright." Ezra said and I turned to look at him.

"Alright? Are you looking at the same sky as me?" I asked. He chuckled as he turned and rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

"Yes I am, but the sky is mediocre compared to you. Because you are crazy beautiful, and your eyes put the stars to shame." He whispered, I leaned my face closer to his and brushed my lips against his.

"My eyes are like that because I'm looking at you." I murmured as he slowly ran his hand through my hair.

...

"Last bite." Ezra said softly.

He held up the last spoonful of key lime pie and I took the bite. As I swallowed it, I noticed Ezra was looking at me and holding back a chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a little..." He said and as I went to wipe it, he took my hands in his.

"No, I got it." He whispered.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I giggled as slid my arm around him and he gently cupped my face.

"Im not surprised you planned that again." I murmured as he slowly laid us back onto the sheet.

"This time I knew it would work." He whispered.

He brushed his lips against mine once more before slowly pulling away.

"For you, it'll work every time." I whispered and he chuckled.

...

I paced the bathroom of our hotel room as I tried to get myself to read Scott's letter. Since I had told Ezra that I needed to rinse off the sand, I know Ezra will probably be wondering what's taking me so long. Checking my phone for the time once more, I saw that I've been in here for ten minutes after my shower.

'What could Scott have possibly said in the letter? Just read it!' I thought to myself.

I sat down on the floor and opened the letter. I felt the tears as I read it slowly, over and over. Staring at the letter, I finally understand why Scott had looked at me the way he had when he saw me, he thought I was dead after the crash. When I heard Ezra knock on the door I didn't, actually more like I couldn't move.

"Ar? You okay in there?" Ezra asked.

I shook my head to myself. Why did I have to read this right after our beach date... Or at all?

"No." I said softly, hoping my voice hadn't cracked. He walked in to see the letter in my hand and my facial expression.

"I wasn't ready to read it earlier, I thought that I'd be ready now... I still wasn't. I was the reason Scott kept fighting his illness and turns out, I'm also the reason he." I said.

Unable to finish the sentence, I held my hand up to give Ezra the letter. Why couldn't I have waited to read it?

"After the crash, he believed I was dead and... that's what pushed him. I'd pushed him over the edge, it's my fault that he's gone." I said quietly.

He quickly sat down, gently pulled me into his arms and lifted my chin, so that I was looking into his eyes. How could he even look at me? I'm practically a killer!

"It was not your fault Aria. From what you told me, he was sick and had been drinking quite a lot in the last few weeks. Aria baby, what happened that day... even if he hadn't crashed he still could have done what he did." Ezra said softly.

"I want to believe that Ez, but I don't think I can right now." I said as he wiped away a few of my tears.

He kissed my forehead and held me closer to him. I could tell he didn't know what to say to make me feel better. But for now I just need him to hold me tight, that's all I need.


	75. Chapter 75

Aria's Pov

Ezra kissed the top of my head as I glanced at the letter again and noticed it was numbered 2, Scott would always number each page of personal letters. There's another page to this?

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk, to clear my head." I said and Ezra helped me up.

"Call me if you need me." He whispered, and I nodded my head.

As we stood, I pressed my lips to his cheek. He didn't expect me to answer that, he never does. We walked out of the bathroom, I grabbed my purse as Ezra handed me my phone before I walked out of the hotel room.

...

I sighed as I walked back towards Marie's house once more. Taking a deep breath, I walked up onto the porch and quietly opened the screen door as I rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing here this late?" She asked, and I knew she was mad that oday hadn't gone her way.

"I know there's another page to this letter. Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, pretending to be offended.

I quickly put my foot in front of the door, as she tried to close it on me. Pushing through the door, I held up the second page of Scott's letter.

"Cut the crap Marie, I want the other page. I was there that day! You don't know this part, but I _saw_ it happen. I've always blamed myself and I still blame myself about that day, even more now that I read his letter. Even if it is my fault, don't you think I deserve some closure as well?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Either you can tell me where it is... or I can search for it myself." I said.

"Top right drawer." She said, giving up.

I walked towards the hallway. Stepping into the office, I flipped the light on and quickly sat down. I don't want Ezra to worry about how long I'm gone... especially since I hadn't told him where I was going, which he may not like. Digging through the drawer, I saw a small jewelry box with a name tag... and my name on it.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I opened it to reveal a small tiger tooth locket and realized it had Scott's ashes in it. I quietly closed the box and carefully placed it in my purse. I saw the missing page as I sat back up and picked it up to read it.

"Did you find it?" Marie asked annoyed.

I looked up from reading the letter, to see Marie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Now I know why you didn't give me this page... it's because I was not at fault for what happened to uncle Scott!" I said angrily.

"Of course you are!" She yelled and I stood up.

"It's my fault he thought I was dead after the crash? This page is older than the one you gave me, you know that I'm not at fault. According to this page, Iwasthe only reason he kept fighting." I said, feeling the tears.

"If you didn't know this from earlier today... I'm so done with you and this side of the family." I said.

I quickly walked past her and out the front door, I pulled my phone and pressed Ezra's number. I looked around as I made my way down the street, towards the park. I hope I'm not disturbing Ollie. He didn't pick up, which means Ollie is being fussy or Ezra's using the bathroom. Not even a minute later, he called me back and I picked up.

"Ez? Can you come get me?" I asked, sitting down on the swing.

"Yeah, where are you?" He asked.

"The park down the street.. from Marie's house." I said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can baby." He said and we hung up. Checking the time, I pressed my mom's number.

...

I stared at the first page as I heard the sound of the car pulling up and turn off. I turned my head to see Ezra getting Oliver out, and I went back to the page.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you." I said quietly as Ezra sat on the swing next to mine.

"Scott always numbered his pages, and that's how I knew to come back. There's another page, which was the actual letter. The one I got earlier was just more of an apology that he 'killed' me." I said, looking at Oliver, who slept soundly in his car seat on the ground.

"I've been blaming myself all these years about Scott's death. You were right... it was never my fault. I was the reason he fought it, but he was getting worse towards the end. So after I called you, I called Ella." I said, taking a deep breath as Ezra took my hand in his.

"During that last month, a few times they'd get calls from Scott or from the hospital. They got him to see a psychologist, got his medicine adjusted and everything seemed to get better. Then the last week or two, he started drinking again and it went downhill... then that day and you already know the rest." I said.

Ezra didn't say anything as he stood up. He gently stood me up off my swing, and pulled me onto his lap as he sat back down. I wrapped his arms around me and he kissed the back of my head.


	76. Chapter 76

Aria's Pov - Monday morning

I looked around as Ezra and I walked onto the USC campus. He can tell that I'm still not on board with our agreement, but I know I'll have to go if I get accepted.

"Looks like a pretty good neighborhood for the USC family apartments, and the security around here looks amazing. I've seen a few parks that Ollie would enjoy. Plus, the neighborhood library seems like a real good one." Ezra pointed out and I nodded.

"I saw that one of the parks had a pond, which means there would be plenty of ducks for Ollie to chase around." I said, getting Ezra to chuckle.

"Pretty sure his first word is going to be duck." He joked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you don't think it'll be dada?" I asked.

He chuckled and stopped walking. Pulling me closer to him, he shook his head.

"No, I think it'll actually be mama." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Really? I think it'll be dada." I said and he chuckled when Oliver started fussing.

"Would you like to bet on that ms. Montgomery?" He asked, gently pushing the stroller back and forth.

"Five bucks his first word is dada. And that's Mrs. Fitz to you." I said, getting him to chuckle.

"Deal." He said.

He gently cupped my face with his hands. As our eyes met, Ezra brushed his lips against mine.

"Now its a done deal." He whispered and I giggled.

...

I was sitting on a bench in the quad reading my 'Pride and Prejudice' as I waited for Ezra, he had gone to find a bathroom so he could change Oliver's diaper. A few girls came over and both sat on either side of me.

"Where have you been Britt? We've been texting you all day, class is about to begin and you can't ditch again!" The blonde one said.

"I'm not-" I tried telling them.

"Maddie, grab her." The brunette girl said.

"I'm not Brittany." I tried again.

They both looped an arm through mine and started leading me towards a building. Giving up, I started walking along with them and followed them towards a classroom.

"Seriously, I'm not Brittany." I tried again.

They ignored me as we walked into a classroom and I sat down with them at one of the interchange desks at the back.

"Hey Britt, where have you been?" A tall guy asked, sitting down next to me.

"I. Am. Not. Brittany!" I said, getting frustrated.

He slowly stood back up and went to another desk. I placed my head and groaned as the professor walked in, why even bother trying with him? He's probably just going to assume I'm Brittany like everyone else.

...

I tried to pay attention to this writing class, but it's hard since everyone assumes I'm this Brittany girl. Some how these girls, Maddie and turns out the brunette's name is Natalie completely believe that I'm their friend Brittany.

"Im really not your friend Brittany, my name is Aria." I whispered to Natalie.

"We know, Ezra convinced us to sneak you in. It helps that you do look like her, like I actually thought you were Brittany when he showed us your picture." Natalie whispered back.

"He wanted you to get a feel of a classroom." Maddie said, turning her attention to us.

"We'll be showing you around the rest of campus after class, like the different activities here and the libraries." Natalie added.

The professor cleared his throat and all three of us looked up.

"Gossip later ladies. Get back to your assignment." He said.

I looked over towards Maddie and Natalie, who both shrugged. Since I'm not actually in this class, I have no idea what I should even do. The professor had said that the assignment was to write about our worst memory, which I have many.

"Write anything you want, there's no rules and it's not like you're getting graded." Natalie whispered and we giggled at the last part.

Staring at my blank page, I knew I had to let it out of me at some point... but I think I'm ready to let it out.

...

I stood with Natalie and Maddie as I waited for Ezra to come meet us at the food court by the bookstore. He had been waiting there but Oliver needed to be changed again, and we're planning on getting food before we go.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but we both noticed you were getting a little emotional while doing your assignment..." Maddie said softly.

"I can't keep it bottled inside me forever. Did you two happen to ever hear about a missing girl in Pennsylvania back in 2009?" I asked and they both nodded.

"I think the entire country heard of that case... wait a minute! You're one of her friends aren't you?" Natalie asked and I nodded.

"I was, we're no longer friends." I said and they nodded.

"Aria... Wait a minute! You're the one that got kidnapped last year, aren't you?" Maddie asked and Natalie nudged her.

"Real sensitive Mads." Natalie said.

"Well, I wrote about my time being kidnapped and the premature birth of my son." I said.

"Toby and I think that Oliver knew what was going on and wanted to help us escape." I said.

They both took my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"Can I be honest? I really do like it here, but USC is only my safety school. And as much as I'd love to get far away from Rosewood and the bad memories, I'm not real crazy about being so far away from Ezra since I'll have our son with me." I said.

They nodded understandingly about my comment. They looked at one another before nodding to each other and faced me. I knew they were they're own version of Sparia, they gave off that vibe.

"This isn't just because of what you just told us. Even if you end up not applying to USC, keep in touch."

"Yeah of course!" I said.

We quickly switched phones to add each other. As we sent each other requests, I glanced up to see Ezra coming out from the bathroom. After we got our rightful phones back, they headed off towards their next classes.

"Thank you." Ezra called after them as they waved bye to him and Ollie.

"Anytime!" They yelled as they went in different directions.

"Really?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Well you need to get a feel of the classrooms babe." He said.

As he wrapped his arm around my waist, headed towards one of the smaller food buildings. I was sort of starving and I could tell that he was too, even though I texted him not to wait for me to eat.

"I did have a small snack when I fed Oliver. And I'm pretty sure we'll have to start feeding him solids soon." Ezra said, reading my mind.

"Don't remind me about that." I said and he chuckled.

...

I walked back to our room from the lobby with a small bag filled with different candy and chips for us. He had sent me with a twenty dollar bill to go get a bunch of snacks for our movie, but I had to get smaller bills since the vending machines didn't take twenties.

"Babe, I'm back. So the vending machine didn't have butterfingers, so I got you some m&ms." I said walking back into our room.

I saw that Oliver was still asleep from when we put him down an hour ago and that Ezra wasn't in our room. Where did he go? I don't hear anything coming from the bathroom and I don't think I was gone long enough. Plus, Ezra definitely would not have left Oliver completely alone in our hotel room.

"Ez?" I called, hoping he wasn't hurt... oh god, what if he's unconscious?

"In the bathroom, can you come here?" He called back.

I dropped our snacks onto the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ezra sat in a bubble bath and motioned for me with his index finger to join him.

"This is very lonely, I'd prefer to bathe with my wife." He said.

Without breaking eye contact, I slowly unzipped my blue paisley zip front dress and removed my bra then stepped out of my panties. Ezra held out his hands and helped me into the tub. Sitting down, I leaned back into Ezra's chest as he began to gently massage my shoulders.

"What did you think of USC?" Ezra asked.

I turned around to face him. I wish he hadn't brought this up so soon.

"It was nice, but I can't be so far away. Especially since I'll have Ollie, why can't I just go to Hollis as I had planned to do?" I asked and Ezra caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You know why Ar. Sometimes you must give up the life you had planned for the life that's waiting for you. Even if that new life is in New York, or even California." He said.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I spoke up before he could say anymore

"Life with you is waiting for me." I pointed out, and he gently lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes.

"Aria, it may seem like it'll be forever but it's only four years. What's four years to the next hundred together?" He asked softly.

"Come here, baby." He said. Before I could say anything to argue, he gently turned me around so that my back was to him once more and pulled me closer to him.

"It's not like you're forbidden from coming home. You could come home on breaks or I can come to you. But you need normal school years Ar, when was the last normal school year you had?" He asked.

"Does homeschooling in Iceland count?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Then maybe fifth grade." I said and Ezra gave me a look.

"See what I mean? You need some normalcy in your life." He said.

Without saying another word, he slowly ran his hands up and down my arms. I felt his lips brushed against the back my my shoulder. As his lips met his favorite spot, I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Have I told you lately how alluring you look Mrs. Fitz?" He asked as he brushed his lips against my earlobe, making me giggle again.

"I think you are just saying that because I'm completely nude." I said, turning to look at him.

"Not one bit. You're always alluring, some times more than others." He whispered, softly caressing my face.

"Like when I'm nude?" I asked amused, he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but you being nude is just a bonus. You're especially alluring when it's two in the morning and you're eating the leftover Chinese in my shirt." He whispered.

"Wait til we get home, I'll probably eat the leftover pizza." I said.

He chuckled as I turned back around and leaned my back into him. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his lips on my temple.

"So, you're not going to believe this." I said, and lifted my head to look at Ezra.

"Mom has a secret." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you actually trying to tell me her secret?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. I'm actually going to tell you, because she told me I can tell you. Just not anyone else, and I've been seeing how long I could go without spilling the secret." I said and he chuckled.

"How long did you know whatever this secret is?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Since right after homecoming." I said and I motioned for him to lean closer.

"She said I can only tell you, and Ollie will blab to someone." I said pointing to Oliver, who was fast asleep.

He leaned closer and I cupped his ear before whispering the secret to him.


	77. Chapter 77

Aria's pov - few days later

Ezra took my hand as we looked at a few display beds, comparing the different mattresses. After we finish up here, he was going to help me pick out my outfit for the school's reopening dance... which happens to be a hoedown. All of a sudden, Ezra gently tackled me down onto the display bed that we were looking and pinned me down by holding my hands.

"Sneak attack." Ezra whispered.

"Ezra!" I giggled as he brushed his lips against my neck.

"What? We have test the mattress out somehow. He said softly.

"Your way of testing a mattress is to tackle and pin your wife down?" I asked.

He chuckled as he caressed my face and softly kissed me. I slowly ran my hands through his hair and giggled as we pulled apart.

"Let's not get kicked out of the store." I whispered.

Chuckling again, he helped me off the bed and I took his hand in mine.

"What do you think of this one?" He asked.

He pulled me closer and stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me. As I snuggled in his embrace, I looked up at him and smirked.

"It has bounce." I said, getting him to chuckle.

"I should have seen that coming. But I don't think it has as much bounce as you." He whispered in my ear, making me giggle.

Before either of us could say another word, my phone indicated that I had a text. Ezra sighed and let go of me, and I pulled my phone out to see that it was Toby. He was getting his outfit for the hoedown as well and had a few other errands to do, after we're all done with errands we were planning on grabbing lunch together at International tastes of the world.

'Can you guys meet me at Dashing charm when you're done? I need help.' - Toby

"Toby needs help with his outfit. Think you can handle the rest or do you want to come with?" I asked looking over at Ezra.

"I got it love. Besides, I'd probably just make fun of him and be no help at all." He said and I giggled.

"You sure?" I asked.

Even though he was no longer on his pain medicine and he was pretty much back to his regular life routine, I still worry about him getting hurt. He must have sensed my worry, because he pulled me into his arms and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm sure, you might want go before he ends up getting scarecrow overalls." Ezra said chuckling.

"He did that once before in second grade. I had to protect him from getting his ass kicked." I said.

Ezra kissed my forehead and gently pushed me to go help Toby. As I quickly left the store, I replied to him.

'I'll be right there, Ezra's finishing up at the store. STAY AWAY FROM THE CLOTHES UNTIL I GET THERE!' - Aria

The moment I walked out of the mattress store, I bolted towards Dashing Charm. Walking into the store, I could see Toby looking at a few different shirts near the back.

"What did I tell you?" I asked him, walking up to him.

"These are from before I texted you. And for your information, I'm not horrible at picking out clothes like your text implied." Toby said and I stared at him.

"Remember second grade? I had to stick by your side just to make sure no one beat your ass." I reminded him.

"Anyway, let see what you have. Ok, you are not wearing plaid overalls with a checkered button down." I told him.

I pulled the second shirt, which was a light green and orange madras plaid button down away from another pair of overalls and looked at Toby. He had picked out at least 4 pairs of overalls, from patterned to regular denim.

"Put the overalls back, do you want a repeat of second grade?" I asked, handing him the overalls.

He took the overalls and went to put them all back. I held the shirt in front of the few pairs of actual jeans he had picked out. As he came back, I handed him the shirt and saw the perfect belt that would go great with his jeans.

"Here." I said. I walked off to get the belt.

As I came back, Spencer walked over. Handing Toby the belt, I noticed some hangers in her hand. She motioned towards Toby with her free hand.

"I was not about to try to help him. Ar, you know he hasn't always made the right choices when it comes to clothes." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you still left him to fend for himself?" I asked and she gave me a look that I knew all too well.

"It's kinda sad when your own girlfriend won't help you." I said looking at Toby and my phone beeped.

Ezra - 'Do you two want me to grab us a table at the restaurant?'

Aria -'Yeah, But get it for 4. Spence is here too, she just thinks Toby was helpless and left him to fend for himself.'

Ezra-'That's funny and mean all at once.'

I put my phone back into my purse and Spencer handed me two of her hangers.

"Already got your outfit, I had to think like you for a few minutes." She said, I shared a look with Toby before looking back at her.

"What crossed your mind?" I asked, slightly amused.

"My little Ollie wollie." She said and I started laughing.

I looked to see that she got me a black scoop neckline dress and a swing skirt with blue trim on the hem. Also, she grabbed a blue sleeveless tie front top with flowers embroidered on it. Before I could say anything, Toby cleared his throat and we turned to see him holding up the clothes I picked out for him.

"Does this have team Sparia approval?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Spencer and I said together.

...

Ezra was waiting for us outside the restaurant in the food court. As we got closer, he held up a small pager.

"There was a wait, and the mattress will be delivered within the next few days." He said, the last part to me.

"So it could be delivered at the same time as the furniture?" I asked and he nodded.

I could tell that he wanted to tell me something else, but not in front of Spencer and Toby. The pager began to buzz and Ezra handed it over to Toby.

"We'll catch up in a minute." Ezra said and they went to go get our table.

"After you went to go help Toby, I got a call from Maggie. She wants me to go up there... tonight." He said, now I know why he wanted to tell me alone.

"You should go. Ez, you knew you were going to have to see her at some point." I told him and I saw worry flash in his eyes.

"But what if something happens when I'm not here?" He asked concerned.

I cupped his face, and he gently pulled me closer to him. I know that he's more worried about 'A' possibly doing something to me than anything happening to him.

"Remember, Heather's spending the night. But would it make you feel better if Caleb also crashed at our house while you're gone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes actually, that would make me feel better. I'm surprised you didn't suggest you and Ollie stay with Spencer and Toby." He said.

"I would, but I can only tolerate Toby for so long until I start purposely driving him insane." I said, he chuckled knowing it was true.

Neither of us were going to mention when I had stayed with them after I walked out on him. Especially since at the time I was emotional unstable. Taking his hand in mine, we made our way into the restaurant. We saw that Spencer and Toby were seated in a booth, Ezra led me over to them and I sat next to Spencer as Ezra sat across from me.

"So, did you guys get your getup?" Ezra asked us and Toby nodded.

"I also got insulted, mostly by your wife." He said.

"If I had came with, I would have just laughed at you." Ezra said, and neither of them couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Rather have you laugh at me than have Aria insult me." Toby said.

"This one already had my outfit picked out." I said, pointing towards Spencer.

"At least anything you picked out, actually would have looked good." Spencer said, getting Toby to groan.

...

I was helping Ezra put his stuff in his car. Even though, I'm sure how I'm even helping since he only has a duffel bag.

"Heather and I will be fine, Caleb said he'll be here in a little while. Go see them." I said as Ezra hesitated to put his bag into his car.

"You let me know if anything happens ok?" He asked, I nodded and cupped his face.

"And you keep me updated too. You're only going to be gone a few days, we'll be here when you get back." I promised him.

"I still feel bad about missing Em's birthday." He said, finally tossing the bag into the back seat.

"She'll have more." I reminded him and he chuckled.

Heather came out with Oliver, who was still a little cranky since he was still waking up from his nap.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked as she walked over towards us.

"Not from me, but mr. Cranky pants here wanted to say bye bye."

"Love you too Heath. Bye lil man, you be good for mommy." Ezra cooed to Oliver, giving him a kiss and passing him to me.

"I'll be back in a few days, I love you." Ezra whispered as he lifted my chin.

"We'll be here. Now go, you don't want to be driving when it gets completely dark out." I said and he brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you." He murmured.

"And I love you, now go." I said and he slowly pulled away.

"We'll be fine, you stay safe." I said, cupping his face.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get to the hotel." He said.

"You need to get a move on. Oh! Before I forget, I packed you a snack for the drive." I said.

I pulled out the sandwich bag out from the pocket of Ezra's hoodie that I was wearing. He chuckled as I handed it to him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Knowing you, it'll be 20 minutes into your drive and you'll be hungry. I added pretzels, the last of your jerky, and a Twinkie." I said.

He opened his car door and placed the baggie in his cup holder.

"You are perfect. And call me when Caleb gets here." He said and I nodded.

"Ezra, you're stalling." I pointed out.

He gently pulled me closer to him once more, I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his. As he began to deepen the kiss, I pulled away.

"Stop stalling and go." I said, cupping his face.

"Bye love, bye lil man." He said softly.

He kissed me once more then kissed the top of Oliver's head, before getting into his car. I held Oliver's hand up and made waving motions to Ezra.

"Wave bye bye Ollie." I cooed to Oliver, who took his hand back as Ezra pulled out of the driveway.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Aria's pov

Heather and I were getting Oliver ready for his bath as we waited for Caleb. Heather was joining us at Emily's surprise party later since Ezra can't make it. Plus it'd be rude to ask her to stay and babysit Oliver, so Ella said she would watch him

"So, how did it go in California?" She asked as I placed Oliver in his little bathtub seat.

"It was fine, saw a couple of universities." I said, she could tell I was holding back and gave me a look.

"I'd prefer to go to Hollis. That way Oliver wouldn't have to grow up barely seeing his father, he needs both his parents." I said.

"I can tell there's more to just that." Heather said knowingly and I sighed.

"He brought this up barely 2 weeks after New York. We had just gotten back together and then he wants me to go far off for college. Ezra also mentioned legal separation." I said and she nodded, understanding why I'm against it.

"Even though I'd rather go to Hollis, I've been thinking about Ezra's view on college and-" I started to say, but trailed off when I heard the front door open.

Heather nodded that she would stay with Oliver, I quickly got up and snuck towards the hallway.

"Aria? You home?" I sighed when I realized it was just Caleb.

"Yeah, I'm home. Heather and I are giving Oliver his bath." I said, walking down the stairs.

"Sorry for being later than I said, Chloe's therapy session ended up lasting a bit longer." He said.

"Don't worry about it, you remember heather right?" I asked.

He nodded and followed me back to Oliver's bathroom. We walked in to see Heather, trying to calm Oliver while trying to wash his feet.

"Ollie, Hey there buddy. Is it your bath time?" Caleb cooed to Oliver

He climbed into the bathtub to comfort him. As I pulled out my phone to put on Oliver's music playlist, Ezra called. I pressed answer as I hoped that it wouldn't be someone telling me Ezra had been in any sort of accident, even though he had texted me when he had stopped for gas a little while ago.

"Hey you, where are you at now? Oh and by the way, Caleb just got here. I was planning on calling you after Ollie's bath." I said and I could hear some traffic on the other end.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I got to the hotel. There was practically no traffic at all, so it took me an hour and a half instead of two hours." He said.

"Wait, am I interrupting Ollie's bath time?" Ezra asked before I could say anything.

"There's three of us babe, Heather and Caleb are both cleaning him as we speak." I said

"Well give him a kiss for me, and I'll call you sometime in the morning. Tell Em I said happy birthday. I love you baby." He said.

"Okay, I will. Warning you now, she may get confused on why you love her." I teased.

Ezra chuckled and Caleb looked at me, slightly confused. I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"Real funny love. That part was for you and you know it Aria Marie Fitz." He said and I already missed him.

"If you could see Caleb's face right now, you'd be just as entertained as I am right now." I said and Caleb went back to washing the small amount of hair Oliver has.

"I'll let you get back to Ollie, don't miss me too much." Ezra said, getting me to smile.

"I haven't even noticed that you're gone." I teased, and he chuckled under his breath.

"Ignoring that, I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you Aripop." He said.

"Love you too Ez." I said and we hung up.

I quickly turned on Oliver's music, and kneeled down next to Heather. She handed me the washcloth as Caleb tried to give Oliver a soapy mohawk.

"Chloe's gonna come with her dads minivan. We'll meet Toby and Spencer at mom's then head to the beach." I said and they both nodded.

"And this is for daddy's lil man." I said giving Oliver multiple kisses, getting him to giggle.

...

I stood with everyone as we all waited for Maya to show up with Emily, almost the entire senior class showed up. Even though I'm pretty sure a majority is just here for the party.

"Everyone quiet! They're a block away." Spencer yelled out.

As everyone fell silent, we could all see Maya's car pulling into the parking lot. I looked at our little group, this was probably more exciting for us than it was for anyone else.

"Can I take my blindfold off yet?" Emily asked as Maya helped her get out of the car.

"Not yet, I'll let you know when it's time." Maya said.

It felt like forever as they made their way towards us, Maya nodded to us and went to take off the blindfold off Emily.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Emily saw us.

"Happy birthday!" Maya said, and lead Emily towards us.

"Hey birthday girl! Ezra says happy birthday." I said giving Emily a hug.

"Well tell him I said thank you. But he does realize my birthday isn't until after he comes back?" She asked amused.

"Probably-" I trailed off as Alison came up to us.

"I want my diary back." She demanded.

"Fine, I made copies anyways." Spencer said and Alison stared at her.

"Something in there that could possibly help us figure out who the new 'A' is?" Emily asked and Alison looked at us.

"There's a lot that you girls don't understand." She said.

"Who's fault is that Alison? You knew that Mona was 'A' and knew everything that they went through. There's so much that has happened and it's because of you." Hanna said walking up.

"You never told us anything while we told you everything!" Emily snapped.

"Who sharpened your tongue little girl?" Alison snapped back.

"Don't talk to her or any of us like that! You've only ever told us not what we needed but only what you wanted us to know. It's always been that way." Spencer said, handing over the diary and Alison stormed off.

The girls and I looked at one another, none of us wanted to talk about Alison. But we did want to enjoy the rest of the party, Emily and Maya went to talk to the other guests and Chloe's face paled before she scurried away with Caleb quickly following her. Hanna caught my attention as Spencer and Toby went to go get themselves a drink.

"Look I know I became worse than Ali last year and I did horrible things to you this year, but I heard about the trial and that Mona was the one who shot Ezra. You guys don't have to care, but I'm on your guys side for the trial." Hanna said

"Thank you, that does mean a lot." I said.

"I never should have done any of the things I've done to you, I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But I'm so sorry about everything and even though I don't deserve it, I hope one day we could be friends again. Even if it's in 50 years." She said and walked off before I could respond.

"So that is the famous Alison and Hanna you've told me about." Heather said as soon as Hanna was out of earshot and I nodded.

"Is Chloe okay? She had looked like she saw a ghost before running away like we were the plague." Heather said worriedly, I shrugged as I looked around.

"I don't know what could have made..." I trailed off when I saw exactly what had made Chloe pale like that.

Jenna was a few yards away, and all over Trevor and vice versa. Last I heard, he got shipped off to an all boys boarding school after Graham and Josh had talked to Trevor's dad with a lawyer last year. Of course that had happened while Toby and I had been held captive, so I wasn't there to support Chloe.

"Trevor's here, you remember what we've said about him?" I asked Heather.

"Yeah, why is he here?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'll go deal with him. Could you try to find Caleb and Chloe?" I asked and she nodded.

Feeling a burning rage in my chest, I stormed up towards them and Jenna gave me a dirty look.

"Why are you here Trevor?" I asked.

"Jenna invited me, what harm am I doing?" He asked.

I glared at both of them, mostly Jenna. Everyone found out the truth about Trevor, and that he lied about Chloe paying him. People who had believed Trevor's lie, repeatedly apologized to her.

"Really? Last I heard, everyone in Rosewood knows about the restraining order Chloe has against you. I'm going to say this one time, stay away from her or else." I said.

"How about you stay away from me you crazy bitch!" He shot back.

"Don't make me unleash the crazy, you go ANYWHERE near Chloe and you will see that." I threatened him before walking off to find Heather and Chloe.

Walking through the crowd of people, I could make Caleb out over by the women's changing room. As I started heading towards him I saw Paige kiss Emily.

"I'm with maya, you know that!" Emily said, pushing her away the second Paige's lips were on hers.

As much as I want to talk to Emily about that, Chloe is on the top of my worry list right now.

"Heather is in there with her, I was told to keep an eye out for you." Caleb said.

I nodded and we quickly went into the changing room, Chloe was shaking in Heathers arms.

"It's just us." I said softly as Caleb opened the door, so we wouldn't scare Chloe.

"What do you need?" Heather asked Chloe.

"For that night to never had happen." Chloe whispered, not probably meaning for Caleb and I to hear.

Caleb and I glanced at each other, neither of us think that she meant opening night of Footloose last year. But now is not the time to ask Chloe anything about Trevor, and we both know she isn't ready to talk about it.

"You can get through this." I told her as I kneeled down next to Heather.

Caleb sat down next to Chloe, who was calming down a bit. Heather let Chloe out of her arms, and Caleb slowly took her hands in his.

"You got this Chlo. Just breathe,In and out." He instructed her gently and she inhaled.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Just need a minute." She said.

Heather and Caleb slowly walked out, I know he doesn't want leave her. But we both know that she does need a minute to herself to readjust.

"We'll be right outside, no one is going to let him near you." I promised Chloe.

"I know. Ar, about what I said about that night... I want to tell you, but I don't think I'm ready." I nodded.

"When or if you're ever ready, I'll be right there." I told her and she pulled me into a hug.

"Go have fun, I'll be out in a minute." She said.

I nodded before heading back outside, where Heather and Caleb were talking to Toby. Walking up to them, Toby handed me a cup and I took a sip.

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and Caleb looked relieved.

"I'm going to go get her some food, would either of you like anything?" He asked me and heather, we shook our heads.

"Let her know I'll be right back if she comes out." Caleb said and I nodded.

...

Everyone was beginning to leave the party, so I pulled out my phone. I'm hoping this works. We all knew Ezra would want to be informed of anything that happens, especially if 'A' is involved.

"Why didn't you just call when you received the text?" Spencer asked and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"At the time, I didn't really care since I had just been in a burning building. And I thought we should all be together to do it." I said, which got Spencer to shut up.

"Caleb and Toby. you two look around to see if anyone picks up their phone." Emily said, as Heather discreetly looked around.

"But what if this 'A' person knows what you guys are planning?" Heather asked.

"We'll also be watching if anyone looks even remotely suspicious." Caleb said.

He nodded to me. Taking a deep breath, I pressed call and glanced around.

"Hello?" We heard.

We silently gasped as the guys ran off.

AN - I'm so sorry this chapter is late, I've been having writers block on this chapter and I'm still trying to work on the next few chapters.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Aria's pov

Heather looked at me and I pointed over to where the guys were cornering Lucas, he was 'A' or at least working for them.

"You can hang up now Ar, we're bringing him over." Toby said and I hung up the phone.

"The million dollar question, is Lucas the main 'A' or is he just one of A's henchmen?" Spencer asked and none of us said anything.

Caleb and Toby came back with Lucas in tow, none of us said anything. I don't think any of us knew what to say or what to ask him.

"Were you the one who locked me in the school when the fire happened?" I asked, cutting into it

He didn't say anything and I walked right up to him. Does he think we'd let him get away with any of this?

"I could just call the cops, actually I think the cops would love to hear about this." I said.

"Don't call the cops, that would go on my permanent record and ruin any chance I have to get into a good college!" He pleaded and I gave him a look.

"Well if I hadn't gotten out of the building, my son would be growing up without a mother!" I snapped, which seemed to scare him.

"Answer the questions." Toby said.

"I was blackmailed by Mona to leave you in the closet." He said and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Who got her out of the closet then?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." He said.

None of us said anything. Lucas seemed to be squirming even more, which made me think he does know. Before I could say anything, our phones went off and we looked at one another.

'You know who let Aria out of the closet, all of you combined know -A'

"Could it have been?" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"How would Mona have gotten in and out? Besides, wasn't she caught a few blocks from school?" Spencer asked.

Maya and I shared a look. We were meant to be her decoy, Mona had been the one who got me out of the closet. She had a plan the whole time.

"We were her decoy. Everyone was looking for us and she knew it, Mona planned for us to be her decoy while she made her escape out of the school." I said, something flashed in Maya's eyes.

No one said anything about what I said about Oliver growing up without me. I don't think any of us wanted to think about what could have happened that day if Maya and I hadn't gotten out of the building.

"I'll do anything if you guys don't tell the cops." Lucas pleaded.

"You're going to help us unmask the bitch, that's what you're going to do." Spencer said and Lucas nodded.

"We're going to let you leave now, try anything to avoid helping us and we will go to the cops." Toby said.

Lucas nodded and they released him, he quickly scrambled away the second they had let go of him. Maya whispered to Emily, and they quickly walked away.

"We'll be right back." Emily called back.

"Yeah okay, they're going to go make out." Toby said quietly as we watched them walk farther towards the changing rooms.

...

"Can you guys drop me off at home?" Emily asked as she came back and we nodded.

From the corner of my eye, I could see maya getting into her car. Why is she leaving without Emily?

"Where's Maya going?" I asked.

"We... we broke up." Emily said softly and I pulled her into a hug.

"You wanna stay with us tonight? We could all crash in the living room, and watch a bunch of movies." I asked and she shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood for company right now. Something happened tonight and I just need to be alone." She said.

"Paige kissing you?" I asked softly and she nodded.

"I saw." I told her, I wasn't about to push on that subject.

"Maya had started smoking during our trip in Haiti and that she was going back to True North. That's why she dumped me, she thinks that I deserve better." She said and spoke up before I could say anything.

"She thinks that someone may have laced her joint with something before the school fire. And she never smoked when she knew she would be around Oliver, or a chance that she would be." Emily said, so that's what had flashed through Maya's eyes.

"Well, If you change your mind and want some company, let us know." I told her as we all headed back towards the car.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 – few days later

Aria's pov

I was feeding Oliver as Toby, Spencer, Chloe, and Caleb helped to put all the furniture together. They had offered to help put the furniture together, Oliver had wanted his bottle when I was in the middle of helping Toby put the kitchen table together. Looking down, I saw Oliver focusing on that last of his formula and how much he looked like the spitting image of Ezra.

"This sectional should fit at least five people." Spencer said.

As she and Caleb finished putting the sectional together, Chloe pushed the ottomans where Ezra and I had planned to put them. I noticed that Oliver finally finished his bottle, I placed it on coffee table and shifted him onto my shoulder.

"How is Ezra doing?" Toby asked.

"He's good. He went Maggie to see Malcolm's soccer game, he sent a small video of one his games yesterday and he is like a soccer pro. Ezra also mentioned that they told Malcolm that it's a 50/50 chance that Ezra's his father." I told them.

Before anyone could anything else, my phone buzzed next to the empty bottle. Caleb took Oliver from me, and began to burp him for me. As I went to grab my phone, no one said anything but we all had the same thought 'Is it A' I don't know if I could handle if 'A' ever went after Malcolm, or even Maggie. I picked up my phone to see dad calling.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked, and everyone silently sighed of relief as they looked away. Realizing that it wasn't an 'A' text.

"Hey kid, I'm headed to New York for a couple hours and wanted to see if you wanted to come with. But to let you know, I have my truck." He asked, I looked over to see Oliver, now fast asleep in his rock n play swing.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said, knowing that someone would be more than willing to watch Ollie for a little while.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." He said.

"Okay, see you then." I said and we hung up.

Toby motioned for me to come help him in the kitchen again, I walked towards him and sat down. He knows something about dad bring me to New York, I know him just as well as I know Spencer and I can tell when he's hiding something.

"Can you hand me the cross slotted screwdriver? Spence and I can watch Oliver while you and dad go to New York. You know how much we love watching him." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him as I handed him the screwdriver and watched him finish up the kitchen table. Toby won't tell me anything, even if I beg or try to bribe him. He motioned for me to lift one of the ends of the table. As I grabbed one end, he grabbed the other and gave me a look.

"In front of the bay window." I said and we brought it over.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded knowing that I meant for helping and for offering to watch Oliver.

"Anytime." He said softly.

…

I looked out the window as dad drove down Park Avenue in New York. He hasn't said anything about why he needed to come out here, or why he wanted me to come with him. Not that I didn't want to come, I did want to spend more time with him. All I know about this is that Toby knows something, he wouldn't to have been able to hear dad's side of the conversation earlier. I looked back to see a nice apartment building in front of us as he pulled into a parking small parking garage.

"I know that the topic of college is a little touchy for you right now, And I had a feeling that if I mentioned it before you wouldn't had come, but I know someone who would lease an apartment for a pretty decent amount while you're in college. That's only if you go to NYU, and if you want the apartment." He said as he pulled into the spot marked for apartment 2A.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked.

"Very serious. The apartment has been vacant for a while, they said I could show you the apartment whenever." He said.

We didn't say anything as we got out of the truck. I looked around, taking in the scenery. This could possibly be mine and Oliver's home for the next four years, especially if I get accepted into NYU. Which means I really need to apply soon.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Aria's pov

I walked back into the living room of the apartment and saw dad looking at the sink, this is like the ultimate New York apartment. It has three decently sized bedrooms; I could get a roommate or two if Oliver were to share a room with me. The living room was spacious, as was the kitchen, two of the bedrooms shared a bathroom, while the third had its own bathroom. Why this person is willing to let me live here for not even $1,000 is beyond me, but I'm not going to just let them not make money off this apartment

"Who's crazy enough to leased such an amazing apartment for so little?" I asked.

"Me." Dad said.

I stared at him in shock, he can't actually be serious. I didn't even know he owned any buildings, just thought he had 'Cavanaugh Construction' which he was planning on giving to Toby or Mike when the time comes for him to retire.

"This building has been in the family for decades; it's been passed down each generation to the eldest child. When the time comes, it'll be passed down to you and Toby. Or if neither of you want it, it'll be passed down to Mike. But whether or not you live here during college is up to you, and I don't want you saying yes because you think it'll hurt my feelings if you don't." He said.

"Yes, I promise I'm not saying it just to protect your feelings. Dad, I could picture me and Oliver living here the second we walked in. I was going to say yes the whole time." I told him honestly.

He wrapped an arm around my and kissed the top of my head. This would be mine and Oliver's home for the next four years, that is if I get into NYU.

….

I stared at my application to NYU on my computer screen, unable to send it. The second I submit it, there's no backing out of it. Not like I really have any chance of backing out anyway, Ezra wants me to have a normal school experience. Even if it means legal separation and not being with him during my college years. As I was about to press submit, I heard the doorknob and I held my breath; hoping that it was just Caleb.

"It's just me Ar, please don't throw a lamp at me." Caleb called out softly, no one would let me live down that I almost threw a lamp at Toby.

I sighed of relief that it was Caleb; I have no idea what I could have done if it had been a burglar and not him. Especially since Oliver is down for the night already, and they would have seen me since the front door faces the stairs. Caleb walked in and handed me a takeout container, then handed me a drink.

"I got you a Waldorf Cesar salad and a strawberry lemonade. Don't even think about it, dinner is on me." He said, giving me a look when he caught me reaching for my purse.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." I told him.

"I wanted to. Anyway, what are you up to?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Trying to gain the courage to submit my college application to NYU." I said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

He probably thinks I'll say that I get in and have to be away from Ezra. That's one of the reasons I don't want to go away for college and just go to Hollis. But even though its one of my main reasons, it's not the major reason.

"I get rejected." I said taking a bite of salad

"If NYU rejects you, then that's their loss. You're going to end up being one of the best-selling authors, and they'd be damn lucky that you went to their school." He said and took a bite of his burger.

"Thank you for that. But ask anyone I've been dreaming about NYU even before I knew what I wanted to major in. NYU has been my one dream ever since I was 5 years old, and I don't want to apply anywhere else." I told him.

"But I also don't want Oliver growing up barely seeing his father. We all know my chances of getting into a college are pretty big. Whether it be NYU, USC, or even the one in Chicago. So, Oliver will be growing up barely seeing his father anyway." I said softly.

I looked over at my laptop and sighed. Swiftly, I leaned over and submitted my application. As Caleb gave me a small smile, his phone lit up.

"Chloe needs me to walk her home, the other night with Trevor really pushed her to the edge. The fastest appointment she could get with her therapist was tomorrow." Caleb said and I nodded.

"Go get her, why don't you bring her here? Chlo might not want to be alone tonight." I suggested and he nodded.

The second the front door closed; my laptop indicated that I had an email. I pulled my laptop over and opened my email, to see an email from Rosewood High.

 _Dear Rosewood High students,_

 _As you are all aware, Rosewood High School will be reopening this Thursday, November 16_ _th_ _2011\. This will be an educational day; all students are required to come to class. And each class will pick up from where they left off, any tests that had been planned the day of the fire will be given on Thursday. All homework and school work that had been missed must be completed before the start of school, any incomplete work will be inquired by each teacher._

 _Rosewood High Principal Arthur Hackett_

I groaned, rolling my eyes at the email. Of course, they expect students to do work that they didn't even get assigned yet. Grabbing my phone, I sent a group text.

 **Group text: Spencer, Emily,**

Aria - 'Anyone else read the school email and up for an all-nighter?'

 **Emily** – ' _Can't. Sorry._ '

 **Spencer** – ' _On the way._ '

Sighing at Emily's response, I texted Caleb to let him and Chloe about the school email and that Spencer was coming over. I know Emily's still hurting over her and Maya's breakup, she was the same way when Alison had first disappeared. But this is more painful for her, even if she won't talk to us about it and we all know.

….

We were all gathered around the living room, surrounded by textbooks and papers. It's nearly three thirty in the morning, and we've gotten through almost half of the work we need to complete. I heard Oliver start fussing through the baby monitor as I closed my math textbook, Spencer got up with me and followed me up to tend to him. I knew he'd be awake any minute since I had fed him around an hour an ago.

"Hi my little Ollie wollie." Spencer cooed, picking him up.

Spencer bounced him gently, trying to calm him down and looked over at me as I grabbed a fresh diaper. I needed to talk to someone about college, other than Caleb and that someone would be Spencer.

"I submitted my application to NYU earlier." I said, cutting to it.

"Really? Aria, that's amazing." She said, and then saw my facial expression.

"You know how long I've been dreaming about going to NYU. I know Ezra wants me to apply to at least two different universities and go to one if they accept me, but I can't. For me it's NYU or nowhere at all, and you know that best Spence." I said, as I changed Oliver's diaper.

"I know, ever since we were kids. But you know why Ezra wants you to apply to more than just one college, and not just drop your dream college for Hollis." Spencer reminded me, and I nodded.

"I've been thinking about college and – " I was cut off by thunder, I quickly finished changing his diaper and scooped Oliver up as he started crying from the sound.

"Shh, it's alright Ollie. You're okay baby, shh." I said, bouncing him gently.

As Oliver calmed down, Chloe walked in with my phone. I could tell there was a call-in progress, but couldn't see who it was.

"Who on earth is calling me at three thirty in the morning?" I asked.

"Ezra." She said.

I traded her my phone for Oliver and pressed my phone to my ear. Why Ezra is calling at three thirty in the morning… oh my god, he could be hurt and I'm two hours away from him!

"I'm fine love, I'm just checking on you and Ollie. There was a weather alert on my phone and I saw that was a huge storm warning over there, I had called before but there was no answer. Then when I called again, Chloe answered and that didn't help my nerves." He said, and I silently sighed of relief that he was okay.

"The man that is hard to wake up in the morning, was woken up by a weather alert? Someone should call TMZ." I teased an I heard him chuckle.

"We're fine over here. If you couldn't tell, everyone is here and we're pulling an all-nighter doing homework." I said.

"I thought school wasn't going to be reopened until Thursday?" He asked.

"Don't get me started on that, go back to bed Ez. We're all good here, go get some sleep babe." I told him.

"I miss you, and I'll check in with you when the sun is actually out." He said, making me smile and we hung up.

Walking downstairs, I could see everyone still doing their homework. Toby was rocking Oliver back to sleep, Spencer was helping Caleb with his French, and Chloe was working on a history worksheet. I sat down next to her, and reopened my math textbook.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Aria's pov

I stared at my photo album that I've been working on since I was 14. There were so many pictures of me and Hanna that I couldn't get myself to get rid of, even pictures all the girls from before Alison disappeared. I even kept some of the pictures that included Byron. Despite how he feels about me and Mike, he helped me grow. As I started to turn the page, the picture Lucas took of me and Hanna at homecoming junior year caught my eye. That was one of the last pictures we took before everything happened, we had looked so happy.

"Damn, how is it possible that you became more beautiful while I was gone?" I looked up to see Ezra walking in from the garage.

"Hi! Thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" I asked, getting up and he pulled me into in his arms. Instead of answering, he brushed his lips against mine.

"I missed my girl, who clearly forgot when I was coming back. What did I miss around here?" He asked as we pulled apart, and I led him towards the couch. I can't believe I forgot that he was coming back today.

"Since I know you'll ask, Caleb is with Chloe at therapy. Answering your question, Emily and Maya broke up. Turns out Maya's smoking again and went back to True North, but she never smoked when she knew that she'd be around Ollie or there was a chance." I said.

"Wait when did they break up?" He asked, as I snuggled closer to him.

"At the end of the party. Speaking of which, remember the number that texted me after the school fire?" I asked and he nodded.

"We called that number at the party. For a smart person, Lucas was dumb enough to answer." I said, and something flashed through eyes.

"He said Mona blackmailed him into locking me in the closet, but he doesn't know who got me out. We think she was using Maya and I as a decoy, so that she could make her escape. Anyway, we told Lucas that he could either help us unmask 'A' or we could call the cops on him." I told him.

Neither of us said anything as he pulled me closer. I nestled my head onto his shoulder as he kissed my forehead. I know that I'll have to talk to him about college pretty soon, but for now I just want to enjoy the fact he's back home.

"How did it go with Maggie and Malcolm?" I asked carefully.

"We started the paternity test, won't get the results for another few weeks." He said

He gently pulled my legs over his, resting his forehead against mine and I took his hand in mine. As much as I don't want this time to ourselves to end, I know Oliver will be up from his nap pretty soon.

"So, did you pull through all night?" Ezra asked and I shook my head.

"I ended up falling asleep about twenty minutes after we hung up, Math can do that to a girl. But I don't know when anyone else crashed." I said, and he chuckled.

"Oh! We all hate Jenna even more. She had brought Trevor as a date." I said, and he realized why I had slapped Jenna.

"I told Trevor that if he went anywhere near Chloe, I would unleash the crazy bitch inside of me. Seriously, I want him at the bottom of the Ocean. Wait no I don't, I want him buried under the sand at the bottom of the Ocean." I said and Ezra nodded in agreement.

Before either of us could say anymore, Oliver started crying. Ezra kissed my forehead, indicating that he'd tend to Oliver and went upstairs before I could say anything. The timer on the oven went off and I walked towards the kitchen, I could smell the zucchini and eggplant lasagna with the garlic bread. I smiled, listening to Ezra talking to Oliver through the baby monitor as I pulled the food out of the oven.

"That smells good." Ezra asked, walking in with Oliver. As I grabbed our plates, I noticed him watching me.

"What?" I asked as I set the plates down. He placed Oliver in his high chair and walked closer to me pulled closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered, brushed his lips against mine.

…..

I stared blankly at my laundry that was on our bed unable to get the courage to say what I need to tell Ezra. This conversation needs to happen, sooner would be better. That way, I'm not counting down the days until we seriously need to have it before I leave for NYU… if I get in that is. Ezra walked out of our bathroom from putting the towels away, and I took a deep breath.

"I know we agreed that I would apply to at least two schools, but I can't. It's NYU or nowhere for me, it's always been NYU. I don't care if I have to go to Hollis for a year or two then transfer to NYU, but I'm not applying to another school Ezra. I was only settling for Hollis because that way Oliver could grow up with both his parents." I said, and he came over towards me, moved some of my laundry to the side and sat down.

"Okay... There's obviously more. Aria, what else is going through that mind of yours?" Ezra asked softly, taking my hands in his. I didn't say anything; he knows I'm holding something back.

Before I could say anything, Oliver started crying for his diaper to be changed. Ezra kissed my shoulder blade and went to go tend to him. As soon as he was out of ear shot, I sighed and continued my laundry. Ezra isn't going to let me out of this conversation so easily this time, no way around it. I felt the tears as I heard him interacting with Oliver over the monitor, I took a deep breath as I brought my clothes over towards dresser.

"Aria, what's the matter?" Ezra asked, and I realized he knew I was trying not to cry.

"So, I'm just supposed to pack me and Oliver up and leave for the next four years? He's just supposed to grow up barely seeing you? Why do you want me to date other stupid guys? I don't want to be with anyone with you!" I asked. Ezra quickly stood up and pulled me into his arms as I started crying

"I – I can't imagine my life without you, but I don't know if I could come home during breaks just to break my heart every time when I have to leave you again. It's going to be hard enough the first time." I managed to say before he could say anything as he rubbed my back. I finally told him, of course I was blubbering when I did… but I told him.

"I want to be with only you as well, but you know why I want you to date other guys in college Ar. But for Oliver growing up, we'll figure something out. We always do." He softly reminded me and I nodded.

….

I flipped through my photo album as Ezra took his shower. I stared at the photo of the girls and I laying in a row in the grass, it was after Alison picked us to be her friends before freshman year and it was our first sleepover at the shed. I remember that day as if it was just yesterday, the girls and I had been so picked excited about Alison picking us as her friends. I was excited, but mostly because she the same girls I've known and loved for years before Alison picked any of us.

"What's that?" Ezra asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"A photo album, I've been working on it for a few years. And finally had a bunch of free time to start adding the more recent pictures." I said as he climbed into bed.

I snuggled into him as he draped an arm over me. As I turned the page, I saw the first picture was of me and Hanna back in second grade, her mom had let us make some cookies for their annual holiday party. Of course, Hanna and I ate more cookie dough than we intended to and had to make even more cookies. Ms. Marin had taken a picture of Hanna and I after we had gotten the cookies into the oven. We were both making peace signs, I was squinting and Hanna was making

"I know I shouldn't, but I miss her. Even after what she has done." I said softly.

"Hey, no one said you couldn't be her friend. Yes, she did do what she did, but who in this town hasn't done something like that?" Ezra asked and I looked at him.

"Talk to her Ar, you two have been best friends for years." Ezra said softly, and kissed my forehead.

I shut the photo album and turned to snuggle into him. Maybe Hanna was being honest about wanting to be friends. I'm just hoping that if I do end up being friends with her again, it won't bite me in the ass later on.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

 **Quick AN – I know I'm uploading earlier today then my usual time, I just won't be home in time to upload tonight. Hopefully within the next week or so, I can update my posting schedule. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Aria's pov

Opening my eyes, I groaned and grabbed my phone to turn my alarm off. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Ezra, after finally turning it off. Rolling over, I nestled my face into his chest just as his alarm went off. Opening my eyes once again, I saw that he was already wide awake. As his lips brushed against mine, I cupped his face and he pulled me closer. We pulled apart when Oliver started crying for his bottle.

"No more sleeping in love, time to get back into routine." Ezra whispered, getting out of bed.

As Ezra went to go take care of Oliver; I got out of bed and towards the bathroom so I could take my shower and get ready. Seeing myself in the mirror, I groaned and began to brush my teeth

"We're running low on formula. So, I'll stop at the store on my way home today, do you need anything?" Ezra asked, walking in while feeding Oliver.

"The only thing I can think of is tampons. But I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said, spitting after I was done brushing my teeth.

"If you remember by lunch time let me know. It's Thursday, so it's my half day today." He said and we shared a look.

He walked over to me and pulled me closer to him. I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his, he pulled away chuckling. I know he has to go back to work, but it worries me that something could happen and I can't leave school. At least when he was recovering, dad was close by and always checked in on him. I do trust Frankie, he just doesn't do well with blood.

"I'll be fine Ar. I only have four classes today, and you made sure Frankie would be close by. Anyway, what time do you think you'll be home?" He asked.

"3:30 at the latest." I told him, as I started getting ready to take my shower.

"Good, because I'm planning on taking the most beautiful girl in Rosewood out to dinner tonight. Mike's babysitting, our reservations are at 7." He said, kissing my forehead and walked out.

…..

Chloe and I were doing our homework during study hall. I glanced over towards Hanna again, we've been friendlier with one another since Emily's birthday party. If she's honest about wanting to be friends again, I know we're going to have to have a conversation about everything that's happened between us. All the girls have noticed the friendliness between us, but obviously Spencer is the most skeptical because of Hanna's stunt around homecoming. But we all miss her, even if we haven't said it out loud.

"Talk to her Ar." Chloe said quietly.

"How can I trust that this isn't homecoming all over again?" I whispered.

"Alison had set her up. From your shopping trip to homecoming night, it had all been Alison not Hanna. She was scared that Alison would get Travis to leave her and she would end up becoming in her words 'a fat loser that nobody loved' again. You're worried that this is a stunt, but how do you know that it isn't?" She asked.

She motioned for me to go talk to Hanna again. I quickly got up and walked over towards Hanna and Travis, who was doing homework, while Hanna flipped through a magazine. As I got closer, she must have sensed I was coming over because she looked up.

"Hey." She said and Travis looked up from his homework to see who Hanna was talking to.

"Hi. Travis? Could I talk to Hanna privately for a minute?" I asked him, he nodded and stood up.

As he walked off, I sat down in his chair. Hanna closed her magazine and we looked at each other. I wish I had planned what I was going to say before I came over here.

"We've been best friends since second grade. Most friendships don't last forever, especially ones from 2nd grade. I don't want us to become those people, I want us to be the exception." I said.

"I want that too. If I could back in time to change everything I would, I was a shallow and selfish bitch. Not just to you but to everyone I love, but hurting you… that's what hurt me more than anything." She said.

"Chloe told me about homecoming. Who said you were a fat loser that nobody loved?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Mostly Alison. But I didn't need anyone to tell me what I already knew." She said, and I took her hands in mine.

"You were not a fat loser that nobody loved. You went through tough times during junior high, and food happened to be your best source of comfort. And your friends, your mom, and your grandma love you." I said quietly.

"You're my best friend Hanna, I may have lost a few people in my life, but I can't lose you too." I told her

"You deserve to know why I did everything else, not here though." Hanna said/

"How about the shed? That's our place to share secrets, even before Alison had claimed it as hers." I said, whispering the last part.

Hanna looked at me concerned. The last time we were there, I was freaking out the whole time since I wasn't ready to face it yet. Plus, I was still emotional about Ezra at the time and Alison knew everything that happened in that shed.

"Why don't we meet now? I can handle it." I promised her.

"The girls should be there too; I need to apologize to everyone." She said and I nodded.

Looking around to make sure no one could see. Hanna kept watch as I pulled my phone out and started a group chat with the girls. I would add Hanna, but who knows how the girls will react.

 **Group Chat** – Aria, Spencer, Emily, Chloe

 **Aria** – ' _Hanna wants to apologize and explain herself_.'

 **Emily** – ' _Really_?'

 **Spencer** – ' _How do you know it's just not another stunt?_ '

 **Chloe** – ' _It's not, trust us._ '

 **Aria** – ' _Spence, I've known her since 2_ _nd_ _grade. It's not a stunt._ '

 **Spencer** – ' _And you're so great at knowing when she isn't pulling a stunt?_ '

 **Emily** – ' _Spencer! That was uncalled for._ '

 **Aria** – ' _At least I give people a chance before accusing them from to being 'A' to murdering people._ '

 _ **Aria has removed Spencer from the group chat**_

 **Aria** – ' _We're going to the shed if you guys want to come, it wasn't just me she wanted to apologize to._ '

 **Chloe** – ' _Can't, it'll be too suspicious if we all find a way to leave. Plus, I already talked to Hanna._ '

 **Emily** – ' _I'm in, history is boring me to death… and I want to hear what Han has to say._ '

 **Aria** – ' _Em, meet us in the bathroom by the cafeteria Chloe, you know what to do._ '

I looked up to see Hanna looking at me concerned as Chloe deleted the messages off her phone. I've never taken Spencer out of a group chat, or spoke to her the way I did. We all know why Spencer was skeptical of Hanna, but that was uncalled for.

"Go talk to her. I knew Spencer would be suspicious, but I don't want the two of you fighting like that. I want all of you to be able to trust me again, which I know will take time. But I knew it would take longer with Spencer, but it may not help if you two are like this and you're taking her off group chats. Go talk to her, I'll meet you and Emily in the bathroom." Hanna said and I raised my hand.

"I have a headache; may I go to the nurse?" I asked Mr. Chang, who nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom. Luckily, we were all near the cafeteria. Looking around, I hurried towards the social studies hallway and saw Spencer in the middle of a group project with Noel, and few others. Noel looked up and saw me, he said something to Spencer, who looked up and caught my eye. Raising her hand; she said something, grabbed her stuff as she got up and walked out. We walked down the hallway, that way no one would see us standing around talking.

"I shouldn't have said that. But Aria, what if this is another stunt?" She asked.

"Neither should have I. If you're right, then you can tell me that you told me so. But I'm positive that it's not, and Hanna's our friend again. She was actually the one who told me to talk to you." I said and Spencer nodded.

As we made our way towards the bathroom, we noticed Emily talking to Paige McCullers... in a slightly intimate way. I shared a look with Spencer, who shrugged and we continued on our way to the bathroom. I know Paige kissed Emily, but I didn't realize they were even friends since Paige tried drowning her in the beginning of the school year. If Emily wants to talk about whatever might be happening between her and Paige, she'll talk to us.

….

The girls and I were all sitting around the shed. They were concerned about me, since I freaked out the way I had last time we were here. But we all know that Spencer was more focused on why Hanna is now wanting to rekindle our friendships and to apologize.

"It started when Mona held something over me that my mom did last year, she stole money from one of her clients at the bank. So, eating those pig cupcakes, dancing with Lucas all night at the dance a-thon, and outing Aria's pregnancy was to get back the money she took from my mom. Then the feeling the power of having something over people got to my head, and I was jealous of the fact that someone wanted be with you in the way I'd been wanting to be with Sean for so long." Hanna said.

"What about homecoming?" Spencer asked, we knew she would ask.

"It wasn't a stunt, at least not until Ali learned about us going dress shopping. Then she told me to… to send the picture and do what she said or she would turn me back into the fat unloved loser I was." Hanna said.

"Han, why didn't you tell us that Alison told you to do it?" Emily asked.

"I thought she would know somehow. Just like she knows everything else, like if she's 'A' or something." Hanna responded.

I shared a look with Spencer and Emily. Why is Hanna saying it like… like she's being targeted again? Last we heard 'A' was done with her, of course that had been Mona and not this new 'A' that stopped harassing her.

"Han, are… are you getting messages again?" I asked, taking her hands in mine.

"Yeah, since Alison came back." She said, handing us her phone.

Scrolling up, we saw quite a few messages from 'A' dating from the night in New York.

' _Did you miss me bitch? Because you're in for one hell of a ride. – A'_

' _Follow the leader, ugly duckling. -A_ '

' _Act normal bitch, we're all in this together. – A_ '

' _You lost homecoming, and your daddy's heart. What's next? – A'_

"Hanna, why didn't you tell us that 'A' was targeting you again?" I asked, giving her back the phone.

There were footsteps coming near the shed, we looked at one another. The girls tried hiding in various spots, but I'm not about to try and hide in here again. I pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors I remember being there. As the footsteps came closer, I yanked the door open to see Peter and Ella looking at me.

"We're caught." I called out, and Peter held out his hand for the scissors.

"How did you-" Spencer trailed off when we noticed Chloe behind them.

"I'm sorry, your mom gave me _that_ look." She said, I knew which look she was talking about.

"Don't be mad at them, this was all my idea." Hanna said, coming out with Emily.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Aria's pov

We waited for our parents to speak up, Ella can't even look at us from her spot at the island. I bit my lip and crossed my leg again; this is uncomfortable and I hate that she's disappointed in me. But I think there just shocked that we're with Hanna, especially after everything. I know Ella can't talk about that we were at the shed; and that it still pains her to even remember or think about what could have happened to me and Toby there.

"What were you thinking?" Peter asked

"I wanted to explain everything I did, just not at school." Hanna responded quickly.

"You could have talked before or after school. And you left without a valid reason, you will have a punishment. Which you'll get later, all of you." Ashley said.

…Later that night…

Ezra had brought me to Rive Gauche. Our table was in a corner, which made it even more romantic and intimate. I had worn the dress I wore to our art gallery date last year. I knew that after just his t-shirt, this was his favorite. Walking back to our table from the restroom, I saw that he had gotten us the macaron platter for dessert like he said he would on the way here. Which had been his hint, I have no clue how I missed it since Rive Gauche is the only place in Rosewood that has macaron platters.

"So, would you like to tell me why Ella told me to ground you?" Ezra asked, helping me back in my chair.

"The girls and I ditched during school." I said.

"At Emily's party, Alison had demanded her diary back… Hanna called her out. Then, Hanna apologized for everything and that she wanted to be friends again." I said and he seemed to realize something.

"That's why you were looking at your photo album." Ezra said and I nodded.

"Then I talked with Hanna during study hall. She wanted to explain herself, but not at school. I suggested the shed; it was our place long before Alison had claimed it as hers." I said.

Ezra looked a little concerned and took my hand in his. I knew he was going to be concerned about that part, I never told him about my freak out in the shed the night we got back together. But he knew that Sullivan had said one day I'd be able to face it again

"I was ready." I said as he brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"No tv for a week." He said, trying not to laugh.

"You can't even say that with a straight face." I pointed out, giggling.

"Well have you ever heard of a husband having to ground his wife?" He asked amused.

"No tv for a week beats the one Ella gave me a few times. And the girls said they're grounded." I said and took the orange and crème macaron since Ezra doesn't like it.

"I wasn't about to tell you no Spencer for a week, but Toby told me to let him know if Spencer comes around…" He said winking, and I giggled.

….

As Ezra drove onto our street, we saw teenagers escaping our house. It looked like most of the school had been there. If the girls had been there, they would've texted me about it.

"Mike wouldn't throw a party, not while babysitting." I said, we both knew Mike wouldn't.

Pulling into the driveway, a few more came outside. We got out of the car as they complained with one another about having to leave early. We walked inside, where Chloe and Mike were cleaning up plastic cups. Chloe saw us, she motioned towards the kitchen and we followed her. There were even more plastic cups were scattered around the kitchen table, and the island where the kegs where.

"Dan threw the party. Mike told him that he couldn't hang out since he was babysitting Oliver. Mike called from Oliver's room, no one had listened to him when he told people to leave." Chloe said, tossing cups away.

"Is Mike alright?" Ezra asked.

"Just pissed at Dan. Pretty sure if Oliver wasn't around, there would've been a fight." Chloe whispered.

"Why don't you bring him home? I can finish up here." Ezra said and I nodded.

"You want a ride? We're going the same way anyway." I asked, looking at Chloe.

"I'll be okay to walk. Just don't follow slowly behind me." She said, we both held back laughter.

..

"I'm sorry." Mike said as he stared out the windshield.

"Mike, this was not your fault. We knew you wouldn't throw a party, especially while babysitting." I told him.

"Chloe told us that you had told Dan that you couldn't hang out because of you watching Ollie, and he showed up. Also, that you had locked you two in the nursery to call her when you couldn't get anyone to leave." I said.

"Hanna was there too, but didn't realize this was your house until she saw your wedding photo. Then she looked for me to see what the hell was going on. I told her what happened and she told some people that someone called the cops. But by the time Chloe got here, she was gone. Why aren't you upset with me? I was supposed to take care of the house and now it's a mess." Mike said and I pulled over.

"You were to keep you and Oliver safe, which you did. The party wasn't your fault. You told Dan you couldn't hang out. You didn't throw the party, Dan did. Ok, the house is trashed… but you and Oliver are both safe. And that matters to us way more." I said. He nodded, unable to look at me.

"Look at me." I told him. As he looked up, I cupped his face in my hands.

I used to do it when he came to me when he was little. And now, my baby brother is all grown up. But after tonight, the scared baby face is back... and not from nightmares, or rainstorms, or Ella arguing with Byron. It was because of that party

"You're my little brother Mikey, and I love you. Stop blaming yourself for something that was not your fault." I said and he nodded.

"Please let go of my face. I feel like you're about lean over and kiss me, and it's grossing me out." He said and I quickly let go of his face.

"I'm not going to kiss you. You're my brother, and definitely not my type." I said and drove off again.

 **Do you think Hanna is being true or is this all an act like Spencer believes? And I think Mike needs a new best friend after Dan's little stunt, but that was such a sweet Aria/Mike scene at the end don't you think?**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Aria's pov

I walked back into the house to see the house cleaned already, damn Ezra was quick. Walking into the kitchen, I saw the girls sitting around the kitchen table. Our parents were around the island with the guys. Emily was clearly quite upset as Hanna rubbed her back. I quickly made my way over to them and sat down next to Spencer, this has dejavu from when our parents told us that Alison had been officially reported missing. This can't be about ditching school; they already gave us our punishments.

"I got a call today, just a little while ago. It was Maya's parents; she ran away from True North the day after she got there. They haven't been able to get a hold of her, or be able to trace her phone." Pam said slowly and I took Emily's hands in mine.

"Was it because of the guy from before?" Emily asked and Peter nodded.

"Someone, who has been there for the past few years tipped the guy off. True North has taken care of that person and I have my P.I. team doing everything they can do to find Maya." He said.

None of us said anything, I don't think anyone could. Maya was missing and there's a possibility that Maya could be in danger. Maya had told us that she flirted with him a little bit, but he had taken it as they were dating and always had to know her whereabouts and who she was hanging with. And started saying insane things, which made her unsafe in the first place. I feel like Maya had said something about True North before, but I can't remember what it was. But why would someone who saw what had happened last year tip the guy off and possibly put Maya in danger?

"Have any of you heard from her? Or gotten any unknown calls?" We all shook our heads, the only unknown messages we get are signed and we know it's not Maya.

"If any of you hear from her, let me know the second you do. Maya's parents are taking this up with the police, but we know how they are." Peter said.

"It's not like I'll hear from her anyway." Emily mumbled and Pam looked a little worried.

"Why not? I would think that you'd be the first person she would contact out of anyone." She asked, coming over to us.

As Pam sat down, the girls and I realized that Emily may not have told her mother about the breakup. Especially since she hadn't always been supportive of them, and Mrs. Fields was the main reason Maya was sent to True North last year.

"Because she broke up with me. So, these stupid matching tattoos were pointless." Emily said, staring off at her glass of water.

"Emily Catherine Fields, you have a tattoo?! When did this tattoo happen? Actually, we'll talk about this after we find Maya." Pam said.

As soon as the words were out of her mother's mouth, Emily looked up and glared at her mother. None of us knew how this was going to end. The girls and I knew what Emily's thoughts were when Mrs. Fields spoke, everyone knew except Mrs. Fields.

"Why? So, you can blame Maya? It wasn't her idea, it was mine. And don't pretend that you're not secretly thrilled that she broke up with me, you never liked her or the fact I'm gay!" Emily snapped.

Before anyone could respond, she got up and walked out the front door. I quickly got up and went after her, she was just sitting on the porch. Sitting down next to her, she rested her head on my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her. I knew that this would have quite an effect on her, Maya is the love of her life.

"We're going to find her." I promised her.

"How?" She asked and I looked at her.

"If we can find Alison, we can find Maya." I said and she nodded.

Neither of us said anything as the other girls came outside and sat down with us. Looking at one another, we all silently agreed that this needed a sleepover tonight. Despite the fact we had our punishments, we knew our parents would let us have a sleepover.

….

I was changing into my pajamas as Ezra took his shower. Even though Chloe would have all of us with her, Caleb didn't feel right leaving her in case she has a nightmare. So, the guys were staying upstairs while the girls and I stayed downstairs. Everyone went home to get their stuff while I took my shower.

"You have fun with the girls tonight, the guys and I will take care of Ollie tonight." Ezra said, setting down the pillows and went into the bathroom.

As he started brushing his teeth, I grabbed my pillows. Ezra's phone beeped, indicating that he had a text message and he turned the water off in the bathroom.

"Can you check that babe? It might be Frankie about Friday's class." He called.

I went over towards his nightstand and unlocked his phone to see that he had a text message from Maggie.

' _I know this is pretty last minute, but Malcolm wanted you to come to his soccer game on Saturday. You could stay on the couch instead of getting anther hotel room if you'd like.'_ – Maggie

I quickly responded as Ezra, saying that he'd be there. Setting the phone back down, I walked into the bathroom to see Ezra spitting the toothpaste and water out.

"Now you have plans for the weekend." I said.

"You're going to Malcolm's soccer game on Saturday. And I already know to keep you updated with everything here." I said, getting him to chuckle.

He turned around and leaned down, brushing his lips to mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer, we heard the front door open and Oliver started crying. We quickly pulled away as Toby and Caleb hurried upstairs, arguing on who would get Oliver.

"Have fun with the children." I teased Ezra, who chuckled.

…..

Hanna and I were laying together on the couch as the others were spread out on the ground. Everyone had been asleep for a few hours, but we couldn't fall asleep. Plus, we just wanted to keep talking and it felt like as if we were back in grade school. When we could stay up until the break of dawn, just talking.

"I was stupid, I should've told you guys what Mona had over my mom. Everything that has happened was-" Hanna started to say but I cut her off.

"Don't go there Han. A lot still could have happened, that's all in the past." I said and she nodded.

"Sometimes I do think what could've been avoided if I hadn't. Please, let me finish this. I'm so sorry about hitting you emotionally with your uncle Scott, that was worse than a bitch move." She said and I wrapped my arms around her.

"If you hadn't, I may not have told Ezra. Or have found out the truth, about that day. You know just as well as Spencer that I had always blamed myself, it wasn't my fault. I know that now. I have a piece of him with me forever, in Oliver." I said and Hanna smiled softly.

"We should really go to sleep; we still have school in the morning." I said and she nodded.

 **Do you guys think they'll find Maya… alive? And the Hoedown is coming up for the liars, and remember – In Rosewood…. Anything can happen. I know there's been a lot going on, I have a lot planned and I'm trying to fit as much in each chapter so that LWO won't be so many chapters. And for my posting schedule, I'm just going to post chapters on Tuesdays at 7 (It'll be 7 for me)**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Aria's pov

I sat at The Brew, doing homework while Oliver napped in his stroller and I waited for Travis to drop Hanna off so we could get dinner. Ezra didn't want to leave me alone, so Hanna offered to stay with us. Oliver already loves her, plus I just want to catch up and work out what had gone down last year. As I turned the page of my textbook, I could sense someone sitting down next to me. I looked up to see Toby in his police uniform, holding a wrapped gift box.

"I have something for you, and you cannot refuse it. Just think of it as a late birthday present from when you were in Iceland." He said and handed me the box.

"What is it?" I asked, but he just motioned for me to open it.

Oliver began to fuss, so Toby scooped him up as I began to unwrap the present. I saw an old shoe box, and held my laughter. Anytime he had to give me a present, it was always in an old shoe box. So now it's our thing to always give each other presents in old shoe boxes. I opened the box to reveal a pair of turquoise heeled cowboy boots.

"Thank you Tobes, you know what they say about girls and shoes. Give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world." I said, getting him to chuckle.

"Well these won't let you conquer the world, just the hoedown." He pointed out.

"Thank you." I said.

He carefully sat Oliver back in his stroller and took one of the boots. Kneeling down, he removed my pump and replaced it with the boot. I saw people watching us, not sure to make of what was going on between us

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"I think everyone is staring." I said. Toby looked around and held back a chuckle.

"Nothing to see here, Cinderella is just getting some new shoes. And hopefully she won't lose these at midnight again." He called out to everyone.

"You're so embarrassing." I whispered, getting him to chuckle.

I saw Hanna walk in looking for me. The second she saw us; I knew that something was up. She hurried over towards us as Toby handed me my pump back.

"Change of dinner plans, we all need to get to Emily's right now." Hanna said and we nodded.

"Do either of you need a ride?" Toby asked and we shook our heads.

"I got a nail in my tire while dropping Ollie off. Mom's letting me use her car today since dad didn't want me driving mine. The oil light was on and I needed new brake pads as well, so dad said he'll take care of it. I'm just waiting for him to come home from work." I told them as we quickly left the brew.

"Don't you pick usually Oliver up from dad?" He asked confused.

"He dropped Oliver off with mom at school. He had a bunch of meetings and Claire ended up not showing up to work. Ezra left for Denver after his classes, so dad couldn't have dropped ollie with him." I said.

….

We didn't bother knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell when we got to Emily's. Toby followed us in and we stopped dead in our tracks when we walked in. Everyone was already in the living room, of course Mrs. Fields had platters of little snacks around on the coffee table. We quickly sat down and I looked at everyone.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

The moment, the words left my mouth, Maya walked out of the kitchen with a duffel bag. None of us knew what to say, neither did Maya. The last time we saw her was when she was leaving Emily's birthday party, none of us got to say goodbye to her then.

"I don't have much time, but I just wanted say goodbye. Before you ask, Mrs. Fields called my parents after I got here." Maya said, sitting down next to Oliver's car seat.

"Are you going to see them?" Emily asked.

Maya shook her head and glanced at the clock. We all looked at one another, why did Maya have to run away? We can protect her, who knows what kind of protection she would have if she was on her own and on the run. How dangerous could this guy be?

"Maya, we can protect you." Hanna said, reading my mind.

"It's safer for everyone if I'm gone." Maya said, glancing to the clock again.

"You'll stay with us I don't care if we need to have security guards in this house 24/7. I cannot have you on the run. Especially if you're in danger and it's unknown how dangerous." Mrs. Fields said as she walked in with a tray of beverages.

"That's really sweet Mrs. Fields, but I can't put you guys in danger. I shouldn't have even stopped in Rosewood… I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone." Maya said and Pam shook her head.

We all knew not to ever try to argue with Mrs. Fields, it would be a waste of our breath. Maya nodded and Oliver gave her a smile.

…..

Next night

I was sitting in the living room playing with Oliver. Hanna hadn't been sure about leaving to get ready for the dance… even if it was for a little while, but I know that she would have made me gone to the dance if she knew that I wasn't planning to go anymore. As much as I'd love to go to the dance, I don't have anyone to watch to watch Oliver; mom's chaperoning, mike's sick and dad's working late, so it's just me. Besides, I just want to spend all night with him. Pretty soon he'll be walking and talking and then he won't need me as much as he does now. As I scooped him up, Toby walked into the house with Peter and Mary.

"Why aren't you dressed? Don't say that you aren't going, because you are. We'll watch Oliver while you're at the dance." Peter said.

"I didn't give you those boots for you to stay home tonight and watch trashy tv." Toby added.

"Oliver will be fine; we'll bring him to our place and Mrs. Fields is coming over for tea. he'll be getting plenty of love and snuggles. And if it will make you feel better, we can send you updates." Mary said, leading me upstairs.

"What do you think Ezra would say if he knew that you were planning on ditching the school dance?" Mary asked and we knew I didn't need to answer that, we both knew.

As I walked into the bedroom, I realized that I've been in denial for a while. I've become more dependent on Ezra than I've let myself to believe. I don't want to be that wife that depends on her husband for everything. I can't be, that is NOT who I am or who I want to be. He's right about the fact I've only been with him not counting Noel or Hajborn. But I need to grow… without him.

….

We were all walking back to Peter and Mary's house after the dance. All of us except for Maya, she had left the dance early… after watching Emily and Paige slow dance near the end. Travis seemed to fit in with us, which we were all glad about, especially Hanna. Emily hadn't been sure about telling us about her and Paige, but we held back our feelings about Paige for Emily's sake. If she's happy, then that's what matters right now.

"Still can't believe you got Caleb to wear the bolo tie." I said, getting Caleb to chuckle again and all our phones beeped.

' _That bitch never loved me.'_ \- Alison

Before anyone could say a word about Alison's text, an ambulance sped by us. I felt like I couldn't breathe as my stomach turn to knots as I noticed the whole street had been blocked off as the ambulance parked in front of Peter's house. I took off running towards the Hastings' house with only Oliver on my mind, everyone else followed and we didn't stop until we saw our parents on the front porch. Peter turned around and I could finally breathe again as I saw Oliver was safe and sound, sleeping peacefully in his arms. I quickly made my way towards them, he placed Oliver in my arms and I brushed my lips against his forehead. I don't even want to imagine if something had happened to Oliver, especially if I hadn't been there.

"Where's Maya?" Mrs. Fields asked and we looked at each other before looking back at her.

"She left the dance early, we thought she wasn't feeling well." I lied, I'm not about to say why I think the real reason was. When I saw Maya watching Emily and Paige, it was clear it broke her heart to see Emily with Paige in a romantic way.

"But what's going on here? And where's mom?" Spencer asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth, two paramedics pushed a gurney with a body bag past us. None of us knew what to say, both Spencer and Emily's eyes went wide as Peter and Pam hurried over to them.

"It's not Maya, I promise." She said as Emily stared after the body bag.

"It's not your mom either, we were having tea, then we heard a gunshot… Jessica was murdered. The police took your mother just to make sure that she isn't really Jessica and that she wasn't the killer. They also brought Alison in; she had been found covered her mother's blood and didn't seem right to the officers." Peter said.

"What do you mean not right?" Hanna asked.

"According to Barry, it seemed like she wasn't all there. Alison had been holding the gun, but kept saying it wasn't her and repeatedly asked where Jason was." Peter said, I shared a look with the girls and we knew.

"We just got this text from Alison." I said and showed him as Caleb's phone started ringing.

"Maya?! Guys, I think she's in danger." Caleb said.

None of us said anything as he began tracing Maya's phone. More than likely she's on the run from this guy she told us about. We need to find her before this guy can, because who knows if he'll kill Maya or not.

"I might have found her. It looks like she's by a lake, where is the closest lake? She couldn't have gotten far from Rosewood; she didn't leave the dance early enough to get too far." Caleb said and Peter walked over to him.

"Spring Cove lake by Thornhill lodge. We can send this to the cops, they can go get Maya and protect her." Peter said.

"We don't have time to bring the cops into this Mr. Hastings, we have to go now." Caleb responded, quickly but politely.

"Hold on a minute then." Peter said and hurried inside.

"Maybe we should all go." Hanna suggested but Caleb shook his head.

"We can't tip this guy off. If Maya's really running from him, we need to lay low right now. This guy might know what we look like, and if we're all going in the same direction as him… He might realize we're onto him and hurt Maya." He told her.

"Please be careful." Chloe said, cupping his face.

"I will. Stay with Aria tonight, if that's alright." He said, looking over at me and I nodded.

As Caleb was about to kiss Chloe, Peter quickly came out of the house and they pulled away. Peter handed something to Caleb and whispered to him. Before anyone could react, Caleb quickly kissed Chloe's forehead and hurried into Pam's car, where Emily was waiting.

"Dad, what did you give Caleb? If anything happens… we need to know what it was." Spencer said as we watched them speed away.

"A gun, but I told him it's only in case he needs it." He said and we looked over at him.

No one said anything as we watched the street clear of cop cars and ambulances, then we saw Barry walking over towards us. What a night this was, first Mrs. D was murdered and now Caleb and Emily were off to who knows what kind of danger to save Maya. I just hope that they reach Maya before the guy who's after her. Looking down at Oliver, I felt Chloe rest her head on my shoulder. She was terrified of what could happen to Caleb since he has a gun on him, and she saw what had happened to Ezra.

"I'd like to bring you girls in for some questions." Barry said, walking over to us and I kissed Olivers' head before passing him to Mrs. Fields before we followed Barry towards the two police cars.

 **Do you guys think they'll find Maya in time? Do you think it's the guy Maya is after or is it someone else completely different? Let me know your guesses.**

 **I know I'm throwing quite a lot in a few chapters, but I went a different path than I intended. Plus, like I've said before about not wanting LWO to be long. I may not even add thanksgiving into the storyline like I had planned and do flashbacks of that day instead, to keep up with how many chapters I end up with.** **I'm also editing a lot that I had planned for the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Aria's pov

We were sitting around the interrogation room, waiting for Barry to come in to begin asking us questions. As soon as we got here, we gave him our phones to see the text we got from Alison. From looking at the clock, I could see that we've been here for at least half an hour. As Barry walked in, all the phones started going off and he went to go see what was going on. I shared a look with everyone else, what if something happened to Maya?

"You girls are free to go for now, something happened over at Thornhill lodge." He said and Chloe couldn't get out of her chair fast enough.

"I'm going with you!" She cried and Barry looked at us, unsure of Chloe and seemed a little worried.

"Caleb and Emily went to find Maya, who was on the run from someone. My dad had given Caleb a gun… only if they really needed it. And they had gone to over by Thornhill Lodge." Spencer said.

"All of you in the car." He said and we followed him out of the station.

….

We stood behind the yellow tape as Barry questioned Maya by the lodge. None of us have seen Caleb or Emily yet, Chloe held onto me as if she was about to pass out. I saw two paramedics pushing Caleb on a gurney and tried to keep Chloe from seeing him, he had gotten shot. It was no use, Chloe had seen him,

"No, Caleb! Oh my god, no!" Chloe cried.

I held onto her as she began sobbing and we stared after Caleb. Emily walked out after Caleb with another paramedic and saw us, she said something to the paramedic before rushing over to us. Maya kept looking over here and I could tell she wanted to get over here too.

"I'm so sorry." Emily whispered as she pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I need to go with him." She said.

Before any of us could say something, Chloe ducked under the tape and ran towards the ambulance where Caleb was being placed on. I quickly hurried after her, knowing Caleb wouldn't want her on her own. And she really shouldn't be on her own right now, I know from when Ezra had been shot. As I caught up to her, one of the paramedics looked at us and could see Chloe's pained facial expression.

"Are you family?" She asked and I knew Chloe would lie.

"She's his girlfriend, and I'm her cousin." I said and they helped us into the ambulance. I shared a look with Spencer, she nodded that they would meet us there.

"Does he have any allergies to any medication that you know about that we should be aware of?" The other paramedic asked Chloe, who was in a trance as she stared at Caleb's face.

"Chlo?" I asked, bringing her out.

"Huh?" She asked, noticing the paramedics looking at her.

"Does he have any allergies to any medications that we should be aware of?" They asked her again and she shook her head.

"No." She whispered and they looked at me.

This must be the first time they had an emotional teenage girl practically force herself into the ambulance to be with her injured boyfriend. I looked out the window as ambulance pulled away and I saw Emily being led onto another ambulance with Maya, who was staring after us. I wish I knew what had happened.

….

I sat with Chloe as we waited for news about Caleb and for everyone to get here. Emily was being checked out already, she said she'll grab us some food and coffee on her way to the waiting room. I felt my phone vibrate in my bra and I pulled it out as some people looked over to see Chloe sobbing to herself again.

' _Almost there, how's Caleb/Chloe?'_ -Hanna

' _No news on Caleb yet. Chloe… she's struggling rn.'_ \- Aria

' _Poor thing. But we know what happened at Thornhill now, we'll tell you when we get there. How's Emily?'_ -Hanna

' _She was brought in to get checked out right away, she texted and said she'll come down when she's done.'_ \- Aria

Not even a few moments after sending the last text, Toby came rushing in as Emily came in with coffees and some food from the Cafeteria. She handed Toby a coffee and handed me two, I looked over at Chloe, who had just fallen asleep from crying so much.

"Are you okay?" I asked Emily quietly and she shrugged before wincing in pain.

"Em, what happened?" Toby asked and she sighed.

"The guy, his name was Lyndon. He was about to hurt Maya when we finally caught up to them, I tackled him down the stairs of the lighthouse there and ended up stabbing him. I had hit my shoulder pretty hard a few times during the fall." She said quietly and we knew this was when Caleb had been shot.

"Maya and Caleb had rushed down to see if I was okay. Caleb sat the gun down, then… then Lyndon somehow got the gun and managed to shoot Caleb." She whispered and I glanced back to Chloe as everyone else came hurrying in.

"Shh, Chloe's asleep." I said as they walked over to us.

Hanna and I shared a look as Maya stayed back from all of us. Hanna went to go stay by Chloe and I walked over to Maya.

"This is all my fault; I knew stopping in Rosewood was a horrible idea. Caleb's fighting for his life and Emily's injured… I ruined everyone's life." She said and I took her hands in mine.

"Do not blame yourself. This is all on Lyndon okay?" I told her and realized something.

"I'll be right back; I don't think the hospital called his mom." I said and went over by Chloe, who had been given Caleb's personal items.

Careful not to wake Chloe, I pulled Caleb's phone from her hands and scrolled through his contacts until I found his mom's number. Pressing the call button, I saw the time and realized she might be asleep. I held my breath as I listened to the ring, hoping she'd pick up.

"Caleb honey, what's going on? Isn't it almost midnight there?" I heard a sleepy voice say.

"This is actually Caleb's friend Aria. I'm so sorry to wake you, but something happened to Caleb and I thought we should call you." I said and heard her shuffling around.

"What happened? Is Caleb okay? How's Chloe?" She asked worriedly.

"I think it'd be best to tell you what happened in person, but Chloe is fine… ish." I said and I looked over to see Chloe, still fast asleep.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. But Aria, please I need to know what happened to my baby boy." He said and I knew that I'd want to know right away too if I were in her shoes.

"I'd sit down if you're not already. I'm not sure how long ago it was, but Caleb… he was shot." I said and I heard her gasp.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, please keep me updated until I get there." She said and hung up.

Everyone looked at me as I placed the phone back by Chloe. We all knew that Claudia would want to be informed about what had happened tonight, any of our parents would if they had been in her shoes. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out again to see it was just a text from Ezra.

' _Meant to text you a while ago, Maggie's thinking about bringing Malcolm to Rosewood for a visit. How would you feel about meeting Malcolm?'_ – Ezra

' _I think that'd be great. I have to go, Toby's threatening to throw my phone in the ocean if I don't stop 'dirty texting you'.'_ -Aria

' _Your brother is a mood killer. I'll be home tomorrow and you can tell me all about the dance. Love you Aripop.'_ -Ezra

' _Love you too Ez.'_ -Aria

I looked up to see Toby looking at me, he had seen the texts.

"If I had told him, he would've just rushed over here. And he needs to be able to get to know Malcolm right now. I'm going to tell him when he gets home." I said and he nodded.

I went back over by Chloe as we all waited for any news on Caleb. None of us said anything and I heard the receptionist talk to someone about Caleb. It must be Janet; I don't think Claudia could be one of Caleb's emergency contacts at the moment.

….

It's been a few hours and still no word on how Caleb's doing and everyone was on edge, especially Chloe. She seemed to holding back some feelings, and I know Maya wants to talk to her but can't get herself to come by Chloe. As I looked at the clock again, Claudia and Janet walked into the waiting room and I waved them over.

"Are you alright?" Claudia asked her and Chloe started breaking down, I completely forgot to tell her that I had called Caleb's mom.

"I'm sorry, I should have called you." She cried as Claudia pulled her into her arms and I rubbed her back.

"Shh it's alright sweetie, I'm glad you're fine and I know you've been under a lot of stress the past few hours." She said and looked at me.

"I meant to tell you, but I forgot by the time you woke up." I said and Janet cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And why are you calling her and not me?" Janet asked, pretending to be offended.

"Claudia Dawson, Caleb's mother." Claudia said, releasing Chloe and holding out her hand to shake Janet's hand.

"You're _not_ his mother, I am!" Janet snapped and so did something inside of Chloe.

"You say you're his mother… THEN WHERE HAS HE BEEN STAYING SINCE BEING PLACED IN YOUR CARE? Not with you that's for sure! He used to stay in the school, then crashed with Billy or Toby. Now he pretty much stays with me every night, you have been no mother to him Janet, you told him he was useless and any money that was for taking care of him ended up going to the damn casino! And Claudia lives in California, who knows how many hours away. Yet she somehow got here quickly and I know that the hospital had to have called you hours ago and yet it took you how long to get here… and you freaking live in Rosewood!" Chloe yelled at Janet as people looked over at us.

"You don't give a flying rats ass about Caleb, yet you pretend like you do. Just do Caleb and everyone else a favor and leave." Chloe said and Janet stormed out.

Chloe stared after Janet in shock that she just yelled at an adult. None of us had seen that coming, we don't think Chloe did either. At that moment Maya walked over to Chloe, we all knew she needed a break from the waiting room, and everything else right now.

"Why don't we go get something from the cafeteria? I'm sure you're hungry." Maya said softly and Chloe yanked her hands away from her.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you! You're the reason he's even in here!" Chloe cried and Claudia wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Why don't the two of us go? I'd love to catch up with you." Claudia said and quickly led Chloe towards the cafeteria sign.

"She should hate me." Maya said, sitting down.

I sat down next to her and knew she was blaming herself for everything tonight. I know how both of them felt, I've been here before when Ezra had gotten shot. But the difference between tonight and the night Ezra got shot, Caleb hadn't broken Chloe's heart first.

"She doesn't hate you, it's Caleb getting shot stressing her out." I told her and she didn't look convinced.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go; I ran off to keep Lyndon from seeing any of you. But somehow Caleb and Em found us." Maya said and I looked at her.

"Lyndon found out that I live in rosewood. He had texted me saying he was coming to the dance, ready to kill anyone and everyone I love. I would have gone to the police, but I-I wasn't thinking straight about anything. I just knew that I had to keep him away from you guys… yet he still managed to hurt three people I care about." Maya said.

….

Next morning

I stood at the stove, making some scrambled eggs for me and Chloe as I waited for her to wake up and for Peter to bring Oliver home. As much as I would have loved to have Oliver with me last night, Chloe needed me a bit more. Plus, Peter and Mary always take such great care of Oliver and he loves them. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up calling them grandma and grandpa Hastings when he's older. The front door opened and heard Oliver babbling; the eggs were about to start burning so I couldn't leave the eggs.

"I'm in the kitchen Mr. Hastings." I called out, loud enough for him to hear but not enough to wake Chloe up.

I heard footsteps walk in toward Oliver's high chair and I placed the eggs on a different burner. As I sprinkled some salt on the eggs, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I've missed you beautiful." I turned around to see Ezra.

Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As he pulled away, he kissed my nose before giving me one more proper kiss.

"Welcome home honey. I figured you wouldn't get home until later, why home so early?" I asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you when you woke up, but Peter was getting Ollie out of his car when I got home. So, I figured you were already awake." He said and I cupped his face.

"You missed a lot, so you might want to sit down for this." I said. He sat down, while pulling me down onto his lap.

"First, Maya showed up on Friday. She had been planning on just stopping by to just say goodbye, then at the hoedown, she left the dance early. Then as we were coming back to peter and Mary's house, an ambulance stopped on the street. Turns out, Mrs. Dilaurentis was murdered and Maya hadn't gone home like we thought. She ran off from the guy from True North, turns out, she was trying to keep him from finding the girls and I. Maya happened to butt dial Caleb, he and Emily went to go save her. Chloe's upstairs, so I have to say this part quietly in case she's awake. Caleb got shot." I said and Ezra looked shocked.

"Is he okay? How's Chloe handling this?" Ezra asked concerned.

"Peter had given Caleb the gun in case they needed it. Emily had tackled Lyndon to the ground and ended up stabbing him. But before he died, he got a hold of the gun and managed to shoot Caleb." I said

"And I had gotten Chloe here around 4 in the morning. He wasn't allowed visitors until this morning, they only let his mom stay with him. He's awake now, but I wanted Chloe to get as much sleep as she could get. I was going to tell her over breakfast, since she hasn't eaten a thing since before the dance." I said.

"How everyone else?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm assuming stressed and worried… mostly about Chloe. She's been refusing to eat, only drinking coffee. I don't think she'll be okay until she sees him awake." I said and we heard Oliver fart.

"Really lil man? I'll change his diaper and check on Chloe for you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, don't worry if Chloe's in some weird position. She's been doing that for years." I told him and he scooped up Oliver and head upstairs as I heard a knock at the door.

 **AN- Do you think Caleb will be alright? And who do you think is at the door? I'll give you a hint – it isn't one of the liars or their SO (they usually walk right in… Except for Toby, not after the lamp incident)**


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Aria's pov

I walked to the front door and opened it to see who it was. It couldn't be Spencer or Toby, they're still with Claudia and Caleb. And according to Toby's text, Hanna is getting some stuff for Caleb while Emily and Maya had been taken in to ask them about Alison and Lyndon.

"Oh, hi Mr. and Mr. Rohland." I said, seeing it was Chloe's dads at the door.

"Hi Aria, Chloe never came home last night. We just wanted to see if she was staying here with you before checking if she stayed with Caleb." Julian said and I nodded.

"Yes, she did. Um a lot happened last night and I didn't think Chloe should have been on her own…" I started to say.

Without an invitation or a warning, Charles barged into the house. Julian gave me an apologetic look as I motioned for him to come in as well. I don't think that Charles has ever warmed up to Caleb, even after everything he has been doing to treat Chloe like a princess and not a punching bag the way Trevor did.

"What did that… that boy do to our little girl?" Charles asked angrily and I was taken back by his tone.

"Caleb didn't do anything, he loves." I started to say but Charles interrupted me.

"Do not lie to me, I know he did something and I want to know! She's been through enough without him messing her up even more!" He yelled.

"He got shot! That's what happened!" Chloe snapped as she came downstairs.

"How? After everything he has done to prove himself that he isn't like Trevor and made sure I felt safe and secure with him… How could you just assume the worst of him?" Chloe shot at Charles.

"And you wanted to make sure I hadn't stayed the night with him, but who do you think has been comforting me after my nightmares since the beginning of the school year? It hasn't been Josh or Graham, and clearly hasn't been either of you, it's been Caleb. And he doesn't even stay in my bed, he chooses between my love seat or my ottoman bench at the foot of my bed. Don't you dare try to act like he's just another Trevor." She cried and I knew it would be better to bring her to see Caleb now than wait awhile.

"Chlo, I was going to tell you after breakfast. Caleb's awake now, we all just wanted you to finally get sleep and eat something." I said.

She looked at me, and I could see the glimmer of hope that this wasn't a prank. Nodding, I knew that she had been afraid to get too hopeful. about Caleb. Before Charles could say anything, Julian spoke up.

"Sweetheart, I've known that Caleb's been comforting you at night. He can stay with us until you two go off for college. And if either of you need anything, call me… and Charles you can meet me at home." He said and Charles walked out of the house.

"I'll take care of him, don' worry and focus on Caleb. Give him my best, and let him know he has a permanent place in our home… Wait, isn't he in Janet Parker's care?" Julian asked, confused.

"After last night, I don't think so. But his mom came down from California last night." Chloe said.

"If she'd like, she can stay with us as well. I'll figure something out for the sleeping arrangements." Julian said, kissing Chloe's forehead and left after his husband.

A few moments after both her dads left, we led Chloe into the kitchen and I sat her down into one of the chairs. Ezra placed Oliver in his high chair as I went to make a plate for Chloe. We both know that she'll try to not eat just to get to Caleb faster.

"We'll go as soon as you eat." I told her as Ezra made a bottle for Oliver.

"But I'm not-." I cut her off.

"Chlo, you haven't eaten since 6 last night. Eat something at least, and you know Caleb wouldn't want you fainting because you wouldn't eat." I said handed her the plate.

No one said anything as she started eating and I started making myself a plate. Hopefully she'll eat more than just a few bites, not like I'd be able to make her eat if it came to it.

"Chlo?" Ezra asked concerned and I quickly turned around to see her staring mindlessly at her scrambled eggs.

"What if he lost his memory and doesn't remember me?" She asked.

Without missing a beat, I quickly pulled my phone out of my bra as Ezra went to comfort her. Calling toby, I put him on speaker so Chloe could hear. There is only one thing that would ease her mind, and I think that would be testing Caleb's memory with her listening. We all know that her heart beats for Caleb, ever since the production of Footloose last year.

"He'd remember you out of anyone if he ever did lose his memory." Ezra told her as Toby answered.

"Hey, don't ask questions. Put your phone on speaker and test Caleb's memory." I said.

"What are me and Aria never living down according to everyone?" Toby asked

"The lamp incident as we call it. You scared her and she almost threw a lamp at your head." Caleb said and I knew Toby was trying not to laugh at that.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Toby asked and I slapped my hand to my forehead, internally cursing him.

There was no sound was coming from the other end and Chloe seemed worried that Caleb may have forgotten her. If he could remember the entire lamp incident, he could remember the girl that he's clearly in love with.

"Chlo, I could never forget you princess. Just one look and I'd remember." Caleb said after a few moments and I saw Chloe holding back her happy tears.

"I'll be there as soon as I can sweetie." She said looking at me.

"Aria, make sure she eats." Caleb said.

"Already on it, we can eat in the car." I said, whispering the last part to Chloe.

…..

I took Chloe's hand in mine as she stared down the hall, where Ezra was going into Caleb's room. I told him to go on without us, knowing that Chloe would need a few moments and that it would be hard for her to see Caleb in a hospital bed. Especially since the last time she saw him, he was unconscious and in an ambulance.

"Do you need a few more minutes or are you ready?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"What did you feel? When you were about to see Ezra, after he got shot?" She asked.

I led her over to some chairs, and took her hands in mine.

"I felt nervous. But that was only because in mine and Ezra's case, he had broken my heart first and I had said something that I didn't mean. And I was also feeling happy, because I knew that he was finally out of surgery." I told her.

"Chlo, I've been able to read your mind since the fourth grade." I said, knowing she was conflicted on her next question.

"The day I walked out on him, I told him that falling in love with him was a mistake. But I had only said that out of anger and hurt. You told him to be careful, and you knew that he was going. I thought Ezra would've been at home." I reminded her.

Sighing, she looked over towards Caleb's room again. Emily said that she was on her way, but Maya was staying at her house. Even though we all know it wasn't Maya's fault, we think for now there should be space between her and Chloe. Especially after Chloe yelling at her last night.

"How could she do this?" Chloe whispered.

"Yes, Maya could have done something differently last night. But you know that it wasn't her fault, Lyndon could have shot anyone… Caleb just happened to be the one who got the bullet." I said softly, hoping she wouldn't yell at me as well.

"Lyndon was just obsessed with her and Mona, she's mentally unwell. But you need to know this; Maya was trying to keep Lyndon away to protect us. He was ready to kill all of us last night, but she ran off to keep him away from us." I said.

Without saying a word, she slowly stood up and headed towards Caleb's room. I quickly stood and caught up to her. It's going to be awhile before she realizes that what happened last night was not Maya's fault. But for now, she's just going to keep blaming Maya and keep assuming that I'm defending her.

"You may not believe me, but I'm not defending her. Don't answer this right now, but do you honestly believe that Maya would purposely put any one of us in that kind of danger?" I asked her, in a whisper.

We walked into Caleb's room and we saw that he was asleep. The second we walked in through the door, everyone's eyes were on Chloe and Claudia motioned for her to come sit next to her. Which was closer to Caleb.

"He just needed to rest for a little bit. But he should be up in few minutes or so, it's been 10 minutes already." Claudia told Chloe quietly.

"Did you feed her?" Toby asked and I nodded.

We all went silent; the only noise was the beeping of Caleb's machines and the nurses chatting outside the room. Chloe didn't want Caleb to know what Charles had accused of him, both Ezra and I knew that. But what she didn't realize was that I can tell she's nervous about inviting him and Claudia into a house where one of her parents pretty much hate her boyfriend.

"Hey there princess." We all looked to see Caleb awake, and looking at Chloe.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked him, he gave her a smile that I knew was only reserved for her.

"Much better, now that you here." He said softly.

As Caleb and Chloe seem to vanish into their own little love bubble, Spencer made Toby switch spots with her.

"What took you guys so long? We were sure that you two would've been here the second we went the text about Caleb being awake." Spencer whispered.

"She was still asleep, and I had to get her to eat something." I whispered back.

Claudia made her way over here, a nurse came in and looked at each and one of us. I had a feeling she was going to make a couple of us leave the room, it's usually that way in hospitals.

"I know you all must be very concerned for Mr. Rivers, but two of you need to wait in the waiting room or come back at a later time. Patients are allowed only four visitors at a time." She said, Toby stood up with Spencer.

"We can come back since we've been here longer. You let me know if you need anything else that Hanna missed, I'm glad you're alright bro." Toby said, as he and Caleb did a tiny handshake thing that guys do.

"We'll come back later. And before I forget, Barry wants you two to go back to the police station when you get a chance." Spencer said, the last part to me and Chloe.

"Bye!" Both Toby and Spencer said as they walked out.

"Aria?" I looked over to Caleb who was looking at me.

"Thank you, for taking care of Chloe." He said and I gave him a soft smile.

"Anytime." I told him.

….

Ezra, Chloe and I were having dinner with Claudia in the hospital cafeteria. Chloe hasn't left Caleb's side and he was set on us getting something to eat, mostly Chloe after learning that she had refused to eat after everything last night.

"My dad said you could stay with us for however long you're in Rosewood if you'd like." Chloe told Claudia as she took a bite of her salad and I heard my phone indicate that I had a text message.

' _If it's alright, could Chloe stay with you for a few days? Charles will be packing his things and I don't want him to possibly upset her even more. Please just don't tell Chloe about Charles.'_ \- Julian

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be in the way." Claudia asked and Chloe nodded as I showed Ezra the text, he nodded.

' _Of course, you know she's always welcome with us.'_ \- Aria

"There is no way that you would ever be in the way." Chloe promised as I saw the news on one of the TVs in here.

My phone started ringing and I tried looking through my purse for it, without breaking contact with the TV. Ezra handed me my phone and I answered it as Chloe and Claudia turned to see what I had been staring at.

"We're watching it already." I told Spencer as Ezra went to see if they could turn it up.

"Courtney Young was a bright student who was the fraternal twin of Alison Dilaurentis, who had assumed to be the body that had been found last September. Courtney and Alison's mother Jessica Dilaurentis, who was murdered this past Saturday night was unavailable for comments. Their father requested not to be on camera, but believes that none of this would have happened if Alison had been brought up properly." The news reporter said.

"Oh. My. God." Chloe and I said in unison.

"Does this mean that Mr. D could've killed Mrs. D?" Hanna asked from Spencer's end and I realized that we never hung up.

"I have no idea anymore." I said.

….

Ezra and I were setting up the guest room for Chloe. She and Claudia were sticking by Caleb until Toby picks her up when visiting hours end. Claudia thought it might be easier if she stayed with Caleb until he was released and then stay in one of the guest rooms at Chloe's house for 2 weeks. Julian had also offered me my job back as well, considering Charles will no longer be there.

"Tell me about your weekend." I said as Ezra brought in a couple throw blankets.

"It was good, Malcolm's team won again." He told me as I finished setting the pillows up.

"From what I've seen from the videos you sent me; he could go pro one day." I said and Ezra chuckled, nodding in agreement.

My phone indicating that I had a text as we heard the front door opened, we walked downstairs to see Chloe and Toby standing in thee doorway. Chloe had her small pink suitcase behind her and I could tell she was a little emotional.

"Thanks for taking me in for a few days." Chloe said as Ezra took her suitcase.

"Of course." I told her as Ezra brought her stuff upstairs.

"Janet had showed up again and threw her fostering contract at Claudia." Toby said and I looked at him and Chloe.

"She's going to try and get her parental rights back. I have a pretty good feeling since she had never planned on having him be placed in the system. She isn't planning on bringing him to live with her, she wants him to finish high school here." Chloe said and we all smiled about the news about Caleb and his mother.

 **AN - Do you think Chloe and Maya will be friends again? Let me know what you think! Stay tuned, there will be some guests coming to Rosewood and a familiar face will also return, let me know who you think might come back to Rosewood.**

 **And I know this isn't my usual time again, but I'll be visiting family tonight, and I don't know if I'll be back in time.**


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 – few days later

Aria's pov

I pulled into the driveway and looked at Chloe, she had wanted to visit Caleb for a little bit after work but visiting hours were already over. Charles had been at work, and made everything uncomfortable. Turns out, Julian had been more open to Chloe meeting Elizabeth last year than we had all thought.

"Visiting hours start at seven tomorrow. If you'd like, we can stop there before school. We'd have to wake up way earlier than usual and just stay for fifteen minutes, that way we're not late for school." I suggested and she nodded as I finally noticed there's another car in the driveway.

"Maybe Ella got a new car? Especially after that announcement she had last night at dinner." Chloe said and I smiled at the memory.

 _Flashback_

 _As I everyone finished getting their food, Ella stood up and I realized she was going to tell everyone now instead of Thanksgiving. She cleared her throat, Toby and Mike looked at me to see if I knew. I gave them a fake confused look and shrugged, but I can tell they knew I was lying. But it's not like I can just tell them, Ella should be the one that tells them._

" _I was going to tell you all on thanksgiving, but your father and I cannot wait anymore. Aria already knows as does Ezra if she told him, there's going to be an addition to our family" Ella started._

" _We're getting a dog?" Mike asked excitedly and she shook her head._

" _No, but that gave me a flashback when Aria was two and said the same thing…" She trailed off and Spencer realized what was being said between the lines._

 _It's pretty much a famous story that I had wanted Mike to be an orange tabby kitten. And all through Ella's pregnancy with him, I would only refer to him kitty._

" _But I had said kitty, not dog." I said and Toby started to realize what was being implied, Mike still hadn't figured it out yet and Elizabeth gasped in realization._

" _You're going to have a little brother or sister, I'm pregnant." Ella said and I could see real happiness in her eyes._

 _End of flashback_

Chloe and I looked at one another after I snapped out of my flashback. We got out of my car and we made our way towards the front door. Opening the door, I could see the tv playing SpongeBob. There really must not have been anything good on if he's watching SpongeBob.

"Hey babe." I said, dropping my keys into the dish we have on the foyer table.

"Hello!" A little boy said popping his head up from the couch, and Chloe gripped my arm then released it.

Realizing that it was just Malcolm, Chloe and I walked over towards him and the couch. I'm guessing Ezra called or texted me after my phone had died during work.

"Hello there." I said as Ezra came downstairs

"I'm guessing You didn't get my voicemail or text message." Ezra said coming over and I shook my head.

"I just called a seven-year-old babe, so you're correct." I said and Malcolm giggled.

"Malcolm, this is Aria." Ezra said, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." Malcolm said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Malcolm." I said.

"Wanna watch SpongeBob with us? There's a marathon!" Malcolm asked me and Chloe.

We nodded and Chloe took his hand as he led her over towards the couch, where he had a blanket and a little fort set up. Ezra took my hand and led me into the kitchen as Malcolm started showing Chloe some of his trains that were laying on the floor.

"We'll be right there buddy." Ezra told Malcolm, who nodded.

"So, I'm guessing that's Maggie's car in the driveway and Ella didn't get a new car?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, she moved to rosewood so driving wouldn't take forever." He said and I looked at him.

"Wait, what? But what if it turns out that you're not his father? Are they going to stay in rosewood or would she just move them again?" I quietly and carefully asked him and he shrugged in confusion too.

"She's seeing how far their place is from us. No, I don't know why she didn't take her car." He said and I shrugged.

….

I opened my eyes to realize that Chloe and I had fallen asleep at some point during SpongeBob. As I stirred a bit, I could hear that Ezra and Malcolm were in the kitchen having a snack. I really hope we hadn't hurt Malcolm's feelings by falling asleep, that would be a horrible first meeting. Especially since he is so young and impressionable.

"She's even prettier in person." I heard Malcolm tell Ezra.

"You think so? Me too." Ezra said quietly and I heard Malcolm giggle.

…..

2 weeks later

Spencer and I were studying for our upcoming French test in The Brew, and we've been here for quite a few hours. I had to work after school and Spencer had field hockey practice and a debate team meeting, this was the only time both of us were free to study.

"Ok, final French vocab word. What's the word that means to flourish or blossom?" Spencer asked.

"That'd be s'epanouir." I said, perfecting my French.

She nodded as I quickly checked the time to see that we've been here studying longer than I had told Ezra. I thought we've only been here for half an hour, instead it's been two and a half. I'm surprised that Zack told us to leave or that The Brew hasn't closed for the night yet.

"Can we take a small break?" I asked and she nodded.

I quickly dialed Ezra's number and hoped that he hadn't put Oliver down for the night yet. I smiled when I heard his voice when he picked up after the second ring.

"How's studying going love?" He asked.

"It's going well. Sorry I'm late, I didn't realize we've been studying a lot longer than I told you we'd be." I said.

"Don't apologize Ar, you need to study. Besides, Ollie and I are just watching the news. So, you're not missing out on much over here love." Ezra told me.

"Would you like me to pick up some dinner on my way back or did you eat already? I could get it on my way home when Hastings over here releases me." I said and Spencer slightly glared at me.

"I just had a sandwich not too long ago, so don't worry about me Aripop." He said.

"I'll worry about you if I want. At least text me what you'd might like for lunch tomorrow." I told him and heard Oliver babbling a bit.

"Let me know when you're on your way home." He said, we hung up and I saw Spencer looking at me.

We shared a look and knew that it was time to call it a night. I started packing up my French stuff and noticed Spencer hadn't stopped looking at me. Zack looked over at us and saw us packing up before he had a chance to say anything about the time. I realized that it was time for the Brew to close now anyway.

"He's your husband Aria, not a baby squirrel. He's perfectly fine now, you don't have to worry about him twenty-four/seven anymore." Spencer said softly.

"Do I need to remind you that I was not with him when he got shot and didn't learn about it until two hours later? And add that the crazy bitch that shot him is walking freely around town right now, Spence that scares the hell out of me." I said.

Since the trial for Mona and Ezra is coming up soon, Mona was granted permission to be free around town. Of course, she has to stay like 50 feet away from any of us. Spencer's eyes softened and she wrapped me in a hug as I rested my head on her shoulder. It still scares me that if she wanted to, she could just break into any of our homes and hurt us.

"She's going to get what she deserves. But every time you baby squirrel Ezra, you're taking away his nuts." She said and I stared at her as my phone beeped

"You did not just say that. It's Ezra" I said and read his text.

"Oh, did he find his nuts?" She teased and I rolled my eyes.

'No, it's his lunch request for tomorrow." I said.

"How's everything with Maggie and Malcolm? Has Ezra gotten the paternity results yet?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't. We haven't spent a whole lot of time with him, which is a little dumb since Maggie moved them to Rosewood to be closer to us. But she doesn't want to raise Malcolm's hopes too high, especially since he already loves us from the few times we have been able to hang out with him. He knows that it's a fifty/fifty shot that Ezra could be his father, but he always wants to come visit and spend time with us." I said.

"That's understandable, except for Maggie moving them here when it's still unknown if Ezra is the father. How are you two handling it?" She asked and I sighed.

"Ezra thinks he's hiding it, but it's so obvious that he's falling in love with Malcolm. It would destroy him if it turns out that he isn't Malcolm's father, and it'd be all my fault since I brought them back into his life." I said.

"Listen to me Ar. Maggie was the one who cheated, not you. If it turns out that Ezra is not the father, that's on her. Yes, you brought them back into his life. But you did it because you knew there was a child out there who didn't know who their father was. Before you had visited her, neither you or Ezra knew about her infidelity. Do you honestly believe that Ezra would have contacted Maggie on his own if you hadn't?" She asked and I shrugged as her phone beeped.

"Toby's home already. Do you need a ride home?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks, my car is at the grille and I need to get myself some dinner and Ezra's lunch for tomorrow." I told her.

…..

I walked back into the grille to see Caleb up at the bar, doing some cyber security for Julian as Chloe continued working thee floor. Graham nodded at me and handed me a takeout menu as I got up to the bar. I'm shocked that Caleb's here since anytime I've seen him lately, he's been pretty drowsy from his medication.

"Hey little mama. You ready for that French test of yours?" He said noticing me and I nodded

"I was just with Spencer studying for it, waiting for Chlo to get off?" I asked, not really needing an actual answer.

"Yeah, I needed a change of scenery and my mom went back to Cali this morning and Chlo didn't want me to be alone for so long. Plus, I wanted to take her out for some ice cream after she gets off." He said. It's sweet that he wants to be able to treat Chloe to dates, even though he's still recovering.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, making sure Chloe was out of ear shot.

"I'm doing good." He said as Graham came back.

"Need anymore time?" He asked, we both knew I didn't even open the menu.

"I'm ready. Can I get a Waldorf Cesar salad with no bacon crumbles? And a roast beef sandwich on wheat with mozzarella, Dijon mustard, and can I get the gravy on the side?" I asked and Graham nodded.

I pulled out my wallet and Graham handed me the receipt and a number. I stared at him confused, as did Caleb. I know we get employee discounts, but I know it wouldn't be 100% free.

"Ezra called and said to put your order on his card. It'll be ready in five minutes." Graham said and went to go make the food and I giggled at the fact Ezra managed to pay for our food without me knowing.

 **AN – I know it's not Tuesday, but I just wanted to share this chapter. Ella's pregnant! Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl and what do you think they'll name the baby? Next Chapter will be the trial and something will be revealed. What do you think it could be?**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 – few days later

Aria's pov

I looked at the take out boxes that I had ordered for Ezra and myself. Chloe said she'd bring Oliver to Ella's house so Ezra and I could have some alone time. The trial starts tomorrow and even though it hasn't started yet, it's already stressing both of us out. So, I had thought some take out and an old movie could be a little bit of a distraction for both of us. Ezra came downstairs from getting out of his work clothes and poured us some apple cider to have with our dinner.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Tiring, I actually considered canceling the rest of my classes and coming back home." He said.

I brought our plates over towards the coffee table as he looked for a movie for us to watch. He has never wanted to cancel his classes, unless he's way too sick to be around other people. He loves teaching, it's literally a part of who he is. But lately it seems like it's draining him and he doesn't seem as passionate about it anymore, especially with everything else going on right now.

"When did you think this?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"On my way to work." He said and passed my glass of cider over towards me.

"Ez, maybe going back to work right now wasn't such a good idea. With everything that's been happening, going back to work may not have been a good idea right now." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm fine Ar, I just need to get back in the rhythm of it all." He said, kissing my nose.

"Just promise you'll take a day off if you need to." I said and he nodded.

"Only if you take the day off as well." He whispered, as he pressed his lips against mine.

I nodded as we pulled away. He kissed my lips one last time before I carefully got off his lap and he went to go put It Happened One Night in the DVD player. As he came back, he opened his fortune cookie first and I took a bite of my food as I noticed him looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked and he handed me his fortune with a wink.

' _The man or woman you desire feels the same about you.'_ I read to myself.

"I love you." I whispered and pressed my lips against his, getting him to chuckle.

"And I love you, forever." He murmured as he gently pulled me back onto his lap.

…..

My eyes popped open and I bolted up, as I felt my heart racing and my breathing began to fasten. Ezra stirred a bit before sitting up with me when he realized what was happening. He rubbed circles on my back as I tried to even my breathing, I can't tell him what my dream was about.

"You're okay, everything's okay." He said softly.

My breathing started to calm a bit, he brushed some hair behind my ear and kissed the back of my head. It would crush him to know that I've been having nightmares about him getting shot and dying in front of me and sometimes Oliver. I know that he'll have some questions, I just can't tell him right now… especially right before the trial

"Aria baby, what was it?" He asked gently, rubbing circles on my back again.

"Nothing, just one of my nightmares. I'm fine, go back to bed. We have to be up early." I said.

Taking his hand in mine, pulling it over my body as I laid back down. He quickly followed suit, pulling me closer to him so that I was snuggled up to him with my back to his chest. As he gently brushed his lips to my shoulder blade, I realized he may not give up as easily about it this time. Especially since this had been the worst reaction I've had to a nightmare, and he knows the trial is stressing me out as well as him.

"Baby, what was it?" He asked again, intertwining our fingers together.

"Go back to sleep Ez." I said.

Sighing of defeat, he nestled his face into my hair. Luckily, I know him well enough to know that he'll just be fast asleep in the next few moments. I do need to say this out loud, but I know that if I had gone to the bathroom to say it, he would've just listened at the door. He can't know yet, just not yet.

"I need that night in New York to not have ever happened… but it did." I whispered to myself as I heard Ezra slightly snoring.

"I'm right here baby." Ezra said softly and I rolled over to face him.

"Did you just trick me into thinking that you were asleep?" I asked, he pulled me closer and I snuggled into him. He kissed my forehead as I felt my eyes slowly close.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever." He whispered as I fell back asleep.

…..

Next day

I sat with Spencer behind Ezra and Peter. Julian said that Chloe couldn't take the day off school and Graham was sick, so she had to be at work after school. Emily, Maya or Hanna aren't allowed to skip school either, so it was just Spencer as moral support. The girls said they'll be thinking of us today and to keep them updated, which Spencer said she would do that. Peter had offered his services for the trial, which I'm so grateful because he's known as a lawyer shark. I honestly have no idea what I'm more worried about, Mona getting off or the fact that my illegal relationship with Ezra could get brought up and possibly get him arrested.

"So, Miss. Bebris, were you or were you not in the locker room when Mrs. Fitz attacked Miss. Vanderwaal for no reason?" Colin DeSoto, Mona's lawyer asked Colleen.

"Yes, I was. But she had a validated reason for attacking Mona." Colleen said.

"Care to share what that reason was?" He asked.

"Mona had outright admitted to shooting Mr. Fitz, I along with multiple other girls heard her. And Aria only attacked AFTER Mona admitted to shooting him. Honestly, I would have done the same thing if I had been in Aria's shoes." Colleen said.

"Did or did not Mrs. Fitz yell die at my client before attacking her?" DeSoto asked.

"Yes. But if your wife had been shot and someone admitted to shooting them, wouldn't you want them to die as well?" Colleen asked and he didn't seem to have an answer for that.

I looked over at Barry and Toby, who were doing the security for the trial. Toby gave me a secret smile to reassure me and Spencer took my hand in hers as she noticed us.

…

I watched DeSoto, waiting for him to ask me questions. I can't look at Ezra, because I know that if I look at him, I'll start crying. Toby must have sensed it because he gave me another reassuring smile and DeSoto came over to the stand.

"So, you and miss. Hastings both said that she implied that she would shoot your husband again right before the school had been set on fire. How did you just assume she meant shooting your husband?" He asked.

"She said that she would make my worst nightmare come true. And after my husband got shot, that became my worst nightmare." I said.

"And how do we know that him getting shot again is your worst nightmare and you're not just making this up?" He asked. God, he's just as annoying as Mona.

"If you had learned that your wife got shot, and that the person responsible for almost killing them was still roaming around free as a bird. The thought of your wife getting shot again and possibly dying would become your worst nightmare too." I said, unable to even try to look at Toby.

"No further questions your honor." He said looking at the judge.

"You may sit back down Mrs. Fitz." Judge Bradford told me.

'I love you' Ezra mouthed to me as I passed him on my way back to my spot behind him. I sat back down and Spencer took my hand in hers. She knew that was hard for me, this whole trial was hard for me. And I'm not even the one who got shot.

"I'd like to call up Mona Vanderwaal to the stand." Peter said, rising from his spot and Mona was led to the same spot I had just left.

"You have quite a history with my clients don't you Miss. Vanderwaal?" Peter asked and I shared a look with Spencer.

"Mr. Fitz was my AP English teacher last school year. And Aria's one of my closest friends, ever since second grade." Mona said cheerfully.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, as did Spencer. Luckily, I knew that Peter could see through Mona's fakeness. Everyone in Rosewood knows that I've never been friends with Mona, and what she did last year.

"You stalk and kidnap all of your closest friends?" Peter asked and DeSoto quickly stood up.

"Objection. Your honor, what do previous events have anything to do the plaintiff's accusation of my client shooting them?" DeSoto asked and Peter raised his index finger to answer the question.

"Your honor, I believe it's all connected. You know what's in Mona's medical files, she had stopped taking her medication before her 11th year in high school and it ended up that she faked someone's death and kidnapped my client's wife. Who I may remind Mr. DeSoto, she was quite pregnant at the time and ended up going into labor two weeks earlier than she should have. And this year, when released from Radley with no medicine of any sort, my client ends up getting shot by your client." Peter said.

"Proceed Hastings, Miss. Vanderwaal answer the questions." Bradford said.

"It wasn't just me. It was also Jason Dilaurentis and at the time before she deiced to be a buzz kill, your eldest daughter Melissa." She said with a small smirk.

"If you remember, Melissa ended up doing community service and where did Jason end up?" Peter asked, not taking any bull crap from her.

"I'm better now! Everyone knows it, I'm better now." Mona said sweetly.

"Alright Mona, how long would you say that you've been all better?" Peter asked, playing along.

"Since the night I shot Ali." She said and I shared a look with Spencer, when the freaking hell did she shoot Alison?

"Miss. Vanderwaal it was not Ali that you shot, it was Mr. Fitz. Do you remember shooting Mr. Fitz?" Peter asked.

Mona didn't say anything as she started talking quietly to herself, I looked at Spencer and it was clear neither of us knew what was going on in Mona's head.

"Miss. Vanderwaal, you have to answer the question." Bradford said and we noticed something snap in her eyes.

"He knew what I did! He was going to steal MY game! You can't have it, it's MINE!" Mona started yelling at Ezra.

"Desoto restrain your client!" Judge Bradford said.

"He knew I tried killed Alison and helped her disappear! And he knew I was going to kill her that night too, I had to keep him quiet and from stealing my game!" Mona yelled and Judge Bradford hit his gavel onto the sound block.

"Order! Order in my court, I will have order in my court!" He said, still banging his gavel.

Without warning, Mona went back to quietly talking to herself and I looked over to Toby. He was just as confused as us.

"Can I go play with my dolls? They've been bad, I need to punish them. I miss my dolls; I want to play with my dolls." She said, staring at me and Spencer.

"DeSoto, please bring Miss. Vanderwaal back to her seat. Jury, you may go now and everyone else, we'll take an hour and a half recess for now." Bradford said and the jury went to go discuss what just happened.

"Why don't we go get some lunch?" Peter suggested as everyone began to clear the courtroom.

….

We were sitting around a small table at The Grille. The high school hadn't been let out yet, so we had Annie, one of the older waitresses that's been here for as long as we could remember. We usually only get her, Kevin, or Greg if we come during lunch during the week for any reason.

"There's a real solid chance of getting Mona into a mental institutional prison." Peter said taking a bite of his steak, and we all knew that it was still in the hands of the Jury.

We made no response as we ate our lunches. Annie brought us some refills on our drinks just as Ezra's phone started ringing.

"It's work, I'll be right back love." Ezra said, kissing the top of my head and excused himself to go answer the call.

"Ok, you clearly didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." Spencer said and I realized that she hadn't wanted to point it out in front of Ezra.

"Just one of my nightmares." I lied.

"About Mona shooting Ezra?" Toby asked and I glared at him.

"Stop glaring at me, he told me so that I could keep an eye on you back there. He knew that he couldn't keep looking back to comfort you, so he asked me to and told me why." He said and I sighed.

"Ar, you've told me about these dreams before. Why not this one?" Spencer asked.

"Because, it happened last night and it was nothing." I lied again.

"Ezra said it was worse than the- Ow!" Toby started to say but I kicked him hard in the leg as Ezra came back to the table.

"I'm guessing that your brother let it out that he knows about last night." He said, sitting back down.

He kissed my forehead again and I nodded, I could tell he wasn't telling me something. But I have enough to worry about right now, like making sure Mona gets locked up somewhere for the rest of her life. Hopefully in another country.

….

I bit my lip nervously as we waited for the jury to reveal what will happen next. Spencer took my hand in hers and squeezed it as I looked at her. I don't think I would have been able to be as strong today if Spencer hadn't been here with me.

"Jury, have you reached a decision?" Bradford asked and I held on tight to Spencer's hand.

"We have your honor." One of the jurors answered and handed the verdict to the bailiff.

The whole courtroom went silent as we waited for Judge Bradford to read the verdict. I felt like I couldn't breathe, Spencer looked at me again and silently helped me breathe.

"In the case of the state against Vanderwaal, we find the defendant…."

…

After the day we had in court, Ezra and I just wanted to have some alone time with Oliver. Of course, everyone wanted to know how it went and what the verdict was. We told them that we would tell them later. But we knew that at some point tonight that everyone would come over and we'd tell them about the jury's verdict

"We may need to start him on solids soon, especially since he literally stares at us when we eat." Ezra said, wrapping his arms around me as we watched Oliver doing his tummy time.

"Don't remind me. But we're going to have to figure out whether to give him jarred baby food or just puree his food ourselves." I pointed out.

Ezra brushed his lips against my shoulder as I snuggled into him and rested my head against his chest. As Oliver started fussing, his phone went off. I went to go comfort Oliver and Ezra checked his phone.

"I'll be back, Maggie wants to talk about something about Malcolm." Ezra said and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Okay, I'm going to see if the girls wanna come over so they can't just show up later." I said and he nodded.

"I'll bring some pizza back afterwords then, just text me what kind everyone wants. And you lil man, you behave for mommy." Ezra said and blew a raspberry on Oliver's cheek, getting a small laugh out of him.

"I'll be back soon." He said, grabbing his keys and walking out the front door.

….

The girls and I were sitting around the living room with Toby and Caleb. Oliver was being snuggled by Hanna at the moment. The only one not here was Maya since Chloe is still pretty pissed at her for putting Caleb in a dangerous situation, even though she was just trying to protect us. Plus, none of us want Chloe to be pissed at us for not being pissed at Maya.

"Hanna already knows. Mona, she's got a lifetime in a mental institutional prison without parole." I told them as Hanna gave Oliver some kisses.

"Mona tried to tell the court that she and I have been friends since the second grade." I said and everyone except for Spencer and Toby looked at me in shock.

"I think I know why. The day we met and became best friends, that had been the only day Mona was not in school that year. Before that day, we had been really good friends. After that day, I guess I stopped seeing her so much." Hanna said quietly.

"But we tried to invite her so many times, just like with Holden. Spencer, Toby and I tried to invite him so many times before giving up. They both always said no." I told her and we heard Ezra's car pull into the garage.

Ezra came inside, carrying an extra-large pizza box and Malcolm followed in with two two-liters of soda. After giving Ezra the soda, Malcolm came into the living room and I pulled him onto my lap as he sat down next to me.

"Hi Aria!" Malcolm said as I wrapped my arms around him and noticed Ezra motioning for me to come into the kitchen with him.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone? I'll be right back." I told him and he got off my lap.

I walked into the kitchen and followed Ezra over by the fridge, where we know no one would hear us. I already have a feeling what Ezra's about to tell me.

"The test results came in. Aria, I-I'm his dad. I have to tell you something else too." He said

 **AN- I know this was an extra long chapter, I'm just trying to get everything into this story. I'm actually cutting some things I had planned. I'm hoping to keep LWO less than 130 chapters, because 80 is already a lot. But Ezra IS Malcolm's dad! Do you think it'll change Ezria's relationship? Let me know what you think. And what do you think the other thing is?**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 – few days later

Aria's pov

I was at the counter eating a bowl of cereal as I waited for my dad to come pick Oliver up. Usually, Ezra or I drop Ollie off but Ezra's substituting for Ella and the girls wanted to meet up for coffee before school starts.

"And Oliver's second diaper is changed." Ezra said walking in and placed Oliver in his high chair.

"You completely missed whatever it is that you shave every morning." I joked as I cupped his chin, examining what he hadn't shaved.

"Decided to just go with it today." He said chuckling and kissed my forehead

Pulling away, he quickly went and poured himself a cup coffee in one of his thermoses. I could tell he was trying to get the courage to tell me something.

"Remember when work called me during lunch the other day? And that I've been trying to tell you something, but then we get sidetracked or distracted and I end up forgetting to tell you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, it- they… they pretty much fired me. Said that they're no longer offering my classes." He said and I took his hands in mine.

"Do you want me to go down to Hollis and raise some hell or kick some sense into someone?" I asked, getting him to chuckle.

"No, but you should also know that there could be a chance that I may have a job at the high school again. That is, if you're alright with it." He said softly and I gave him a small smirk.

"So, you're saying that there's a chance that I get to see my _very_ sexy stubbled husband all day every day?" I asked, cupping his face and he pulled me closer to him.

Without saying another word, he gently lifted me onto the counter and pushed my bowl away. As I leaned closer to kiss him, he lifted my chin up.

"Are you asking for detention Ms. Montgomery?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Depends, are you going to be there?" I asked.

"Keep it up and you may get a week. Or worse, a Saturday detention." He said, pressing his lips to mine.

As it started getting hot between us, we heard my dad's car pull up into the driveway and quickly jumped apart. I quickly got off the counter and went to go finish my cereal. Ezra took my hand, pulling me back into his arms and pressed his lips to mine again.

"I'll see you at school Ms. Montgomery." He whispered and quickly walked over to Oliver's high chair as we heard the front door open.

"Where's the goose?" Dad asked, walking into the kitchen as Ezra tickled Oliver's belly.

"How's mom?" I asked.

"In her words 'Pregnant' that's how she is." He said and I nodded, knowing what that meant today.

….

The girls and I were sitting at a small table in the cafeteria with our coffee. I watched Ezra talk with Principle Hackett from the corner of my eye and saw Paige. She was acting like she hadn't been watching us.

"There's something we hadn't told you guys that happened in court. Something Mona had said when they took her away." I said and carefully glanced at Hanna.

"Mona yelled something, something that could end everything with the 'A' team." I said quietly and Spencer looked at me.

"She yelled for Lucas and Paige to keep her updated on her game." Spencer said.

No one said anything and I saw Lucas watching us. Then I noticed that Paige kept glancing at us when we weren't looking then over to Lucas, they shared a look with each other and Paige went to her phone. She seemed to be typing a text, I made sure Lucas wasn't watching before placing my phone on Hanna's tray without looking away from either of them. They have to know what we know, they have too. Otherwise, Paige wouldn't be acting like this way.

"Aria, Ezra's watching you." Hanna whispered and I ignored her.

"My phone is going to get a text from 'A' and I need you to make it look it went to your phone instead." I whispered.

As on cue, my phone vibrated and we all looked to Hanna as she pretended to be reading the text off her phone instead of mine. I caught Paige slightly panicking as she watched Hanna read off her phone and I quickly glanced back to Hanna as Lucas looked over to us.

' _Do you honestly believe loser Mona? Pigskin doesn't have the balls to be a part of MY game. -A'_ Hanna read out loud to us.

"Is 'A' lying or is Mona just trying to throw people under the crazy bus?" I asked as Lucas started walking towards us.

The bell rang and we all quickly got up to go to class. As everyone started towards their class, Lucas walked up to me.

"You need to stop trying to figure it out." He said as we walked past Ezra and I knew he was concerned.

"We already have figured it out." I said and Ezra walked past with Maya, talking with her about an assignment he seems to be helping her with.

"No, actually you haven't." He said and I turned to look at him.

"Then tell us what we don't know. We know you and Paige are in on it. Lucas, this stupid game needs to end, so end it already!" I snapped and some people looked at us.

"We're not in control of the game. Someone else stole the game from Mona while she was still in Radley, someone who may have something to do with the night Alison disappeared." He said softly.

"Besides, why would I want to end it?" He asked and I glared at him.

"The fact that we could go to the cops about you being involved with this." I reminded him and his face paled.

"The park tonight and bring Paige." I said and walked away.

Headed towards the English hallway, I saw my mom and headed towards her. I thought she wasn't going to be in today since Ezra's substituting for her classes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I overheard some college students at a small diner by the hospital. Did Ezra get fired from Hollis?" She asked in a whisper.

Looking around, I quickly pulled her where no one was around. Even though he had seemed to lost his passion for teaching a few days ago, I know he isn't thrilled about being fired Especially with us having Oliver and now Malcolm being in our lives.

"Don't say anything to him about it. I don't know if he wanted anyone to know, let alone his in laws." I said quietly and she nodded.

"Well he should be glad that Hackett agreed to let him come back here full time." She said and I stared at her.

"Does he know that he has the job yet?"" I asked.

"I don't know if he knows." She said.

Ezra gets to continue doing one of the things that made him Ezra. One of the things he's most passionate about, and I get to see him all day every day again.

"Does he know that you know?" I questioned and she looked at me.

"I don't even know if he knows Aria. Go to class before you're late." She said and I nodded.

I quickly headed towards her classroom, knowing that Ezra would be there already. His back was turned as I hurried into my desk and the bell rang. Hanna glanced over at me and we shared a look, we needed to hold back our giggling until after class.

…..

I was standing at my locker when Trevor walked over towards my locker. Ignoring him, I switched out my textbooks and jumped back when Trevor shut my locker.

"You nearly injured me!" I snapped at him.

"We all know you're with Fitz. But what no one else knows is that you're only with him because of your obvious daddy issues." Trevor said.

"My personal life is none of your business. Now, go away." I said and he walked off.

Ezra walked out of his classroom and caught my eye. Before I could go over by him, a few other students beat me to it and Hanna walked up to me. I could tell there was something she needed to tell me.

"Fitzy seems to be pretty popular today." She said quietly.

"Trevor's being an ass." I whispered and she turned to look at Trevor.

"He's freaking dead. Wait, what did he say?" She asked, looking back at me concerned.

"Just that I'm only with Ezra because of my daddy issues… People are talking about me, and my relationship with him, aren't they?" I asked, not needing an answer.

I looked around, careful not to get Ezra's attention and I noticed quite a few people were trying not to be obvious with their staring. Sighing, I turned my focus back on Hanna.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"It was during gym when I heard them saying that you were with Ezra for good grades or that you're having daddy issues and your relationship is the result of it." She said.

"Come on, we better get to class and hope Ezra doesn't hear anything." I said and Trevor appeared once more.

"You know, your daddy issues make you a lot hotter." He said, loud enough for Ezra to hear.

"At least I'm not an asshole who takes his mommy issues out on people. Now, you can just walk away or I can punch you in your very tiny ball sack." I said and he walked off before Hanna led me to our next class.

….

I stabbed my salad as I waited for everyone to get to our lunch table. Toby walked through the door and all of a sudden, the cafeteria went silent as everyone watched Toby walk over and sit down next to me. What Trevor said has spread through the halls like wild fire and Ezra was concerned about what else people might be saying about me.

"Why does it feel like last year all over again." Toby asked quietly and I looked over at him.

"Because people decided to be assholes today." I mumbled.

"She's the main topic of gossip today. They've been saying she has daddy issues and mentioning that she's a slut who used Ezra for good grades. Saying it behind her back and to her face." Hanna said softly as she joined us.

"I was excited about the possibility of Ezra being offered a job here. But everyone talking about us... me, it might ruin that chance." I said and realized what I said.

"I thought that he was at Hollis?" Hanna asked confused.

"He is. I just happened to hear about the possibility of Hackett offering him a job here again." I lied.

I looked around, looking for Spencer, careful not to catch Ezra's eye. As much as I need to look into his eyes, I can't right now

"Ezra told me this morning that he told you about Hollis firing him. I learned about it this morning before you start thinking that he told me before you." Toby said.

"I didn't know he told anyone else, just figured he may not want anyone to know." I said as Travis came over with Emily and Chloe.

"Were you really with Mr. Fitz last year and he's the father of your baby?" Travis asked and Hanna tossed one of her celery sticks at him.

"Travis!" She exclaimed.

"Han, it's fine. Yes, I was with him since before school started. No, I did not use him for good grades or because of my 'daddy issues' that I apparently have." I said and he nodded.

"Hanna, may I remind you that I moved here over the summer? I was just seeing if the rumors about her and Mr. Fitz were true or if I needed to defend her, since she's your best friend." Travis said defending himself.

"Could have gone a different way babe. Give me back my celery stick." She said.

As I glanced around once more, I noticed that Spencer was sitting with the field hockey team. Toby looked around and I knew he was looking for her as well.

"She's over there with the field hockey team. Go have lunch with your girlfriend Cavanaugh.' I said and Toby shook his head.

"No, she should be over here. Besides, I came to have lunch with you anyway." He said and Naomi walked up.

"Why don't you just spread your legs for him too and have another bastard child?" Naomi asked smirking

My whole body froze when she said that. I dropped my fork and slowly rose from my chair, not breaking my glare at her.

" _What_ the hell did you just say to me?" I asked. They can call me every name in the book, but hell will freeze over before I let them bring my baby into this.

"Why not have another bast-." I slapped her before she could finish that sentence.

"Slapping, very classy Aria." Naomi said sarcastically.

Everyone in the cafeteria was now watching us. This felt like dejavu from when I had slapped Hanna last year for mentioning Scott. I know Ezra is concerned about me, especially about what's unfolding in front of him.

"At least she never got a boob job. Don't even try to Deny it Ziegler, no one's boobs have gone from barely an A all the way to a C over a weekend." Hanna snapped and Naomi's eyes went wide.

Everyone at this school already knows about her boob job she had gotten done in freshman year. Of course, no one had ever mentioned it except for Alison, who had called her everything from skank to sandbags.

"Bitches." She muttered before walking off towards Noel, who shook his head and walked away from her.

"What just happened?" Toby asked as I caught Spencer's eye.

"High school happened." I responded, watching Spencer pick her tray up as Travis started laughing at my comment.

"You can tell coach that she can find a replacement middle striker.' Spencer declared and everyone went to staring at her. She said something else to the team that we couldn't make out and quickly made her way over to us. Toby scooted over so that Spencer could sit between us, I noticed Chloe was watching Maya.

"Talk to her Chlo, you've been bottling up your feelings." I said and she quickly looked down.

"I'm avoiding her, just like you're currently avoiding looking at Ezra." She said and quickly left the table, leaving behind her stuff.

We looked at one another as Chloe exited the cafeteria. It was unsaid that we all knew that one of these days she might burst and lash out about that night with Caleb. There were things she needed to say to Maya, but the question we had was when would that be.

 **AN – What do you guys think will happen with Chloe and Maya? Will they be friends again or no? Let me know what your theories are. And to Aria Montgomery Fitz – I don't want to give too much away, but I can promise I'm not going in the same direction as the show did with the Malcolm/Maggie storyline. I have my own storyline with them, and it does not end with Aria/Ezra breaking up over the fact that Ezra's the father.**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

 **AN- Quick note, there will be mentions of hair colors later in the chapter. If you want a little foreshadowing of the third story, pay attention to what is said about the hair colors. There'll be another little foreshadowing in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Aria's pov

I sat in the kitchen trying to give Oliver his bottle, Spencer and Chloe were at the island with their homework. We were doing our homework until Ezra came home and then Spencer was going to pick us up before driving us to the park to meet Lucas and Paige, of course Toby was going to be nearby in case we need him and I know Ezra would be upset if he found out we confronted the A- Team without any help.

"Zack's selling the brew." Spencer said out of the blue.

"He's selling it? What about the loft?" I asked.

"Zack can't sell the loft since it's in Toby's name. At least I think it's in his name, I'll ask Toby later." She said and Oliver started crying even louder.

"Can I?" Chloe asked and I nodded.

Just as I passed Oliver and his bottle over to her, my phone began ringing. I quickly grabbed it as Chloe soothed Oliver down and I saw it was the elementary school calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"This Gavin Taylor from Rosewood elementary, is this Aria Fitz?" He asked.

"Yes, this is she." I said, getting concerned looks from both Spencer and Chloe.

"School's been out for an hour and Maggie picked up Malcolm. We would have called his father, but we don't have him as a contact yet and Malcolm could only remember your number. Can you come pick him up?" Mr. Taylor asked.

"I'll be there in about five minutes." I said and hung up.

"We'll watch Oliver." Spencer said before I could tell them what happened.

Giving them a small appreciative smile, I grabbed my car keys and headed out. As much as I want to know how Maggie could forget to pick up Malcolm, I just need to focus on getting him home safely.

….

Pulling up to the school, I could see Malcolm standing inside right at the door waiting for me. He came outside with Mr. Taylor, who I remember having back when I was in second grade. As Malcolm came up to me, I pulled him into a hug

"Hi Aria!" Malcolm said.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Fitz, Malcolm may I speak to your step mom privately for a few minutes?" He asked and I handed Malcolm my keys.

"Why don't you go pick out a station, I'll be there in a minute." I told him.

Malcolm quickly made his way towards my car. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Mr. Taylor cleared his throat and it brought me back to when he would do that when Toby and I would misbehave during class.

"I called Maggie; her phone seems to be disconnected." He said.

"She just moved here. So, from her trying to find a new job and unpacking and getting both of them settled here, she probably just forgot to pay her phone bill." I said.

"And also forgot to pick up her child from school?" He asked.

"I'll see that Ezra comes down here and put himself on as Malcolm's emergency contact. And if you recall, Byron forgot to pick me and Mike up once on a half day. We were here for two hours, and you ended up having to call Peter Hastings because you couldn't get ahold of Ella or Byron." I reminded him, he nodded and went inside.

I turned around and headed back to my car, where Malcolm was bouncing along to whatever station he had picked out.

…

"How was school?" I asked, pulling onto our street.

"School was fun! We started learning how to do cursive writing and fractions in math." He said happily and as I saw our front yard.

"Do you have any homework that needs to get done?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

I slowed down a bit as Ezra came down the other side of the street. Chloe saw us and quickly hurried inside with the last box that was boldly printed with his name. I don't want him to start asking questions that I don't have an answer for yet.

"Just math and cursive, I already did everything else." He said.

We got out of the car as Ezra got out of his and Spencer came outside. Malcolm ran over towards Ezra, who picked him up in a hug and gave me a confused look since it's Tuesday and we get Malcolm Thursday through Sunday.

"How was school today buddy?" Ezra asked as he stood Malcolm back on the ground.

"It was good, can I finish my homework by Ollie?" He asked and Ezra nodded.

Spencer came outside, letting Malcolm in on her way out. We waited until we knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything and I spoke up first.

"Maggie hadn't picked Malcolm up from school. His teacher told me that her phone had been disconnected when he tried to call her." I said.

"Not a minute after you pulled out of the driveway, two guys started unloading Malcolm's boxes from a truck. I couldn't get any answers out of them and called you the second they left. We had brought his things into the office, so he can't ask questions about why his stuff his here right now." Spencer said, and looked at Ezra.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing out here." He said, none of us could ask what we were all wondering.

He took my hand as he led us inside, where Malcolm was by Oliver and doing his homework with the help of Chloe. Ezra and I shared a look as we took our shoes and coats off, I knew we were going to have a long talk later tonight.

"We'll be right back." Ezra said and led me towards the office.

"Did Maggie just leave him? If she did skip town, what are we supposed to tell him?" He asked as I quietly closed the door and shrugged.

We didn't say anything as we looked at the boxes marked with Malcolm's name. Each one had drawings on the sides that we knew were from Malcolm. Except for one box that was plain, I walked over and saw that Maggie had written Ezra's name on the top.

"Ar, what is it?" Ezra asked, watching as I picked the box up and brought it over to him.

I didn't need to tell him that that box had his name on it. He opened the box and shuffled through the box, I listened to hear Chloe both helping Malcolm with cursive.

"It's his birth certificate, medical files, and any legal paperwork. I think we need to tell him… tonight. But the question is, how are we supposed to tell him that Maggie just up and left him?" He asked softly.

"Ez, what if Maggie had moved them here so it would be easier to leave him?" I asked.

"Then she must have been planning this for a while. I'm going to look into getting a P.I. to look for Maggie. If she honestly wants to give up all her rights to Malcolm, we're doing it the legal way." He said putting the box on his desk and led me back into the living room. I sat with the girls as he sat with Malcolm.

"Hey, do you want a snack buddy?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah! Did mom go to Washington?" Malcolm asked and I glanced at Ezra.

"Why do you ask?" Ezra asked.

"Because mom said she we're moving there for her new job." Malcolm said.

 _Flashback (In Malcolm's Pov)_

 _I sat in front of the tv watching Adventure time and eating the last of the ice cream. Mom was finishing unpacking her room, this is her first room since she used to sleep in the living room. So now I can sneak ice cream in the middle of the night!_

" _Malcolm, I need you to start packing." Mom said walking out of her room._

" _Am I going over to dad's?" I asked excitedly._

" _No sweetie, we're moving to Washington for a job I was offered this morning." She said._

 _There's no way we're moving, we just came here! I finally got to know who my dad is and now she wants to take me away from him? That's not fair and she said we weren't going to move anymore._

" _I'm not going! Dad's not going let you do this. You promised we would be staying near Dad and Washington is like really far away!" I said and stomped to my room._

" _Malcolm Jeremy Cutler whether you like it or not, we're going to Washington and you better be packing when I come to your room in a little while!" She called after me as I shut my door._

 _End of Flashback (Back to Aria's pov)_

"I hope mom doesn't make me go with her, Washington is like in a whole other country. Then I really wouldn't get to see you." Malcolm said.

None of us knew what to say to that and Ezra brought him into the kitchen for his snack. I looked at Spencer and Chloe, who both had the same facial expression. It's starting to look more and more like Maggie left him.

….

Ezra, Hardy and I were sitting at the kitchen table as Malcolm tried teaching Oliver how to crawl in the living room. We could hear by Oliver's giggles that Malcolm was tickling him. Hardy decided to surprise us by coming out to visit.

"How are things with Jenny was it?" Ezra asked.

"No, it was Delilah." I said.

"Real funny, you two should be comedians. Her name's Jasmine, it didn't work out between us." Hardy said.

Both Ezra and I knew that Hardy would say that it hadn't worked out. None of his relationships end up working out for one reason or another. I knew from stories that once a relationship or fling ended, Hardy would be back on the hunt for another.

"So, who are you planning on chasing after now a Blonde or brunette? Or did you already get every girl in New York already?" Ezra teased him.

"I'm not going after any more blondes or brunettes, they're not my type." Hardy responded, getting Ezra to slightly choke on his water.

"Thought you had a soft spot for blondes." I asked, joining in on the teasing.

"When has any girl not been your type? But let me get this straight, you actually have a type?" Ezra asked shocked after he finished coughing.

"I've actually really connected with a few girls and it lasted more than a week or two. They weren't blonde or brunette, they were redheads" Hardy mentioned and I shared a look with Ezra.

"Our little frat boy is growing up." I said and Hardy rolled his eyes at us.

My phone beeped and I saw it was Spencer's text, I gave Ezra a quick kiss. I had told him earlier that the girls were wanting to go out and hang out for a while tonight, I don't want him to worry if I had told him we were meeting up with two of our stalkers tonight.

…..

We stared at Lucas and Paige as they walked towards us, we had Toby nearby in case we need him. This feels like it could go very wrong since we decided to meet in the woods at night. Who the hell meets their stalker at night and in the woods?

"Who is the new A? Tell us what we want to know." Spencer said getting to the point.

"Someone's been visiting Mona since she got locked up in Radley, she claims it was Alison. Mona told them everything about last year and this person decided to take over the game when school started. The new 'A' had Mona recruit us and we've been keeping her updated on everything." Lucas said.

"Both of you knew what Mona put us through, especially kidnapping Aria and how it affected Ella! And you just went along with it? And now you just mention Mona thought Alison was coming to see her to have a gossip hour?" Hanna asked.

"You know more than you believe you do about A." Paige said.

"End your part on this whole thing… Now!" Spencer said.

"We can't!" Lucas said and Toby came over. Both Lucas and Paige stared at him, both in shock and a bit of fear.

"You can, unless you'd like to be arrested for stalking." Toby said.

Before anyone could say anything, Lucas and Paige ran off. We looked at one another and Toby motioned for us to head back to the car. All of this is a lot for me to handle, Maggie deciding to go MIA and leave Malcolm, the fact that we know who 'A' is, without knowing their 'A' and the fact I now have to worry about 'A' possibly hurting Malcolm or Oliver.

"It'll be okay." Toby whispered to me, seemingly reading my mind and I nodded.

 **AN – I know this plotline may seemed rushed, but like I've said before I don't want Life with Oliver to be too long and I decided just to cut a bunch out. What do you think will happen with Maggie? And who do you think the new 'A' is?**


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Aria's pov

Walking into our bedroom from checking on the boys, I heard the toilet flush and knew that Ezra and I were going to have to talk about what had been said at school today. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my kale tank top along with my peach print leggings.

"So, where did you and the girls go?" Ezra asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"We met with Lucas and Paige, she's on the 'A' team too. We apparently know who 'A' is and we know more than we think." I said.

"You met your stalkers alone in the dark?" Ezra asked concerned and I shook my head.

"We had Toby nearby in case it went south. They didn't know he was there, until he decided to show up and threaten to arrest them himself." I said.

I watched Ezra climb into bed as I pulled my tank top on. From the look on his face, I knew that we were about to talk about today at school.

"I'm not taking the job at the high school. If I were to take the job, people will keep saying things to your face." He said.

"I don't give a crap about what they say and neither should you. This is high school; people start drama for their entertainment. I can handle assholes and bitches." I said and sat down on my side of the bed.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with it, that's my point. If I never got you pregnant, you wouldn't be having to deal with this." He said.

"Then we wouldn't be here right now with the boys. I wouldn't trade the past year for anything. Ezra, I'm not letting you pass up on something that you love. It's not just us here, we have the boys too." I said.

I cupped his face as he brushed his lips against mine. As we pulled apart, I caressed his cheek with my thumb. Taking my hands in his, he pulled me closer to him.

"You're taking the job, either you can tell Hackett or I can tell him. You love teaching, why just give it up when you can continue doing it. I'm not letting you give up on your passion." I said.

I snuggled into him with my back to his chest and he draped an arm over my body. We both knew he didn't want people talking about me, especially with everything I've bene through the past year.

"What did I miss after I left?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I told Malcolm about Maggie. He seemed okay by the news, but I'm going to have his school keep an eye on him tomorrow. He asked if he was staying with my mother again or if he was staying with us." He said and I rolled over to face him.

"Wait, stay with her _again_? Does this mean he stayed with her before?" I asked.

"Apparently he stayed with her from age five to six. My mother is in Paris for a few weeks, so I left her a voicemail about it. She said she'll come by when she gets back." He said.

"What if Maggie had gone to Washington? She tells Malcolm they were staying in Rosewood, but then declares that they're moving to Washington. Maggie had to know that we would've taken her to court about it and she just disappears?" I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Well either we find her or we don't. But either way, we'll find a way to have legal custody of Malcolm." He said softly.

….

Few weeks later

I watched Malcolm draw a few tables away as I stood at the hostess stand. Both Rosewood High and Rosewood Elementary were out for winter break, so Maya and I are taking the boys to go see Santa. Ezra would've come with but he had to finish grading finals. It's been a few weeks since Maggie left and it's pretty clear that she doesn't want to be found. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind though, he hasn't unpacked any of his boxes but he seems fine emotionally wise. Noticing Malcolm had begun scribbling furiously, even though I've only known him for a short time I can tell when something is upsetting him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked walking over towards his table and sat down

"It doesn't matter, you and dad aren't going to want me anymore anyway." He said, not looking up from his paper and I quickly went to sit next to him

"That's not true at all, we're always going to want you. We love you very very much and nothing will ever change how much we love you." I said and pulled him onto my lap as he started crying.

"But Anthony said so." He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him, despite that he's sitting on my lap.

"Don't listen to him, he shouldn't have said anything. We're going to want you forever and ever. You know we're going to have to tell your dad about Anthony, this isn't something that should wait." I said quietly and he nodded.

"Ok. When are we going to see Santa?" He asked as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"Very soon, Maya and Ollie are here now." I said as I saw Maya getting Oliver out of her car across the street.

Malcolm looked to see that Maya was walking towards The Grille with Oliver bundled up in her arms. He got off my lap and started getting his things together and I got up as she walked in.

"I'll just be a minute." She said and I knew by the look in her eyes what she was going to do.

She handed me Oliver and hurried into the back, where Chloe was. I looked over at Malcolm, who was looking at me confused.

"Doesn't she know the bathroom's over there?" He asked, pointing towards the bathroom.

"She just needs to ask Chloe a question. I'll be right back with her; can you watch Ollie for a minute?" I asked and he nodded as I carefully passed Oliver to him.

"Josh is right there if you need him." I said and Malcolm nodded as he protectively held Oliver.

I quickly hurried into the back to where Maya went to find Chloe. Who knows what will happen in the back, but I'm hoping to avoid any yelling with Malcolm nearby. I walked into the back just as Chloe noticed Maya and Graham looked between the two of them before looking at me. He quickly backed out of there and Maya spoke up.

"Look, I know you hate me right now. I hate not knowing where we stand, if we even stand anywhere anymore. Yell or hit me, I don't care. But Chloe, I just need to know where or if we stand." She said

"You're not the one who gave Caleb the gun and you weren't the one who shot him. I never hated you." Chloe said walking over to Maya.

"But if I hadn't stopped in Rosewood, Lyndon wouldn't have shot Caleb." Maya said

"And you'd possibly be dead right now. Did you honestly believe we'd let you run off on your own when someone is after you, ready to kill you?" Chloe said and pulled Maya into a hug.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Maya said quietly and my phone beeped.

 _Group chat – Aria, Toby, Mike_

' _We need to go over these papers and plan out how to do this.'_ – Toby

' _But when?'_ – Mike

' _I'm taking the boys to see Santa at the mall, then I'm free the rest of the night._ ' -Aria

' _What time will you and the boys be back from the mall? We can swing after you get home.'_ – Toby

' _Hour or an hour and a half at the most_.' – Aria

' _I'll come and get you M, we can grab something to eat or do something. Then when you get home let me know and we'll swing by. Because if we want to give mom and dad these adoption papers on Christmas, we need to get everything sorted beforehand._ ' – Toby

' _And mom wants to know what you, Ezra and the boys all want for Christmas. So, you better have lists for me to give her._ ' – Mike

I looked up to see Maya and Chloe were looking at me.

"Love both of you, but there's a little boy who is wanting to go see Santa." Chloe said smiling before pushing us out of the kitchen.

"Who's ready to see Santa?" I asked as we walked towards Malcolm.

…..

I stood with Malcolm and Maya in line for Santa. The line has been going quicker than when I had been going to see Santa. Oliver didn't like being in line, we've been passing him back and forth and right now Malcolm had him.

"Ho Ho Ho! Who's the next good little boy or girl?" The Santa called out.

Without missing a beat, Malcolm brought Oliver to him with the lady elf leading them towards Santa. Maya and I followed and stayed by the table where the other elves were at. I shared a look with Maya and we both had a feeling Oliver wasn't going be happy with Santa. Lately he hasn't been happy when someone unfamiliar to him holds him, Chloe's dad Julian learned that the hard way.

"My brother Ollie, he's almost 6 months!" Malcolm said happily.

"And what's your name?" Santa asked.

"Malcolm." He said.

"Well Malcolm, why don't you tell me what Ollie would like for Christmas? Then I'll get a picture with both of you, then just Ollie. Then it'll be your turn." Santa suggested to Malcolm.

"Ollie would like a soothe and glow seahorse, a bendy ball, a farm rattle, and some color blocks to put in his mouth." Malcolm told him, reading off a piece of paper.

While Malcolm told Santa what Oliver wanted, Maya and I knew what would be happening very soon as we watched Oliver's face scrunch up. Before I could try to head towards the little table where they have the camera set up, they took the picture and Oliver began his scream crying. They quickly took the picture of just Oliver as I hurried over and Malcolm went to comfort him.

"I got him babes, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas? Afterwords you can help calm your brother down alright?" I suggested and he nodded, staying by Santa as I hurried away from everyone.

"Shh, you're okay Ollie. Everything is okay angel, shh." I cooed quietly as Oliver's screams echoed the mall.

I looked over towards Malcolm as the elves took Malcolm's picture, he took Maya's hand and they came over towards Oliver began to calm down a bit down. I kneeled down and passed Oliver over to Malcolm, who gladly took him.

"That was fast babes, did you tell Santa everything you wanted?" I asked and Malcolm nodded.

"Why don't we go get you something fun to do over Christmas break? But dad said no video games in case you ask anyone for any. Toby and Mike are coming over when we get back home, and grandma E would like a Christmas list." I said and Malcolm nodded.

"Okay." He said as he gently placed Oliver in his stroller.

 **AN – I'm sorry this is so late; I haven't had time to work on it and I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. But the next chapter will have Christmas eve and day, along with tiny time jump. I'm going to try and work on the next chapter after I get off work tomorrow and Tuesday, Im not giving up on this story but I am thinking about taking a break from updating it for a little bit so I can work more on the story.**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Aria's pov

Malcolm was in the living room with Mike, watching the cartoon version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. As Toby put the papers back into the folders, Spencer breezed in carrying a duffel bag since she wanted to talk to me about something and we decided to have a sleepover. Ezra walked in after her with pizza, and I went to help him at the counter. He was disappointed he couldn't make it to the boys meeting Santa, especially since it's his first Christmas with the boys.

"How did it go?" He asked softly.

"Oliver screamed and I haven't asked Malcolm what he asked Santa for yet." I whispered and he nodded.

"Who wants pizza? There's half veggie and half Rosewood special, we can eat in the living room." I said looking at the pizzas, knowing Mike is tranced in the Christmas movies as he is every year and probably doesn't know there's pizza.

….

I walked into Malcolm's room to put him to bed and saw him taking some things out of his boxes that are all in the corner. Watching, I got an idea for one of his Christmas presents when I saw a picture of Malcolm and his friend Brian that he's told us about. I just need to talk to Ezra about it, I'm sure seeing Brian would help Malcolm feel a little bit better.

"I don't think she's coming back." He said quietly, noticing me and I sat down next to him.

"Are you and dad going to give me back to her like nana did if she does?" He asked and I shook my head as I pulled him onto my lap.

"We're doing everything we can to make sure she can't get you back. But you know, I never got to ask you earlier what you asked Santa for." I said and he looked over from pulling out a small toy truck.

"Santa already gave me my present. So, I just asked for more toys for Ollie." He said.

"He did? Santa never told me or dad about it, what was it?" I asked and he giggled.

"You're silly, it's you, dad and Ollie!" He said happily as I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into me.

"Well, you're the best present ever. It's time for bed now babes. How about I read your story and we can organize your things tomorrow?" I said and he nodded

Malcolm scrambled off my lap. He grabbed the picture of him and Brian and quickly got into bed as I grabbed his Grimm's brother's fairytale book that Mike gave him when they met. Which happens to now be his favorite book for bedtime. I waited until after he placed the picture on his nightstand and got situated, before sitting down next to him and he snuggled close again.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded.

I could already tell that he's going to be asleep within a few minutes of the story. He's been exhausted since he and the guys were playing outside earlier until they couldn't handle the cold anymore.

"Tis' okay if I call you mom?" He asked sleepily and I kissed his forehead.

"Only if you want to. I don't want you to feel pressured like you have to." I whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

"Mm kay, I love you mom." He whispered, falling asleep.

I carefully slid off the bed and pulled the comforter over his body, careful not to wake him up. I walked towards the door and turned off the light. Making my way towards mine and Ezra's room, I could hear Oliver fussing loudly. I walked in and saw Ezra changing Oliver's diaper, and he wasn't happy about it.

"I know, you don't like this. But you can't stay in your dirty diaper lil man." Ezra cooed and gave Oliver one of his toys to distract him.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with Spencer?" Ezra asked, as I scooped Oliver up the second Ezra finished Oliver's diaper.

"She's picking out movies. Besides, I was putting Malcolm to bed and I found out that Santa already gave him his present." I said and Ezra looked confused.

"It's us, we're his present. He there's more, he asked if we were going to give him back to Maggie like your mother did if she came back." I said, he sighed and sat on our bed and I joined him.

Neither of us said anything as he took Oliver from me, and I turned to grab my pillows. I stood up and went over towards our closet, where we keep our throw blankets and watched Ezra lay Oliver down in the side crib. Grabbing my favorite throw blanket, Ezra walked over to me and gently kissed me.

"Go have fun with Spencer." He whispered.

….

Spencer and I were finishing up our popcorn and I could tell she was trying to tell me something.

"Toby's your brother and I'm your best friend, and I don't want to weird you out. Who wants to think of their best friend and brother like that? Ar… I need your advice-." She started rambling then I gave her a look and she realized that I knew.

"He's waiting until I'm ready… and I am." She whispered.

"Use lots of protection, I cannot stress that enough. There's plenty of time for you two to have kids AFTER high school and college, you two aren't ready now. Ezra and I are barely ready and we already have two kids." I told her.

"If you knew last year that you'd be married with two kids at the age of seventeen would you do anything differently at the dance a thon?" She asked and I shook my head.

"But, Ezra would've had to mention that he told Simone he was taken for everything to be different. But if he had… we wouldn't be married with our own home and two adorable boys." I said smiling.

"How's Malcolm?" She asked quietly, changing the subject.

"He understands that Maggie's not coming back for him. But I want to talk to Ezra about me adopting Malcolm, because as his step mom I have no legal rights to him. If anything were to happen to Ezra, the system or Dianne could take him from me." I said.

"You think she'd take him because she doesn't like you?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. But Malcolm is more important than her feelings towards me. But if I ever had to fight blood and tooth to keep him, I damn as hell will. He called me mom and it felt right." I said softly and I knew I wanted to be his mother.

…..

Christmas

I slowly woke up as I heard the door open. Ezra was still slightly snoring next to me and Malcolm carefully crawled into our bed. As he laid down between us, I draped an arm over him. I've been thinking of Christmas traditions that I could start with Malcolm. Shockingly both Ezra and I didn't have any growing up and I want him to be able to have more happy memories of his childhood instead of sad ones.

"Merry Christmas sweetie, why don't we make some pancakes then wake dad and Ollie?" I suggested.

He nodded and we climbed out of bed. I followed Malcolm downstairs into the kitchen and he rushed to his step stool at the island as I grabbed the ingredients for homemade pancakes, along with the chocolate chips and blueberries. He got the mixing bowls and helped me pour the ingredients into the bowl and I handed him the whisk.

"Why don't we make this our little Christmas tradition? Just yours and mine?" I said softly as Malcolm mixed the batter.

"What about when you go off to college?" He asked looking up at me, I kneeled down and cupped his face.

"Even when I go off to college, I'm still going to be coming back home for breaks. Nothing will keep me from coming home for holiday breaks." I promised him.

As I began to cook the pancakes, we heard Ezra walk out of or room and into Oliver's nursery. I looked out the window to see that it had snowed a little bit over night

…

Ezra had gone to go pick up Paul and Heather from the train station and had brought the boys with him. He knows what we were planning on giving our parents and probably figured it'd be more special with just the five of us.

"We'll be right back, Mom forgot your present in the car." Daniel joked.

I glanced over at Toby and Mike as our parents hurried outside towards dads new minivan and we shared a look. We may have only seconds to grab the papers before they come back, so we had to act quickly.

"Where did you put it?" I asked Mike quietly.

"On your dresser." Mike said.

Before we could move, mom and dad walked back into the living room. They handed us each a thin mail like package, I shared another look with the boys as we started to open it.

"Before you guys see what it is, we just want you to know that we love you all so much no matter what you three decide. We don't want any of you to feel pressured to say yes." Ella said.

We opened the packages to see we all had similar files in our hands. I looked closer and saw it was adoption papers so that Daniel could adopt me and mike, while Ella would be adopting Toby. Sharing a look with Toby and Mike, we quickly got up and walked upstairs and into Mike's room. We split the papers up and hurried back downstairs to see our parents confused.

"Guess we all had the same idea." Toby said as we handed them the adoption papers we had gotten.

"I've been saying this since last year, we're the modern day brady bunch." I said.

Daniel pulled me and mike into a hug as Toby pulled mom into one. We heard Ezra's car pull into the driveway. I know that he tried to stall a little bit, just to give us some more time.

"I love you two, so much." He whispered as car doors were open and shut.

…..

I followed the boys and Malcolm with Oliver in my arms out from his room after destroying both Mike and Toby at Combat Mortal or whatever it was called. We had let Malcolm win, but made it look like we were trying to win. But he knew we were purposely letting him win, so he wanted a rematch but in Mario karts and he actually did win that.

"How did it go?" Ezra asked as we walked back into the living room and Spencer walked into the house with Peter, Mary, and Melissa.

"I creamed these two at Combat Mortal." I said and Mike sighed.

"Again, it's Mortal Combat." He said and Toby laughed.

"I won Mario Kart; they were trying to let me win Mortal Combat." Malcolm said as he went over by dad, Paul and Heather.

Ezra winked at me as I sat down next to him on the love seat. Toby, Mike and Malcolm were playing with Malcolm's new train set that my parents got him, while Melissa, Spencer and Heather were talking about college applications on the floor over by the boys.

…..

Spencer's phone beeped as she and I were finishing icing the cake for my mom, she wanted to reveal the gender today and we were all excited. She reached over and opened the text as Toby walked towards us.

"Oh my god." She said quietly and I shared a concerned look with Toby.

"Spence? What is it?" Toby asked and she showed us a picture of her as an infant with another infant girl.

' _Bet you miss her all the time, don't you? -Veronica'_ I read.

"I'm guessing that isn't us?" I whispered and Spencer shook her head.

"Did you forget that I'm three months older? And its not Ali either, she didn't move to Rosewood until we were four. Veronica has been texting me lately, and would say things… just like this and I've been trying to put the pieces together. Guys, I have a twin sister that I never knew about." Spencer said as Mary walked in.

"Mom, how come you never told me about my twin?" Spencer asked softly.

"What twin?" Mary inquired as she came and sat down with us and Spencer showed her the picture.

"During my pregnancy, Veronica and Jessica somehow convinced my parents to lock me up into Radley. Pretty much all information was kept from me, since patients weren't allowed to know anything about their babies or even keep them. After birth, I woke up alone with a nurse who told me that you were such a beautiful little girl and how you had been a fighter." Mary said and we could tell she was telling the truth.

"Do you think Radley would have the paperwork about the birth?" Spencer asked carefully and Mary shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure Jessica would have kept copies of the papers. And I'm not suggesting or condoning breaking into their house." She said.

I shared a look with Toby and Spencer, we now had a mission to find her sister. Mike walked in and I already knew he was going to take bets for whether the baby's a boy or girl.

"Girl." Toby and I said together.

"Boy." Mary said and Spencer just stared at the cake.

"Girl for her too." Toby said quickly, knowing Spencer was determined that it was a girl.

Spencer snapped out of it as Mary kissed the top of her head and everyone came into the kitchen for the reveal. I pulled Malcolm on my lap as he and Ezra came over by me, Ella stood by Mary and dad.

"Before we find out the gender, we want to share the names. If it's a boy, his name will be Mason Ray and if it's a girl, Luna Mira." Dad said and Peter handed him the knife to cut the cake.

It fell silent as mom and dad lift the cake and we saw that the cake was…

 **AN – Are you team Luna or team Mason? Let me know, and you'll find out soon if it's a boy or girl. And I know not everyone liked the Spencer twin thing, but like with the Maggie/Malcolm line I'm going a different route with it and she just wont be her popping up randomly *cough* Marlene *cough* and something major will be happening towards the end of LWO.**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 – few weeks later

Aria's pov

I looked over at Spencer as we stood in the basement of Radley. We've been trying to find answers about her twin sister since Christmas, Veronica refuses to answer any of Spencer or Peters calls. We knew that Radley wouldn't be any help, so we were breaking in. I promised Ezra that Toby would be with us and Caleb would be our lookout, and had made us ear pieces so he could warn us.

"What if they destroyed anything that would have information?" Spencer asked me quietly.

"Then we go to our other possible source, Mrs. D must have had something and I doubt Alison would let Mr. D get rid of anything of her mother's. We'll find something, one way or another and you're going to find your sister." I promised her. She didn't say anything as Toby came up to us.

"Tobes, maybe you shouldn't have come. If we get caught, you'll lose your job on the force." Spencer whispered, kneeling down next to us.

"Don't worry about that Spence, let's just focus on finding your sister." Toby said, giving her a small smile before giving us our flashlights.

"How are we supposed to find any paperwork? We don't know what your sisters name is." Toby asked and we looked at him.

"We find my mother's file, maybe something's in there about my sister. They probably file the patients in ABC order. But whether it's by last name or first name that's the real question." Spencer said.

Nodding, we all took a different row. Toby went farther towards the stairs as Spencer went down the middle and I went to the other end, I saw that each patient had their own box and it had the year they were admitted and the discharge date. I was in Y's and I stared at a box that read Courtney Bethany Young: March 10th 2009 – September 1st 2009, carefully I pulled it down and opened it.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself

I saw a bunch of manila folders that were labeled from visitors to her therapy assessments and saw that her actual name was Courtney Bethany, but had changed it due to her middle name after moving schools for the third time. Shuffling through the files, I caught my breath as I saw one for the day after Toby's mom had died here. I pulled it out and opened it

 _October 30_ _th_ _2008_

 _On the night of October 28_ _th_ _Miss. Young claims that she saw Mrs. Marion Cavanaugh steal a key from the nurse's station and snuck up to the 3_ _rd_ _floor, which to patients is forbidden. Unfortunately, cameras showed that Young lied and that she pushed Cavanaugh off the roof after lights out. Vice president Jessica Dilaurentis pleaded that it's in best interest for Miss. Young that no one discovers what really happened. Also says that Young hadn't had an outburst in four months, which means Cavanaugh must have provoked Young for her to do such a thing._

I stared at the letter, my heart breaking for Toby and dad. They had been told lies, all because Mrs. D convinced them to lie to a family about how they had lost a mother and a wife. How could she actually be so cold to the family of the woman she acted like a friend to?

"What'd you find?" I looked up to see Spencer.

"Alison's sister was a patient here. She changed her name from Courtney to Bethany because of how many schools she got kicked out of." I said quietly as she sat down next to me with a file of her own.

"This was from the day I was born. I'm afraid to open it Ar, for all I know she could have died during the past 17 years." She said.

She pulled a piece of paper out of the box as Toby came over. I tried to hide the paper in my hands from him. Before I could stop him, he took the paper from me to look at it.

"Toby don't! That letter, it mentions your mom… and the day she died." I said quickly but he had begun reading it anyway.

I shared a look with Spencer, who was staring at me in confusion. She didn't know what I had found in the letter I had been reading… but she was about to. She handed over the paper she had and I saw that it was a letter to Alison about coming to Rosewood for Labor Day.

"Courtney… or Bethany, she was coming for Labor Day… Yellow top? Do you think Alison knew someone was going to try to kill her and have Bethany take her place?" I asked as I read the letter.

"Who knows, but she knew about us. Maybe Mr. Dilaurentis has some answers for us." Spencer said and we looked over towards Toby, who was staring at paper with an expression neither of us could make out.

"The _entire_ board knew it was all a lie and actually covered for her; claiming my mother _jumped_ out a window when she was pushed off the damn roof. I need some air." Toby said and quickly hurried out the window and I looked over at Spencer.

"I'll go talk to him." I said and quickly climbed out of the window to see Toby just staring into space.

Without saying another word, I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew how he had felt about his mother's death when it happened, the thought of his mom leaving him behind broke him. The fact we had both lost someone we loved deeply the same way, we grew even closer for a while and Spencer understands that she can't relate to the pain we both had. But now he knows that his mom didn't want to leave him.

"Pretty ironic isn't it? Bethany killed my mom then someone killed her." He said.

"Someone's coming your way, get out of there now." Caleb said through the ear piece.

Spencer began climbing out the window, Toby quickly helped her out. As she stood up, we quickly ran in the opposite way we came and Caleb pulled up towards us and we all quickly hopped in. As Caleb drove off, I looked at the files that Spencer had took. They were mostly Bethany's files, along with the one file for her mom.

"Mr. Dilaurentis isn't Alison and Bethany's father." Spencer whispered as we saw that there was another name on the parent signature line of the papers.

"Think that's motive for him to kill Mrs. D? He found out and killed her out of anger?" I asked quietly as Caleb pulled up to my house and killed the engine.

"I have to go." Toby said and walked mindlessly to his truck, Spencer quickly followed him and had him get into the passenger seat.

"Is Toby okay?" Caleb asked and I shook my head.

"He's not, he just learned that Radley lied about his mom's death." I said, watching Spencer drive off.

….

Malcolm, Ezra, and I were watching SpongeBob. Ezra had said that he had some news later. Something that his dad got us for Christmas, Paul felt bad that I hadn't gone with but he knew I was helping Spencer earlier. I looked out the window to see the mail carrier walking away from the house.

"I'm going to get the mail." I said.

I walked towards the front door and took a deep breath before stepping out onto the porch and grabbing the mail. As the wind blew, I hurried back inside. Flipping through the bills, my breath got caught in my throat when I saw a letter by NYU. The early decisions weren't supposed to be out until February or something. Maybe they send rejection letters even earlier.

"Anything good?" Ezra asked as I quietly shoved the letter into my purse and walked back over to them.

"No." I said, hoping he wouldn't notice I was lying.

As I sat down, Ezra wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him. Another episode came on and we could hear Oliver beginning to fuss, I shared a look with Ezra and kissed his cheek.

"I'll check on him." I said, standing back up.

I could feel Ezra watching me as I hurried up the stairs. I need to tell him that NYU sent me a letter. I don't even know why I lied about it, it's not like he doesn't know I applied. Walking into Oliver's room, hurried over to him and scooped him up.

"What's the matter Ollie? Shh, mommy's here. Ez, he's teething. Could you bring up one of the teething rings?" I said into the baby monitor, realizing that he had his little fist in his mouth and he was fussing through pain.

Not even a few moments later, Ezra came in just as I offered Oliver one of my fingers. He handed me the ring and offered it to Oliver, who took it like it was a bottle.

"I lied earlier; it wasn't just the usual mail." I said softly as I laid Oliver back down.

"Was it something from 'A'?" He asked worriedly and I shook my head.

"No… NYU. I'm not ready to open it yet." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Open it when you're ready." He said softly. He kissed my shoulder and led me towards our room.

"I got a call from the P.I and Peter. Maggie erased any tracks she made; they can't find her anywhere. Aria, we have complete custody of him." He said.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. If anything were to happen to you, the system or your mother could take Malcolm and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Which is why… I want to adopt Malcolm." I said softly.

"Ok. We'll talk to Peter tomorrow about getting the papers." He said, brushing some hair behind my ear.

….

Hanna, Spencer and I were sitting in a booth at The Grille, of course as we were waiting for our appetizers, the guys had come in with the boys. Since they hadn't wanted to intrude on our little dinner, Ezra, Toby and the boys were across from us at one of the tables that were by the window.

"So, Ezra told me that we now have sole custody of Malcolm. And tomorrow, we'll be starting the process for me to adopt Malcolm." I said excitedly.

"That's so amazing!" Hanna said happily.

"I'm so happy for you." Spencer said.

"Does anyone have any lip gloss I could borrow?" Hanna asked.

"Let me check. I just got some for Christmas, but I'm not loving it." I said, digging around in my purse.

Finding the lip gloss, I handed it to Hanna and took a deep breath before pulling out the letter from NYU. As much as I don't want to open it, the suspense has been killing me all day.

"Han, if you like it, you can keep it." I said.

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I open and unfolded the letter, especially with the girls watching with curious eyes. This was it, either I'm in or worse… I get rejected. Even though I mostly wanted to stay because Oliver needed both his parents and because I feel like I'd be abandoning Malcolm just like Maggie did… And part of me doesn't want to go without Chloe.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said quickly, dropping the paper and headed towards the bathroom. I need to get out of here.

-Toby's pov-

Ezra and I watched Aria rush towards the bathroom. We shared a look and we both knew that Aria wasn't going to want to talk to Ezra about it right now. Standing up, I quickly went after Aria, not caring that I was about to go into the women's restroom. As I opened the door, I could see Aria curled up in a ball crying her eyes out, I haven't seen her like this since she found out about Ezra and Alison, and the book.

"What's the matter?" I said sitting down and wrapping my arms around her.

"Shh, it'll be okay." I whispered and she shook her head.

"NYU… they rejected me." She blubbered and I held her tighter.

"That is their loss. You're going to find a great school, then you'll become the best-selling author and NYU will be regretting not accepting you." I said softly.

"Toby, how long have you known me? For the past 13 years, and for the whole time NYU was always my dream school. I never had a backup or a safety net, it was NYU or nothing." She cried into me.

"Maybe you're not supposed to go to NYU right now. You always talk about fate, but maybe going to NYU right now isn't in your fate." I tried, but she just shook her head.

I didn't say anything else as she continued crying, how the hell could they not accept her? She's literally in the top ten at school! There has to be some mistake. She has visited NYU so many times, and now her dreams are crushed.

 **AN – I really hope you guys like what I have in store for the rest of the story. The next chapter will be when the liars go on their senior trip to Paris.**


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 – April

 **AN – This is going to be a pretty long chapter due to the fact I wanted to add so much and I kept changing ideas, plus I started working on the third story. I'm still unsure on when I'll be posting next, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Aria's pov

Spencer and I studying together for our upcoming finals. Ezra took over for Ella's classes since she's now on maternity leave. As we were about to restart our questions, the bell rang and Ezra looked up from reading. We knew he couldn't ask to see me after class without anyone making a comment, he hates the fact people are still talking about our relationship. Passing his desk, I secretly winked before meeting up with the girls and Caleb in the hallway. We decided to take this 'A' game into our own hands and end it.

"We're going to beat this bitch at their own game." I said quietly as we walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

As we all got our food, we could all see Alison eating her lunch alone since her newest set of puppets hadn't arrived to lunch yet. Caleb walked over and sat with Lucas while Spencer and Emily went in line for their cap and gowns. I shared a look with Hanna before making our way to Alison's table.

"Are these seats taken? Thanks." Hanna said as we dropped our trays on the table and sat down.

"Look, whoever else wanted to kill you that night probably still wants you, along with us dead." I said and Alison pushed her salad aside.

"We want to know everyone you saw that night. You owe it to us Alison, we're still being stalked and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been such a bitch to people." Hanna said.

"This entire 'A' mess started because of you. We had spent a year trying to figure out who had killed you, and despite the fact you were not always a best friend to any of us, we had remained loyal to you. Hell, Ian almost killed me and Spencer you sent him after us for the thumb drive." I reminded her.

"After you girls were out cold, Toby came to thank me for getting him away from Jenna. Then I met up with Ezra, and then Ian again. Byron found me when I was heading back to Spencer's, he was pissed about paying more money to keep me quiet about him and that butter face clown." Alison said rolling her eyes.

I stared at Alison, trying to hold back my emotions. How am I actually shocked that she blackmailed Byron about it? All he had to do was beg me not to say anything and that he didn't want to break our family to keep me quiet, but she blackmailed him into keeping her quiet… not caring if I got hurt from it.

"How long was he paying you?" I asked.

"Since the day we saw him and butter face locking tongues. Actually, I was planning on disappearing that night if I hadn't found out who was after me. But I know now, and none of you should have to disappear either… I could end the game for you girls." She said.

"Wow! How thoughtful of you to tell us you know who 'A' is and that you could end it for us… Even though, you're the reason it started in the first place! And that you still would have left Rosewood after drugging us!" I said yelled before storming off with Hanna following me.

I know that the others will be wondering what that was about, especially since it wasn't part of our plan. Hanna caught up to me and pulled me into a hug. I wish I knew what we had done to deserve this, with Mona we knew… but there's no way that's the reason now.

"Did you guys get the list?" Spencer asked as she and Emily ran up after us.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if Alison was 'A' just to play mind games with us again." I said as the bell rang.

"Alison wouldn't do that to us! We could always trust her before, especially with secrets!" Emily exclaimed as everyone walked out of the cafeteria or classrooms and they looked over at us.

"Then she would dangle them over our heads like they were balls of yarn and we were the kittens Emily! We only trusted her before because we didn't know any better!" Spencer snapped.

"Alison never had our backs before Em, why now?" Hanna asked loudly and I could see Ezra watching us concerned.

"Emily wake up! She drugged us, and allowed Mona to torture us! Alison told us that she knows who 'A' is and that none of us should have to disappear like she did… oh wait, she didn't have to! She was going to be disappearing no matter what happened that night!" I yelled.

"That's it, break this up girls. What on earth is going on?" Ezra asked coming up.

"Absolutely nothing." I said staring at Emily and walked off with Spencer and Hanna following.

"Figured they would want this whole thing to be over with… guess they just like playing the game." Emily said loudly.

…..

Emily's pov

After walking away from Ezra, I got up to my locker as Alison came up to me. I haven't even talked to her since her mother's funeral and that conversation didn't last very long, we barely said two words to each other.

"Hey Em. Even though the others don't trust me anymore… I'm really glad you still do. You're the only one I could trust with anything. I really can end this whole game for you and the others, even if they think I'm untrustworthy . I could really use a real friend right now, especially since Naomi, Riley, and Tina are just using me for my popularity. The grille tonight at lets' say eight?" She said, taking my hand in hers. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Sounds great Ali, I'll see you tonight." I said and she gave me a smile before walking off to her class.

Grabbing my textbooks, I felt multiple eyes on me. Turning around, I saw the girls' side eying me and then I saw Maya down the hall. Seeing her… it makes me hate the fact that I can't tell her anything. I really hope she won't be too mad at me. I shut my locker and walked past the girls towards my calculus class. Their phones beeped as I pretended to get a drink of water from a fountain and listened to what it had said.

' _Looks like mermaid wanted to be on the bad side... You bitches won't win. – A'_ I heard them say loud enough for me to hear and my phone beeped in my bag.

' _Saying yes to meeting Alison means you are officially on the A-team. -A'_ I read, smiling to myself.

…..

Aria's pov

Malcolm and I were doing our homework at The Brew while Ezra helped Sabrina with orders and taking inventory, even though I told him I could've taken a break to do it for him. I've been staring at my art history study guide for the past fifteen minutes, unable to focus. My mind is completely jumbled up and I know I need to talk to Ezra about college.

"I'll be right back, I gotta talk to dad about something." I told Malcolm who nodded as he worked on his cursive.

As I got up, I caught Ezra's eye and motioned towards his office in the back. He quickly excused himself away from the counter and led me into his office. As soon as he shut the door, he sat us down on the couch.

"During study hall I got a call from NYU. It was all some technical error, I actually got in and with a full ride scholarship." I said quietly and he cupped my face.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you're gonna take New York by storm." He said softly and brushed his lips against mine.

As he gently cupped my face and deepened the kiss, there was a knock on the door and we quickly pulled apart.

"Yeah?" Ezra called and Sabrina opened the door.

"Hate to interrupt, but I have Daniel on the phone and Toby's on the phone with Malcolm. Ella is currently in labor." Sabrina said.

"She's not due for another week!" I said

"According your dad, Luna must be as stubborn as you were as a kid." Sabrina said and I laughed.

"I'll bring the boys and meet you there." Ezra said and I nodded before hurrying out to go get my stuff.

"Dad's going to bring you to the hospital, I'll see you in a little bit babe." I said as Malcolm handed me my phone.

"Okay mom!" He said and I kissed his forehead.

….

I stared at the wall as Toby paced the floor and Mike was okaying with Malcolm. Ezra took my hand as I rested my head on his shoulder and he bounced Oliver on his knee, making him giggle. We all knew that the fact that mom is a bit older than when she had me and mike, Ella's pregnancy a bit more complicated with Luna. Toby stared at the clock and I glanced over at him. We've been here for at least two hours and according to Toby, dad told him that mom had been having contractions since eight this morning and she ended up driving herself to the hospital. Then she called dad to tell him that they were admitting her into a room.

"Remember when I was in labor with Oliver? It took almost seventeen hours; it could take less time with Luna or it could be longer. Especially since mom is a bit older now, there are some chances with complications." I whispered.

"Smells like someone needs his diaper changed. Malcolm, do you have to go to the bathroom too?" Ezra asked and Malcolm nodded.

Ezra picked up the diaper bag and led Malcolm out of the waiting room just as a couple of nurses came out. I shared a look with Toby and Mike, we all wanted one of those nurses to be out here calling for mom.

"Westwood?" The older nurse called out and I looked over at the clock.

It's nine thirty, which means that mom has been in labor for about nineteen hours. Luckily today's Friday, so we don't have to worry about trying to find someone to bring Malcolm home for bed. He'll just sleep in a bit more tomorrow, depending on when we get home tonight.

"Ella Cavanaugh?" The other nurse called out and we all rushed over to her.

"How is she?" Toby asked.

"Both she and the baby are wonderful. Are you all family?" She asked,

"They are. I'll stay here for when Ezra and Malcolm get back, go and meet your little sister." Spencer said.

We nodded to her before following the nurse down towards my mom's room. The nurse motioned for us to wait a minute, before going into the room.

"Ella? You up to see a few visitors?" We heard.

The nurse nodded at us and we quiet walked into mom's room to see her and dad.

"Daniel honey, why don't you take Luna and introduce her to the kids? I have to call Elizabeth and tell her that Luna's arrived." Mom said as she handed Luna over to dad.

"Mom, don't worry about calling Lizzie. I already called her when I was on my way here, Lizzie said that she and Soph will be here as soon as they can." I said, walking around the boys and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Welcome to our modern day brady bunch family Luna. We're a little dysfunctional, but we're pretty awesome too." I said as dad passed Luna over to me and the boys came up behind me.

"She's so little." Mike said, as Luna looked at us with her cornflower blue eyes that she clearly inherited from dad.

"Hey there pretty girl. Luckily for you, you inherited your looks from mom." Toby cooed as Luna stared at us.

Luna made a fart noise, which I knew just as well as mom and dad that it was poop. Dad chuckled as he came over by us and took Luna just as the nurse came in to check on mom and Luna.

"I'm not letting any boy near you until you're at least thirty. Or girl, whichever your heart beats for." Dad said as the nurse helped him change a diaper.

"Ok, I want my sweet little Luna-belle back now." Ella said, holding her arms out for Luna.

"Where's Ezra, Malcolm and Spencer?" She asked, realizing that it was only the three of us that came in.

"In the waiting room with Spencer. Ezra and Malcolm had just gone to use the bathroom when the nurse came out." I said.

"Why didn't Spence come in with you?" Ella asked.

"Nurse asked if we were all family, she said we were then said that she'll wait for Ezra and Malcolm to come back." Toby said.

"Honey, cover Luna's ears. Bullcrap, she is family and go tell her to bring her a-s-s in here so she can meet her little sister. And bring Ezra and Malcolm back here as well." She said and I shared a smile with Toby.

"Boys, why don't we go get some food for you two and your mom. You hungry too kiddo?" Dad asked me as he handed Luna back to mom and I nodded.

"I just want something simple." I said and he nodded.

"I'll go get them. But there's a chance Chloe may have already picked the boys up." I said and Ella nodded.

I followed Dad and the boys out of the room and towards the waiting room. I went towards Ezra, Spencer, Chloe and Elizabeth; who both seemed to have just arrived. Ezra noticed me as I saw Malcolm and Sophie were both asleep in chairs next to each other.

"Looks like they're out for the night." I said as Ezra wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I knew Malcolm would be out a little bit after we went to change Ollie's diaper. He's been hiding yawns for a while; recess had completely worn him out today. How's Ella doing?" He asked.

"She's doing really well. She told me to tell Spencer to bring her a-s-s back there and meet her little sister. She also wants you guys to come meet Luna too, obviously Malcolm won't be meeting her tonight." I said.

Ezra passed Oliver over to me and carefully picked up Malcolm as Elizabeth scooped up Sophie and I led them back towards Ella's room. Even though we had a plan for after I graduate college, being around Luna made me want to have another baby. Especially since pretty soon, Oliver is going to be one and he's already starting to not need me or Ezra as much as he used to. It's only a matter of time before he doesn't want us to carry him and wants to walk everywhere.

"The kids are asleep though." I said as everyone went in to visit and Chloe gently pulled me behind so we were outside the room alone.

"Aria, Emily was at the grille tonight with Alison. What's going on with them?" Chloe in a whisper.

"Who Em socializes with, good or bad… I don't care. She made her choice, but we should have known that Emily would go running back to Alison the minute she showed interest in her." I whispered and rolled my eyes.

Chloe seemed worried as I said that but didn't push it any further, I knew she wouldn't. And I was hoping I wouldn't have to lie too much to her while, which seem I won't have to.

"Come on, I wanna meet the newest little boo." Chloe said and pulled me back into Ella's room.

…

Ezra was trying to find a movie on tv for us to watch, Chloe had taken the boys for the night since Malcolm and Sophie had woken up and wanted to have a sleepover. Which, none of us could say no to them… or their double puppy dog eyes. Watching Ezra from his side of the bed, I crawled up behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I want another baby." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around Ezra's waist and he quietly chuckled.

"Not until you graduate college love, you know your mother would kill us if you got pregnant again before you graduated high school. But I want another one too, especially if they look like you." Ezra said turning around and pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm not pushing another baby out so they could look like me. They better look like you." I said as he brushed some hair behind my ear and chuckled at me.

"At least one of our future kids need to look like you." He said, resting his forehead against mine.

"How about we practice some baby making?" I suggested with a small smirk.

He chuckled softly before laying me back and brushed his lips against mine. Unbuttoning his shirt, I deepened the kiss and he quickly removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. He slowly broke away from my lips before trailing kisses down my neck and began to carefully pull my top off.

…..

I walked out of the bathroom from taking a shower and grabbed his dark green button-down shirt from the spot he had tossed it to. He looked up from his book and I knew from the look he had; he was about to mention today in the hallway.

"Aria, what happened today in that hallway?" Ezra asked as I buttoned up the shirt.

"It was nothing. Come on, we need to get to bed since we have a busy day tomorrow." I said, changing the subject.

As I crawled into bed, he draped an arm over me and kissed my shoulder blade. Hopefully, he won't push it any further. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, making me giggle as his light stubble tickled. My phone beeped and I carefully opened the text so Ezra wouldn't see it. I knew I would be getting the text; I just didn't think it would be this soon though.

' _SOS! Meet behind the church and DON'T get seen! – Hanna'_

"Ugh, I'm comfy and now Hanna's freaking out over something. Not sure if I'll be home tonight or not." I said looking over at Ezra who nodded.

"Let me know if you girls need anything." Ezra said as I pressed my lips against his.

"Better get a move on Mrs. Fitz… I may not let you leave if you keep this up." He murmured, cupping my face.

I slowly pulled away and got out of bed. Grabbing my knee-high heeled boots and slipping them on and pulled on my floral trench coat before walking back towards Ezra. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pulled away and kissed my nose.

…..

Parking my car near the woods close to the church, I could see Hanna waiting nervously. I quietly got out and hurried towards her. Spencer came up to Hanna at the same time as me and we looked at Hanna. She knocked on the backdoor four times and Emily came out.

"Is anyone suspicious of us?" Spencer asked and we all shook out heads.

"Ezra asked what happened in the hallway, I said nothing like we agreed on. I'm not sure if he believed me or not, he's not going to press it further. Chloe mentioned what was going on with you and Alison though." I said, looking over to Emily.

"Nothing will ever happen between me and Alison. I'm still in love with Maya, even if I lose her after this." Emily said and Hanna looked around.

"What information were you able to get out of Alison?" She asked.

"That we had met 'A' a few times and that she could take me to the lair soon. She also asked if she could stay with me for a few days to get away from Cece's overbearingness and horrible cooking. She's coming tomorrow and… I need to tell Maya guys. She lives in my house, what am I supposed to tell her?" Emily said and Spencer sighed.

"Em, it's risky enough having Caleb know our plan. If we tell Maya, then we'd have to tell Ezra and Toby about the plan and the chances of 'A' finding out what we're planning will get higher." Spencer said softly.

"Tell her not to worry about it. But try and send us updates through Maya's phone, obviously delete the evidence before she sees it." I said and Emily nodded.

"I hate meeting up in the dark, it's cold and creepy as hell." Hanna said after we jumped, hearing a branch break.

None of us said anything as we heard a car drive by and stop. We looked at one another as we heard people get out of the car and headed our way, Emily opened the door and we all hurried inside. Carefully looking outside, we saw Toby in his uniform looking around with his flashlight. I internally cursed myself as he shined his light over to where I had parked my car.

"No, I don't see them here Ezra. I guess I was wrong, they're not up to anything." Toby said into his cellphone.

"Hell." Spencer muttered.

"Now we're going to have Toby up our ass!" Hanna exclaimed.

"He doesn't know about the school scene… Why didn't Ezra tell him what happened?" Emily asked me.

"Because he's not a mind reader to know that we were hoping he would tell Toby." I snapped quietly and Spencer stood between us and we waited for Toby to leave.

Five minutes after he left, I grabbed my purse and headed towards my car. Part of me wants to tell Ezra, but I know that if I told Ezra or if we told anyone else; the chances of 'A' finding out would get higher… and we need to find out who 'A' is before prom and graduation in a couple of weeks.

…..

Week later

I stared at the final question of my math final and sighed as I wrote my answer in. So far, Emily hasn't gotten anymore useful information since that night at The Grille. Maya has been up my ass about what was going on with Em and us, not taking my 'nothing' as an answer. She's been up Spencer and Hanna's ass as well. Looking over my final, I sighed as I realized that as soon as I turn it in… I'm out of here for good.

"Thank you, Miss. Montgomery. Good luck out there in NYC, and tell your parents I'm thinking of them." Mr. Smithson said as I handed him my final and nodded.

Walking back to my seat to collect my stuff so I could leave, my phone vibrated in my bra multiple times. I hurried out of the classroom and got my phone out.

' _You bitches really thought you could out smart me? Think again! -A'_

I read the text over and over again before clicking on the photo 'A' sent with the text and gasped. They took Hanna, who had finished her finals yesterday and they also had Emily… who was supposed to be in math with me. Shit! I knew something was up, why didn't I text or call her? Oh right… because everyone still thinks we hate each other. At least Emily and I were the only ones with a final today, I quickly made a group chat and sent it.

 **Group Chat** – _Aria, Spencer, Ezra, Maya, Toby, Chloe, Caleb_

 **Aria** – _SOS, we need to meet!_

 **Ezra** - _What's going on?_

 **Spencer** – _How about The Brew? I'm coming to pick you up now Ar._

 **Caleb** – _Should we tell them now?_

 **Spencer** – _Not over text._

 **Toby** – _WTF IS GOING ON?!_

 **Ezra** – _What happened? You guys can't just talk in secret in front of us and not tell us anything!_

 **Aria** – _Spence can you hurry? Sean's looking at me like I'm growing a second head!_

 **Caleb** – _Where are you at Aria? I had to retake my gym final, I can meet you and Spencer can drive both of us._

 **Caleb** – _Aria? Hello?_

 **Spencer** – _Ar?_

 **Ezra** – _Aria? Baby, please respond or answer my call. Can you at least tell us where you are?_

 **Toby** – _ARIA SHARE YOUR LOCATION._

 **Caleb** - _I have her now, I was calling her and Sean answered it. She started having a panic attack and that's why she wasn't responding. She's calming down rn._

…..

Ezra wrapped his arms around me as we waited for Toby to get here with Chloe, who wasn't able to read the texts due to being at work. I pulled out my phone and showed him the text, he handed me another cookie and kissed the top of my head.

"Where's Emily and Hanna?" Maya asked as she walked into Ezra's office with Chloe and Toby behind her.

"I got a picture of Emily with a weird 'A' text. Something about outsmarting them?" Maya said confused.

"It was a well thought out plan… We thought we could go undercover and execute the plan without 'A' finding out… which is exactly what happened." I said and everyone looked at me.

"We all know Alison was Emily's first love. So, we thought that she would be the best one to pretend to go back to Ali and 'side' with the A-team, But, somehow and somewhere, our plan got screwed up." Spencer said and Ezra seemed to understand.

"I have a small tracking chip inside all our phones, and Hanna's says… it says she's at Radley? But didn't that place shut down?" Caleb asked confused.

"I bet that's where A's lair is at. It must have been in the beginning, Emily never sent us the location of it. I'm blaming Toby, I bet 'A' figured it out when you followed us to the church." I said and Toby looked over at me.

"Hey, I lied to Ezra for you!" He exclaimed.

"I knew she was with the girls, and I did not ask you to follow her." Ezra pointed out before I could yell at Toby.

"You clearly don't trust us if you followed us there!" Spencer said and I stood up.

"Everyone stop it! We need a new plan now and we need it now; this bitch has Hanna and Emily." I said and everyone went quiet.

"What about Emily's phone Caleb? Does it have a tracker too?" Maya asked.

"All of our phones have one." He said.

"But what if they're pulling a Mona and actually have them in two separate places? Like what Mona did with me and Toby?" I said quietly.

"We need to bring police into this." Toby said and I glared at him.

"Because cops are so helpful when we don't even know who our anonymous stalker is." I snapped and Ezra wrapped his arm around me to calm me down.

"You and I knew who 'A' was… Wait a minute! Caleb, try and hack into either Emily's phone or Hanna's and try and get facetime going. Or a phone call, even a voice could be helpful." Toby said and Caleb started doing something on his phone.

I shared a look with Spencer and we had the same thought – last year was happening all over again. But we knew that it wasn't going to be as bad as it was last year, not on our watch. I just hope that whoever 'A' this time, isn't as cruel as Mona had been.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Arias pov

We sat around as Caleb tracked Emily's phone to see if 'A' has her at radley with Hanna. We have to focus on getting Hanna and Emily back, along with unmasking this bitch. Ezra had closed The Brew earlier for 'maintenance' and had the employees take a half day.

"Who do we think 'A' could be?" Toby asked quietly.

"Everyone knew about Jenna and Alison's rivalry, and maybe Jenna wanted payback for that stink bomb accident." Chloe said.

"It could be anyone she saw that night, except for Ian obviously. Guys, what if it's cece? She's a taller version of Alison, and in the text we got about us seeing 'A' at Noel's party when school started... who was the only person we met there? Cece! We never knew about her until she showed up back in September!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that was the only time had any interaction with her. It wouldn't make any sense for it to be her." Toby pointed out.

"Both Cece and Noel both knew Alison was alive, we didnt know that yet though. But, Alison had always been able to manipulate people to do her dirty work. Im still sure it's Alison herself." I mentioned.

"Aria, you said that you swore you were seeing Alison that day. Maybe, she had Cece walk into the school to mess with your mind." Caleb suggested."

"What if it had been Alison, making us think we were seeing Cece pretending to be Alison!" Caleb asked and I stared.

No one else said anything as they tried to grasp what Caleb and I were saying. But if both Cece and Noel helped Alison fake her death... who had killed Bethany that night? Was Alison that cruel of a person to possibly let someone kill her twin sister? Or did she not know someone killed Bethany?

"Alison loved playing mind games with us. And its so obvious that having to run away and lay low for the past few years had no effect on her. I think you're right about Alison being A." Spencer said, looking at me.

Everyone went quiet as they tried to grasp the idea of Alison being behind this 'A' mess. Ezra wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him a little bit, taking his hand in mine. The only things we could hear now was Caleb tapping away at his phone, and the birds outside the window.

"Tobes, I think you're right about bringing cops into this. But it has to be Barry, we all trust him and he's the only cop we've gone to for help on our own. And not Tanner, she's like the female version of Wilden. I said and he nodded.

"It's probably just to enter Radley the same way we usually go in." I said and everyone stared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think all of us should go. It'll be too suspicious if we all go." Spencer said before I could say anything else.

None of us said anything as Caleb's phone beeped and he stared at the laptop. Just then, we had a knock on the door and Chloe opened it to reveal Lucas.

"I found out who 'A' is." He said and we let him in.

...

The guys led us towards the back of Radley as we tried to come up with a plan. Ezra was hesitant about not coming with me, but he knew it'd be easier for him to stay there. Plus the boys were going to be home soon and he'll have to pick them up anyway.

"Alright, here's my idea. Maya and I will go in through the back. Toby, lucas, and Spencer you... find another spot. There's a side door for nurses that you could use." I said.

"I don't like you two going in alone and neither would Ezra." Toby said.

"Tobes, why don't you go with them then? I can handle Lucas." Spencer said and he didnt seem sure.

I placed the ear piece Caleb had given me as everyone else did the same. Toby sighed as I was struggling to turn mine on and did it for me.

"Thank you. Why don't we all go in and Lucas can find his own entrance." I suggested, getting Lucas to look slightly offended.

Without saying anything else, I turned and opened Radley's basement window open and carefully jumped in. Maya followed first with Toby on her trail. Spencer jumped in with some help from Toby, and Lucas made sure we were all in before heading towards the nurse's entrance. Spencer quickly dusted herself off as Toby placed the window back in place.

"I'm going to look for Emily." Maya said and I took her hand.

"I'll go with you. We'll be fine." I said, the last part for Ezra and Toby.

Toby reached into his back pocket and handed me a gun. I raised an eyebrow at him before handing it back to him.

"When has anyone in this group having a gun with them ever been a good idea? You keep and you can be shot." I said.

"Please don't give your sister a gun!" Ezra exclaimed

Maya took it from me and emptied out the bullets. Handing the gun back over to me, and giving Toby the gun.

"Hey, Toby could join our brotherhood!" Caleb said, getting me and Chloe to groan.

"Not funny! And we're wasting time, we're taking the gun. Maya and I will take the East Wing, you two can take the West. If we find Em and Hanna, code word is found." I said and took maya's hand before hurrying off.

We ran towards the East wing as we listened to everyone talking at once about how we should've stuck together. I glanced over at maya as she slid the gun into her back pocket, I took a deep breath and pressed the mute button on the earpiece. Hearing something, I quickly muted Maya's and motioned for her to listen.

"Mona's old room!" We whispered and I unmuted our pieces.

"Shut up!" I hissed into it and heard Ezra muffled his laughter.

Hurrying up to Mona's old room, I saw Hanna in Mona's old bed and that the gated door was closed. As we got closer, we saw Emily was in the corner and Hanna looked up to see us.

"Guys! We know who 'A' is!" Hanna said and Emily looked up to see Maya.

Without saying a word, I pulled my Bobby pin out of my hair and quickly unlocked the door.

"Don't open it!" Hanna and Emily said as i had already pushed the door open, sounding off alarms.

"You know, we may have needed those damn bullets. Found in Mona's old room."I said into the ear piece.

They pulled us into the room just as Spencer came running. She gave us the signal that Toby was calling the police, but he was with us through the ear piece.

"Did you enjoy my game for the past few years?"

We turned around to see no other than Alison walking towards us. I know that I've been saying it's Alison behind this, it's still shocking that I was right about this. Was she behind it all or just when Mona went to Radley? I have so many questions.

"Alison?!" We asked.

Emily and Hanna stayed over by me and Maya as Alison entered the room and shut the door. Lucas saw us and stared in shock, like he had believed someone else had been 'A' and not Alison.

"I have so many questions." Spencer said as Alison walked past and sat down in the one chair that was in here.

"When did this all start?" Spencer asked first.

"It really started in the begining of seventh grade, right before I chose you all." Alison said.

Flashback - Sept 5th, 2006

Alison's pov

Mona and I were playing with her dolls in her room. Her mom and my mom were in a board meeting with Radley of the board. Looking at the dolls, they made me think of some losers at school. Spencer Hastings, the know it all who lives next door to me, Hanna Marin who is always eating doughnuts or something, Emily Fields, one of the girls on the swim team, and Aria Montgomery, the real freaky girl. Looking at the dolls, I came up with a brilliant game for me and Mona.

"I have a fun game for us to play." I said, setting down the doll that made me think of Emily.

"What kind of game Ali?" Mona asked curiously.

"In a few weeks after we start junior high, I'll pick some losers to be my minions and train them enough that they would do anything for me. Before Sophomore year starts, I'll disappear somehow and you'll mess with them . I could show you how to do it, trust me it'll be so fun!" I said and Mona looked excited yet conflicted, why does my mother make me hang out with her during these stupid meetings?

"Okay Ali! But who are we playing with?" Sje asked.

"Four different girls. That weirdo girl Aria, the one who's always either knitting or pining after MY Noel. Spencer that goody two shoes bitch next door, who is always with Aria. Emily Fields, that girl on the swim team who's clearly in love with me. And last girl, Hanna Marin but I like calling her hefty Hanna.

"Hanna Marin? But she's my friend." Mona said quietly.

"Oh please, you two haven't hung out in years. She went from being your friend to being friends with freaky Montgomery." I told her.

"She's still my friend in my heart." Mona whimpered.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. Now I can see why no one wants to be her friend, she's so damn clingy and way too sensitive.

"Mona, she doesn't care about you. But, if you play the game right... she'll be your friend again. But in order to play, you need to stop taking that stupid medicine of yours." I told her.

"Ok! For Hanna I'll do it!" Mona said.

End of flashback

We stared at Alison in shock from learning that she had been the mastermind behind the entire 'A' game. Even Mona's part... wait a minute! Foes that she planned Ezra being shot?

"Mona knew I was alive and I used that to my advantage. She worshipped me, you all did. I played her well enough for her believe that everything was her idea. Messing with Mona's pretty little head was part of my plan." Alison said before we could ask her anything.

"You planned on her running Hanna over and kidnapping me? Setting the school on fire AND shooting Ezra?" I asked and Hanna took my hand in hers, making sure I wouldn't attack Alison.

Without saying another word, Alison stood up from her chair and walked over to me. Staring her down, she cackled quietly before pushing me and Hanna to sit on the bed.

"You girls should've played the game right. Didn't you ever wonder what had really drawn my attention to four losers like you?" Alison asked and I realized that she had never cared at all for any of us.

"Obviously for Spencer, it was her smarts. Spence, for a brainiac like you, I'm surprised you never put the pieces together. For Em here, it was the fact she was so in love with me. I knew she would be the most loyal sidekick ever, until she betrayed me. As for you two, Hanna you admired me so much, and why wouldn't you? I wasn't fat like you." Alison said.

I quickly stood up and walked right up to her, I've had enough of her fat shaming Hanna. Before she realized it, I slapped her hard and loud enough for anyone on the earpiece to hear.

"I'm gonna jump in and say you picked me because I'm compassionate? Since we have smart, admiring, loyal... the only one missing is compassionate. You wanted someone who feels a lot, since you feel nothing at all." I said for her.

"How come Mona never mentioned any of this?" Hanna asked as I went back over by her.

"Part of the game... besides, I tricked her into believing we never had the conversation and her torturing me was all her." Alison said as she pushed us aside, to look out the window.

"You're sick!" Emily said

"You bitches didn't care that I was dead!" Alison shouted

"WE DIDNT CARE? Who do you think was trying to uncover who killed you? Who created your memorial? WE ALMOST DIED MULTIPLE TIMES BECAUSE OF YOU! Alison, YOU'RE the one who never cared about us!" I yelled back at her and Hanna pulled me into a hug like hold.

"You never answer the you plan on Mona shooting Ezra?" Spencer asked and I realized why Hanna was holding me.

"Who do you think told her that he was just planning on stealing the game from her? And why do you think I got Aria sick enough for her to think she was just imagining me?" She said and I held back my tears.

I took off my ear piece and handed it to Hanna. Emily looked at me confused, and Spencer seemed to know exactly what I was about to do. Walking up to Alison, I slapped her and before she could look back up, i shoved her into the wall. She pushed me back, getting me to trip backwards a chair, and I pulled her down with me. Pulling her up, I quickly shoved her into the desk.

"Break this up!" Barry yelled as he and Toby pulled us apart.

"She was behind EVERYTHING we went through! Mona was just a puppet, Alison planned everything! She planned Hanna getting hit, us being kidnapped, and she planned out Ezra getting shot! She's the one who had put mom in the hospital!" I yelled as Toby rubbed my back.

"You might as well also be the one who killed everyone." I snapped at Alison.

"Who said I wasn't?" She said and we stared at her.

There's no way she killed all those people, is there? Could it be that Alison did kill Wilden and her mother? What about the other two cops that had been killed back when school began?

"First, I killed Wilden the day Mona kidnapped Toby. Before I left Rosewood; Ian and I were doing it all the time throughout the summer, and I ended up pregnant. But, I was also fooling around with Darren as well. So I told Darren it was his baby, and that I had to leave town." Alison said as she sat on the desk chair.

"Turns out, I was never pregnant. But Darren had written our baby as his sole inheritance in case something ever happened to him while he was at work, and I needed that money. So, I got those fake pregnancy bumps and took fake sonograms." She continued.

"Did he find out that you weren't pregnant?" Hanna asked.

"He found out around the time Ella married Toby's dad for some insane reason. He said that if I ever came back to rosewood, no one would ever believe me since I had faked my own death and it would be my word against his. And that he was changing his will back to the original, all $200,000 would be going to the police department. But he had already promised ME that money, I wasn't about to let him it away!" She said.

We all stared at her in shock, I actually think she's insane. How was all of this in her plan? Wilden knew she was alive the entire time... and he kept harassing us about us killing her?!

"No Alison, he did not promise the money to you! He promised the money to his child! Which wasn't even his... if the child actually existed!" Spencer told her.

"Well... he found out when he came out to visit me, and saw no traces of little baby DJ. He was my neighbor's son, and I always wanted to watch him on the weekends when I knew Darren would be here." She said and I felt sick to my stomach.

Someone trusted this insane person watch their precious little baby, trusting her with their life! I ran over to the trash can and fell down, throwing up my breakfast and the iced vanilla mocha Ezra had made me as a treat for my math final. Without missing a beat, Toby had my hair back and rubbed my back. How the hell did none of us see this side of her before?

"What about Bethany? She was the one who ended up in your grave." Emily asked as Toby helped me up.

"I had convinced Mona to try and kill me that night, so she would believe that was the real reason I was leaving. And since our hair is so similar, all I needed was for her to wear that yellow top." Alison said.

"I cant hear anymore." Emily said and came over by me and Toby.

Before anyone else could say anything, more officers showed up and I ran into Ezra's arms. He kissed the top of my head as Alison got handcuffed.

"The boys are with Chloe and Caleb." He whispered as I breathed in his scent.

"Wait! There's one death you didnt mention - your mother's death." Spencer said as maya pulled Emily into her arms.

"Easy, an eye for an eye. Maybe next time, she won't bury someone." She said as Barry led her away.

I shared a look with the girls as Ezra held me close. We all knew the same thing - the 'A' game was over for real this time. Now, we just have prom and Graduation to look forward to, before we all leave Rosewood at the end of Summer.

AN - So the 'A' game has finally ended! I feel Alison should've been 'A' in the show. Anyway, Life with Oliver is almost over BUT there is still the final story.

I do want to thank you all for staying with me as I write these chapters, I know waiting for the chapters can be a pain when i get stuck and take forever.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Aria's pov

The girls and I were sitting in the interrogation room, the guys were out in the lobby waiting for us. I know they wanted to be in here with us, but we had to do this on our own.

"It's really over guys." Spencer said as we looked at each other.

"How is it that she planned this all out and we never saw through her?" Emily asked quietly and Maya gently took her hand.

Barry walked in before any of us could say anything, and I noticed he seemed a bit hesitant about whatever it was that he was going to tell us. This news need to be good, I don't think I could handle any bad news right now.

"Alison is claiming she has one more thing to say to you, Spencer. It's about your sister?" He said.

Without missing a beat, she slowly stood up and looked at me. I took her hand in mine as I got up with her and we followed Barry.

Alison sat at the table, like a predator waiting to attack it's prey. Obviously we're the prey, we always have been... even before we met her apparently.

"You have something to say about Melissa?" Spencer asked.

"Not Melissa. This is about your other sister, Alex." Alison said and Spencer held her poker face.

"Is that her name? What do you know about her anyway? Veronica gave her away when we were born." Spencer said and Alison scoffed.

"Veronica did give her away... to my mom. My mom felt guilty or whatever and felt it was only necessary to adopt Alex herself." She said.

I stared at Alison in shock, she didnt have any sisters that we knew of when we met her. And now she has two? Wait, had something happen to Alex before we had ever met Ali? Why wasn't Cece or Alex ever brought up when we told her about our siblings?

"Hey Spence, one more thing about her - my dad absolutely hated her. And all because she was crazy, just like Mary." Alison said, smirking.

"My mother is NOT crazy! But you are... and I'm done here, and I'm definitely done with you." Spencer said and stormed out with me following her.

"My dad left her somewhere before we had moved from Bridgeport in kindergarten." Alison called out as we left the room.

Walking away from the door, Spencer leaned against the wall and I pulled her into a hug. Even though she hates crying in front of people, she started sobbing as I held her tighter. How could mr. Dilaurentis be so cruel to do that to a little child?

"We'll find her okay? I promise." I said softly and she quickly wiped away her tears as Barry walked towards us.

He handed Spencer a box of tissues and waited until she finished crying. I helped her up and he led us back to our interrogation room. The girls could tell from the look on Spencer's face that neither of us would be talking about what Alison said right now.

"She has nothing left to lose now that she's being sent to Welby. Luckily for us, thats not where Mona is." Emily said and none of us said anything.

"All Mona wanted was to be friends with Ali... and she ended up in mental institutional prison instead." I said.

I looked at Hanna and took her hand in mine, we both knew Mona deserved better than Alison manipulating her into torturing us these past few years. And even though I wish Hanna would live with me in New york, I'm excited for both of us to be there together close by.

...

Few days later

I stood with the girls in line for our yearbooks, we needed something normal for us to talk about. But it doesn't help that everyone else was talking about Alison and her little game she played with us. Half the school thinks we were in on it, and the other half thinks we're lying for attention.

"Did you guys get your prom dresses yet?" Hanna asked and we all nodded.

I knew there would be a chance that the school wouldn't let me to bring Ezra as my date, since he had been a member of the faculty and he's currently the substitute for Ella. But for freaky reason, they're claiming Toby cannot be Spencer's date. Even though he had been a student up until he dropped out back in October.

"Em and I are matching, the bodice on mine is the same color as her dress." Maya said.

"The four of us should double date to prom." I said and the other girls looked at me and Spencer.

"Aren't you two bringing Ezra and Toby?" Chloe asked and I shook my head.

"No, they told me when I tried buying the tickets that he is not permitted to be my date. But I had a feeling they wouldn't let me bring him." I said.

"I was told that since he's no longer a student here, that Toby is also not permitted to be my date." Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

As we moved up in line for our yearbooks, I noticed principle Hackett watching us across the gym. Hanna gave me a look that I knew - she saw him too. The yearbook members flung our yearbooks at us and quickly called next, as if we would give them the flu or something. Walking to an open lunch table, Hackett walked up to us.

"Girls, come with me." He said, looking at all of us.

We followed him towards the front office and almost everyone was watching us. It's giving me deja vu, from last year when we were the suspects in killing Alison. But now, it's that people believe that we're lying about being stalked and that Alison had been behind it all.

"I know you girls have been through quite a lot recently. But after a long disscussion with the school board, we've agreed on that it's best that you girls don't attend prom." He said and we stared at him.

"When can we expect our refunds on our tickets that we already bought?" I asked.

"There will be no refunds, the money has already gone into the prom decorations and everything else." Hackett

"So you're telling me, that the money we all spent on shoes, our dresses, and our tickets are all for nothing? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! You all just want to humiliate us one more time, haven't we endured enough from being harassed about Alison's death, being stalked for years, and then finding out she isn't even dead and turns out the past few years have all been a FREAKING GAME?" I asked annoyed and Hackett sighed.

"Girls, I know you're upset-" He said and spencer interrupted him

"No, we're pissed! And don't you even think about keeping us from walking the stage at graduation, I'll be telling my father about this." Spencer said.

"If it were up to me-" He tries saying but Hanna and Chloe interrupted him.

"IT IS UP TO YOU!" They both yelled and we all stormed out.

...

Later that day

Ezra's pov

I pulled into the driveway as Malcolm played one of his DS games that Aria got him for Christmas. Even though she said she would be fine on her own today, I still checked in on her a couple times while Malcolm was exploring the candy factory with his class. Since I had already promised him that I'd go with him, I had Toby go check on her in person for me when she hadn't responded to a text, and he said she was napping.

"Okay buddy, got any homework that still needs to be finished?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, I finished it all yesterday. Can I go next door and see if Axel can go to the park?" He asked and I nodded.

"Go ahead, but don't forget your phone." I said and he nodded.

I walked into the house to see Aria blowing raspberries on Oliver's belly. Malcolm hurried over to them as I noticed her prom dress folded neatly, her heels on the counter, along with a notepad of pricing for it all.

"Sounds like you had fun." Aria said after Malcolm told her about the field trip.

Malcolm nodded and went upstairs to get his phone.

"So, are you picking Spencer up for prom or is she picking you up?" I asked.

"We're not going, none of us are. Hackett said we're not allowed at prom now, because of what happened with Alison." She said as I sat down next to her.

"Do you want me to go raise some hell and make them let you girls go to prom? The six of you deserve to go more than anyone else at that stupid school." I said and she shook her head.

"It's just a dumb high school cliche babe. It would probably suck anyway, all the dances do." She said.

She quickly kissed my cheek and headed upstairs to lay Oliver down for a nap. As soon as I knew she was out of ear shot, I grabbed my phone and called Toby.

...

Aria's pov

Malcolm and I were playing candy land in the living, as Ezra was getting Oliver ready for bed. He thinks I don't know that he's up to something, so I'm playing dumb for now. The only thing I really don't know is what he's up to. Glancing over at Malcolm, I saw him bite his lip as he started bouncing up and down

"Babes, go to the bathroom. We can pause the game, you don't have to hold it in honey." I told Malcolm.

As Malcolm ran to the bathroom, Ezra came downstairs carrying our suitcases. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled at me.

"Peter and Mary said they'll come and watch the boys for the weekend. We're going on a group trip." He said.

"Is this what you've been up to for the past few hours? And where are we going?" I asked and he nodded.

"New Jersey, that's all Toby said I'm allowed to tell you." He said.

I quickly followed him into the kitchen. As he took a drink of his water, I started kissing his jawline. He chuckled before setting his drink down and I pressed my lips to his. He pinned me up against the island and trailed his lips along my neck.

"Can I persuade you?" I purred into his ear.

He brushed his lips against mine and I ran my hands through his hair. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, getting me to grip his hair a bit and the front door opened.

"Why are we going to a amusement park?" Spencer asked as we jumped apart, fixing ourselves and we heard the toilet flush.

"Who told you?" Ezra asked as Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Toby." I said with Spencer as she walked in and smirked at us.

"Have you met Spencer? No one could keep anything from her, not me and definitely not Tobes. Besides, Toby can't keep a secret from either of us very long. It wouldn't surprise me if he ends up telling her when he plans on proposing." I said as Toby walked in and Malcolm ran to give him a hug.

"I had to tell her! She was giving me that look!" Toby said, picking Malcolm up.

"When you propose you need to tell Aria!" Spencer said and Toby chuckled.

"Well I kinda have to, I need her blessing along with your father's. I've known that I would need to ask her as well ever since kindergarten." Toby said as Oliver started crying through the baby monitor.

"Aw, you've been in love since you were babies." I teased him as he followed me to help with Oliver.

Walking into Oliver's room to see him standing in his crib, I scooped him up as he farted. Toby took Oliver to change his diaper and I turned off the baby monitor.

"When I do propose, I want you there to capture it." He said hopefully and I nodded.

...

The guys somehow managed to get us all tickets to South Point amusement park, which happens to be in New Jersey. But Hanna and Travis can't stay the whole weekend since she had missed curfew by two hours and got grounded, luckily Mrs. Marin said she can at least come to the amusement park with us.

"When was the last time we were this alone?" I asked as Ezra kissed my shoulder blade and slowly ran his hands up and down my arms.

"I have no idea, but I can't even remember the last time we had a bath together." He whispered and I carefully turned around to face him.

"Valentines day. I'm shocked you forgot that." I said smirking and he chuckled.

"I know this weekend isn't prom or-" He started to say but I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm with you, that's what I care about. And if i forget to say this to you later, thank you for this weekend. I love you." I said softly as his lips met mine.

"And I love you." He whispered as I turned back around and snuggled my back into him.

"We only have ninety two days left together after graduation." I said quietly as he softly kissed my shoulder blade.

He gently turned me around again to face him and wiped the few tears that i had let fall before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Don't think like that love, we're going to make it the best 92 days ever. I promise." He said.

Caressing his thumb on my cheek, he gently pressed his lips to mine and cupped my face. I don't care what we do this summer... as long as I'm with him and our boys, I don't care.


	99. Chapter 99

Aria's pov

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, and felt an arm draped over me. Feeling Ezra nuzzle his face into the back of my shoulder, I rolled over to see him still asleep. Gently brushing some hair out of his eyes, I snuggled into him and felt his lips on my forehead.

"Good morning sunshine." He murmured as he gently pulled me closer.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast? We have plenty of time before we'll have to meet with everyone to go to South Point park. Plus, I'm sure you're hungry from kicking your brother's ass at air hockey ten times in a row last night." He said softly.

As he slowly sat up, I wrapped my leg around him and he quickly pulled me onto his lap. He gently cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine.

...

Later that night

Ezra wrapped his arms around me as we were all relaxing at the resort pool. This weekend has been way more fun than prom, and I got to spend it with him and the girls together.

"We better get going soon, guys. There's no telling how traffic will be, and Hanna's mom said to be home Saturday night." Travis said, looking at Chloe, Caleb, and Hanna.

"Yeah, we can't have Hanna missing curfew... again." Chloe said and Hanna gently whacked her with a pool noodle.

"Before you leave, you gotta tell us. How were you TWO hours late for curfew? Or do we not want to know?" Maya asked smirking.

"Bye! Tell you later!" Hanna said hurrying out of the pool and the room.

Chloe and Caleb followed her out as Travis grabbed his and Hanna stuff.

"Key is in the front zipper, and you know where your stuff is." Emily called out as Travis went to get the key card from Emilys purse.

We watched as the three of them dried off and leave the room, following Hanna.

"Text us when you guys get to Rosewood then when you're all home." I called after them, Caleb turned around and nodded.

Spencer and I hoisted ourselves up onto the ledge as we watched Ezra and Toby went under water to see who could hold their breath longer. Emily and Maya got out to go into the hot tub, I looked over at Spencer as she looked at me.

"How much you wanna bet theyre gonna jump out of the water to pull us in? Knowing them, they'll try to throw us off and Toby will grab me and Ezra'd get you." I said, noticing they were slowly coming towards us.

"I bet my last twenty that Toby grabs me and Ezra gets you." She said and we shook on it.

"We only have 5 more days until-" She started to say.

The guys jumped out of the water and grabbed us. Squirming, I managed to get around Toby and onto his back as Emily and Maya started laughing at us.

"Told you that they'd try to throw us off." I said as we calmed down and Toby groaned, and Ezra put Spencer down.

"Why are you on my back?" Toby asked.

"I'm your little sister, I do what I want." I told him and he chuckled.

"She's your wife man." Toby said looking at Ezra.

"And? She's your sister." Ezra pointed out.

"Touché." Toby said.

...

Day of graduation

Hanna and I were standing in mine and Ezra's bedroom, trying to decide what to wear for graduation. She had walked into the house carrying almost fifteen dresses at eight in the morning. While Ezra, Malcolm and I were having breakfast, we were all surprised that she was up that early. Ezra had to go check on everything at the brew, since graduation isn't until three and he wanted to spend most of the day with me and the boys. He had brought both Malcolm and Oliver with him, so I could just focus on getting ready.

"I'll just wear this one." She said and quickly changed into her pastel pink and blue printed dress.

"Can't believe we're graduating today. It feels like only yesterday that we were going into our freshman year." I said and Hanna pulled me into a hug.

"And now, we're graduating and headed to New York... together." She said.

Taking a deep breath, I went through my closet for the hundredth time and sighed. Even though I was planning on wearing my rainbow striped dress, it didn't seem like the right one anymore.

"Wear this one." Hanna said pulling out my ballerina print dress.

"For graduation?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why not? You wear things that literally the whole town would never wear, and this dress is one of them." She said.

"Hey! We had a pact, no crying today!" She said as I wiped my tears from my eyes.

I quickly changed into my dress as she found my black heels that goes with my dress. She packed up the rest of her dresses as I heard Ezra come into the house with Toby and Spencer.

"Are you ready or are you still playing dress up?" Toby called up and we rolled our eyes.

"We're almost ready, calm down Cavanaugh." I called back and heard Ezra chuckling at it.

"Hurry up! You have a few minutes before I leave your butts here!" Spencer said and I glanced over at Hanna.

We grabbed our purses and ran downstairs, to see them in the kitchen. I grabbed our gowns off the couch and handed Hanna hers as she grabbed her cap. I walked over to Ezra and he kissed my forehead.

"I call front seat!" Malcolm called before running outside with Hanna following him.

"You don't wanna sit next to me?" She asked as Spencer and Toby went outside after them.

"I got something for you love." Ezra said softly.

"Thank you." I said taking Oliver from him and he chuckled at me as we made our way into the living room.

"Not what I meant babe, I believe this is yours. Ollie here, assumed it was for him to put in his mouth." Ezra said, as he placed my cap on my head and cupped my face.

"I'm so proud of you Ar." He said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"I have you to thank." I said softly.

"No!" Oliver said and we looked down at him.

"One of these days, you're gonna learn a new word." Ezra told him.

Chuckling, Ezra gently cupped my face and kissed me one more time. As we pulled apart, he led me out the door in time for Spencer to honk the horn, making Oliver laugh.

AN - The next chapter will be graduation and there will be a little time jump to the end of summer.


	100. Chapter 100

Aria's pov

As all the students were scattered around the football field, I looked around for Emily or maya. Hanna said that Chloe texted saying they were running a little behind. Pulling my phone out to call her, Emily came running up to us as I felt the tears try to escape, I took a deep breath as she held up her phone.

"We took a selfie entering high school, we should take one as we leave." She said.

I shuffled over by Emily, with Spencer and Hanna behind her. The tears fell as Emily took the picture for me, the girls looked at me as I started sobbing.

"Aria! Stop crying, your eyes are gonna end up puffy and you'll look like a raccoon with your makeup running down your face." Hanna said

"This is our final high school picture together!" I said as Hanna pulled me into a hug.

"I love you girls, more than anyone else in the world." Spencer said as she began crying as well.

Emily wrapped us in a hug and Hanna wiped my tears away. I looked at each of them, I have no idea where I'd without these girls.

"Even though we didn't deserve it, I'm glad we went through the past few years together." I said and Emily wiped a tear.

"The way it should be, the four of us together. From elementary to the day each one of us dies." Emily said.

Hackett came over as we fixed ourselves and motioned for us to find our seats. Spencer followed him onto the stage, I took Hanna's hand as I saw that almost everyone else was sitting down already. Emily had already walked off to find her seat, and I looked at Hanna.

"Together." We both said and walked to find our seats.

...

We all clapped as Spencer made her way to the microphone to deliver her speech. Everyone was shocked that Hackett let Spencer stay valedictorian after everything we had gone through, but she wasn't about to let this be taken from her.

"Welcome friends and family, also the rosewood high faculty. But most importantly, welcome class of two thousand and twelve! After a long 720 days, we finally made it here. Before anyone asks me, I did do the math." Spencer said, getting everyone to laugh.

"NERD!" I yelled as loud as I could with Maya, making Spencer laugh again.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long, graduating with all of you... but most importantly, with my best friends. But now, knowing that after today, I'll be counting the days until I have to say good to them. We all have to say goodbye to our friends, the memories that we've made here. This goodbye may seem permanent, it's only for a little while." Spencer continued.

"We've all started kindergarten together, and now we're all about to start college, along with the rest of our lives. There's only one thing we all have to look forward to now, and that's the future. So no more high school for us, we're in the big world now. And now, class of two thousand and twelve, we finally did it. Remember - once a Rosewood shark, always a Rosewood Shark." Spencer said.

Everyone clapped and whistled as she walked off the stage. Hackett waited until she was in her seat before making his way to the microphone, and Hanna took her hand in mine.

"Please wait until all names of each graduate have been called before clapping or making any noise." He said, even though no one ever listens to that.

...

"Emily Fields, Hollis."

We watched as she made her way across the stage, and I shared a look with Hanna. There was no way that none of us were gonna leave today without crying.

...

"Spencer Hastings, yale."

I knew Toby was having a hard time not to make noise for her, just like I am. Spencer caught my eye and I winked, getting her to laugh.

...

"Hanna marin, fashion uni of tech."

As she shook Hackett's hand, I realized I was next and that the past few years would be officially over.

...

"Aria montgomery. NYU"

Taking a deep breath, I walked across the stage towards Hackett. As I shook his hand, I felt all my tears start coming back.

...

"Maya st. Germain, hollis."

She looked over at us, and we gave her a thumbs up. Her parents couldn't make it today, but she's certain they just didn't want to come. Her brother and Hadley came, saying Maya can live with them during college.

...

"Caleb Rivers, university of california."

Caleb looked around and blew a kiss to Chloe as he made his way to Hackett.

"You can flirt with your girlfriend another time mr. Rivers." Hackett said, receiving boos from almost everyone in the graduating class.

...

"Chloe rohland, hollis." Hackett said and everyone whistled for her.

...

"Congratulations class of two thousand and twelve. Make us at Rosewood high proud out there in the real world." Hackett said.

As the band began to play, we all went silent before throwing our caps in the air and cheering. I pulled Hanna into a hug as everyone started jumping around. Taking my hand in hers, she led us around to find anyone else and we found Maya and Chloe.

"Are you sure you'll be okay for a year?" Maya asked Chloe as we walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Emily and I are going to take a gap year and travel a bit, then go back to Haiti then Columbia to build more houses." Maya said and Chloe wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll be fine! I love you guys, and you better bring me back a souvenir from one of the places you go!" She said as Spencer ran up.

"We finally did it!" She said as Hanna and I wrapped an arm around her.

First, we were finally free of 'A' and now we're about to have one final summer together before separating for college and starting the rest of our lives. As long as I have these girls in my life, everything will be okay.

...

September 1st

I stared at the last box of mine that I finished packing. This was it, I'm leaving for NYU tomorrow and starting the next four years of my life. Everyone keeps telling me these years will fly by, but I can't see it happening.

"You all packed up?" I looked up and nodded at Ezra, as he came in from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just finished this last box." I said.

Luckily, dad and Toby have been helping me bring stuff to the apartment throughout the summer. Malcolm helped me pick out some of the furniture, since Ezra had been slowly starting to give me space when it comes to NYU. Even though I wanted to stay for our anniversary Tuesday, Ezra said that I need time to adjust in the apartment and to New York. The girls and I already said our goodbyes to each other, since everyone left already.

"You can't say it tomorrow." I said looking up at him.

"Say what?" He asked as I got up from my spot on the floor.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said.

Without saying another word, he walked over to me and rested his forehead on mine. As I cupped his face, he brushed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him. I pulled at his shirt up and he pulled it off. As he slowly led me to our bed, he started planting kisses down my neck and slid my skirt down. He lifted me up and gently laid me down on the bed, brushing his lips against my collar bone.

"Shh, these years will fly by." He whispered, wiping a tear from my eyes.

As our lips met once more, I tried undoing his belt and he chuckled before taking over it for me.

...

Next morning

Malcolm helped me carry the last boxes to my car as Ezra changed Oliver's diaper before I hit the road. Opening the trunk for him, I helled him put the box in

"I love you babes, I'm gonna call you every night before bed okay?" I said and he nodded.

"I'll tell you about my school if you tell me about yours." He said as I shut my trunk.

Kneeling down in front of him, I kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Deal."

Ezra came out, holding both Oliver's hands as they walked. Lately, Oliver has been refusing to walk unless we hold both his hands. Ella had to reassure me multiple times that it's probably just a phase. As they got off the porch, Oliver looked over at Malcolm.

"Up!" He said, Malcolm went to go pick him up and Ezra came over by me.

"Take care of Chloe for me." I said softly and he nodded.

"Pretty sure you're tired of hearing this, but these years will fly by so fast." He whispered, caressing my face.

Lifting my chin, he brushed his lips against mine. I cupped his face, savoring each second of our last kiss.

"I love you, go make your own memories." He said, pulling away.

Taking Oliver from Malcolm, I kissed both their heads before placing Oliver into his car seat. Taking a deep breath as I buckled him in, I held back the tears. I cannot cry in front of Malcolm or Ezra, neither of them would be able to console me anyway.

"I'll call when we get there." I said and they nodded.

I kissed the top of Malcolm's head before Ezra helped me into the car. As I placed my purse on the passenger seat, he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Drive safe, I'll talk to you later." He said and shut my door.

Starting my car, I pulled out onto the driveway and held the tears. As I drove off, I could see Malcolm and Ezra waving in the front yard and I let the tears fall. This will be good for me, my relationship with Ezra will get stronger from this. I'm finally headed to New York and start the next chapter of my life.

AN - And that completes Life with Oliver! Now Aria is headed to New York for the next four years. I'm not sure when I'll start posting the third story, because I want to have a certain amount of chapters already done before I start posting. And I'm hoping to make myself a steady schedule of when I upload the new chapters.

All I can say about the next story is that it starts at the end of Aria's senior year at NYU.


End file.
